


The Rise of the Dragons

by Alex_Stark



Series: The Dragon's Empire [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Aunt/Nephew Incest, BAMF Jon Snow, Don't Like Don't Read, Dragons, F/M, Incest daughter/mother, Incest grandson/grandmother, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Jon snow grows up in Essos, M/M, Multi, No love for the Martell, No love for the Tyrell, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, Slow Burn, a lot of magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2020-01-14 15:49:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 141,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18479389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Stark/pseuds/Alex_Stark
Summary: Rhaegar has been defeated, and Robert sits on the Iron Throne. The Targaryen loyalists were defeated and Queen Rhaella attempts to save her children.In Essos the Golden Company is the best mercenaries company in the world, with the only dream of going home...................READ THE TAGS BEFORE READING THE STORY





	1. Fall of the dragons

**Author's Note:**

> Season 8 has finally arrived, and the first episode was phenomenal, especially the initial part with the modified song of "The king's arrival" and also the part of the dragon ride.
> 
> Having said that, I wanted to write this fanfic for a long time with Jon grows up in Essos and then becoming commander of the Golden Company. I was very much inspired by the fanfic A Dragon Will Take Us Home by AFCBrandon, which is one of the best I've ever read. This is also my first fanfic of this fandom and also the first fanfic i ever write.  
> My fanfic is certainly not as good as the ones around, and the first chapter is not as long as others, but I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Before you start reading, I want to tell you that English is not my mother tongue and that it may have grammatical and syntax errors. I tried to write it with what I remembered from schools and what internet has to offers .
> 
> I wish you a good reading.

 

**283 AC**

_ **Battle of the Trident** _

While lying on the ground dying, with the armor smashed by the war-hammer of Robert Baratheon, the Prince thought back to the happy moments of his life: the birth of his children Aegon and Rhaenys, the happy moments spent with his mother Rhaella, trying to make her smile after the mistreatment suffered by his father Aerys, and finally the last days spent with his beloved Lyanna who now would have given him another child, whom he will never be able to see. He remembers his promise to Lyanna before he leaves: to return to her.

"I'm sorry, Lyanna. I couldn't keep my promise. "

And so dies Rhaegar of House Targaryen, son of King Aerys II and Queen Rhaella, The Last Dragon.

 

* * *

 

 

_**Dragonstone** _

While Rhaella was sitting in the room on the painted table, she thought back to the events that lead to this chaos. The growing madness of her husband reached its peak with the killing of the Warden of the North and his heir, putting half the kingdom against our house.

And Rhaegar's actions were no different, choosing love instead of duty, running away with the daughter of the Warden of the North and betrothed to the Lord Paramount of the Stormlands, one of the main pretender to the throne. And all this to make true a prophecy that someone wrote in a book hundreds years ago.

Looking at the narrow sea from the window of the room and thinking also of the child she has in her lap, with the corner of her eyes, she saw coming the Master of Dragonstone.

"Your grace, a crow has arrived from King's landing."

Rhaella immediately took the scroll and read it.

_My Queen,_

_Prince Rhaegar fell at the hands of Robert Baratheon, the loyalist army are on the run. The lannisters had sacked the city. The bodies of_ _Elia_ _, of Princess Rhaenys and little Aegon lie maimed at the foot of the Iron throne. The rebels are divided, because Lord Stark is disgusted by these atrocities. Furious stormed out of the throne room, despite the screams of Robert, to search for his sister and I believe they will March with his army out of D_ _ragonstone_ _._ _  
_ _Thanks to this distraction, I implore you, your grace, flee from_ _Dragonstone_ _and escape to_ _E_ _ssos_ _soon._

_Your trusty servant_

_Lord Varys_

_Master of whisperers_

Rhaella felt the tears begin to fall and told everyone in the room to leave her.

When everyone had left the room, she let herself be overcome by the emotion and cried with all her strength, thinking of little Aegon, little Rhaenys, and poor Elia, victims of this chaos.

 

* * *

 

 

_**King's Landing: throne room** _

Eddard Stark was in the throne room with all the lords of the north, looking with horror at the mutilated and lifeless bodies of Elijah and his children. Then he looked at Robert and saw that he was indifferent, and even though he didn't smile, he was satisfied.

"Robert! You can't let this thing pass without justice." He said aloud and angrily. "The Mountain and its men must be sentenced to death for what they did, just as the Lannisters must answer for having sacked the city and killed innocent people."

"Innocent!" Robert said, raising his voice, "there are no innocent people fighting on the side of the dragons, murderers and rapists. What do you think Rhaegar did to your sister, eh? Kidnapped, raped and who knows what else. "

"If you do not condemn them for the crimes committed, you are not better than the mad King."

"How dare you, damn you," Robert said, taking his hammer and charging them.

He unleashed Ice, barely parrying, and heard swords draw, those of the Northerne lords and of Storm's Ends lords.

Then he heard Jon Arryn shout "Enough! I have raised you both and I will not allow you to kill each other. The Seven Kingdoms have bled enough. "

"I thought you were a better man Robert." Eddard said, looking at him with contempt. "I'm going to break the siege of Storm's End and then look for my sister. I advise you to send the bodies to Dorne, so that they may have a proper burial, and if you want that there is peace in the Seven Kingdoms. "

Eddard left the throne room, furious, despite Robert's curses and shouts.

Outside the red fortress he saw Lord Varys waiting for him to say two words "Joy and Dorne". Then he left.

 

* * *

 

 

**_Storm's End_ **

When Eddard arrived at Storm's End, he didn't even have to fight because Mace Tyrell immediately gave up.

Then he meets with Stannis Bartaheon in the camp command tent erected outside the Storm's End.

"Thank you, Lord stark, for breaking the siege."

"You are welcome Lord Stannis."

"Is the news from the capital true?"

"Yes, and that's why I broke my friendship with Robert. He is no longer the boy I knew, or maybe mine has been just an illusion, and the real Robert had always been like that. "

"He has always been like that. But maybe the crown will put him in line. "

He nodded and said "Lord Stannis can you give me a moment with my Lords."

Stannis nodded and I leave the tent.

"My Lords. When I was in King's Landing, I received news that my sister is at the Tower of Joy, in Dorne. I'm sure it will be defended by the three best royal guards, since they were not at the trident, nor at King's Landing, and neither at Dragonston. I ask ten volunteers to come with me, but I want you to know that there is a possibility of no return. "

He saw Howland Reed, William Dustin, Ethan Glover, Martyn Cassel, Theon Wull, Mark Ryswell, Brandon Snow, Rickon Flint, Bowen Karstark and Thorren Norrey.

"Thank you, my lords. Lord Umber, Lord Bolton, make sure the army returns to the North safe and sound, and that my family joins me in Winterfall. I recommend, my lords, the information about my sister's location information must not leave this tent."

They all nodded and left the tent, starting to give orders to dismantle the camp.

 

* * *

 

 

**_Dragonston_ **

Rhaella was sitting in front of the painted table.

"What news from the Seven Kingdoms?"

"Lord Tyrell has surrendered to Lord Stark, the Baratheon fleet is blocking Dragonstone, Robert Baratheon is at the King's Landing and the coronation will take place in a month."

Rhaella nodded and asked that everyone leave the room except Willem Darry.

"Lord Darry, I want to ask you a favor."

"I listen to you, your grace. I would do anything for House Targaryen. "

"When the baby is born, I want you to take him and Viserys and the baby to safety."

"But your grace, you..."

"I'm sure I won't survive this birth. And I want to make, sure, my children survive. You have to take them to Essos. "

"I give you my word that I will protect them with my own life and that I will raise them as if they were my own children, your grace. And when the time comes, I will help them retake what is rightfully theirs with Fire and blood.

Rhaella nodded and saw Darry bow and leave.

She then leaned against the chair and looked from the window to the horizon, sighing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that the first chapter was interesting.  
> Commentary and Kudos are gladly accepted.


	2. Born of hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The birth of a King. Arthur Dayne and his remaining sworn brothers protect the last hope of House Targaryen.  
> Rhaella goes in labor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for the kind comments and the kudos. I want that the future chapters will not be published so much quickly as this one. 
> 
> Good Reading.

 

 

**283 AC**

_**Tower of Joy: outside** _

Arthur Dayne stood outside the Tower of Joy, with his sworn brother Ser Gerold Hightower and Ser Oswell Whent, waiting for Lord Stark and his company of northerners to arrive.

Five days have passed since Lord Varys informed them about the fate of the capital and the fate of House Targaryen. The news of Rhaegar's death has upset them, but the way Elia and her children were killed, has destroyed them and they swore that one day the Lannisters will pay the price, with Fire and Blood.

"Lord Stark should arrive soon, and we all know how this will end" Ser Gerold said.

"Yes with their death! We are the bests swordsman in the Seven Kingdom" Ser Oswell responded firmly an proudly.

"We won't win this time, and even if we beat them, what come next?" Ser Gerold said.

"What came next!? We crown the child, and retake the..." Oswell started, but was cut off by Ser Gerold.

"And with which army will we retake the throne? Everyone who was loyal to House Targaryen have bent the knee. We don't have the support for now."

"So what we do now?" Arthur asked.

"We? We will do nothing. But you Arthur," Hightower said softly "when the baby's born, I want you to take the child to Essos."

"We can't flee like cowards. We are..." Ser Oswell responded.

"Quiet!" Ser Gerald said "Arthur, you will take the child to Starfall or Spottswood, and from there to Essos. I'm not a fool. She's been in labor far too long and I know she will not survive the day."

"Then why don't we all go to Essos?" Arthur said.

"Because someone need to remain here and make sure that only Lord Stark remain alive of his party. When he will find his sister's body, one of the midwives will tell him to go to Spottwood, where you will meet".

"And why should I meet with him? He and Robert are best friends" Ser Arthur asked.

"The child need the North if he's going to retake the throne" Hightower responded.

Arthur nodded.

"Now kneel" he said.

"Ser Arthur Dayne do you swear to protect Rhaegar's last child, to protect them and advise them? And help them take back their rightful throne?"

Arthur closes his eyes and nodded.

"Then rise, Ser Arthur" Hightower commanded. "From this day, I name you Lord Commander of the Kingsguard. Now go and fulfill your duty."

Arthur nodded again, and run to the Tower.

_Tower's room_

Entering the room, Arthur looked around and saw the midwives handing the child to the mother.

He slowly approached the bed and saw it. The dark hair of the Starks and eyes so gray, almost black that they remind him of the eyes of his friend Rhaegar.

At that point, Lyanna smiled at him and said, "Arthur. Come closer. Greet your new King. "

"What is his name?"

"His name is Aenar Targaryen. Rhaegar wanted to name him after the lord who rescued House Targaryen from the Destruction of Valyria." Lyanna responded slowly with the strength she had left.

"Yes a great name. And a new name, for the royal house. A name that will bring House Targaryen back to its former glory " Arthur said. Knowing that what she will ask now will break her heart, but must do it there is not much time "Lyanna, I'm sorry for what I'm about to ask you, but you have to give me the baby."

"What? You can't take him from me. I had held him for so a short time. He is my baby and I don't want to be separated from him. "Lyanna said, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I know, and I'm sorry, but I have to take him away before the Usurper's men arrive. Your brother Eddard is already coming in with a contingent of men" Arthur said.

"Ned would never hurt him. He will protect him "Lyanna said faintly.

"He may not, but Robert's advisors are above all Lannisters." Arthur said lowly but firmly.

Lyanna nodded and said with tears"Let me hold him one last time before I die."

"Promise me, Arthur, you will tell him who his mother was and how much she loved him. "

"I promise you Lyanna." Then Arthur kissed Lyanna on the forehead and took the child from her arms and went out of the room with a painful heart, hearing the cry of his friend.

Before leaving the tower with one of the wet nurse he said to the other.

"When Lord Stark arrives and my brothers are dead, tell them to meet me in Spottswood in two weeks." She nodded with her head and Arthur goes out.

Outside the tower his brothers were preparing to welcome the enemy.

When they saw him come out they approached, and Arthur said" Here is Aenar Targaryen, King of the Seven Kingdoms. "His brothers knelt to their new king.

Gerold and Oswell at the same time said "Aye".

"Now you have to go, Arthur, protect our 'hope' and our 'vengeance'."

Arthur nods his head, get on his horse and gallop towards Starfall, with the wet nurse and the child

**Two hours later...**

Eddard Stark arrived at the tower and saw two Kingsguard, standing before the entrance.

"I looked for you on the trident. Why weren't you there protecting your Prince. "

"Our Prince wanted us here," replied Ser Gerold Hightower, Lord Commander of the royal guard.

"If we had been your friend, the usurper would have died," replied Ser Oswell.

"The war is over, Rhaegar is dead as well as Aerys, killed by Jaime Lannister. Kneel and live. "Eddard answered

"We don't kneel easily," replied Ser Gerold.

"Ser Willem Darry fled to the Dragonston, with your queen and Prince Viserys. I thought you'd gone with them, "said Eddard.

" Ser Willem is a good man and true," said Ser Oswell.

" But not of the Kingsguard" added Ser Gerold. "And the Kingsguard does not flee."

"We swore," Ser Oswell added.

"Where is Ser Arthur Dayne?"

"I wish you good fortune in the wars to come. And now begins." Ser Gerold said.

"No." Ned said "Now It ends."

And so the battle began. For every injury to the royal guard one of his men died, but after a grueling duel, Eddard and Howland managed to kill Ser Oswell.

At this point there were four of them against the White Bull.

Despite being wounded the White Bull fights like a demon, killing one of Eddard's best men and wounding Howland.

Then Eddard ran to the tower.

Entering the room, he shouted "Lyanna" and saw her in a pool of blood and without life. He cried over his sister's body and said that part of it was also his fault.

A midwife approached him and told him that his sister had given birth to a male child, and that Arthur Dayne had been attending him at Spottswood in two weeks.

After burying the bodies of his men and of the kingsguard, Eddard and Howland headed for Spottswood with his sister's body.

 

* * *

  

_**Starfall** _

After three days of riding, Ser Arthur reached Starfall. When his sister, Ashara, saw him she immediately ran up to him and with tears and sobs said "They killed Aegon and Rhaenys, and reapt Ellia with their blood still on their hands. Then killed her to" she said crying again. "They are monsters."

"I know," said Arthur, holding her in his arms and feel a few tears fall from his eyes.

Then he looked into her eyes and said "I promise you, on my honor as a sword of the Morning, that we will avenge him. But first I have to go to Essos to protect... "Arthur didn't even finish that Ashara already asked" Who is the Child? "

"That's our rightful king, Aenar Targaryen, son of Lyanna and Rhaegar "Arthur answered "and that's why I need to go to Essos. In Westeros he would be sold, killed or worse, because we don't know how he will look when he grew up. At least in Essos I have more chances to raise him in secret and eventually raise an army. After all, Essos is full of mercenaries ".

"Then I'll come with you." Ashara said. "I have nothing here. I lost my baby, and Ned is married to another. At least with you I can be a mother to Aenar. "

Arthur nodded, and said "We will leave in four days".

Before leaving Ashare asked "what will you do with Dawn?"

"And a sword too famous to carry it with me. I would be recognized right away, and I could put Aeinar in danger. I will leave her here that she can be wielded by a new Sword of the Dawn, "Arthur answered.

Ashara nodded.

Before she could leave, Arthur added "Sister, I'm sorry you lost your baby."

She gave a sad smile and left.

 

* * *

 

**_Spottswood_ **

**Two weeks later...**

Arthur stood on the docks of the harbor, waiting for Eddard Stark to arrive.

"Brother, what is the plan?" Ashara asked silently.

"First, we go to Braavos where I have to meet someone, and from there we will go to Pentos where we will stay with a friend of mine I know" Arthur answered.

"Regarding the army that will help us to recover the throne, do you already have in mind?"

"Yes. The Golden Company. An army of 20,000 men and 100 war elephants. But that will happen in time. I don't know yet where they are."

"What about Viserys Targaryen?"

"He is at Dragonston, for what I know from Lord Varys. If he survives, which I don't think so, I'll search for him. But I want to warn you that he has already begun to be like Aerys as a child and I think he'll be a treat to Aenar and to the Seven Kingdoms. His mother knew that he was too much influenced by Aerys. And also Rheagar. For now, we go to Braavos."

He saw Eddard Stark arrive in the night.

"Lord Stark, I was waiting for you," Arthur said sarcastically.

"Where is he? Where is my nephew? "Lord Stark asked.

"Patience, Lord Stark. Before you see him I have to ask you something, and I hope you answer well: 'When the war begins, and your dear friend the usurper will risk the throne, where do you stand? Will you choose the duty to your so-called king or the duty to your family, of which your nephew is also a member?'"This time Arthur asked.

Eddard began to think "...".

"You have already disappointed your sister when you wanted her to be married to your so-called friend, do not disappoint your nephew." After this words Arthur showed him the baby.

"What's his name?" Eddard asked.

"Aenar Targaryen" Arthur answered.

"He will grow with my children, he will be loved and..."

"I don't think we understand each other. I'll take the child to Essos" Arthur answered

"Where he'll live under the name of Jon Snow. But when he grows up, he will discover the truth of his origins, and also will know his true name. "

"If not to give him to me, then why did you call me here?" Eddard asked.

"To show you where your loyalty lies" Arthur answered.

With this last sentence Arthur gets on the ship that will take him to Braavos.

 

* * *

 

_**Dragonston** _

Outside there was a stormy night, as there were not until now and she knew that this pregnancy was different.

The master tried in every way to alleviate the pain. And I, turning to him, said.

"Master, I want you to promise me that if you had to choose who to save between me and my baby you will save him."

"Yes, I will. But now you have to push, your grace. Push. "

Rhaella gathered all the strength she had and pushed.

Suddenly she heard a whimper of a child, and the master saying"Congratulations, your grace! You have a beautiful girl. "

Finally, a Targaryen princess.

"Give her. Give her to me, now, "she said, extending her hands.

The master placed her in her arms and she saw her red cheeks and beautiful silver hair. But when she opens her eyes. Her breath took off, her eyes were purple, but not dark like those of her Rhaergar, but almost as clear as the water of the Oceans. A true Valyrian princess, and she knew at that moment that this little girl would become one of the greatest queen, bringing House Targaryen back to its ancient glory. Our hope.

But she wasn't sure of her son, who was on his father's way for every day that passed.

"Viserys. Come and meet your little sister "and he approached the bed and looked at her curiously." You will have to protect her from all danger, love her, and never leave her alone.Because a Targaryen alone in the world is a terrible things."

"Your grace. How do you want to call her? "Asked the master.

"Daenerys. Daenerys Stormborn, of House Targaryen."

Rhaella heard the door of the room open, and it was Ser Willem.

"Your grace, Stannis Baratheon has come to Dragonstone. We must leave immediately. "

But suddenly she didn't feel good, her eyes started to darken and she heard Ser Willem tell the master to do something.

Before I lost my senses, I told Ser Willem.

"Ser Wylliam remember the promise you made to me. Take Viserys and the baby, and get in... "

And then she lost consciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this second Chapter.  
> So, I choose the name Aenar Targaryen because I love it very much that name and never again was used in the books for what I can remember. Or in the fanfics for Jon as a Targaryen name.


	3. Braavos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ser Willem tries to escape Dragonstone. Ser Arthur arrives at Braavos.  
> At King's Landing there is a coronation and a wedding.

 

 

 

**_Dragonstone_ **

 

Ser Willem knew that the queen has lost consciousness and perhaps she would never have woken up again, so he had to do everything quickly.

Turning to the servants said "Bring the queen's body hidden somewhere. I wouldn't want her to be more humiliate, if she died. Lord Stannis would never do it, he is a man of honor. But the Lannisters and Robert, yes. Wait three days and then buried it with a funeral honor worthy of the queen she was. "

Then he turned to the midwife. "We have to go. Take the baby. Prince Viserys, come. "

Willem gave the order to make a diversion as soon as they boarded one of the Dragonstone ships, with no coat of arms.

In open sea, The storm raged and the waves made the ship get closer and closer to the rocks. Willem immediately ran under the deck to see if the children were all right, but he heard screaming "Rocks!"

He heard the ship break, and he lost consciousness.

 

* * *

 

**_Three days later…._ **

 

Rhaella starts to recover. She hears voices and the view begins to return.

When she looked around, she saw that it was the servants' room.

And then she saw the Dragonstone master approaching her quickly.

“Your grace, you are alive!" The master said.

"Wh... What happened?"

"You have fainted for three days. We thought you were dead, and we were ready to bury the body with the due honors "the master answered.

"Did Ser Willem manage to rescue my children?"

"Yes, your grace. But..."

She immediately looked at him with furious eyes. "But what?"

"They are dead." I heard someone say from the door. It was Stannis Baratheon, the Usurper'brother. "Their ship has been wrecked somewhere in Essos."

"I don't believe you," she said contemptuously.

"Our ships found their wreck a day ago. You know that there was a terrible storm that night. The wind gave them a lot of advantages, but when they got close to the coast, the waves made them hit the rocks. "

She looked the other way. No matter what he said she knew her children were alive, somewhere out there. If she felt it, deep in her heart, and no matter how long it takes, it doesn't matter what she has to do. She will find her children.

Then turning to Stannis, she said, "What will happen to me? Will you make me march through the city and the kingdom in chains as a war trophy? "

"No. You were an excellent queen despite your husband's madness, and too much innocent blood has already been spilled. Robert's coronation comes in two days, and we know that the thing that will give him the most pleasure is the death of all the Targaryens. I don't mind you, and I'm a man of honor. You can stay here, for the time in here I will be away and rest, but when I return I will give you gold and you will have to go. "She nodded, and he, before leaving, said" It would be better if you didn't leave these rooms. That only I and the people in this room are aware of this island that you have survived. It is better if it stays that way. "

She nodded and he left.

Now Rhaella starts thinking about what her next move will be. Too long she has suffered everything from her husband. She was a dragon. And it was time to wake up the dragon.

 

* * *

 

 

**_ Braavos _ **

 

As soon as he heard the Titan's horn blow, Arthur knew they had arrived in Braavos. He decided that they should rest in an inn.

"Ashara I'll take you to an inn where you can rest with Aenar. I'll have to go to meet Varys. Tomorrow we will leave for Pentos. "

After leaving her, Arthur went to meet with Varys.

"What news from the capital, Lord Varys?"

"As you know, now Robert Baratheon will sit on the Iron Throne and, considering that Lyanna stark is dead, he will marry Cersei Lannister. With the Lannisters on his side, we can't win. At the moment."

Arthur nodded and said "What do we do then?"

"First, let the waters calm down for a few years. Currently, the Golden Company is scattered around, and they never break an agreement. And then the young king is just a baby. Go to Pentos and live there for a few years. Wait for my news. "

"What about Dragonston and the queen?"

"The queen is dead and the ship with the children has clashed against some rocks near Essos. They are dead I suppose."

Arthur nodded and left.

Before returning to the inn, Arthur decided to go to the market and buy books so that when he grows up, Aenar could learn.

"Good morning. Do you have any books? On the old Valyria, books on wars and strategies in the world and books on Wsteros. "

"Yes, my lord, I have them, but they will cost 200 golden dragons."

He was half of what was happening. "All right."

Returning to the inn, he went to Ashara.

"How is the baby?"

"Well. He just ate and now takes a nap. How did the meeting with Varys go? "

"Well. He said we have to disappear for a while. Let the waters calm down. "

She nodded and asked "Who is your friend at Pentos?"

Arthur smiled and replied "A young knight to whom I saved my life when we hunt down the brotherhood of the King's Wood. From that moment he told me that he would be indebted to me forever. Torrhen Snow. I know he is a bastard of the North, but he enlisted in the volunteers I chose. And after the battle for courage shown, and with Rhaegar's permission, I created him a knight. Then he left for Essos and apparently made a small fortune. "

She nodded and said with a smile, "I can't wait to meet him."

Then I wished her good night and went into the other room.

 

* * *

 

 

**_ King's Landing _ **

 

Eddard arrives in King's Landing after sending his sister's body to the North.

When he entered the Red Keep he was approached by Jon.

"Did you find her, Ned?"

He looked down sadly and nodded.

"I'm sorry. Come, Robert wants to talk to you. "

We went to Robert's study. When he saw him, he stands up and come closer.

"Ned. I'm sorry for the way things went the day you came to King's Landing. ” He said and then sighed. "I know your code and your honor requires you to defend and protect the innocent, but I need the Lannisters, to keep peace in the Seven Kingdoms."

Eddard nodded.

Robert smiled and asked, "So Ned did you find her? How is she?"

The words didn't come out of Eddard's mouth, but instead he lowered his head and felt the tears dripping from his eyes.

"No, no. Where is her body? "

"I sent it to the North."

"Why? She needed to be here by my side and have a queen's funeral. "

"She was my sister and her place is in the North, with her family. Enough Robert I am tired of all these discussions. I want to go home and meet my son, who is certainly already born. "

Robert smiled "But first you have to wait for my coronation and my marriage."

Eddard nodded.

 

* * *

 

 

**_Three days later...._ **

They were all gathered in the coronation throne room. Robert was on his knees in front of the Iron Throne with armor and a cape, holding the war hammer in his right hand.

"In the light of the Seven I now proclaim you, Robert of House Baratheon, First of his name. King of the Andals, the Rhoynar and the First Men. Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm. "And the septon placed the new crown on his head" Long may he reign. "

"Long may he reign" everyone shouted. And Robert got up and sat down on the Iron Throne.

One by one everyone in the room swear before the throne.

After the banquet we attended the King's tournament that was won by Jaime Lannisters.

 

* * *

 

 

**_Two weeks later..._ **

It was the day of Robert's wedding with Cersei Lannister and it was also the last day he would spend in this city. He was tired of all this, he couldn't take it anymore.

They were all gathered in the Temple of Baelor, and they all turned towards the entrance to see the bride accompanied by her father, Tywin Lannister. She was a very beautiful woman, there was no doubt, but she seemed to have a cold face.

Tywin gave his daughter's hand to Robert, and they then approached the septon. Robert put his coat on the bride's shoulders. The septon tied their hands and started to talk." Now look at each other and pronounce the words."

"Father, smith, warrior, mother, maiden, crone, stranger,"

"I am hers, and she is mine,"

"I am his, and he is mine,"

"From this day, until the end of my days."

And they all sealed with a kiss.

"Let it be known, that Cersei of House Lannister and Robert of House Baratheon are one heart, one body, one soul. Cursed is he who tries to break their union. "

And they all start to applaud, when the couple turned to them.


	4. The wreck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the aftermath of the Wreck Ser Willem, save the children and Travel to Braavos. Arthur Ashara and Jon arrive in Pentos and meet an old friend.  
> King Robert meet his small council, and Eddard returns to Winterfell.  
> Rhaella goes to Volantis, with the help of an improbable friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, both for Kudos and comments. This chapter is longer than the others, but I hope you will like it.
> 
> So the secondary episode of Game of Thrones aired and the next is the long-awaited Battle of Winterfell. I can't wait.
> 
> I wish you Good reading.

__

 

 

**_ Coasts of Essos _ **

_**Shipwreck day...** _

Ser Willem begins to regain consciousness. He knew that they had crashed into the rocks and immediately ran to the cabin, where the children were with the nurse, to see if they were all well.

Entering, he saw that the nurse was dead. 'Damn!' he said to himself.

"Prince, wait for me here for a moment," he told him, and then he ran to look for supplies to put in a bag and take his sword, which had not been with him at the moment of the impact.

Coming back with everything he had taken, he saw that due to the waves the water was quickly entering the hull and into their cabins.

"Prince Viserys come. We must take your sister and escape, if we stay too long we risk drowning and the usurper's ships are not far away."

He took the little girl in his arms and tied Viserys little hand against his, and he tries to get out of the wreckage, struggling because the water always kept entering.

"We must not lose each other, Prince."

Outside, it was night and there was still the storm, and he didn't know where they were shipwrecked. He saw that everyone on the ship was dead, but he also saw that one of their horses was still alive, even if wounded. He knew he could not go far with the wounded horse, but there was no choice. Especially with this heavy rain.

"Viserys, keep your sister and stay here. I'll go to ring that horse here " Willem showed with his hand towards the horse and Viserys, who was still a little traumatized by what had happened, nodded.

Willem untied his hand, and placing the bag on the ground near the children, ran to take the horse.

Returning to the children, he took little Daenerys in his arms and after putting Viserys on the horse, he also climbed, galloping along the coast.

He knew that if they stayed on the wreck they would not survive. They would have died or drowned in the water that entered the hull or by the men of the usurper who would have found them.

After riding along the coast, he knew that with this rain they wouldn't go far. So he decided to find a shelter and saw that there was an inn, and he stops.

Entering, he asked, "Goodman a room, some warm clothes for me and my children, and milk for the little girl if you have any."

"Immediately, my lord".

The man brought him everything he had request and Willem went up to the room. Quickly he changes the prince so that he does not get sick and then the princess.

"Dry your hair well, Prince," said Willem "and when you had finished I'll tell you a little story. "

After giving the milk to the princess and telling the story he saw that the children were sleeping. He locked the door, and he went to sleep too.

_**Braavos** _

Arriving in Braavos, Willem hid the hair of the little ones with caps. He knew that there are too many Westerosians and others who could have betrayed them.

When he arrives at his house, a villa with the Red door, Willem said to Viserys "It is here that we will live until you reclaim the throne, my prince. There is a beautiful garden with a lemon and also a large courtyard where you can train with the sword and play with your little sister. "

Viserys smiled.

Willem knew that it would not be easy to reclaim the throne, but he made a promise to his queen, and he did not intend to break it.

 

* * *

 

_**Pentos** _

When Arthur and Ashara arrived at Pentos they immediately went to his friend's house.

Torrhen, when he saw him, immediately ran to Arthur.

"Arthur, my friend. How much time? What brings you to Pentos? "

"You heard what happened in Westeros." He nodded "Then you have my answer. "

He saw that he looked towards Ashara and the child "This is my sister Ashara, and the child is her son Jon Snow."

Torrhen approached Ashara, taking her hand and kissing it, he said with a smile, "It's a pleasure to meet you, my lady," and raising an eyebrow he asked "Snow?"

"It doesn't matter for now. We need to hide for a while. Can we stay at your house? "

"Of course Arthur. I have a life debt with you, and above all, I am what I am today thanks to you. Come, a hot bath and an excellent dinner await you. "

After bathing, he went to Ashara's room. Knocking, he hears "Come in!"

"How are you sister? "

"Well, just tired from the journey," Ashara answered cradling Jon.

"How is the baby."

"Well. I just fed him. "Arthur nodded, and he hears her ask" Do you trust him? "

"Yes."

"Then why didn't you tell him who Jon is?"

Approaching, he said, whispering "I trust him, but you never know who is listening, also. And we were out of the house." He then added, with a smirk "And what do you think of him, little sister? "

"He is a beautiful man, I can't deny it, but I was already fooled once by a northerner. Never again."

"Well, sister, you will need to move one, and remake a life. You can't always be alone."

"I'm not alone, Arthur. I have you and Jon the only people I need. And we have a family in Dorne. Our sister and our brothers. And who knows a nice or nephew in the future "

Arthur nodded and give her a smile. Then they went to eat.

After dinner and when Ashara left, he and Torrhen started talking.

"What happened to you in these years, after you left?"

He sighed and said, "When I left I tried to seek my fortune fighting for the Golden Company. They accept various contracts from the free cities, but after a while, I decided that it was not worth selling my sword so that these cities get rich with slavery. And above all with the commander Strickland in charge. Don't get me wrong, he is a great warrior and a capable commander. But he's really a piece of shit. "

Arthur nodded, laughing and said "About the Golden Company. Do you know where it is located? "

"If your intention is to join them, I do not recommend it. At the moment, they're split up, accepting more contracts to get more gold, and go back home."

"I'm not going to do anything for now" Arthur answered and asked curiously "How the hell do they intend to go home if they don't have a king to put it on? They don't really think that Robert Baratheon will let them land where they want, do they?"

"I don't know. You know that soldiers never know anything. Only the captains and the commander know it. And you never know what's on Strickland's mind."

After a bit of silence and having drunk from his glass he heard "Which of the two Stark is the child's father?"

He choked drinking the wine and looked at him with widened eyes.

"Come on, Arthur. The others may not recognize him, but those who grew up in the north and especially with the Stark brothers can recognize him. "

He knew he had to tell him sooner or later.

"And if I told you it wasn't one of the stark brothers."

"And who else then? I don't know anyone who looks like them. "

Turning to him Arthur said in a low voice, "What I will tell you, it must not leave this room, do you understand?" Torrhen nodded and Arthur continued "The child is the son of Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyannna Stark. His name is Aenar Targaryen. "

He saw that Torrhen was speechless. Leaning against the chair he said "That's why you asked about the Golden Company. You want to put the child on the throne. "

"Not yet. When he will become a man and could lead an army. But for now, I need a job" Arthur said drinking from his cup.

"You can work with me at the Port of Pentos. I take care to check that the ships are in order and that the goods are delivered to the owners. I suggest you to carry a knife in your boot. You never know. Sometimes, things can heat up."

Arthur nodded and finished his wine. Then got up and headed for his room, but heard Torrhen ask, "Arthur. Is your sister married?"

"No. But if you break her heart, I'll break your neck "and he left.

 

* * *

 

_**King's Landing** _

Robert sat in the small council's room and looked at his members. Of all these people, he only trusted one and he was not even one of his brothers. It was someone who was like a father. He fell bad to admit that he didn't love any of his brothers. 

'Hand of the King, Lord Jon of House Arryn,'

'Grand Maester, Pycelle,'

'Master of coin, Lord Petyr of House Baelish,'

'Master of laws, Lord Renly of House Baratheon,'

'Master of ships, Lord Stannis of House Baratheon,'

'Master of whisperers, Lord Varys,'

'Lord Commander of the Kingsguard Ser Barristan Selmy', which was not part of his council. Robert did not want to make Targaryen supporters within his small council, and the only reason for not have him killed or sent to the Night's Watch is because the name 'Barristan Selmy' is still recognized and admired in all the Seven Kingdoms.

Robert stood up and greeted his small council "Welcome my lords to the small council."

Everyone bowed the head

"Let's start with the most important things, right away. Stannis the Targaryen spawns are dead? "

"Yes, your grace. Even Queen Rhaella is dead. "

"Good. I name you Lord of Dragonstone. And you Renly, Lord Of Storm's End. "

"Thank you, your grace," Renly said with a smile, but Robert noticed that Stannis said nothing, not even a 'thank you'.

"Jon, what news from the Tyrells and the Dornishmen?"

"Lord Tyrell, as you know, had knelt. The Dornishmen, on the other hand, want justice for Elia and her children. They want the head of the Mountain."

"Those damn Dornishmen. I should have exterminated their lineage so that they would not plot against me. "

"My King, the Seven Kingdoms have bled enough. Peace is needed, now. "

"Hmm." Robert thinks. " Any other news? "

Everyone shocked their head.

"Well. The council is dismissed. I need some fun after all this work, "said Robert laughing and drinking a cup of wine.

 

* * *

 

Stannis entered, furious, into his rooms. He couldn't believe that Robert gave Storm's End to Renly instead of him. After all he has done for him.

"Guard!" He shouts.

"Yes, my Lord."

"Tell Davos to prepare the ship for Dragonstone. We leave in an hour."

"Yes, my Lord". He bowed and left.

He decided to leave Kings'Landing immediately. He did not intend to stay one more minute in this city.

 

On the journey to Dragonstone he said, "Davos, I want you to take someone to Volantis and get me a special load there." Upon your return, we will talk about the reward I owe you for your services during the rebellion. "

"Yes, my Lord."

"And Davos. No one should know who the person you're taking to Volantis is. "

He nodded. If Robert thinks he will keep the crown for a long time, he is wrong. I betrayed my King for him, and he gave me Dragonstone.

 

Arriving in Dragonstone, Stannis ran to the servants' rooms.

"Your grace prepare yourself. You will leave for Volantis, with a servant, in an hour. "

"Volantis?" Rhaella asked.

"Yes. I have business there and I gave specific orders to one of my men to take you there in secret. "

Rhaella nodded.

"Good luck, your grace." He bowed and left the room. 

 

* * *

 

 

_**White Harbor** _

Eddard stood on the ship's dock looking at the white city and saw Howland Reed approaching.

"How are you, my friend?"

"Wounded and a little painful, not only in the body, but also in the heart, for the death of your sister."

He immediately looked at Howland and said "You must not tell anyone what happened, at the tower, and after, at the port."

"You have my word, Ned. I have a debt of honor with Lyanna, after that tournament and I intend to keep it. No one will know it from me "Eddard nodded, turning back to the city.

"What are you going to do now? You know that when the child grows up, he will claim the throne, and you will have to choose between Robert and him."

"I know, but I'll think about it when the times comes. We'll see what kind of king Robert will be."

"If you really loved your sister so much, it wouldn't be difficult for you to choose between your blood and friendship. But this is just my opinion."

"I said I'll think about it when the times come. Howland."

Entering the Port he saw that Lord Manderly was already waiting for them.

"Welcome back, Lord Stark, Lord Reed. I'm sorry for your sister Lord Stark."

"Thank you, Lord Manderly. Has my family already arrived in Winterfell?"

"Yes, Lord Stark. The crow came two weeks ago. We wanted to send him to you, but we didn't know where you were located."

"Thank you, Lord Manderly. If you can prepare my escort. I would like to leave immediately for Winterfell," Eddard said, then added with a smile. "I look forward on meeting my first child."

"I was sure. In fact, I've already prepared your escort."

"Lord Reed, good return home."

"Good return, my lord," Howland bowed and left

Eddard turned around and went to his escort, formed by about 20 men. But before getting on the horse, he turned to the Lord of White Harbor. "Lord Manderly, if I am not mistaken, my lord, your son often goes to Pentos for business and merchandise exchange, right?"

"Yes, my Lord."

"If someone, no matter who, should give him a direct letter to me, tells him to accept it. But no one has to read it."

"Yes, my lord. I'll let him know."

Eddard nodded, mounted his horse and galloped off.

 

* * *

 

_**Winterfell** _

He saw Winterfell in the distance and with every step he took his anxiety grew, to see his home and in knowing his first child. It had been a long time since he left Winterfell and hardly recognized it. When he returned to call the banners to the war, he didn't even have the chance to look at it, because he immediately needed to leave for war.

Entering the gates, he saw that everyone was in the courtyard, and his bride was holding his heir in his arms.

He immediately gets down from the horse and ran to hug her. He kissed her on the lips and then picked up his son. "How is he called?"

"I didn't call him, yet. I wanted you to give him the name," she said, smiling.

"Robb. After my friend Robert," said Eddard, smiling.

"Robb. A great name and I'm sure he will become a great lord."

"Yes."

Then he saw Benjen, who, despite being happy about his return had a sad face.

He gave the baby to Catelyn and hugged Benjen "Brother."

"Welcome back, brother. I need to talk to you," Benjen said in his ear.

Eddard leaves him and nodded. Then he saw the new master.

"This is Maester Luwin, the new Master of House Stark," said Catelyn. "He helped me to give birth to Robb."

"My lord, welcome back."

"Has the body of my sister, Master Luwin, arrived?"

"Yes, and it was also prepared."

"Good. She will rest in the crypts. I want  statues made with direwolves on the sides."

"Yes, my Lord."

Then turning to his people, he said "After we have paid respects to my brother, my sister and my father, I want to be celebrations for the birth of my son."

And he headed to the Keep.

_**After a few hours...** _

Eddard saw his brother enter his solar.

"Benjen. Did you want to talk to me?"

"Yes, brother. I decided to join the Night's Watch."

"What? But I need you, Benjen. I've already lost Brandon and Lyanna. I don't want to lose you too."

"Ned, if I were to stay here, the blame for what happened to Lyanna would consume me. I have to make up for my mistakes. "

"What do you mean, Benjen?"

Benjen sighed and said "When Lyanna escapes that night with Rhaegar. I helped her, "he saw that Benjen's eyes were watering," You know how hard and demanding our father was, especially to achieve his goals. And I couldn't let our sister be used as a bargaining chip. You can't understand the pain I felt when she came to me in tears to say that our father wanted to force her to marry Robert Baratheon. His fame preceded him, did you know? And she was even more destroyed because you were the one who proposed it. I told myself that I would help her escape, but I never thought that that act would trigger such chaos. And she is now dead. "Benjen burst into tears and him too. Eddard just wanted Lyanna's happiness and was sure Robert would offer it to her.

After wiping away his tears, Eddard knew he had to tell Benjen everything. He could not keep this secret to himself. And then, Lyanna was also his sister, and Aenar his nephew.

"Benjen, I have to tell you something important and nobody should know."

Benjen nodded.

"After the sack of King's Landing and what happened to the Targaryen's children, I was furious with Robert and our friendship broke. Varys told me that Lyanna was in Dorne, at the Tower of Joy." Ned took a sigh and continued"when we arrived there we needed to fight with two Kingsguard. Entering the tower she was already dead and one of the midwives said that Lyanna gave birth to a child. A male. The last heir to the House Targaryen. "

He saw Benjen looking at him with wide eyes and asking "Where is the baby?"

"In Essos, with Arthur Dayne."

"And did you let him take our nephew?" asked Benjen angrily.

"What life would he have done here Benjen. And if Robert had discovered him. We against the Seven Kingdoms, With an army still tired after the long war."

Benjen calmed down and said, "When he returns, we'll support him. You understand me, Ned. We owe it to Lyanna. "

Eddard nodded and smiling asked, "So you won't join the Night's Watch?"

"No, brother," he said with a smile. "Someone must make you run straight, and then I would betray the memory of Lyanna, hiding me there."

"I intend to rebuild Moat Cailin. And I want to name you lord of that castle so that you can protect the North when our nephew returns."

Benjen nodded.

"And you will need a bride, brother," said Eddard with a smirk.

Benjen rolled his eyes and left the room.

Eddard smiled and sighed. This was a difficult choice. To choose between love for a sister and duty to the king. But love is the death of duty, after all.

 

* * *

 

**_Volantis_ **

Rhaella had just arrived at Volantis with one of her servants and with Davos, who accompanied her.

"Good, your grace. Our roads will be divided here. Good luck in finding, whatever you're looking for."

"Thank you, Davos. I hope our paths will meet again in the future."

He nodded and left

"Come on, Marry, let's go find an inn. Tomorrow we'll start looking for my children," said Rhaella, putting on her woven hood and heading for the town center.

After finding the inn, and before going to sleep, she promised herself that she would find her children even if it took decades. And then she went to sleep, dreaming about them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it. Kudos and Comments are gladly accepted.
> 
> Any suggestion for who can be Benjen Wife or can I create a new character?


	5. Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon has a dream. Arthur receives bad and good news.  
> Robert dealt with the rebellion and make plans for the future.  
> Eddard Stark receives a letter that makes his heart scream with joy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the comments, kudos, and bookmark.
> 
> Sorry for the long wait but in the lasts days I have a lot of things to help in the like preparation because today we have Easter, and I didn't find the time to write. I promise that the next will not take long.
> 
> I hope you like this chapter, and today is the great day of the Battle of Winterfell

 

 

**289 AC**

 

Jon woke up in a dark room and saw that there was a small lying child next to him. She was the most beautiful girl he has ever seen. Silver hair and pouty lips.

He saw that she was waking up. Surprised and frightened, she retreats immediately, but fall out of bed.

"Who are you and why are you in my dreams?" Asked the girl.

"I would like to ask you the same question," he replied. "I am Jon. What's your name?"

He saw her thinking, then answered "Dany."

"A beautiful name. Do you want to be my friend, Dany? "

She blushed and responded "I've never had a friend. Apart from my brother and Ser Willem."

"Neither do I" and held out his hand. She waited for a moment and when she touched his hand to hold him he felt something, like a bond.

"Did you hear that too?" Jon asked.

"Yes. What was it?"

"I don't know. It was almost like we were connected," but he saw her start to disappear.

"Wait, don't go," Jon said starting to cry.

"I'm sorry but I have to wake up. My brother calls me."

"I will see you again?"

"I don't know" and she disappeared.

Jon woke up in his room and didn't know what had happened.

 

* * *

 

_**Pentos** _

"Remember to always look at the eyes, Jon," said Arthur "The words and gestures can be deceiving as if to fake a move. But not the eyes."

Jon was looking at him, and tried to parry, with that little strength that he has. Obviously, Arthur didn't use all his strength, and the sword that Jon used was not really very light, but he was still very good.

One thing that Arthur noticed, since he started teaching him, 5 months ago, is that Jon was a quick learner.

As soon as he showed him a move he already memorized it and the next time he knew it very well. And he was a good observant.

 

When Arthur trained alone he sometimes saw him out of the corner of his eye that he looked at him attentively but without giving in seeing, and this was a good quality for a king.

After the training, Arthur knew that Jon had lessons with Ashara.

"That's enough for today, Jon. Now go get some rest and then, after eating you will have to start studying with Ashara ."

"Yes, Arthi."

When Jon left, Arthur saw Torrhen come near.

"The little one is really talented with the sword, even at such a tender age," said Torrhen, then added with a smirk "one day he will become even better than you."

Arthur laughed. "Yes, he’s a quick learner, and not just for what concerns the sword. Even with studies."

"It's because your sister is a very patient woman. The old masters of Westeros are more severe," he said.

 Arthur nodded, remembering the lessons, although he had more interest for the sword than for the books.

"I have good news, Arthur. The Golden Company has reunited. I would say it's time to take the lead. Challenge Strickland to a duel, for the command of the army. Gather the captains and tell them the truth. And if any of them didn't agree and should challenge you, kill them. Men don't care who leads them. They care only about the gold and that they are paid. "

"You are right. Where did you say the Company is located? "

"Their camp is situated between Pentos and Myr, near the coasts."

"Good. We'll leave in tow days. Will you come with us? "

"Obviously. After all, you will always need an extra sword. "

"I thought you didn't sell your sword for money anymore," said Arthur smirking.

"I'm not selling it, in fact. I'm offering it. I believe the child will be a great King and that his cause will be just."

"Thank you, Torrhen. I always knew you were a good man, despite your status."

 

* * *

 

_**Study room….** _

Jon was with Ashara in the studying room, and at one point he said, leaping his feet " I have a new friend, Ashe."

"Really!" said Ashara, smiling. "And what's her name?"

"Her name is Dany. A beautiful girl with silver hair and purple eyes. "

A Targaryen, Ashara thinks between herself. "And where did you meet this little girl?"

"In my dreams."

Now she understood. It seemed strange to her, because all the Targaryen, except him, were dead.

"I believe it was a Targaryen. According to the books that Arthi gave me, purple eyes and silvery hair are their characteristics, ” Jon said, and then, turning to her, he asks "Ashe, are there still Targaryen alive?"

"For what I know, no. But in our dreams, thanks to our imagination, our friends can look like anything, "Ashara said, trying to lie. "Now keep studying, Jon."

 

* * *

 

After Jon finished his lesson, Arthur went to his sister "Ashara, we are leaving in two days. Torrhen told me that the Golden Company is camped near the coast, between Pentos and Myr. We must not waste time.

"Good. I'll prepare Jon's things. A letter has arrived from Lord Varys."

Arthur took it and read it.

 

 

 

 

> _My friend,_
> 
> _Apparently, some dragons managed to escape the stone and hide in Braavos._
> 
> _The Stag intends to send assassins to kill them._
> 
> _But as you know we must protect the boy, and the Golden Company is reunited. They could find other contracts and split up again. That's why I advise you not to go to Braavos. Go to the Golden Company, before is to late._
> 
> _Wait for my news_
> 
> _Varys_

 

"Apparently Viserys and the newborn, which is now of Jon's age, are alive."

Ashara was shocked and said "Jon told me today that he met a Targaryen girl in his dreams. Her name was Dany. Maybe they are connected. What are you going to do, Arthur? "

"Proceed with the plan. Go to the Golden Company. If I went to Braavos and someone recognized me I could no longer protect Jon. "Answered Arthur. Then thinking he said, "But I could send Torrhen, so you can try to save them. The problem is that he has never seen the Targaryen children, and I don't know how the child looks like, apart for the hair. "

Ashara nodded.

"I have to deliver a letter to someone. Tell Torrhen that I have to talk to him," Arthur said and left.

 

* * *

 

_**At the port** _

**One-hour later...**

Arthur saw someone in noble attire, with a white merman brooch, and he was sure it was Wylis Manderly. "Lord Manderly, I suppose."

He turned around "Yes. How can I help? "

"I have a letter for Lord Stark." Arthur handed it to him "Nobody has to read it apart from Lord Stark."

Willys nodded.

Returning to the house, Arthur saw that Torrhen was waiting for him.

"I heard you have a job for me."

"Yes, you have to go to Braavos and try to save two Targaryens. They are in a house with a red door."

"Great clue Arthur. There will be a lot of houses with red doors."

"The house belongs to Darry. Ask about this name, and maybe someone will show you the place."

Torrhen nodded and said, "But I can't promise you I'll be able to find the children, or I'll be able to save them."

"I trust you. I know you will do everything you can."

 

* * *

  

_**King's Landing** _

Robert entered the small council chamber furiously.

"Let's start."

"As you know Ironborn are in open rebellion, but I've already sent a crow to Lord Stark asking him to call the banners," Jon said.

Robert nodded. He couldn't believe that the Greyjoy dared to rebel, after what happened to the Targaryens.

"Good. What other news? ” Robert asked and heard Baelish speak.

"I have bad news from Baavos, your grace. The Targaryen children are alive. "

"Alive!" shoots Robert "But Stannis said he found their shipwrecked and all aboard, dead"

"Your grace, we cannot know for sure. "They are only rumors," Varys said.

"They may be rumors, but Willem Darry was at Dragonstone the day Queen Rhaella died," said Baelish.

"Send assassins. I want them dead and burned. And bring me Darry's head," Robert said, raising his voice.

"Yes, my king."

"If there is nothing else, start the preparations for the war."

"Yes, my king."

Leaving the room, Robert headed for the room of his first son, Orys.

Orys was just like him when he was a child. And he also had a passion for the war hammer. In fact, his first word was 'hammer'. He had the makings of a warrior, and Robert was very proud of it.

He couldn't say the same about his second son Joffrey who was a Lannister, from head to toe. He was not a warrior and was always attached to his mother's skirt.

When he saw him, Orys shoots "Father!" , running to him

"Orys. Boy, how are you? "Robert asked, picking him up, only to notice that on the floor there was the wooden war hammer he had given him for his birthday." Are you training? "Asked Robert smiling and putting him down.

Orys ran, took the hammer and started to spin it around.

Seeing him with how much passion he spin the hammer, Robert, laughing, said "You will become a great warrior."

Back in his study, he saw that Jon was waiting for him.

"Jon," said Robert, smiling.

"Your grace."

"Come on, Jon. You know you don't have to call me that when we're in private. What brings you to my studio? I thought we had said everything, during the meeting of the small council. "

"I know, Robert, but this is a delicate situation and considering the rebellion that is taking place by the Ironborn, we must speak immediately."

Robert sighed "What's it about, Jon?"

"It's about your son's betrothal, Orys."

"I said we'll wait for Ned's daughter to grow up."

"I know you said that. And I respect that, but I have to ask for other options. More advantageous. You know you and Ned are like children to me, but you have to think about the good of the realm and not the friendship. Ned will be loyal to you forever, but it cannot be said of others. "

Robert thought for a moment and asked, "Who did you have in mind?"

"I was thinking initially of the Martell ..."

"No! They want my head and are at odds with the Lannisters."

“I knew you would have refused and that's why I then thought of the Tyrell. They have a young daughter who is a year older than Orys. And above all the Tyrell are the second family with a large army after the Lannisters, and above all, they have the grain, which we will need for the winter, that will come."

Robert begun to think, they were good arguments, but he had always had the dream of uniting Stark and Baratheon. Perhaps he will offer Ned his marriage to his second son Joffrey. She will not become a queen, but she will still be part of the crown family "I have to think about it before I decide. Jon, how soon will the army be ready? "

"A week."

"Good. You can go."

Jon bowed and left.

Robert sighed and drink a jug of wine 'I need some fun,' he said to himself, getting up and heading towards the room where surely some whore is waiting for him. Baelish knows what he liked.

 

* * *

 

_**Winterfell** _

Eddard was in his solar and saw Maester Luwin enter.

"A raven has arrived, my lord. From King's Landing. And an anonymous letter from Lord Manderly. "

The first called the banners to the war. It was already time to leave and fight against the Greyjoys. But it was the second letter that he attended the most. News of his nephew.

"Maester Luwin, call the banners."

"Yes my lord." He bowed and left.

Ned opens the second letter.

 

 

 

 

 

> _Lord Stark,_
> 
> _And with great joy, I tell you that our hope is growing, strong for every day that passes._
> 
> _He has a talent for the sword and I'm sure he will one day become a great warrior. For every day that passes he looks more and more like her, and only for the close friends who have known the prince well, they will find similarities in him._
> 
> _I have received news that the Golden Company has met and is camped on the coasts between Pentos and Myr._
> 
> _I intend to go there and get the army commando, challenging Strickland to a duel. And when Jon reaches the right age and has proved his worth, I will hand him the command to him._
> 
> _I hope you still remember what I asked you five years ago, and my congratulations on the birth of your children._
> 
> _Best Regards_
> 
> _A.D_
> 
>  

He put the letter on the desk and was smiling to himself.

His nephew will be six years old now, like Robb. Who knows, maybe they will become good friends in the future. Eddard really hoped so.

Thinking of his nephew he asked himself a lot of questions, and he can't wait to meet him. But he knew that he can't, for now.

He will have to show this letter to Benjen when he arrives near Mott Caillin before embarking for the Iron Islands.

Benjen. He also has a child on the way. It took a while to get him married but now he is happy and even his wife, who chose him was not bad. Alysanne Hightower. Her father gave 2,000 men for the Mott Caillin garrison, money and grain as a dowry for his daughter, and Eddard did the same. Now Benjen commanded 4,000 men without counting the castle's servants.

Eddard knew that Mace Tyrell did not inspire much loyalty, and he chose one of the most powerful families, and that had a larger army so that his nephew had allies when he returned. Initially, he thought about the Tarly, but they had no available daughters or sisters.

Leaning against the chair he sighed. Robert will certainly ask for a betrothal between Orys and Sansa, and he didn't know what he would say, but he knew he would find an excuse. After all his Sansa was still little for that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it. I also added some tags.
> 
> Comments and Kudos are gladly accepted.


	6. The challenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur Ashara and Jon Arrive at the Golden Company's camp and meet Strickland  
> Eddard arrives at Moat Cailin and meets someone.  
> Robert leaves for war, giving a task to Jon Arryn.  
> The assassins arrive in Braavos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for Reading, comments, and leaving Kudos.
> 
> So, Episode 3 had aired on Sunday and in my opinion, it was amazing. The best until now. Only disappointed that Jon and NK didn't fight, but the way he dies I think it was made good. I think that he was a little scared of Jon, after seeing him that he can kill WW, and the only way to kill him was by surprise.
> 
> BEFORE YOU START TO READ THE CHAPTER I WANTED TO SAY SOMETHING.
> 
> The original tag relationship of this story was Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen/Rhaella Targaryen, so I would like to return to the original plan because there are not many stories with that tag. I assure you that everyone will have their role in the Game of Throne.  
> I would like your opinion on the matter.
> 
> Good reading

 

_**** _

 

_**Golden Company 's camp** _

Arthur, Ashara, and  Jon arrived at the hill from which you could see the entire encampment of the Golden Company.

Arthur watching said "They may be at rest, but could make a small fort or at least some low walls. Anyone could attack them. "

"Good! When you command him, you can tell him. After all, Jon will have to grow up in one place. And it doesn't take much to create a fort, does it?"

"No, in fact."

When they arrived at the entrance to the camp, a guard said, "Alt! Who are you?"

"Who we are doesn't matter, for now. But we want to talk to your commander, Harry Strickland. "

The guards looked at each other "All right. But you must give me the sword"

"I do not give you the sword."

"Come."

They accompanied them to the command tent that was in the center

"Commander!" shouts of the soldiers and Arthur saw a man in golden armor coming out of the tent.

"Who are these?"

"They didn't say it, but they wanted to talk to you."

Strickland approaches Arthur, but very close and asked, Who are you?

I'm Arthur Dayne, and I'm here for a duel challenge, Harry Strickland, for the command of this army. Arthur replied, shouting.

All the soldiers gathered to listen and began to murmur.

"You want to challenge me. You a Kingsguard in disgrace "Strickland replied, laughing out loud.

"Yes, we know who you are. We heard about your legend with the sword. And they all know that you escaped Westeros after your so-called prince and the king had also died. So tell me why should I accept the challenge of a disgraced Kingsguard? "

"Because if you don't do it, everyone here will see you," said Arthur, whispering, then screaming "for the coward you are."

Arthur saw that Strickland's little smile disappeared.

"We will fight at sunset in a fiery circle."

Arthur nodded.

"You can rest in that tent," Strickland said, pointing with his hand towards an empty tent on the left side of the camp.

They went to the tent.

 

* * *

 

 

_**Tyrosh** _

It was now two years since she arrived in Tyrosh and started working at an inn during the day, while in the evening she went to the streets and to look for her children.

Thinking of them, tears came to her eyes. Daenerys is now six years old and Viseris is twelve.

At night, before falling asleep, she cried for the years lost with her only daughter, for not having been able to grow up, her only long-awaited daughter.

She only hoped that Viserys had not become like her father and treated her well.

"Your grace, you don't have to cry. I'm sure the kids are out there somewhere and they'll be fine," said Marry.

"I know. But anyway, when I think of them, I get tears. For the lost years."

She sighed and wipe away her tears "Then I think about the end that my poor grandchildren and their mother made, and my heart breaks again, knowing that they won't have justice. Because this world is cruel and there is no one who avenges the innocent. The Targaryens are gone and if my son is alive, he will not be able to take back the throne. Viserys was weak even as a child and too influenced by his father. The usurper is too strong, and he is a warrior. If Rhaegar failed to beat him, Viserys has not the slightest chance. The dream of a future, for our House, died with him. "

Marry approached her and hugged her.

"You must not cry, your grace, and you must not lose hope. You need to be strong. You are a dragon, and who knows that one day you are not the one to avenge them."

When she was in Volantissi, I look for them every day. She went to all the nooks of the city, even those that no one would ever see, but when the money began to break she knew she had to start working.

Her remorse was that she never asked Darry in which city he has the house, or where he intended to take the children.

 

* * *

 

 

_**Moat Cailin** _

Eddard marched his army south. They had to attack the cities occupied by the Ironborns, and embark from SeaGuards to the Iron Islands.

After sending the army forward, Eddard headed for Moat Cailin. When he arrived, he saw his brother Benjen waiting for him in the courtyard.

"Ned."

"Benjen. How are you?"

"Well, brother. I'm protecting the pass as you asked me," said Benjen, smiling.

"You are happy?"

"Yes. Alysanne is a good woman and also an excellent Lady. "

"I see you've fixed the keep," Eddard said, looking around. "Of course, we still have some work to do, but that's fine."

"Yes, it's not bad. It's almost restored."

"I heard I have a nephew. Can I meet him?"

"Of course. Come"

Benjen led him to the castle and as they headed towards the room where the baby was, Eddard said "I have good news from Essos, brother."

Benjen immediately turned to him "Aenar."

"Yes. He is in good health and is growing strong," said Eddard, smiling. "The Golden company has reunited, and now Arthur is going there to get the command."

"Good! They are the best army of mercenaries in the world, and they have the Elephants, which for what I understand, are formidable beasts."

"Yes. And he will give up the command, when Aenar will come of age."

Benjen smiled, and they started walking again.

When they arrived at the room, inside was Lady Alysanne Hightower, now Lady Stark of Moat Cailin.

She smiled and gave the baby to Benjen who took him to me and put it in my arms.

Black hair like Benjen's and blue eyes like Alysanne "Beautiful. A real Stark. What is his name? "

"I called him Rickard, as our father replied Benjen."

"Good! He will become a great Lord," he said Ned, giving the child back.

"Now I have to leave and join the Army. We must attack SeaGuards and take on the troops.

"No one must pass beyond Moat Cailin. And if they were to attack the North from other parts of the coast, run to defend them."

"I'll do it, brother."

After greeting Eddard, he galloped off to his army, led by Great Jon.

 

* * *

 

 

_**Braavos** _

They had precise orders. Kill the knight and the children.

Eight of them had arrived at the house described by the spies, they knew that inside there was a knight and some servants. Turning to his men, the assassin said "Get ready, we must attack fast. Before they can escape. "

All nodded and headed for the house. They destroyed the door and immediately entered, killing the servants, and then they saw the knight, who dash against them, killing two of them and then escaping towards the stairs that led up.

 

* * *

 

 

It was dark outside and Daenerys was lying on the bed thinking of the strange boy in her dream, Jon.

He was the most beautiful boy she had ever seen, but she said nothing to Viserys about her new friend. She knew how he became. He always said that dragons are, above all, and that they don't need friends.

Friends. This word was new to her and hearing the young boy ask if she wanted to be her friend, made her heart beat. But the thing that always saddened her was not that she had no friend, but that she didn't have a mother. Thinking of her and the stories that Viserys told of her, of her beauty, gave her great joy, and every night he said how he will take revenge on the usurper for killing their brother and their beloved father.

Suddenly she heard Viserys from the door ask, "Are you awake, Dany?"

"Yes," she got up and sat on the bed.

"Can't you fall asleep, little sister?"

She shakes her head.

"Do you want me to tell you a story about our lineage?"

She nodded.

"Good! Let's lie down on the bed. I will tell you the story of Daenys The Dreamer. "

Viserys started to tell the story, but she didn't even listen to him she was still thinking about the kind boy of her dreams and how he begged her not to leave him, to stay there with him.

Suddenly Viserys stopped, and she heard shots and clashing sword from the hallway of the house and saw Ser Willem enter, all bloody.

"Children come. You must escape. "There are assassins sent by the Usurper," said Willem, tearing the sheet from the bed to act as a rope and lowering them from the window.

She heard the door slam and shouts "WILLEM DARRY OPEN THE DOR!"

"Prince Viserys, take this dagger. I know I haven't teach you how fight very well, but always remember, stick them with the point. "

Then he took two bags and gave them to Viserys.

"Some gold and your mother's crown. Now come. I will lower you down. "

"Run and hide well. And remember. Keep your hair always covered. "

Ser Willem lowered them down and once at the gate she turned to the window and saw that the assassins killed him.

Daenerys and Viserys escaped and hid in bushes that were far from the house.

 

* * *

 

 

After looking in every room, he sends two of his men to search the nearby streets.

Sometimes later, he saw his men return.

"You found them."

"No, boss."

"How you let two brats escape you. He sighed and said "All right! You two go out there and bring me two children, preferably a boy of twelve and a girl of six." Go! Before I cut your head off. "

'What a bunch of incompetents,' he thought to himself.

"You! Send a crow to Littlefingr and then prepare the ship. "

After a while, he saw that the two he had sent returned with two children.

He got up from his chair and approached the two children, saying, "Nothing personal. It's just business "and then slit the neck of both of them with a slash.

Turning to his men, he said, as he left the house "Cut off Darry's head and send it to the King. Burn the house with the bodies."

 

* * *

 

 

Torrhen arrived in Braavos and asked some people about a house with a red door and Darry, but nobody knew anything.

'Thank you, Arthur. You could have given me more help', but then he saw that smoke and fire was rising from the city center, and he saw that a lot of people were running that way.

When he arrived at his destination, he saw that a house was burning, and he really hoped it wasn't Darry's.

"Excuse me. To whom did this house belonged?"

"To a knight of Westeros," replied one.

'Sevens Heal'. He had arrived late. City guards and commoners began to extinguish the fire so that it did not expand.

After hours, they managed to turn it off and Torrhen heard the shooting guard "THERE ARE BODIES HERE. AMOUNG WHICH OF  TWO CHILDREN AND A MAN WITHOUT HEAD. "

Torrhen had to go and tell Arthur, nothing more could be done. And headed for the port.

 

* * *

 

 

_**King's Landing** _

Robert was preparing to leave. And as he was leaving his room he saw Littlefinger coming, with that little smile on his face that made him nervous.

"Your grace. I have good news. The Targaryens are extinct. The killers are bringing back Darry's head. "

"Good! When he arrives, I want him on a pike in front of the city gates. Every one needs to know what happens to those who remain loyal to the Targaryens. "

"Yes, your grace." He bowed and left.

Nothing gave him more pleasure than hearing of the death of dragons. Now his throne was secure, as was the future of his heirs. No pretenders.

He left the room and headed for the exit of the keep.

The army was already on the march and Jon, Cersei and the children were waiting for the steps, but the only one he cared about was Orys.

"Father. I want to come with you," said Orys, with the small voice he had "I want to fight with you too."

Robert laughed. "One day you will do it" putting his hand on his head.

"Jon. You will sit on the Iron Throne until I return."

"Yes."

"And regarding the things we talked, send the raven."

Jon nodded.

Robert gives Cersei a cold kiss on the check and then went to his horse, galloping towards the army.

 

* * *

 

 

_**Golden Company's camp** _

Arthur and Strickland were standing at the center of a circle which was light up with fire. All the men stood around this circle of fire, as did Ashara and Jon.

"Today I will become a legend. "The man who killed the great Arthur Dayne," Strickland said sarcastically, putting his helmet on his head.

"No. "Today is the day you die and everyone will forget your name" replied Arthur.

And so it began.

Strickland immediately strikes, with a fake move on the left, and then attacks from the opposite side with a rotation. But Arthur understood immediately and managed to parry, by grabbing Strickland's arm and kicking at his foot, causing him to fall. Arthur immediately rushed to attack him, but Strickland spun around to get up and dodge.

He was good, Arthur thought. But not enough.

Arthur immediately began to attack quickly and Strickland fell to the ground, losing his helmet, but did not give up.

After getting up, I immediately attacked, but Arthur managed to make a quick side save, and then he made a fast attack from above, cutting off Strickland's head.

After the duel Arthur took a deep breath and heard the soldiers beat on the shields. The command of the army was his now he had to reunite the captains, and tell them the truth, and if anyone should object cut off some head.

He saw two guards approaching "Commander!"

"Tell the captains I need to talk to them. And assign an escort to My sister and her son, "said Arthur, adding in a more threatening tone" If someone were to hurt them they will answer to me "

"Yes, Commander," the two guards responded.

Arthur headed for the commander's tent. Entering, he saw that there was a lot of gold accumulated and many precious trophies.

But his eye leans on a chest at the end of the room. When he opened it, he couldn't believe, and smiling, he said, "Well, well, well. This is really a great surprise. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked the chapter.  
> I don't know much about swords fight but in the duel, I put some moves that I learn practicing karate and some moves that I learn using the katana. But I hope that it was good.
> 
> And I want to hear your opinion regarding the tag I asked you.
> 
> Comments and Kudos are gladly accepted


	7. The Gold and The Kraken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur meets the captains of the Golden Company and gives a gift to Jon  
> Robert fight the Kraken.  
> Torrhen brings bad news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the long wait but I have a lot of stuff to do these days and didn't have the time to write. I bought a new wardrobe and need to put it together. I'm not an expert of that kind of part and the instructions weren't even in my language. So I spent a lot of days to make it. I'm sorry again and promise that the next will come sooner.  
> But hope you like it.
> 
> I read some leaks online, and I really hope they are not true. Because if they are it's like destroying the arcs of tow good characters after 8 years. And I hope that this fandom will still live after the end.
> 
> READ THE TAGS BEFORE READING THE STORY
> 
> Good reading

 

_**** _

 

_**Golden company: Commander tend** _

Arthur was in the command tent, still thinking about the contents of the chest. Then he saw the Captains of the Golden Company enter.

"Welcome captains. I know that all of you will be troubled by recent events, and by the change of command. But I guarantee you that nothing will change for now for the Golden Company. But I would also like you to introduce yourself, to know the role of each captain."

"Black Balaq. I command the company of archers" responded the first one "and this one" pointing to a man with brown hair and beard, "is Lagus. Command the elephants. He does not speak only valyrian. But make a good job with the elephants."

"Jon Lothston, I command the swordsman."

"Michael Blackbourn, captain of the spearmen."

"Lysono Maar, spymaster."

"Brandon Rivers, paymaster"

"Why did you gather us, Dayne?" Asked a man with long blond hair.

"And you are?" Arthur asked, not appreciating the interruption.

"Falco Ethenaine, second in command of the Golden Company, and Captain of the Knights."

"I have to tell you something very important and you cannot leave the tent." Arthur saw that the captains looked at each other "But first. Is there anyone who opposes my hiring of the Command? "

Arthur saw two approaching.

"We are Rolly Duckfield and Watkyn, squires of Strickland and his friends, and we do not accept your command."

But before they could draw their swords he cut off their heads.

Cleaning his sword, he said, "Is there anyone else?"

Everyone shakes their heads.

"Good! Now gather around the map table." Everyone approached.

"The prophecy regarding the Golden company says "A dragon will Take us Home"."

Everyone nodded.

"But it does not say if the dragon is Black or Red. Because a dragon is a dragon ."

Enough with the little ridells Arthur. Spit it up.

"I would like to ask you to help me reclaim the Iron Throne."

"Everyone gasped. Who is it, Arthur?" asked Falco.

"His name is Aenar Targaryen, and he is currently in one of the tents with my sister."

Falco glanced at everyone and then said "We will do it. We will help the dragon take what's his with fire and blood."

Arthur node "Thank you, captains. Now I would like to discuss more important things, regarding our camp."

"What do you mean, commander?"

"When I arrived from the hill I saw that your field is not a motion defended by walls or a small fort."

"It is because we are never very united, we must accept contracts, get gold and pay men."

"But when you finish the work and get together, wouldn't you like to have a better and more widespread place to rest?"

"Yes," they all said.

"Then we build a fort, with the gold accumulated by you and that of Strickland. It must not be made of stone, since it would cost too much, but of wood, with a moat around it with wooden or iron spikes."

"Yes commander," said Falco "We will use part of the gold and start building. I'll send some men to the ports of Myr and Pentos to obtain the necessary timber to create the walls, the palisades, and the barracks and added, smiling, "after all, the little one must grow somewhere."

"Brandon you have to go looking for contracts with cities or other things. Then come back here and report."

He nodded

"Good! You can go Arthur said.

As they were leaving he said "Balaq. Can I ask a favor?"

"Yes, commander," said Balaq.

"I am the best with the sword, but I am bad with the bow. This is why I want to ask you if you can train Aenar, to shoot with the bow."

"It'll be my honor, commander" Balaq responded.

Arthur nodded and Balaq left.

"Guards!" he shoots and two guards entered. "When someone named Torrhhen arrives at the camp to me. And I feel no for my sister and her son."

"Yes, Commander," And they left.

After a while, he saw his sister enter Ashara. "Where is Jon?"

"He wanted to go see the elephants," answered Ashara, smiling. "Don't worry you, Arthur is not a problem. Lagus and Balaq are with him. He is also some guards."

"Arthur nodded. So what do you think? Can you live here for a year, sister?"

"Yes. And I need to teach Jon."

After a moment of silence, Ashara said "Do you think Torrhen will find the Targaryen children?"

Arthur sighed "I don't know. I trust Torrhen. I know he will do everything he can but Robert Baratheon has certainly already sent the Assassins before we received the crow."

"If the princess is alive, we could combine the marriage between her and Jon, thus reinforcing her claim to the throne. After all, they will be the same age."

"Yes, it would be a good match. But the main problem would be Viserys. He would oppose everything. He is only twelve years old, but he has the Valyrian appearance. He sighed and continued One step at a time."

Then, smiling, he added, "However, I have an ace up my sleeve, and above all, we have the golden company with the Elephants. The last time they invaded Westeros they didn't have it. And the lords of Westeros won't know how to fight them, if used well and with strategy. "

She nodded. Arthur handed two cups of wine and offered it to Ashara.

"Sister. How are things going with Torrhen?"

"Good," she said with a smile. "Why?"

"Nothing, I only asked," said Arthur smirking.

"If there is nothing else brother, I would like to go to Jon."

"No, it's all. But until Torrhen returns, I want you and Jon to sleep in my tent."

"I thought you trusted them."

"Oh, I trust them. I'm sure they will be loyal. But they are also men. And you are the only woman in this camp. When we do the fort, things will change. But for now, I want you to be with me. At least until Torrhen returns.

Ashara nodded and left.

 

* * *

 

 

_**Seagard** _

After it regained the cities and villages along the North West coast, which were occupied by the Ironborn, Eddard and his army arrived at Seagard, and defeating the garrison, spread by the Ironborn.

From the south, Eddard saw Robert arrive with his army.

"Ned," Robert said, getting off the horse.

"Your grace."

"The villages and the cities of the south have been retaken. And we've returned those damned Ironborn to the sea they came from."

Eddard nodded and then asked, "How is the prince?"

"He's fine. And as such to me. For the gods Ned. Five years. You know, to reign is really boring. I want blood, I want war. I was born a warrior, I am not made to sit on a throne. But no matter what, I have to get used to it. "

"Yes. Many years have passed, but we had to recover from the rebellion."

Then laughing, he said, "Jon is washing my head when I spend too much gold on Putane and Vino. But I do it anyway, especially if I have to spend money on the Lannisters. You know, I really needed this war.

However, it will be the last war that I will fight for that damned throne. "

"There will always be wars to fight, your grace."

"No. Not after this. The Targaryens are extinct. There will be no one to claim the Iron Throne."

"They were already, for 5 years, Robert. You killed Rhaegar at the Trident, the Lannisters killed his family, Queen Rhaella died in childbirth at Dragonstone and her children died in the Narrow Sea."

"No. They survived and hid in Braavos. With Willem was a boy, which I can't remember the name, and a not for long. I sent assassins."

"You really have such great fear of two orphaned children with nothing. Nobody will support them, Robert. If you kill them, you will make them martyrs. Everyone will laugh at you because you were afraid of children."

"Tell me, Ned. And when The little girl will grow up and get the legs of a powerful Essos warlord or someone from Westeros, like the Dornishmen, what happens?"

Stopping and turning to him, looking at him with fury and seriousness, he said, "They will attack us. Kill before being killed. I'm assuring the future of Orys without pretenders, Ned. "

Ned sighed and nodded. He didn't know what else to say. It seems that Robbert will also kill the last two family members of his nephew by his father.

"You know that if your sister was alive, our families would be united." Eddard heard Robert say, "But we can still do it. I can't offer you a wedding with Orys, because I've already made a deal with those damn Tyrells, but I offer you my secondhand for your daughter's hand, Sansa. "

Eddard knew this was going to happen, but he had a back-up plan, and he replied, "Sansa is still just a child. I want to wait a few years. And even your second son is still a child. "

"Yes. You have reasons. Then you gave yourself too much to do," Robert said, laughing. "Already two children"

"Yes, and a third one coming. And my brother got married too. I thought you were coming, but I never received your answer.

Robert sighed "Already this throne suffocate me. I have no time to leave my room, that everyone, seeks my attention for favors or complaints. I heard he has a boy. "

"Yes. Rickard."

Robert laughed.

"So! Let's go kill these damn Ironborn."

They went to the ships of the fleet, commanded by Lord Stannis, and saw that the army was embarking.

Turning to Eddard, Robert said, "So. We will first attack the cities around, and then we will attack the final attack on Pyke. I want that city destroyed. You attacked Boutley and the nearby port. I land in Pyke and begin the siege. "

"We'll arrive at the Iron Island in three hours with the wind in favor," said Ned.

Five hours later ...

After destroying the fortress of Botleys and the harbor they headed for Pyke.

Landed in Pyk, Eddard saw that Robert's troops were already deployed, and the ships blocking exits from the port.

"Ned, you came finally," said Robert, laughing. "Botleys?"

"Destroyed, your grace."

"Ben!" And looking towards the fortress he said "Look at these cursed ones. Ballon Greyjoy called himself Harren the Black, reborn. But he should learn what happened to him. The Targaryens used to defeat him with the dragons and a smaller army. They are really crazy if they think they will stop with only 6000 men. I'll drive the charge. "

Placing the helmet on his head, Robert said "Stannis to you the command of the siege machines." And fighting towards the men PREPARE THE ASSAULT! "

Stannis immediately put the catapults into action and started throwing the Watchtower on the southern wall, and killing a lot of soldiers.

After breaching the walls, the attack began. The first one to enter was a man with a Flaming sword, who struck right and left making men burn, followed by Jorah Mormont, a madman who sought glory.

Once inside the courtyard, Ned said "Run and open the gate."

He saw that GreatJon ran with some men to open them. But looking towards the entrance of the fortress he saw the army of the Ironborns running towards us.

"ARCHERS!" Ned shouted "LAUNCH!" And the Ironoborns fell like flies. Then he saw that Robert and his men were running against him, and he also launched himself into the fray.

After a bloody battle the Ironborn surrendered, and Balon Greyjoy left the fortress. He was brought before Robert in chains.

"Balon Gryjoy you are accused of being rebellious against your King, Robert of the House Baratheon first of his name, king of the Andals, of the Roynari and of the first men. You will have to pay an annual tribute for military expenses for the next ten years. Your remaining child will be given as a ward to Lord Eddard of House Stark. Now, you swear loyalty to the House Baratheon, "said Stannis, placing the banner of the crowned Stag in front of him.

"You may take my head, but you cannot name me as a traitor. No Greyjoy ever swore fealty to Baratheon."

"Swear one now or lose that stubborn head of yours." Robert roaring said.

After glaring at Robert once more time Balon put the hand on the Baner and said "I, Balon, of House Greyjoy, in the presence of the abyssal god and the false seven gods, I swear allegiance to the crown and House Baratheon, in perpetuity."

"Good! Now free him and take him out of my sight," said Robert and then shouting at the soldiers "JORHA MORMONT! COME HER! "

Eddard saw Jorah of House Mormont lord of Bear Island come forward.

"You fought well during the battle, and for the courage shown I guarantee you the knighthood. Kneel Jorah," said Robert, drawing his sword.

Jorah kneels and Robert begins "In the name of the Warrior I charge you to be brave." In the name of the Father, I charge you to be just. In the name of the Mother, I charge you to defend the young and innocent. In the name of the Maid, I charge you to protect all Ser Jorah of House Mormont. Knight of the Seven Kingdoms "And Ser Jorah raised.

But Eddard was thinking between himself 'Some words and the title of Ser does not' make you a knight, and Gregor Clegane is a proof. He disrespects the title of Knight. "

"Ned, come on we need to talk," he heard Robert call him and followed him "I intend to celebrate this great victory with a tournament at Lannisport in five months. I intend to invite all the Lord of the Seven Kingdoms to the tournament. "

"Robert you know that after the Tournament of Harr..."

"Don't mention it."

"You know that after that episode, I hate tournaments. They remind me of memories I would like to forget."

"Anyway. I order you. You must come with all your family."

Eddard sighed "I'll come."

"Good! Now let´s drink."

 

* * *

 

 

_**Winterfell** _

_**Some weeks later ...** _

Eddard arrives at Winterfell. He was greeted by his wife, his son Robb, his daughter Sansa and the little baby.

As he approached Robb, he said "Robb this is Theon Greyjoy, and he will live here.

He saw them shaking their hand.

Then turning to his wife, he kissed her lips and took the newborn baby.

"It's a girl, Ned," said Catelyn, smiling.

Eddard smiled cradling her in his arms, so he wouldn't cry, but when he looked at her well his smile disappeared, and he became serious. Feel that some tears fall from your eyes.

She was almost identical to her sister Lyanna.

"Ned. What happens?" asked Catelyn worried.

"She looks like my sister Lyanna. Same eyes, same hair. A real Stark. And I see in her eyes the same wildness."

"How do you want to call her?"

"Arya."

And he went to the keep, without leaving the child, who gave him much joy and pain. He only hoped that she didn't have the same fate.

 

* * *

 

 

_**King's Landing** _

Robert arrived at King's Landing. Everyone was waiting for him in front of the Red Keep, and when he came down Orys immediately ran to meet him "Father!"

"Orys" He hugged him and then put him on the ground.

"Jon."

"Your grace."

"I want to do a tournament in Lannisport to celebrate the victory. Any response from the Tyrells?"

"Yes. They said they want to negotiate the deals with you and I think they will do it at the tournament. Ned?"

"Come," said Robert, walking towards the fortress, "I proposed him the marriage between Joffrey and his daughter."

Jon nodded.

"I need some fun after a long time. Tell Baelish to send me some whore and I want a lot of wine."

"Robert. Continuing this way you are spending money on the Seven Kingdoms in debts."

"I leave that matter in your hands," said Robert, laughing, "Now go to Baelish."

Jon sighed, bowed and left.

But before entering his room, he said laughing "And after all, it's Cersei's money."

 

* * *

 

 

_**Golden Company's camp** _

Arthur was training Jon, and he saw that he was improving a lot.

"It 'enough for today, Jon" and he stopped. "I heard you went to see the elephants.

"They are beautiful animals."

"I know Jon but you have to be careful next to them. They are trained for the war and you never know what's on their mind. Don't ever get close to them alone."

"Yes, Arthi."

"Come, I have a gift for you." And they went to the tent. Once inside, Arthur went to his desk and took the contents from the bag on the table.

Then I go back to Jon. This is an object that belonged to a dear friend of mine. It's a harp.

Jon took it and started playing with his little fingers, giggling.

Then he asked, "What mean R.T?"

In time, you'll know. Now go to Ashara. "

Arthur then heard two guards say "Torrhen Snow had arrived, commander."

Tell him to come." 

After a while, he saw Torrhen enter.

"Give me good news Torrhen."

"I'm afraid I don't have, Arthur. When I arrived it was late. The Assassins have killed all those that were inside. And they cut off Darry's head. Then they set the house on fire."

He really wanted to save the tow Targaryen but nothing could be done now.

Wait. If they cut Darry's head why not take also that of the children, as proof. I would have done that.

"Maybe the King didn't want his image ruined, or he didn't want to expose the children's heads."

"No. There is something that escapes us. Maybe they are still alive." Arthur said with still hope.

"Arthur. Inside were the bodies of the children. I saw him take them out."

Arthur nodded and sighed "Anyway. I want men to go looking for them, but with discretion. But without attracting attention."

"So, now you're the commander of the Golden Company."

"Yes. Torrhen I don't want you to leave my sister's side. The camp is full of men and she's the only women here."

"You know I'll be by her side."

"Good! You'll be the third in command until Jon grow up. Tomorrow I'll present you the captains."

Torrhen nodded and left the tent.

 

* * *

 

 

_**Tyrosh** _

Rhaella was serving in the inn and heard some very interesting conversation.

"Did you hear what happened in the Golden Company? One asked."

"What do you want to happen? One killed the other for gold or because he cheated at the dice answered the other bored."

"No. I'm talking about the commander. Harry Strickland. The other one laughed the eyebrow. A cavalier challenged him to a duel and now he commits the Company. I know he offers work for the construction of the fort.

Yes, but we don't have to mix in their business, I prefer to stay in Tyrosh and work here. "

"And in Westeros, there is the rebellion the other said."

Now the conversation was getting interesting, Rhaella thought. Finally, someone is rebelling against that stag.

"Yes, but the Greyjoy'll lose. The North and the South are too strong. Anyway, let's change the subject. Why don't we go to Braavos? I heard that there is a lot of work."

"Nah. It's too dangerous. You didn't hear about the recent news? There were attacks of assassins, a lot of dead and a house was burnt.

"Who was the house?"

"I don't know. Some knight of Westeros, I think. But it doesn't matter."

Braavos that may be the house of Darry. I need to go there. She then heard them calling for her.

"Women come here." She went, and they began asking with a drunk voice "Would you like to fuck with us?"

"What?" She gasped for the question.

"We'll pay you well."

"I'm not a whore that you can fuck" she spat at them.

"Why not becoming one. A lot of people will pay a lot of gold for you. You are a beautiful Valyrian woman. Why waste your time at this inn, when you could earn a lot more that way. And with more pleasure. "

She took the wine borax and poured it over his head. He flung himself at her, wanting to hit her, but she took the knife from his boot and confiscated it in her foot saying "If you try to touch me I'll be lifeless. But I'll first cut your cock."

He walked away and she left.

"Marry like. We leave this place and this city."

She knew that the money she had would not be enough to get to Braavos and have money for an inn to sleep.

Arrived at the house where they lived in these years, she said "Marry. We have to go to Braavos, to look for my children. But we don't have much money. For this, we take the ship to Pentos. We work there a little and after we have gathered money we leave for Braavos. "

Marry nodded.

'I'll find my children.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how was the chapter hope you like it.  
> Below you'll see how I imagine:  
> Torrhen: https://i.pinimg.com/564x/7f/ab/cd/7fabcdef154f00d7abd5df793b186c87.jpg
> 
> Falco: https://i.pinimg.com/564x/fa/8b/72/fa8b720aa1ecdb875ca9d8e2555e915b.jpg
> 
> Lagus: http://images6.fanpop.com/image/photos/38700000/Lagus-tut-38785296-630-420.jpg


	8. Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Truths are revealed.  
> Gifts are given.   
> Ancient beasts are found and plans for the future are made

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what a disappointing rode had taken the show. Taking the Mad queen rode from nowhere. And also Jon snow. I thought he'll become important after his resurrection but it seems not.
> 
> Now regarding the story. I know that at the end of the chapter you may have some question that maybe you don't understand especially the first part.  
> This story will have a lot of magic, so I warn you.
> 
> Good reading

 

_**297 AC** _

Jon was back in a dark room, but this time he was standing instead of lying in the bed. He looked around, and what caught his attention were the tow naked female figures lying on the bed. The first, looking at her well, was the girl he met in his dreams, a long time ago. She was already beautiful, the last time he saw her, but now even more. The other one, however, was the most beautiful woman he had ever looked like the girl but just a little older.

Jon approached the bed on the woman's side and heard her whisper, with closed eyes "Aenar."

'What the hell is going on?' He thinks to himself, 'and who the hell is Aenar. And above, all why the hell I'm in this room, with two naked women.' Not that he complained. After all, this would be the dream of every man. To have two beautiful Valyrian women naked in his bed. But this has never happened to him. And the other woman he never meets her, neither in dreams nor in reality. And the girl, It was three years since he last saw her. Since she said that her brother knew everything and that he had beaten her. Now they roam the Free Cities.

Then suddenly he woke up again in his room.

"What the hell just happened."

 

* * *

 

 

** _Golden Company's Fort_ **

 

When he was at the table for breakfast, he couldn't get the two beautiful naked women out of his head.

Then he heard Ashara ask, "Are you okay Jon?"

Arthur and Torrhen weren't here, so it was just him and her.

"Yes. But I'd like to talk to Arthur. I thought he was here too. "

"He said he wanted to buy you a gift. But anyway, what did you want to talk with him about? Military strategies, Jon, "Ashara asked.

"No. More intimate matters, which perhaps only he will be able to understand. "

Ashara laughed, saying "Personal, hmm. If it's about women, Jon, I assure you that Arthur is the last person you should ask. "

"I know. But if I ask Torrhen, he would laugh at me. And he'd make fun of me. "

"Well, then, tell me."

Jon blushed and replied, "I could do it, but I'd feel a little embarrassed to tell you."

"Come on Jon. I'm like a mother to you. I have raised you since you were a baby you can tell me everything. "

"Do you remember when I told you, long ago, that I dreamed of a beautiful girl named Dany? "

Ashara nodded.

"I hadn't dreamed of her for three years, until this night."

Ashara smiled "I'm glad you reviewed it. This means that she is not dead. But I don't see why you should feel embarrassed. "

"You see. This time, the dream was different. She wasn't alone, and we didn't even talk. There was another woman a little older than her. "

"And who was she?"

"I do not know. But I'm sure I never met her. "Jon felt his cheeks get hot, and he was sure he was red like a pepper.

"Jon you turned red. Spit it out before you had a heart attack, "said Ashara, laughing.

"The two women were naked," Jon said quickly.

"Oh." Ashara said "Well. I'm sure this is every man's dream. Have two naked women, especially valyrians, as you said once, in his bed." Then she smiled.

"I don't think they were there for me, but for someone called Aenar."

He saw Ashara widening her eyes and become white.

"Are you okay, Ashara? You've turned pale, almost white," Jon said as he approached her.

"Nothing. I think you have training with Arthur. "

"Wait, you didn't answer me."

"Go. He is waiting for you. And don't tell him about this dream. "

Jon sighed, nodding and left.

 

* * *

 

 

Arthur was training with Jon and every swing he gave, Jon could parry. He couldn't believe how good Jon had become until he was only fourteen. Only one person was so good at this age and that Arthur knew, but he knew that Jon will become even better. And with a move, Jon disarmed him.

"You've become really good, Jon, as I was. And I'm sure you'll surpass me one day. "

"It's the dream of every student, to surpass his teacher, but with you Arthur, it's different. You will always be the best swordsman in the world. "

Arthur smiled and thought to himself 'Always the humblest. You will become a great King. '

"Enough for today. How's the lesson with the harp, going? "

"Well. Now I know how to play the harp, but regarding the singing, I'm not made for that part."

It seems that he took from his mother regarding the voice. Especially with his Nordic accent.

"Jon, I never asked you, did you still dream about the girl with silver hair, Dany?"

"No. It's almost three years since I dream of here last time. I think she's dead. Her brother mistreated her and beat her. And she didn't want to tell me where she was. "

Arthur nodded. He knew that it was time to tell him the truth.

"Jon. Would you come with me to the hill? I have to tell you something very important."

"Of course, Arthur. But, what's it about?"

"Go to the stables and wait for me there. I have to take something. "

Arthur went to his room and took the contents of the chest.

When he returned to the stables he saw that Jon was standing next to the black horse he was buying this morning.

"That's my gift to you, Jon, one of the first at least," said Arthur pointing to the black stallion. "He is a warhorse from the North. And when you become the commander of the Golden Company, he will expose your warrior status."

"He is beautiful Arthur. Thank you! "Said Jon, petting him.

"Careful though. He's a little wild. "

"Like me, Arthur" Jon answered smiling "What's his name?"

"We haven't given him a name yet. He's young just a year and a half. But it's strong. I've never seen a horse so strong at this age. He is special, like you. How do you want to call him? "

Putting his head against the horse's and closing his eyes, Jon answered "Winterstorm."

Arthur frowned and turned to him "Why did you choose that name?"

"Winter, because he is a Northern horse, and storm because as you say, he is wild, like the wind."

"Good! Let's go."

After saddling the horses, they went to the hill.

 

* * *

 

 

Arriving at the hill, where there was also a nice big tree, they got out of the horses and after binding them, Arthur said "You always asked me who your parents were and I never told you. Not because I didn't want to, but because I was waiting for you to grow up. "

Then looking towards him he said, "You are the son of Prince Rhaegar of House Targaryen and Lyanna of House Stark."

He saw that Jon was speechless. And he saw him sit on the ground and put his hands on his head.

"Am I the son of the Last Dragon?"

"Yes you are and you are legitimate. Rhaegar and Lyanna had married in secret. We have the testimony on paper and in person. I was present. "

"But ... he ... he was already married to Princess Elia Martell of Dorne. And they had children. Said Jon, shouting the last part.

"He didn't abandon them. The plan was different but then chaos broke out. Rhaegar and Elia never loved each other, but there was respect and then she could no longer give him children. Already the birth of Aegon has almost cost her life. "Arthur took a breath and continued.

"Aerys put pressure on him to have more heirs. Then his madness also grew, and Rhaegar decided to intervene. "Arthur took a breath and continued while Jon looked at him" Then he organized the Tourney of Harhennal, thinking that he could get the support of the Lord of Westeros to oust the king. But nobody expected Aerys to be present. But anyway the conspiracy was already underway before. The lords, tired of the Dragon's dynasty began to create Alliances. Your uncle Brandon Stark was promised to Catelyn Tully the eldest daughter of the Lord Paramount of the Trident, and Lyssa Tully promised to Jon Arryn Warden of the East. Lord Stark then sent his second son as a ward to Jon Arryn, where there was also Robert Baratheon, new Lord Paramount of the Stormlands, and to whom your mother was promised. Can you understand the connections, Jon? "

"Yes," he said with a broken voice and some tears. "But this does not justify their actions. They were crazy. One was married to another and the other was promised to another."

"Can you give me the chance to finish the story"

Jon nodded.

"The rebellion would have broken out anyway, Jon. Four kingdoms were already united to depose House Targaryen and appoint Robert as the new king. " Then Arthur sat down on the ground in front of Jon and continued. "It was at that tournament that Rhaegar meets Lyanna. A wild, rebellious young girl who defended one of her father's Lords, who was attacked by squires. She took part in the squires' tournament, in the guise of the Knight of the Laughing Tree, and she managed to unseat them. Aerys thought that the knight was there to challenge his authority, so he sent Rhaegar to look for him, and I went with him. When we found her she was taking off her armor. When we found her she was taking off her armor. Rhaegar was so struck by the courage and valor of that girl that in the evening when he returned to Elia, he told her everything. "

"Did you participate in the tournament?"

"Yes" replied Arthur laughing "Well not the real tournament. But anyway yes. And she was really a good rider. Elia decided, in agreement, that she would grant him the annulment, provided that Aegon and Rhaenys remained the first in the line of succession. And then you know the story from there. But they left letters to a friend of House Tully, a ward, with Rhaegar's knife. Aerys held Elia and her children hostage. And you know everything from there. "

"Arthur, is Jon my real name?"

"Actually. No. " Then Arthur went to his horse and took what he had brought.

"Your name, your real name, is Aenar Targaryen, King of the Seven Kingdoms, and this," said Arthur, drawing a sword "is Blackfire. The sword of your ancestor. "

He took the sword from Arthur's hand and looked at her "The sword of Kings" and then looking towards him he continued "And the traitors and the rebels. With this sword, I will conquer the Seven Kingdoms, and bring justice to my family" "Perhaps in the future, I will revive the Valyrian Empire."

"I still have a gift for you. And only stone but it is the symbol of your House. "And he gave him the dragon egg that was in Strickland's treasure chest.

"It's stone, Arthur, but it's alive, hot and I'm feeling it."

Arthur frowned "What? It's impossible I touched it and felt nothing. Really strange. Anyway. Let's go back to the fort. The company must swear allegiance to you. "

"Arthur waits," said Aenar, "I want to swear an oath here. I swear I won't rest until those who have hurt my family dies. I swear I will avenge the death of my brother Aegon, my sister Rhaenys, and Elia, and that the Lannisters will die in atrocious sufferings especially Tywin Lannister and his dog The Mountain. "

Arthur nodded. He knew that if Aenar made an oath or a promise he always kept it.

After riding, Aenar said, "Before you give me the command, and they swear fealty, I want to show my worth. I want to earn their loyalty and respect. And I already have in mind how. And Arthur my name is Aenar Jon Targaryen. Aenar may be my real name but with Jon, I lived for 14 years. "

Arthur nodded, smiling and returned to the fort.

 

* * *

 

 

_**Golden Company: Council Room** _

 

Aenar had gathered all the captains for sharing the news, but he knows that they already know the true

"Capitans. I think you imagine why I asked Arthur to gather you, and I think you know my origins, so I'll be brief. "

"Yes, we know. And we have already decided to swear allegiance to House Targaryen and to you, "said Falco.

"I know that Arthur asked you to swear allegiance to me when I was just a child, but before you actually do it in front of me, I want to show you that I will be able to guide you. I want to earn your respect and that of men. "

"What do you have in mind, Aenar?" Balac asked.

"I've been looking at the contracts Brandon brought us these days. I have seen that Myr would like to hire us to fight the Khalassar of Khal Moro, who has an army of 30,000 men. "

"Would you like to fight the Dothraki as your first battle?" Falco asked.

"Yes. I have been studying their war tactics and their way of acting for many months. I do not say to fight or accept the contract immediately but to prepare ourselves. I swear I won't let you down. We will get a great victory that will echo throughout Essos. And we will also get a lot of gold from what I understand. "

"Then, we listen to you. What is your plan? "

"In due course, I will explain it to you, but now I have to show you two other things."

Then Jon took Blackfire and put it on the table "This is the valyrian steel sword, Blackfire. The sword of the Kings. Wielded by Aegon to conquer the Seven Kingdoms and all his successors, then move on to the House Blackfire and lost. Now it's back to its rightful owner. "

Everyone looked amazed.

Then taking the dragon egg he said "It is also with this."

Everyone gasped "a dragon egg? Where did you get that?"

"In Strickland's chest. But those who are not Targaryen, cannot feel its vitality. So it's just stone for them. "

"Now we have even more chance of regaining the throne. "He said Falco laughing.

"Maybe yes. But first, we need to figure out how to open this egg, "Arthur replied.

Then Jon saw Lagus get up, and approaching the map pointed the finger at Volantis.

"Volantis?" asked Jon in valyrian.

Lagus nodded and said "Red Priests."

Arthur said "Then to Volantis we go. Falco, I want fifty men to come with us to Volantis. And prepare a ship at the near docks. "

Falco nodded.

 

* * *

 

 

**_ Winterfell _ **

 

Ned was on the balcony watching Robb and Theon training Bran.

He saw that he always missed the target when he was shooting with the bow and the two always laughed.

He was very proud of his children, but not a day went by that he didn't think about how he became his nephew, and whether he looked like Lyanna. Lyanna, whenever he thought of her or talked about her, tears came to his eyes.

"Which of you was good at only ten years" scolded Ned "keep trying Bran."

The boy smiled and tried to shoot. But missed again. And the other ones laughed. He saw Arya, and Bran cast after her. Ned smiled. He was proud of his sons and daughters, but Arya was special.

When he saw her once practicing in the courtyard with a bow and the only arrow that was out. He saw her miss a lot, but never give up. She tried again and tried again until she hit the mark. At that point, he claps his hands. Ned knew the rules were wrong. Why a woman could not train like a man. Lyanna usually sneaked out with, Benjen and Brandon, to train because she knew their father wouldn't let her. And look at how it ended. Then Eddard promised himself that he would not make the same mistake. If his daughter wants to practice with the sword, he will allow her. He was brought back to the present when he heard Ser Rodrick call him "Lord Stark, Lady Stark. A deserter from Night's Watch was taken."

Eddard sighed, knowing what he had to do. But he certainly doesn't like it.

"Ned you don't have to do it."

"He took an oath, Cat. It is the law. I want Bran with us."

"Ned, he's just a child."

"The child has to grow. Winter is coming" and left.

Arriving at the execution place, he saw that the deserter was just a boy, a bit older than Robb.

"I know I broke my oaths and I know that I am a deserter. I should have gone back to the wall I saw what I saw the White Walkers. They have returned. I can tell you, my family, tell them I'm not a coward, tell them I'm sorry. "

Ned doesn't really want to believe him. Then he put the ice on him, and Theon brought him Ice, and he took it out.

"In the name of Robert, of House Baratheon, First of his name, King of the Andals, the Rhoynar and the First Man, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms, and Protector of the realm, I Eddard of House Stark, Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North, sentence you to die. "

He raised the sword and cut the head of the deserter. Then gives the sword to Theon.

Ned saw that Bran was a little shaken by what happens, and he approached him.

"You understand why I did it."

"Robb said he was a deserter."

"But you understand why I had to kill him."

"Our is the old way."

"The man who passed the sentence should swing the sword."

"Is it true he saw the White Walkers?"

"The White Walkers had been gone for thousands of years."

"So he was lying?"

"A mad man sees what he sees."

Returning to Winterfell, he saw a dead deer in the forest of the Wolf.

"Stop!"

As he approached he saw him quartered.

"Who did this. A Mountain Lion? " Theon asked

"There are no Mountain Lions in these woods. "

Going down towards the path leading to the river he saw that there was a direwolf with pups.

"It's an Abomination," said Theon.

"It's a direwolf. An ancient beast. " Ned said taking the horn of the stag that was stuck in the beast.

"There are direwolves south of the Wall," said Robb.

Ned saw Bran take one and asked "Where will they go. Their mother is dead. "

"There are five here, Lord Stark," said Jorry. "The direwolf is the sigil of your House. They were sent by the Old Gods. Perhaps it would be better if you keep them. They will be faithful to you, and they will give prestige to the house. "

"They do not belong to these lands. Their place is beyond the Wall "Rodrick said

"Give him a quick death."

"No!" He heard Bran shots.

Then Robb said, "They are five, and we are five. One for each child. I give you my word that we will take care of them. "

Ned thought about it for a moment and then said "You will train them yourself, you will feed them yourself and if they die you will bury them yourself." Everyone then took the pups.

As he was leaving he heard another noise, behind the tree. As he lowered he saw that there was another pup all white, and when he looked at him he saw eyes as red as the dragon of the House of Targaryen sigil. 'This will be a great gift for my nephew. I'll give it to him in memory of Lyanna' he thought to himself.

"Let's go," Ned said to the group.

Once he arrived at Winterfell he said, "Robb take this pup. Feed him. Then come to my study we have to talk about something very important. "

Robb took the pup and nodded. So Ned headed for his study.

 

**_One hour later…._ **

 

Ned saw Robb enter.

"Father, what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Sit down, Robb. What I will tell you now, it must not leave this room. Do you understand?"

"Yes, father I promise you. No one will know. "

"Do you know what happened 14 years ago?"

"Robert's rebellion and the death of Aunt Lyanna, Uncle Brandon and his grandfather. And the fall of House Targaryen and the death of all its members. "

"Yes. But not all of them. After the sack of King's Landing, I went to Dorne to look for my sister. Arriving at the Tower of Joy we fought with the Kingsguard who defended it. When I entered the tower My sister was already dead. Of childbirth. "

He said, "I'had another cousin?"

"Yes. A boy. And he's alive in Essos under the protection of the Golden Company and Ser Arthur Dayne. And soon will take the command. "

"So he's alive. And is he returning to claim the throne? "

"Not yet."

"Do you intend to support his claim?"

"Yes. But first I wanted to ask your opinion. After all, when I will no longer be here, you'll be Lord of Winterfell. "

"His Family. But I would like to ask your permission to go to Essos and meet him. To see what kind of man he is and if he's worthy to follow."

Eddard was taken aback by this request, he didn't want Robb to endanger himself just because he wanted to meet his cousin, and see if he was worthy.

"I don't know Robb. Essos is a very dangerous place. And crossing the sea can be dangerous. "

"Please, father I need to meet him. If you want the north to fight for him, you have to let me. Otherwise, I won't. I won't support him, even if you'll do it. "

"I have to think about it."

Robb nodded. "What's his name?"

"His real name is Aenar Targaryen. But his temporary name and with which he will be known as Jon Snow. "

"Then the little white direwolf was for him," he said with a smile.

"Yes. After all, he is half wolf, too. And above all, it's a gift in the memory of Lyanna. "

"Now go Robb."

"And what about the request I made you, father?"

"I said I'll think about it, Robb."

Robb left the room.

Eddard sighed and put his hands on his face thinking "Maybe he was telling the truth wasn't a good idea."

He got up from his chair and went to the window to look at Winterfell.

 

* * *

 

**_ King's Landing _ **

 

Jon was sitting in his studio, it was night outside and two days ago he sent his family back to the Eyrie.

He feared for his family and above all for the king and his heir. He did not trust the Lannisters. When Robert became king, Jon was only thinking about how to reunite the Seven Kingdoms. And the only way was with an alliance of marriage with the Lannisters. He was wrong. He recently discovered that the queen had been lying with his brother Jaime Lannister for years, and considering how close she was to her second child that he was concerned about Orys.

Of course, Orys also has his faults. Every day he becomes like Robert, despite his continuous teachings. And this distinguishes him from his mother. Cersei loves his children but above all love power and being unable to control one, he could plot.

Jon sighed thinking back to the conversation he had with Orys yesterday after he caught him drunk and in a somewhat desired company.

 

_**The day before ...** _

 

"Orys what are you doing."

"Oh, uncle Jon."

"Are you drunk."

"No, I'm not." He replied, trimming his pants.

He was definitely drunk, but what attracted his attention was not the wine but the servant girl who was behind him in the shadows.

"Orys. This is not the right behavior for the future king. What would your future bride think? And your mother?"

"To hell with my mother. That has only eyes for 'the little lion cube Joffrey'" replied Orys, and the last part with a mock. "And then you're right. I am the future king. So I behave as I like and like. "

"Girl adjusts your self and go," Jon said to the girl.

"Orys, boy. This is not the way to behave. You saw your father, you saw how he became. Despite my advice, he ruined the Kingdom. The cases are empty and the crown is in debt. Do not become like him. Be better. You're still young. But I ask you to help me restore the Kingdoms. Let's do it together."

Orys looked at him with a bit of tears and replied, "You're right, Jon. I'll help you. And I'll become the best king Westeros has ever had." And I embrace it.

"Now go to sleep Orys" just.

He laughed and left.

_**Present ...** _

Jon asked Grand Master Pycell for the book "The Lineages and Histories of the Great Houses of the Seven Kingdoms".

He was reading the line of house Baratheon from Robert's father till now, and what he found he didn't like it. It seems that Joffrey, Tommen, and Myrcella were bastards fathered by Jaime Lannister. If this news reaches the ears of the people to whom they are promised, it'll be war. And she would kill Robert.

He needs to warn Robert before it's removed after drinking the last sip of wine from his goblet, Jon got up but began to feel sick. He was suffocating, and the last thing he heard was his fall to the ground, then all black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how was the chapter? I hope you like it.  
> What do you think? Should Robb go to Essos to meet his cousin? I had already planned but I would like your opinion on the matter.
> 
> This is how I imagine the sword Blackfire: https://i.pinimg.com/564x/60/11/f7/6011f7aeec236285f56b994f1bda5ba4.jpg
> 
> I know that there is already an image of it, but I don't like it very much. It seems too small for a sword.  
> Aenar horse is a Frisian black stallion.
> 
> FROM THIS CHAPTER HE WILL USE THE NAME "AENAR"


	9. Volantis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aenar and Arthur arrive at Volantis and acquired a new friend.  
> Ned communicates his decision.  
> At King's Landing, there are held some conversation.  
> Rhaella finds some news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Her is chapter nine.
> 
> READ THE TAGS BEFORE READING THE STORY ESPECIALLY THE TAG "A LOT OF MAGIC"  
> THIS WILL REGARD ONE CHARACTER MOST SPECIFIC
> 
> Good reading.

 

 

 

_**Volantis** _

They saw the city of Volantis in the distance and as they entered the harbor, standing on the ship's dock, Aenar heard Arthur say, "Be smart in there. Whatever happens, don't trust them. The red priests are very powerful and pray to the god of fire. "

Aenar nodded.

"You know Volantisi is the strongest of the Free Cities. It was founded after the fall of Valyria. Be careful if the dragon is born. Because he is power. An adult dragon is worth a whole army, especially if subjugated and empowered with ancient magic. The Old Ghish tried, but Valyria succeeded first and destroyed their empire with the dragons. "

"I know Arthur."

After climbing out of the boat they headed for the Temple.

He didn't really like this city for Aenar and above all that they accepted slavery.

Arriving at the temple, he saw one of the priestesses coming towards him. She was really beautiful, thinks Aenar, certainly not as beautiful as the two Valyrian women, but still beautiful.

"Welcome Aenar of House Targaryen, we were waiting for you."

'Waiting for him? But if we have not told anyone', Aenar thinks between himself.

Then putting her hand on his face and looking in his eyes, she said "I see great power in you, my king. The power to make life ... and the power to kill death. You have a great destiny in front of you. But I see that you will not be alone. Two identical women by your side. "

Aenar was tired of these riddles and took her hand off his face.

"You said you were waiting for me. Who told you? "Asked Aenar. He really wanted to find out and know if there was any traitors in his ranks.

"I saw you in the flames, my king. It was the god of fire, R'hllor who showed me your destiny, and ordered me to help you" she answered.

"I'm not a king."

"You are. Even if you don't have yet the Iron Throne. Come!"

She showed with the hand towards the temple.

"Sorry, my lady. You know my name but I don't know yours. "

"My name is Kinvara, my king."

"You said that you saw me coming. So I assume that you know why I'm here. "

"Yes, and everything was already prepared. There'll be a sacrifice and your dragon will be born. "

Aenar stopped immediately and looked at her. He didn't like this at all. Sacrificing innocent people just to give birth to a dragon.

"I don't want a sacrifice Lady Kinvara."

It's the only way to give birth to dragons. Sacrifice and Valyrian blood."

Then Arthur takes a step forward and asks "Are there no thieves or cutthroats?"

"Yes, there are. But not in this temple. "

"You find the prisoner. And tomorrow we will start the ritual. "

"All right, your grace. Come tomorrow and we'll begin the ritual. "

While they were going to find an Inn to book, Aenar saw Arthur approach a jewelry merchant and look specifically at a beautiful crown.

He approached Arthur, smiling and asked "Who do you want to buy that beautiful crown?"

He turned to Aenar said "This is your grandmother Rhaella crown. I can recognize it everywhere. "

Aenar did not know what to say and turning towards the merchant he asked "Who gives it to you?"

He seems hesitant, so Aenar added "I'll buy it. Only tell me who sold it to you? "

"The beggar king" and Aenar turned toward Arthur. He heard about these rumors.

"What did he looked like?" Aenar asked the merchant.

"Valyrian. Young. I think he was eighteen, but I'm not sure. And with him, there was a girl. "

"What did she looked like?"

"Same as the boy only younger, but she was beaten. She had a bruise on her lips and a black eye. "

"And he also beat someone when asked, for silver. I don't know how much they give him for that scene. I don't like when the little girls are beaten. "

"Yet you did nothing to stop him."

"It was not my business going to sleep. So you want to buy the crown? "

"How much do you want?"

"1000 golden dragon."

"1000?"

"It belonged to the last queen of the Dragons of Westeros. It would be worth even more, but I'll give you a discount. So you can give your beauty?

"How do you know it belonged to the Dragon Queen?"

"The boy told me."

Thank the gods he had that money.

"Arthur goes to the ship and takes the money."

Arthur runs to the harbor and after a while, he saw him coming back.

"There are 1000 golden dragons" Aenar asked, still feeling the blood boiling, for the mistreatment that the poor girl suffered. Now Aenar was sure that the Beggar king was his uncle Viserys.

Aenar gave the money and took the crown then went furiously towards the inn.

 

* * *

 

 

The next day Aenar and Arthur went to the temple they saw that Kinvara was waiting for him and next to her there was a warrior priest.

"He is Alester Sarwyck. He will be by your side until you have defeated The Great Other, and he will make sure that you survive until that moment. But considering the power that is in you and the path that the god of light has traced for you, I think you will succeed. "

As they were going to the ritual room Kinvara asked "Did you ever have dreams about the future?"

Thinking back to the dream he had some time ago and considering the latest news he had discovered he was sure it was the future.

"Once."

"And was it Good or Bad?"

'Considering that there were two beautiful naked women in his bed,' I think to myself, if Aenar, smiling and then responding "Good."

"That's good. Because, if you have bad dreams, then you will have to be worried. Especially if you see the great enemy in them. "

Arriving at the ritual room, he saw that there was a symbol on the ground.

"Take a knife and your egg and go to the center of the symbol."

Aenar did so and went to the center and the priestess began saying a prayer before the fire.

Then turning to Alester she said "Bring the prisoner in."

When Alester returned, I tied the prisoner to a ring on the floor.

"Cut your hand and let the blood drip on the egg."

Aenar did it and suddenly saw that the priestess threw a torch of fire that set the symbol on fire. He felt a little warm, but didn't burn. After the flames began to die out, he heard a crack and a small roar. Looking down, there was a silver dragon with red eyes, climbing his leg towards his shoulder, then he saw Kinvara kneeling before him and saying, "You are the Prince that was promised. You will bring the dawn. "

Aenar feels a little embarrassed now because he was naked, and she was kneeling before him and saying that prayer.

Thankfully, Arthur comes and give him his coat.

Then when she rose from the ground, she looked at the dragon with widened eyes and asked " May I ask who gives you that egg. That kind of four-legged dragon never existed for what I know."

"I'm not sure where it was found. The owner died before I even meet him."

"Now you really have to be worried about that dragon, because it is the first of its race and has a power and resistance never seen before on this earth," she said with a worried voice, looking in the eyes of the dragon. "Keep him safe until he grows. He'll be your strongest ally."

Aenar nodded.

"Now, my king will be time to create more connection between you and your dragon."

"What?"

"Tomorrow we leave for Old Valyria."

"Alister, lead them out. And my king, tomorrow at the first light we set sail. "

After receiving some clothes and a cage to hide the dragon, he and Arthur walked towards the ship.

"Do you already have a name for him?"

"Caraxes. Like the dragon of Daemon Targaryen. "

"Why?"

"Because he was fearsom, and he defeats Vhagar, who was twice his size. "

"Do you know that they both died in that fight."

"Yes, but, anyway, I like the name."

"What do you think Old Valyria has in serve for us?"

Aenar sighed and replied "I really don't know, but maybe we'll find some valyrian steel. I had an armor in mind and I know that here is the only one who can reforge that metal. "

Arthur nodded.

And they headed to the ship.

 

* * *

 

 

_**Winterfell** _

Ned was in his study. Thinking back to the request Robb had made to him, and he had made a decision.

After writing the letter for his nephew, which will be delivered together with the direwolf pup, who called for Jory, who after a moment entered "Jory. Send for my son. I need to talk to him. "

"Yes my lord" Jory bowed and left.

After some time he saw Robb enter "Father. You wanted to see me?"

"Yes, Robb. Is there any guard outside the door? "

Robb shakes his head "I told them to go."

"I made a decision about your request to go to Essos." He saw Robb smiling.

"I give you permission to go, but you'll have guards with you and you won't have the Stark sigil with you. I don't want you to be in danger because of that. "

"Of course, father. Thank you for letting me. "

"Now we have to decide what to say to your mother. We know that she will never give you permission to go, to Essos above all, to meet a cousin. "

"Aren't you going to tell her the truth about Aenar?"

"Not yet. Not until he lands in Westeros. "

"Then we'll tell her that I'm going across the North for investigation and to the Wall. Because of the continuous raids of the Wildings. Which is also true. And I don't know when I'll be back. "

Eddard nodded. Then taking the letter, he gave it to Robb.

"Robb you will give this letter with the direwolf, to your cousin. And, take care of yourself, son. Don't put yourself in danger unnecessarily. And watch out for Arya. You know how she is and how much she likes adventures, she might ask you to take her with you. "

"I know father. But quiet. He won't come. " Then Robb hugged him.

"Farewell, son."

"Farewell, father" and I leave the study.

 

* * *

 

 

Robb was going to his mother to tell her what he intended to do. Arrived at his mother's room, Robb knocked.

"Come in!"

"Mother."

"Robb. What is it?"

"I have to tell you something. I will have to leave for a few months, perhaps longer, from Winterfell. "

"What! Why?"

"I want to know the North better, and we have received reports of Wildings ride "

"But why do you have to do it yourself?" his mother asked, standing up.

"One day I will be Lord of Winterfell, I want to know my lands. And I'm old enough to decide. "He saw that she still had a worried look. "Mother, I won't be alone. I'll have guards with me. And I'm also good with the sword. "

His mother sighed and nodded "But be very careful and do not put yourself in danger when you are looking for the Wildings." Then he embraced her and left.

Returning to his room, he saw Arya running towards him and jumping in his arms.

"I heard your conversation with our father."

Robb widened his eyes and become white and pale.

"What conversation?"

"About Essos. And about a certain cousin. "

"But how did you feel there was no one in the room but me and our father."

"I know tricks too, big brother. So, will you take me with you? "

"No Arya. This will be a dangerous journey and you're just an 8-year-old girl. "

"Please Robb," she said with that puppy eyes that she made when she wants something.

"No, Arya. This time it doesn't work. Arya, you have to promise me that you won't tell anyone. "

"I promise, but I want to come too."

"Stop being so insistent and learn to do what you are asked!" said Robb shooting, and immediately fell bad.

He saw that she had tears in her eyes, and she runs away.

"Arya, wait. Forgive me, " he shouted after her. But she was already gone.

Robb sighed and kept going to his room.

Arriving at his room Robb closed the door and leaned against it, thinking back to the scene with Arya.

He really didn't want to scream at her, but she was so insistent. He didn't know what to do.

Then he started to prepare his things. And was smiling to himself.

He was really excited for the trip and to meet his new cousin.

His uncle Benjen has now three children. Two boys and one girl. But they were still little children. Now he discovers he has a cousin of his age and that he will be the King of the Seven Kingdoms.

Robb sighed and smiled again.

 

* * *

 

 

Ned was walking through a Winterfell's courtyard toward the Godswood. When he arrived, he saw that Arya was sitting on the log near the Weirwood, and that she was crying.

"Hey, little wolf. What happens? Why are you crying? " Ned asked, stepping closer and sitting next to her and putting his hand on her back.

She looked at him. And throwing her arms around his neck, she cried.

"Shhh. Don't cry little wolf " Ned said and felt her start to calm down.

"Do you want to tell me what happened?" Picking her up and putting her on his right knee.

"I heard the conversation between you and Robb about in Essos. That there is the son of our aunt Lyanna and that Robb has the intention to go there."

Ned widened his eyes.

"When did you heard the conversation?"

"This morning. I leaned and heard everything. Then when I ask him to take me with him. But he treated me badly, "she said, starting to cry again

"Hey, little wolf. You know that Robb loves you very much, right? "

She nodded.

"He just wanted to protect you. He doesn't want anything bad to happen to you. " Then he added with a smile. "Even if you have more courage than any soldier."

Kissing his head, he said, "Now go and say hello to Robb before he leaves."

When she left, he sighed. One of these days she will do something stupid and give him a heart attack.

 

* * *

 

 

_**King's Landing** _

Orys was sitting with his father, in the King's study, drinking wine and talking about war and women. Ser Barristan was also in the room sharing some tales of his adventures in his youth. Of his fight during the Blackfire rebellion.

"Ser Barristan. You never told me how it was fighting the Monstrous. Was he strong? "Asked Orys.

"He was very strong, my prince? We fought for almost two hours. And above all, the battle was a chaos. He was big but I was young and fast. After an arduous duel, I managed to kill him. "

Orys smiled. When Ser Barristan left the studio turning to his father, he asked "Father, did the Targaryens die? "

His father became serious "I don't know. Every time I send the killers, they tell me they are dead, but then the Targaryens come out of nowhere. The boy. He is as crazy as his father, so nobody will help him and the girl, they tell me that she is so ugly that no lord would marry her. But then who cares about the look. She just needs to open her legs and give him an heir, so he can challenge us for the throne. "

Sighing added "The one that worries me the most is their mother. I met her once and at that time she was more submissive to her husband. But now. Having nothing to lose, she could unleash upon us all the heals. Fire and Blood. That is theyre moth. And we are Seven Kingdoms divided. To many hate us. Especially your mother's family. "

Orys nodded. He knew there was that possibility and for this, they had to understand if the Targaryens were really dead. All three. Then he asked, "Father, what do you know about the Golden Company? "

"They are sellswords, Orys. And they operate in Essos. Don't worry about them. And above all, they hate the Targaryens to death. Ask Selmy. They will never join them. Now these enough with these arguments. I need fun, "said his father laughing the last part.

"Father. Would you train with me? I would like you to teach me more tricks with the hammer. "

His father laughed so hard that he almost choked with the wine he was drinking "What boy. Do you want to conquer the throne? Yes, sometimes we could train. I need some practice. "

Suddenly they saw a servant, enter "Your grace! Your grace!"

"How dare you enter without knocking!" His father said angrily

"Lord Jon Arryn is dead, your grace."

"Dead?" His father shouted and ran to Jon's room and Orys followed.

He couldn't believe that Jon was dead. He had spoken to him two days ago and was in excellent health. He knew something was wrong.

"What happened?" His father asked Pycelle.

"We do not yet know your grace. He seems to have died suddenly. A heart attack. "

"Orys tells Varys to send a raven to Ned and begins preparations for a trip to Winterfell."

"Yes, father," and he left.

After finding Lord Varys and telling him what he should have asked him, "Lord Varys. It is possible that Jon was poisoned. "

"Everything is possible my prince."

"Do you know what he was investigating?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, my prince."

"Come on Varys. Just jokes I know you knew. "

"I swear I didn't know."

"Anyway find it. And send the raven to Lord Stark. "

"Of course, my prince." He bowed and left.

He will come to the bottom of this story.

 

* * *

 

 

_**Braavos** _

She had come to Braavos two years ago, after running across Essos to escape the assassins hired by the crown, after they discovered she was alive. Thanks to Marry's sacrifice she managed to escape, but now she had been alone for the past four years.

After inspecting the place where Ser Willem's House was and which was a pile of rubble that no one has ever bought, or taken away.

She was starting to lose hope about the survival of her children when suddenly you hear a conversation between a man and a woman about a certain beggar King.

"Sorry if I interrupt you. I heard you were talking about a certain 'Beggar King'. I can know this story. "

"Yes. A few years ago, four if I'm not mistaken, there was a boy who wandered through the Free Cities of Essos begging, and saying that he was the King of Westeros. So, everyone laughed at him and sometimes, threw him some coins. "

Rhaella's heart lit up with hope and asked, "Do you know what this boy looked like, and if he was accompanied by someone?"

"The tales say that he has Valyrian appearance, and that he was usually accompanied by a little girl of the same appearance. But that was four years ago. Now, who knows if she is alive or not. The only things that I know is, that the boy, who was now a man, but still a beggar, was in Myr. At least the last time I was there for business "responded the man.

Now she knew she needed to go to Myr.

"Goodman. Are you a merchant? "

"Yes."

"Do you have business in Myr. I would like a passage until there. "

"Do you have the coin. "

"Yes."

"Good. We leave tomorrow at dawn. "

And she goes back to the inn. He couldn't wait to be reunited with her children and especially Daenerys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked the chapter. 
> 
> The little dragon of Aenar/Jon is the one in the pic. I know that the dragons of ASOIAF and GOT have only two legs, but I wanted something special. And I always thought that that is how the dragons look.  
> Originally this chapter have also Daenerys pov and with their fate but I thought it would be too much longer to read so I put him in the next.


	10. Old Valyria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aenar arrives in Valyria and has a lot of vision.  
> Robb arrives in Essos.  
> Ned receives news.  
> Viserys and Daenerys meet a new friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. What a disaster of an episode. The CGI and the effects were great but the storyline was shite. They had destroyed all the characters and 7 seasons of building to make Cersei synaptic to the audience in the end. Now we know that the leaks were true. There is still hope for the ending but I don't see how Dany is going to survive, because now everyone would want to kill her. Especially Arya.
> 
> AS ALWAYS READ THE TAGS ESPECIALLY "A LOT OF MAGIC"
> 
> Good reading

 

_**** _

 

_**Old Valyria** _

They had been sailing for two days, and now they are getting closer and closer to the ruins of Old Valyria. As he stood on the docks of the ship, with Caraxes in his arms, Aenar saw Kinvara approaching.

"What awaits us in Valyria?"

"Only the God of light knew."

"Don't you see everything in the flames?"

"I only see what he shows me. But I give you an advice, young king: 'Be careful about the Crow's Eye.' He wants your dragon. If you meet him, kill him without hesitation. "

Aenar nodded.

Then, approaching his ear and putting her hand on his cheek, she said in a seductive voice "You knew, I could kill your enemy, and you will only have to lie with me. I know you want, my King. I saw in your eyes the moment we meet. "

"True. I find you very beautiful, but I don't want to lie with you. And I don't want to use dark magic, to obtain victory."

"Yes you do, and It was the dark magic that gave birth to your dragon. "

"I thought it was my blood that gave him birth."

"It was, with the dark magic."

"However I cannot lie with you."

"Do you still think of the two Valyrian women you dreamed of?"

"Yes."

"But you don't know them and you've never met them."

"Maybe. But I fell draw them as I fell draw to the dragon. Maybe it's only my Valyrian blood. Do you know them? "

"No. But the God of light showed them to me, in the flames. "

Aenar nodded and turned towards Valyria.

"Lady Kinvara, from the moment my dragon hatched I have a strange connection with him. I'm in his head when I'm sleeping. I see through his eyes, feel what he feels and when he eats, it's like I'm eating. Do you know what is happening to me? "

"No, I don't have an answer for that. But as I told you the day you arrived at the temple, there is great power in you. "

Aenar sighed.

After landing on the island, Kinvara said "Tell your men to stay here. They don't have any blood like you and they don't have magic like me."

"What?" Arthur said, "I will not leave my king's side."

"Arthur, wait here with the men and be prepared for any eventuality. I wouldn't want to suffer a surprise attack. And anyway, I have Blackfire and Caraxes, with me." He heard the dragon giving a roar.

Heading towards the heart of the island, where the city was, with Kinvara and Caraxes, Aenar asked, "You really don't know what awaits me there?

"Of course I know. The God of light showed it to me, but I didn't want to say it before your Kingsguard. I will tell you a story, your grace:  _'When Valyria was at its height, there were two families that had more power than the others. The members of these families entered this temple with their newborn dragons and the gods gave them power creating a great bond between dragon and rider, apart from blood. But it could only be used and accepted once in a lifetime. For this motive, it was really important to choose the right moment. Who was young did not get any change in appearance, but in spirit and strength. Instead, the Dragonlords that were old or have passed their prime, and that haven't used that kind of power, yet, were rejuvenated, half their life. This is the case of the Dragonlord, Aerion Belaerys, who brought to his knees the Old Empire of Ghis. He was one of the strongest Dragon lords that ever existed in Valyria, and when Ghis wanted to conquer them, he was old, but he never used the power of the gods. And when the time comes and the people need him, he went to the temple and asked the gods to give him that power. When he came out of the temple he was younger and stronger. With his dragon, Blackwings, he set fire on the Empire of Ghis. But not everyone can achieve this power, only the most deserving. He who is not worthy dies'_. "

"So I will only change physically and spiritually. And if I am not worthy I will die. "

"Yes."

As he walked along the streets of the dead city, Aenar admired these magnificent structures that once belonged to his lineage, and now destroyed. Looking at this dead city, and thinking about what splendor was it at it's high, Aenar wanted to rebuild it, but he knew it was impossible. But he really hoped that maybe the secrets of ancient Valyria were hidden, that there were books from which to learn the architecture of this civilization. Moving further and further into the city, Aenar saw that there were skeletons in armor on the ground.

"This is what remains of Aurion's host. He tried to reclaim Valyria. "

"If I should reclaim Valyria too, I will make the same end."

"No."

"Why?"

"Because you are the Prince who was promised and you have a special dragon. We arrived."

Aenar looked ahead and saw a large temple with dragons on its sides.

'Aenar, Aenar, Aenar' he heard someone calling for him, from the inside of the temple.

He had a strange feeling. He didn't like this, and he didn't know if he was imagining someone calls him or if it was really happening.

"Open the doors and go inside. Remember. Only the worthy. "

Then Aenar enters that temple.

 

* * *

 

_**In the temple ...** _

_Once he entered, Aenar found himself in a darkness, and at the end of the darkness, he saw a light of fire. Suddenly he found himself in a room with a throne full of swords at the end "This must be the Iron Throne."_

_As he got closer and closer to the throne he heard a voice resound, like the cracking of ice on a winter lake._

_Turning, he found himself in a snowy land with a lot of dead bodies around him and an army of blue-eyed shadows before him. And in their midst, there were two blue figures, a man with a crowned head and a woman, beautiful but icy. He saw the man looking at him and raising his hand._

_Then the dead around him began to rise. He saw some of the shadows come at him with unsheathed swords, and he immediately defeated them. But what catches his attention is how after their destruction there were clouds of ice._

_Turning to their king, he charged him. The blue-crowned figure defended herself well and fought with superhuman strength. After an arduous duel, Aenar found himself on his knees and through his back, he felt a frozen sword, piercing his heart._

_He fell to the ground, then woke up in a room with a painted wall. On the wall, there was a dragon with a harpy, and suddenly the figures began to fight each other, ending with the victory of the dragon, who rip the neck of the Harpy._

_"What the hell is happening."_

_He heard Caraxes calling for him but couldn't find him. Caraxes had entered with him, but they had lost sight of each other in the dark room._

_Aenar began to run towards the roar that he heard and managed to reach it._

_"Caraxes" and he flew to him. "Whatever he saw caused him, terror."_

_"Those you saw are your deadly enemies, young Dragonlord. And he saw his mortal enemy. That's why he is terrified. "Aenar hear with a mighty voice around him._

_"Who are you?" Aenar asked aloud._

_"We are the gods of Valyria, and we would judge if you are worthy of obtaining our power to destroy your enemies and increase your bond with your dragon," said the voice, and then giant blue luminous figures appeared. "If you are not worthy, young Dragonlord, you will die, as well as your dragon."_

_"And what will this judgment be about? And when it will start?"_

_"It has already begun when you crossed the threshold of the Temple. We would ask you questions and if the answers you give us, we don't like, then you won't have the power and the magic."_

_"Let's begin then," said Aenar_

_"Will you revive the Valyrian Empire?"_

_"If I have the power to do it, yes."_

_"Will you defeat his deadly enemy?"_

_"If born again, yes."_

_"Now the last and the most important one. Will you continue to use slavery to make the emperor grow?"_

_"That, I can't accept it. While I was in Volantis, I saw how shy people were treated, and I promised myself that when I become King of the Seven Kingdoms, I will release them. If this power you give me comes at that cost then I don't accept it and I prefer to fight without magic. "_

_"We have heard your answers. And we have come to the conclusion, that you are not worthy of our power. One who does not accept slavery for the sake of the empire is not worthy of our power._

_Now you go."_

_"SO, YOUR POWER WAS BASED ON. THOSE ARE THE PEOPLE WORTHY OF YOUR POWER! THOSE WHO ENSLAVE THE PEOPLE! THEN YOU ARE NO BETTER THAN THE HARPY! IT WAS GOOD THAT YOUR RACE WAS DESTROYED!" Aenar said shouting._

_"NOW! GO!"_

And Aenar left.

 

* * *

 

_**Myr** _

Daenerys and Viserys had been at Myr for just over a month. In these seven years, they have wandered the Free Cities as guests of the powerful family of Essos who were sicking favors from the future king of the Seven Kingdoms, but Viserys always wanted to leave a place because he thought that they would have been found by the killers. When the money began to run low, the richest family of Essos began to avoid them, and Viserys became increasingly unstable and mistreated her. He beat her and blamed her for not being born earlier.

Now through Essos, he was known as 'The Beggar King', and she was sure that this news was also sent to Westeros. And that the lords will be laughing at their misfortunes.

But the drop that makes the vase overflow and that increased his madness was the sale of their mother's crown, two years ago. Now all that was left to here was an old ring that she carried hidden, and which was given to her by Ser Willem.

Now they were eating what they had bought with the money they were making, and she heard Viserys say, "It's all your fault. If you had been born earlier, Rhaegar wouldn't have married that Dornish bitch, and he wouldn't have run with the other wolf bitch. It is your fault that our House has fallen, and I am not the King of Westeros, and it was your fault that our dear mother had died.

She felt tears coming from her eyes, and quickly clean them. It wasn't the first sentence that made her cry, but the last one. Knowing that is her fault that their mother died.

She fell the blood boiling in her vein and spatting at her brother, she said "Maybe you should have been borne a girl."

At those words, he suddenly rose to his feet and runs towards her, throwing her to the ground and beating her, saying that she 'woke up the dragon'. Then taking her by the neck he said "I should have left you in the brothel of Lys where they offered me a fortune, a fortune for a virgin Valyrian princess. I could have been king of Westeros, at this moment. But my magnanimity gave me this. Your ingratitude. "

Then suddenly he stopped when he heard someone calling "Prince Viserys."

He got up from above her and asked "Who the hell are you?"

And she started to get up too.

"My name is Illyrio Mopatis and I'm magister of Pentos. I was looking for you, my King."

She saw a smile on Viserys face.

"Then it's good that you have founded us."

"Come my King. We are sailing back to Pentos, and my house is at your disposal."

"Come sister. It seems there is someone who recognizes me as 'The true King of the Seven Kingdoms'. Viserys goes to him, and she followed behind him with her head down.

"It's time to plan your return to Westeros and reclaim the throne."

"And how you intend to do it?

"I have the perfect army for this task: The Dothraki."

"The Dothraki? Those rapists and looters. And what should I offer them?"

"I think you know," Illyrio said with a smile, even though Daenerys didn't listen at all. She was thinking again about what Viserys told her.

"We'll think about it. Now I need a bath and a lot of rest."

"Of course, your grace."

And they continued walking towards the ship in silence.

 

* * *

 

_**Near Pentos** _

Robb was in his Cabin, with Greywind and his cousin's direwolf. Greywind was wild and louder, but the white one was silent and quicker always taking by surprise when he was playing.

Five days ago they had discovered that there was a clandestine on board. The food disappeared and they all knew that no one stole because all the guards who were with him ate in the same room.

While he was playing with the direwolves, he set a noise from under the bed.

He took the knife and approached the bed, but he did not like what he found.

"What the hell are you doing here? You should have been in Winterfell."

"I wanted to go with you. I took a horse from the Winterfell stable and I followed you."

"Our father is gonna kill me if something happens to you." Sighing he said, "Did you eat?"

"Not today. "

Come but he heard one of his crew beat the "Yes."

"We are almost in Pentos, my lord."

"Thank you. Prepare something to eat."

"Yes, my lord."

"Come little wolf. And remember, never leave my side."

She nodded and after giving some food to Nymeria, her direwolf, they went into the room where they would eat, of course not before Robb took his sword.

While they were eating, Robb hear Arya say "I wonder what he looks like?"

"Who?"

"Our he looks like Stark or Targaryen?

"Stark."

"How do you know?

"Father told me. He said that when he was only newborn, our cousin has raven hair, and gray eyes, almost black."

"Do you think he has dragons?"

"Dragons have been extinct for a hundred years, little wolf.

He saw that she was sad. So he took her hand and said with a smile, "Who knows. Maybe he managed to get one. "

And she smiled then back.

"Now finish your meal. We must prepare. We have almost arrived in Pentos."

"Why Pentos, Robb? We couldn't go to his camp with the ship?"

"No. From what Lord Manderley told me, the Golden Company does not accept foreign ships at the port of their little fort. From Pentos we will head towards the fort, which is not very far. And you, little wolf, will travel with me."

"But..."

"No but. You came here in secret, and we have no more horses. You will travel with me. Now finish your meal."

 

* * *

 

_**Winterfell** _

Ned had just returned from research. Five days ago Arya had disappeared. And from that moment he looked for her around Winterfell and sent scouts to ports and other cities. He had an idea where she had gone, but he really hoped she hadn't gone with Robb.

Ned went to the Godswood, he had to pray. He sat on the log and started rubbing with a cloth, Ice, as he always did when he was there. The Godswood was so quiet, and Ned could think and take refuge from all the pressure that the Lordship gives him.

The 'Lordship'. Thinking about this, he felt like laughing. All this had to be Brandon's, even Catleyn's. And Brandon would have been a better lord than he. He was not made for this life. They taught him too much honor, but in order to survive in this world, that wasn't enough. In his vein flowed Ice, not like in Brandon or Lyanna, who have the wolf blood. And that was what killed them.

Robb. He really hoped he was fine. One thing he was sure of his heir, was that he wasn't like him. He was meant to be Lord. But he still has a lot to learn.

After a while, he saw Catelyn arrive.

"Any news?"

He shakes his head.

"We will find her. Ned a raven arrive from King's Landing. Jon Arryn is dead. I'm sorry my love. "

Jon Arryn was like a father to him and Robert when he was fostered at the Eyrie. And now he was dead.

"Your sister and her son?"

"In the Eyrie. Jon thought they were in danger, and so he sent them away. "

Ned nodded then he hears Catelyn say "There is more. The king is coming to Winterfell, with the queen and all the rest of them."

"There is only one reason why he would come so far North. And we both knew."

"Ned you can refuse."

"I'll refuse don't worry. My place is in the North. The capital is full of vipers and the Starks don't do well in the south.

After a bit of silence, Ned took a deep breath and said "Cat I need to tell you something."

"What is it?" she asked, turning towards him.

"Robb did not go to the North," Ned said taking a breath and continuing. "Robb went to Essos ..."

"In Essos!" Cat interrupts him. "

"Yes, and I think Arya followed him in secret."

"But why Robb went Essos?"

"I can't tell you that yet. But I'll tell you everything as soon as the king leaves. I promise"

She sighed and nodded.

"Let's get ready for the king's arrival," Ned said, standing up.

 

* * *

 

_**Old Valyria** _

Arthur stood by the ship waiting for Aenar. He had sent some men along the beach patrolling in groups of four, but telling them not to go too far on the island. Suddenly he saw ships arriving on the horizon with the Kraken as a coat of arms.

"MEN! WE ARE UNDER ATTACK! "Shouts Arthur" Take your positions. Close training. MOVE! "

And everyone quickly started to get in position. They were only 30 here without counting those he had sent on patrol or those aboard the ship, but they will give them a hell of a fight.

They began to disembark, and he gave the order to the archers who were behind the infantry, to shoot with the arrows. The enemies fell like flies but then began to charge under the orders of a man without an eye, against them, which were placed squared shieldswall formation.

"KEEP THE POSITIONS!" Arthur shouted and saw that their leader, with a dozen, were heading towards the city where Aenar was.

'Damn, Aenar will be in danger. But I can't abandon men now.'

Their formation broke and the chaos erupted.

 

* * *

 

When he comes out of the temple, Aenar saw that Kinvara was waiting for him. He was sure that the gods did not give him power after he had refused to accept what they asked. But he felt something was different, and he felt an even stronger connection with Caraxes.

Looking towards Caraxes, he saw that he too was a little bigger than before, so he lowered himself and put his hand to pet him.

Suddenly he heard a laugh and a voice say "Well, well. Look what we have here. A young dragon. "

Aenar stood up in front of his dragon, and heard Caraxes roar from behind him.

"And who are you?" Aenar asked the man without an eye, who was in front of him.

"I am the storm, boy. The first storm, and the last "he said then added" I am Euron Greyjoy, and I am here to take your dragon. "Then whistling he called for others men to him.

"My lady, come behind me," said Aenar to Kinvara, and drawing Blackfire out.

Positioning himself, with Caraxes roaring behind him, Aenar said, "Before you die, I give you a chance to surrender."

Everyone laughed and began to attack.

"Have faith, my king," said Kinvara, putting his hand on her shoulder. "Feel the power of the gods of Valyria flowing through you and the connection with your dragon."

He began to feel, what Kinvara was referring to, he felt the blood boiling and a power growing inside him.

"Wake the dragon, my King"

When the first two arrived he immediately killed them. Then he saw Caraxes fly up, and he suddenly saw with one eye what Caraxes saw. He didn't know what he was doing, but he knew he had to kill these men.

He saw that they were surrounding him and then shouted to Caraxes "DRACARYS!"

And the men surrounding him took fire one by one, and those who did not burn, he killed them. But still, he gets a cut on his right eye. He was sure a scar would remain there. But then again a king had to have scars.

Only he and Euron were left, who continued to laugh and take his ax.

"I see you know how to fight, boy. Now let's see if you can do it against a real man. "

"Remember what I told you on the ship, my king. Don't hesitate and kill him. "

Then Aenar took position and waited for him to attack. Euron arrives at him furiously, spinning his ax to the right and to the left. Aenar paired, and when he saw an opportunity, sink with Blackfire. But he could not penetrate the armor as it had been before. This mistake made him let his guard down and Aenar felt a knee come into his stomach, falling to the ground.

Lowering himself toward him, Euron said whispering, "Now you will die, boy. I will take your woman and your dragon. Then I'll kill your men. "

While he was raising his ax, he stands over his head and, laughing, Aenar find the strength and grabbing Blackfire, with a fast and lethal slash, cut off his head.

"Are you okay, my Lady?"

"Your men need you."

Aenar nodded. "Caraxes!" He shouts and taking the head of Euron ran to the ship where he heard clashing of swords.

Arriving to where they were fighting, Aenar shouts "ENOUGH!" And everyone stopped looking towards him.

He threw Euron's head towards the Ironborn and said "YOU HAVE TWO POSSIBILITIES. FIGHT ME OR JOIN ME. IF YOU CHOOSE THE FIRST YOU KNOW THAT I WILL NOT HAVE A MERCY AND THAT YOU WILL DIE BURNING, SLOW. "

Everyone begins to whisper. And after the appearance of Caraxes, they bowed and put their sword on the ground.

He came down, and said to the Ironborn "Who is the second in command?"

"I" stepped forward a man with age and white hair "I am the second in command."

"Good! Now you are under my command. "

"And if I don't want?"

"Then you will his same fate," said Aenar pointing towards Euron's head, "but I don't think your men would agree with you. How many ships do you have here? "

 

* * *

 

_**Volantis** _

When they arrived at Volantis Aenar asked "Will we meet again, my lady?"

"Of course, my King. When you'll find your brides come to me, so they could hatch their dragons."

"My brides? Do you know who they are, and how many I'll have?"

"You already meet them in your dream."

"I never asked you how did you know about them . When we met I didn't mention them. I only said that I had a good dream."

"It was the God of Light to show me. Part of your future."

Aenar nodded and then asked "You mentioned other dragons. Where are they?"

"In a year the eggs will be in Pentos, in the hands of the Magister. This is the only thing I will tell you about your future. I Valar morgulis, my king."

"Valar Dohaeris."

She bowed and left.

"Let 's go to the smith, Arthur. I need an armor worthy of a king."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked the chapter.
> 
> The story about the dragon lord was invented but the part when the dragonlord become young again I read a long time ago in an Italian book which I don't remember the title. An that was also with dragons and Dragonlord.
> 
> In the next chapter, we will see Aenar armor. I already have it in mind, but I would like to hear your suggestions.


	11. Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aenar receives his armor and makes plans for the future.  
> Joffrey makes a bad move which will cost Robert a lot.  
> Rhaella meets someone.  
> Robb and Arya arrive at Golden Company's fort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So today is the disaster episode. HOpe that after the episode had aired there will still be Jonerys readers.
> 
> A great thank you to my beta reader TheProxinian, who made this chapter even better. Thank you.
> 
> Good reading.

 

_**** _

 

_**Volantis** _

As they crossed the market, Aenar had overheard whispers about threats brewing in the most eastern part of Essos, in the Great Waste, near the Bleeding Sea.

He had an idea of what was there, but he did not want to believe these rumors, but he knew they could be true, especially considering the visions he'd seen in the Temple at Old Valyria. The gods had warned them of the coming enemy, that he would be reborn.

At the forge, he saw the smith hammering at the scalding steel, defining its shape. Aenar approached the man.

"Greetings sir, I've heard that you're one of few people that can forge an armor with a certain type of metal. Do those sayings ring true? "

"That depends on the armor in question. " The man replied, still focused on his work.

"Valyrian steel." He stopped deadpan on his hammerings. He looked up at him, giving him a quick inspection. He sets down his tool on the anvil, finally giving his full attention.

"Valyrian steel is laborious to forge. I'll need at least a couple of days. Of course, I could speed up the process if you're willing to fetch a higher price." The man said with crossed arms and a proud smug on his face.

"All shall be accommodated in due time," Aenar said simply, 'Now, back to the matter at hand. I need the armor to be flexible, a chainmail if under it, a head of the dragon on each shoulder and pattern the leg armor akin to dragonscales. Adorn the chainmail with gold color, but with valyrian steel material. The helmet shall remain simple, though I want it to be embellished with the three headed dragon. Make the plating black with the dragons red, and with blue rubies, you'll be embedding into the eyes of each dragon."

"That will certainly fetch a hefty sum." Before he could say anything else, Aenar dropped a fat sack of coins atop the anvil, along with a detailed print of his armor.

Conceded, the man measured his body. "I shall return when two days pass," the man bowed.

"Come, Arthur. I'm in need of a drink, I think it's high time I tell you what I plan to do."

They arrived at one of the local inns. Inside it was boisterous with noise coming from drunkards groping whores on their laps and whispers among hooded men. Aenar took his seat with his retinue across from him, "Innkeeper!" He hailed, "Send a partial supply of your food and a few barrels of wine to the port, it's the ship with yellow sail and skulls." He threw a hefty sack to the man, paying more than he needed to. The man bowed his head and waddled to his task.

A servant came by, poured them mugs of ale and wine. Aenar said to Arthur, "As soon as we return to the fort, I intend to accept the contract of Myr. We must rid the world of Khal Moro, the Dothraki constantly terrorize villages, and if they're cocky enough, they might even raid entire towns. They are fearless and rule with fear. I intend to make an example out of him. It would deepen our reputation amongst the free cities. That, is for certain." He raised the goblet to his lips and took a sip of wine.

Arthur nodded simply.

Aenar winced at the bitter taste of the wine, he sat the goblet down and continued his conversation, "Once, the war is won, the Company would want to disperse, to claim their lands. Then, we wouldn't have enough men to hold the peace amongst the people. But sure, I could split the lands give them rightfully back to the captains," he took another gulp, forcing the wine down his throat, "And that is where the Unsullied comes in. "

"You want to buy an army of slaves?" Arthur frowned.

"They are formidable warriors, an elite spear infantry, and they fight like the old Legions of Ghiscari." Arthur still unsure about the propose, had Aenar set his goblet down and leaning towards him with arms folded, "Arthur, when the war is over, I'll need a standing army, one that I can rely on even when the war is done. Every single lord of Westeros has an army to back themselves with, what happens when they decide to rise against me when they don't agree with me? If they don't like how he reign or if they crave for power? This army will seal in our fates as rulers of the Westerosi, a way to bare our fangs against any rebels who try. And what better army than the Unsullied. But I will offer the possibility, to those who want, to join the Targaryen forces, to prove their loyalty to the crown."

Arthur sat there, not a drop of wine had touched his lips, he said, "So, after you defeat Khal Moro, you intend to go to Astapor?"

Jon leaned back on his chair, "That is the plan, yes."

"If I may, your grace, how are we going to afford the army of Unsullied? Since we neither have the leverage or coin to purchase even a small squad of them."

Aenar waved at that, "Don't worry, I've thought of something. Now, with regards to the threat of the army of the dead in the North. Once I become king, I intend to have ways to signal the realms of men of their coming, should they pass the wall. Ravens are not enough, so I plan to have large bonfires atop watchtowers to signal nearby towns of their coming, and that they should prepare for a mass exodus, but also call al the men to war." And Arthur nodded.

They enjoyed the silence the came through amongst them, Arthur finally relaxing against his chair, drinking the wine, that to his chagrin had discovered its vile flavor combinations. Aenar pulled the goblet from his lips, placing it back down the dirtied table. Aenar swirled his fingers around the rim of the cup, "Arthur. You were my father's best friend, right?"

"Yes."

Aenar hesitated, as if ashamed to beseech the sensitive matter, but he did, "I never asked you, what was he like when he was young? Was my father good?"

"Good? He was one of the few best men I've come to know in my life. He loved to sing, he'd spend time with the peasants in the taverns and inns in the lower-class parts of Kings Landing. He never cared much for status, he looked past that and only care about the hearts of his people. Despite what people claim him being a formidable warrior, he never liked to shed blood. I asked him once if he'd prefer the book to the blade. You can probably guess his answer. I knighted him as well, you know?" Arthur painted a smug on his visage.

"What?" Aenar said flabbergasted, curiosity a sheen in his eyes.

"I know what you may think. That I was too young to knight him. But he wanted me to do it."

Aenar smiled pondering of a young Sword of the Morning, knighting what's to be the most powerful man in all of Westeros.

"And my mother?" Aenar asked, yearning for more.

"You'll have to ask her brother in that matter, I'm sure he'll want nothing more than to tell you about his beloved sister."

Aenar nodded after finishing the last few sips, "Let's head back to the ship."

 

* * *

 

 

Aenar returned to the smith and saw his completed armor on the stand. They helmet shone the symbol of the Targaryen emblem, shoulder guards displayed the pride of the dragonheads, and a twisting dragon on the chestplate. The eye sockets of each dragon flickered the blue brilliance of the rubies.

"Unparalleled! This is most certainly worth the wait!" Said Aenar as he inspects the armor with grandeur, he could not contain his excitement as he said, "Arthur help me put it on!"

He began to put the chain mail, which covered to his knees, only exposing his joints, flexing himself to guarantee its fitting. He then wore the imposing chestplate. It was unlike any armour he had ever worn, light and much more flexible.

"You're sure it'll protect me? It's almost like I'm wearing naug…" before he could finish his statement, the smith took a sharpened axe and gave a hard-hitting bash, Aenar staggered. He looked to Arthur who jumped at the sudden action, his knuckles white from gripping the handle of his sword at in its sheath. But he sighed in relief, at the realization.

The smith continued, "Impervious from any attack. You would need a lot of force to go through that chestplate, though I wouldn't say the same for the chainmail as it is slightly more vulnerable. But it should keep from any attacks from knives."

Then he adorned the shoulder guards and cuisses. As he slid on the greaves and tested his stride, he noted mentally of its phantom weight. As they finished the final straps of his armour, leaving only his helmet, Aenar wore them. The three dragons nested atop his head, the pride of House Targaryen. Aenar lifted his visor and saw a watery gleam in Arthur's eyes.

Aenar lifted his brow, "What's wrong, Arthur?"

"Last I saw your father, he was wearing a helmet just like that one," Arthur replied.

The smith interjected, "Some time ago, a young man with ashen hair came to me, the armour he requested to make was a similar one to this. In fact, now that I think of it, you remind me of him, but that was nigh decades ago." The man smiled wistfully.

"How is this possible?" Arthur frowned in question, "I never told you how it looked, and I certainly never seen you read the history of Westeros. How did you come by with this design?"

"In my dreams. An ashen-haired man wore this armour. He was going somewhere, though I never knew where. I would always wake before knowing."

"That was your father."

"Maybe it was him, or maybe it was another Targaryen. I never got the chance to see his face." Aenar turned to the smith, "Thank you." He cracked a smile.

He nodded with a smile and said, "It is my pleasure, I treat your armour as I treat the other lesser ones. If you are in need anymore armour or my services. You know where to find me."

"Come, Arthur. Let's get back to the ship. We'll set sail to the fort, come midday."

 

* * *

 

_**Pentos** _

During her journey to Myr, Rhaella had discovered her children to be located in Pentos. With that, she boarded the first ship there, with whatever coin she had left.

At her arrival, she began to ask around the common folk for the magister's house. It proved easy, seemingly almost everyone knew who he was. With her shawl covering her identity, she hears whispers of the Ashen haired siblings.

When she arrives at the Magister's palace, she starts wailing and banging the door.

"Magister Illyrio open this door now, or I'll have it torn down! Do you hear me?!"

It wasn't long until a servant unlocked the doors, which was met with a forceful push from Rhaella barging into the keep. Rhaella ignored the flourish of décor, only caring about her children, "WHERE ARE THEY!" she shouted. Then she stopped with widened eyes. She sees a man with amethyst eyes and Ashen hair similar to Rhaegar's, only he was lean, shorter and had the stature of Rhaegar before he took on swordplay.

"Mother?" He says in bewilderment.

"Viserys." Rhaella ran to embrace him.

"My son. After all this time." She tightened the hug and pecked his forehead. Though, she had noticed that he had not returned the sentiment. She pulled back and saw a cold expression, in fact. But he tries to hide it. It had reminded her of how Aerys would been to her during their wedding. Cold and distant. Focusing on another.

"Viserys, what is it?" She asked, worryingly.

"It's nothing, mother." He palms her cheek, "I'm glad to see you and I'm sure Daenerys will be too, but you've interrupted a business deal of great paramount." He says non-chalantly. Not like a son who has reunited with the woman who birthed him.

Rhaella stepped back, away from his embrace. She blinked to process what just happened. Finally deciding to say, "Fourteen damned years I tried looking for you, and you dismiss me like some common servant? Have I interrupted  _your_  important business dealings, son!?"

"Yes. This deal was part of my plan to claim my throne back, my birthright. And you, Mother, interrupted me." The cold air that just radiated through her body, made her shiver.

_So, it's like that? Your throne? My son is a bloody imbecile._

Rhaella rolled her eyes and looked away from him, not wanting to turn her stomach at his presence, "Where is Daenerys?"

"In her room. The king's council is no place for women."

"Whatever, just take me to her." She says all remorse for Viserys, gone in an instant.

"Servant! Escort my mother to my sister's chambers." A servant stepped out and bowed, bringing Rhaella to the second floor of the manse.

Walking through the corridors that led to the room where her daughter was supposed to be. The echoes that rang through hallways had enlightened her. She's hopeful of her, to be more like her first son. Kind and gentle. It seems she's taken after his singing too. She smiled at the lost memory.

_Eyes, blue as the sea and the sky_

_Water flows, water flows._

_Heart burning like a fire in the night_

_Gently as she goes._

"Lady Daenery's quarters, my lady" the servant gestured into her daughter's room. "She always sings this song when she is on the balcony.

_Lalalalalalalala_

_La lala, La lala_

_Lalalalalalalala_

_Gently as she goes._

Daenerys was humming the melodious song, as she looked over the balcony, brushing her silver-golden hair.

Knocking, the servant intruded her hymn, "My lady? You have a visitor."

"Come in!" replied a girl's voice. Her heart burned at the gentle voice.

When she opened the door, she saw her. The beautiful girl, the one who taken from her, the one she had longed to see again. The violet eyes, pale skin, Rhaegar's smile. Rhaella held her heart, as if afraid it was going to burst.

"Do you know who I am, Daenerys?" She asked softly. Her trained smile had faltered. She looked up at Rhaella's hair, and liquid pooled around her eyelids.

A stray tear had fallen down her cheek, and more threatened to come as she ran toward her hearty embrace. "Mother," she exclaimed on her breast. She wailed, hugging her tightly she thought she might've suffocated. But welcomed the gesture, for she too hugged her daughter with ferocity.

"Mother, I thought you were gone, and it was all my fault," Daenerys said, sniffing.

"Shh, my daughter, I'm here alive and well and I promise I will never leave you alone." And Rhaella started kissing her all over the face and drying her tears, smoothing her palm over her cheek.

"I can't believe how much you've grown up. I remember when I first held you in my arms. How small you were and now," she exhaled in exuberance, "look how much you've grown. You've become more beautiful than I could ever imagine. Even more beautiful than I was." Her tear-stained face broke into a wide smile. Their hands now interlinked through their fingers. Rhaella unclasped one hand and traced her unkempt hair. She frowned at its untidiness.

"Does no one care for your hair?" She says in concern.

Daenerys looks down at her feet, "Viserys says the servants, don't have to take care of a girl like me."

Rhaella scoffed, she pulled her daughter's chin up to face her, "Then I'll do it, and let Viserys come to me and complain."

Her eyes widened, "Don't challenge him, mother." She warned.

"Are you lying again, now to our mother, little sister?" Rhaella hears Viserys' voice from the door behind her.

Rhaella turned, release her grasp from her daughter, but hid her frame from Viserys, "Is it true?"

"Of course!"

"So, she isn't lying." Viserys was taken aback by the sudden aggression, "Why then?" Rhaella asked firmly.

"Because the servants need to serve their king, not his snotty sis…" Rhaella had enough, she slapped Viserys before he could finish. "Well, I just struck the king! Did my hand fall off my arm?" She bellowed. "Well? Say something, your highness. Are you going to punish your mother for the insolent act against her son!?" Visery's held the red imprinted mark of her hand, looking like he was about to cry. Before she could see any tears form in his eyes, he walks briskly out of the room.

"Viserys!" She called.

He stopped by the frame of the door, "I came to tell you that dinner is ready. Go take a bath, both of you, in the big tub. You smell like sows. "

"Viserys!" She only heard the heels of his shoe, as he paced himself away from the room.

Rhaella turned to her daughter who stood there wide eyed, "Come, daughter. Let us bath and talk and tell me everything." She held her daughters' hand and called the servant to prepare the bath for them.

"You shouldn't have done that. He would punish me and maybe even you too." Her daughter said timidly.

"Not with me around, sweetling. And believe me, I had to deal with someone much worse than your brother." She assured.

After stripping off their dresses and entering the big tub, she dismissed the remaining servants. Not wanting any ears near them listening. The water was scalding hot, if they were common women, they would have burned their skin off. But they were not common folk, they were dragons. And dragons endure the heat.

Her daughter was shy, her back was stiff, and arms covered her chest in embarrassment, Rhaella tried to coax her, "Come daughter, don't be shy. Lean your back against me and relax. Tell me everything. " Rhaella said, unfastening her knotted hair. She massaged her shoulders, back, and temple luring her into a state of laze.

As Daenerys told everything that had happened to them, about the assassins, and the constant feeling of danger, how they had to beg for coin everyday to fill their stomachs and how her son kept blaming her for their state. Her daughter started sobbing again, Rhaella calmed her by hugging her vulnerable form.

"He said that if I wasn't born late I would've married Rhaegar, so he wouldn't marry the Dornish princess or the ran away with the Stark one," she said as she weeped, "I'm sorry mother, it's all my fault."

"Shh, sweetling. None of what happened to our house was your fault. You had no control over your birth, don't let your brother blame you for something you had no control over," Rhaella convinced, stroking her damp hair and kissing her temple. "Your father is the only one to blame, for our house's demise. No one else, do you hear me, sweet pea?" Her daughter nodded, though tears were still falling painting trails on her cheeks.

"Before Illyrio found us, Viserys told me that Lys' brothel wanted to offer him a fortune for me. A virgin Valyrian Princess. He said that he refused the offer at the time. But he keeps reminding him of his mistake, he said that he would sell me if they ever gave the offer. He said he would've already sat on the Iron Throne if he had sold me the first time." Her daughter's energy stammered, defeated almost.

Rhaella felt her blood boil by the words of her son. She could not believe the nerve of her son to even think of peddling her daughter.

"I will never ever, in the span of my life, let him sell you. This I promise you. Your brother acts like no king, the last Targaryen king worthy of the throne died on the Trident. He is not our king, daughter. I shall protect you with my life and love you with all my heart. "Then turning Daenerys' face, she added, "If they want to hurt you, or even your brother despite his delusions of grandeur, they'll have to go through me. Hell or highwater." Rhaella said with pride in her breast.

Daenerys smiled, and turning completely towards her, in a lotus position, she hugs her tight. Rhaella hugged back, a silent vow.

After a while, Rhaella said, "Come, daughter. We shall dine with our 'king'." She says sarcastically.

After drying, she took her daughter by the hand and walked to the dining room where they were going to have dinner. Tonight, and all the other nights she will sleep with her daughter. It doesn't matter what Viserys says, she would not go back against her vows to her daughter.

 

* * *

 

_**Winterfell** _

The entourage were all gathered in the courtyard near the gates of Winterfell. The Stark family lined themselves to be the first to greet the King, as news was brought forth that the royal convoy was nearing the outskirts of Wintertown.

Two days ago, Benjen and his family arrived for the feast. Ned was always eager to see his brother, after being months and maybe even years apart, he would never give up the chances of patting his little brother again. Benjen said he saw a hooded little girl with a dark grey and white direwolf sneak into Robb's ship before they had left, but before he could hail the crewmembers, the ship had already weighed its anchor and set its sail. For that, he sent a Raven and has yet to receive a reply.

Cat nudged him with an elbow, "You haven't told me how you were going to deal with the king, what are you going to say to him?"

He gripped the back of her hand, rubbing slow circles around it, "Don't worry about that. I've prepared ways to talk to him."

"And if he should insist? "

"I'll refuse."

Cat let's out an uncomfortable sigh, seemingly not satisfied with his answer. She changes the subject, "About Sansa's to-be betrothed."

"What about the prince?" Ned asked.

"I've not heard a many great things about the boy. Quite the opposite, really." There was a bitterness in her voice.

"What have you heard?"

"I heard from the kitchen maids that hail from the south, that he abuses even the smallest rodents, keeps them caged. Starve them. Worse ones were about a whore, though even thinking about it makes a turn in my stomach. But that's beside the point, rumors or not, they had to originate from something. And I wouldn't want to bet our dear Sansa to find the vile personality of the boy the hard way."

He nodded, "very well then, I shall call off the betrothal. Though you may want to speak with Sansa. I have a feeling that she'll get upset over, her canceled betrothal." Cat squeezed his hand and nodded in appreciation.

At last, the royal retinue began trickling in, the Baratheon and Lannister guard, followed by the Kingsguard that surrounded the front and back of the carriage housing the queen.

And finally, the one they had all been waiting in dank cold morning, King Robert Baratheon, the former warrior, Demon of the Trident, now stuped low with his sagging bulge of a gut from his constant drinks of wine, and the unkempt hair laced with grey strands. Followed by the prince, Joffrey Baratheon. An arrogant visage of disgust planted across his face. Behind the Crown Prince, Orys, an image of his father warrior body when he was fostered in the Eyrie

At the presence of the king, everyone kneeled as he hopped off his steed. Robert waved his hand for everyone to stand. The King went through the Starks, showering them with compliments feeding their pride. He hugged Robert, and after exchanging pleasantries, he had wanted a word with Ned in private. As expected.

"Your son is of age to become Lord of Winterfell in your stead, I need you by my side in that Vipers nest." Said Robert.

"Robb is merely a boy. He can't take on the responsibility overnight, Robert. I certainly struggled when I first took over Winterfell."

"And look where it has brought you." Robert retorted

Ned ignored the comment, "And besides, you know what happened to Brandon and Lyanna. Us Starks don't fare well in the South." He said, hoping the reminder of his false beloved will convince him from dragging Ned to Kings Landing.

"But this time there are no Targaryens."

"True, though the Lannisters still cloud my decision. I don't trust them." Ned said, as he remembered the butchered corpse of Elia Martell and her babe. The honoured Kingsguard Ser Jaime Lannister sitting on the throne after slaughtering the man he swore to protect.

When they arrived to Lyanna's statue, Robert said, "Why did you have to bury here in this dark place? You should have put on a hill, where the sun shone the brightest."

"She was my sister, a Stark. Her place is here."

"No, her place was next to me. I loved her and that bastard took her away from me." He says with fury.

"You were in love with her beauty, not her, Robert. And if it ever came that she lived and you treated her like you did with your queen, she would have ran to the far east regions of Essos."

Robert laughed and then turned to the statue and said, "I sometimes dreamt of killing him on that field."

"It's done, your grace. The Targaryens are all dead," said Ned, looking at the floor, with a firm voice.

"No, not all of them. Rhaella Targaryen is alive. I've already sent the assassins."

Alive. That was good news.

"Let's go and celebrate. I'll have to leave soon, since you don't want to be my hand, but your daughter will come with us."

"Your grace..."

"No. You owe me that."

Ned sighed and nodded and headed towards the exit of the crypt.

 

* * *

 

Sansa was walking with Lady through Winterfell's courtyard and saw that Prince Joffrey was coming towards her. She didn't like him at all, but if her father forced her to marry him she had to accept him.

"My Lady, come with me," said Joffrey, taking her by the hand and leading her to the Godswood.

"My father told me the news," Joffrey said once he got to his destination. "You'll come with us and be my wife," he said, starting to take off his tunic.

"Prince, what are you doing?"

"Don't you see, I'm gonna fuck you."

"No, you can't."

"Yes, I can. I'm your future husband and a prince. I can do what I want. Now lie down."

"No!"

He slapped her and she fell to the ground. Then he began to lift her dress up. She began to cry, to beg, but he tore her clothes and began to pull down her pants.

Please, she said crying. Suddenly he felt that he was no longer above her and saw that someone was pulling him away by throwing him to the ground. He was Prince Orys.

"You have lost your mind, Joffrey."

"What the hell do you want? As if you had never done it before."

"I never did that to my future bride. She is the daughter of the Warden of the North and your future bride, idiot. How can you treat her like that!? Get that ass out of here before I make your whole face violet."

"It doesn't end here, you little bitch" and she saw that Orys punched him so hard, that he broke his nose.

After Joffrey had left, Orys approached her and asked, "Are you all right, my lady?"

She nodded, and he took off his cape and put it on her shoulders. Then taking her in his arms, he carries her away from the Godswood.

 

* * *

  

Ned was on the balcony talking to Robert and suddenly he saw that Prince Joffrey was coming out of the Godswood with a bloody nose.

"Damn boy. He must have had another fight with his brother."

Ned smiled but when he saw Prince Orys coming from Godswood with his daughter, Sansa, in his arms, he immediately rushed to her.

"What has happened?"

Orys without looking at Ned, told his father "Joffrey tried to rape her, because he said that being betrothed, he can do anything he wants.

"That damn boy."

Ned took his daughter and said to Robert in a fairly menacing voice, "You can stay until the end of the feast. That gives you two days. Then I want the prince out of the North. And if he comes back, his head will end up on a spike."

"You dare to threaten the royal family? Robert how can you allow this" Ned hears the voice of the queen holding the prince's bastard's hand.

"I'm not threatening anyone. I'm just giving you a warning. Maybe your dear son should ask his father what happens to rapists, your grace." Ned bowed and left without saying another word.

 

* * *

  

The Next day, after Robert, the Stark, and her little lion, Joffrey had gone hunting. She and Jaime went to the abandoned tower to have sex.

"How could you tell him to do that, Cersi?"

"I didn't think he would actually do that. I just told him that when he marries her, he can do whatever he wants."

"And you want him to be king? Do you really think you can control him?"

"Yes. He does what I tell him to do. And so our son will be king of the Seven Kingdoms."

Then she starts kissing him and stripping him. While Jaime was fucking her from behind, she saw Brandon stark looking at them from the window.

"Stop!" She told Jaime.

And he immediately ran to grab the baby.

"Are you crazy, boy? Climbing on such a high tower."

"He saw us!"

"How old are you, boy?"

"Seven."

"He saw us."

"You've already said that," then looking at her, he said, "The things we do for love," and pushed the boy down the tower.

"What the hell did you do?" Cersi said running towards the window to look down.

"I've resolved the problem. No one will now know what he saw."

"What if he's still alive?"

It's not. Nobody survives from that height. Let's go back to fuck."

"No! We have to leave." And she dressed up and left.

 

* * *

 

_**Golden Company fort** _

Robb and his party were getting closer to the fort.

"Wow! He has a big army. And a big fort. It's almost like a small town."

Robb smiled and I touch her cheek. When he got to the gate, he saw guards approaching, "Alt! Who are you!"

"My name is Robb Stark. I'm here to see your commander, Arthur Dayne."

"He's not here."

"Is there anyone we can talk to?"

He turned to the one who was with him and whispered something in his ear. Then turning toward him he said, "Yes. But only you."

Robb nodded and got off the horse. "Arya I want you to stay here with the guards and the direwolves."

And she nodded with a worried expression "Be careful, Robb."

He gives her a smile. "Protect my sister," He said to his guards.

Entering the Fort, Robb looked around. He was impressed by all this and looking to the left of the fort, he saw that there were war elephants. Magnificent from afar and who knows how they were from close up. As he crossed the streets of the fort he saw that many men were training in formations he had not yet seen.

"It's thanks to our young Commander."

"I thought Arthur Dayne was your commander?"

"He is. But slowly he's leaving the commando to his successor, who even at such a young age, has a gift for strategy and command."

"May I ask what his name is?"

"That's not for me to say."

As he approached the center of the fort, he saw that there were two men and a woman waiting for him.

"Who are you?" asked the Knight with the blonde hair.

"I'm Robb Stark and I'm here to see your young commander."

"Arthur Dayne is not very young."

"I'm not talking about Arthur Dayne, but about the man who calls himself Jon Snow."

The man, after looking at the other two said, "Come."

"Not before my men and my sister have entered. We've made a long journey."

The man nodded "Guard. Let them in." The man nodded "Guards".

After a while, Robb saw Arya running towards him with the direwolves behind her.

" Come" and they headed to the room where, Robb assumes, it was the council room. In the middle, there was a large table, with a large map of Essos and Westeros in the middle.

After sitting down and getting a drink, the woman said, "What is business do you have with Jon?"

"I came to meet him," Robb responded, and pointing to the white direwolf, continued, "and to bring him a gift. "

"Then you also know his real name."

Robb nodded.

"I'm Ashara Dayne, this is Torrhen Snow and Falco Ethenaine, the vice-commander of the Golden Company."

"It's a pleasure to meet you. Where is my cousin?"

"Volantis. For business. But he is already coming back" responded the Knight.

Robb nodded.

"Aenar you're back," she said, and then, looking toward Caraxes, add, "I see that you have a new friend and a new armor."

He was taken aback by that. Ashara never used his real name in the presence of strangers.

"I see that we have guests. I can ask you..." but before he finished he saw a little girl running towards him and jumping into his arms, to embrace him.

"And who would you be," asked Aenar with a smile.

I'm your cousin Arya Stark" she responded. Then pointing toward Caraxes she asked, "Is that a dragon?"

"Yes. His name is Caraxes. And he's special."

"Can I touch him?" She asked with a smile.

"I don't know if he gets touched by anyone other than Targaryen, but you can try."

She approached him and Caraxes looked at her curiously then towards him and eventually when she stretched out her hand to touch him he left her.

She giggled, then he heard Ashara "So, we leave you alone, so you can get to know each other better. And she Torrhen and Falco came out of the room.

"You must be Robb then," said Aenar, extending her hand.

"Yes. It's a pleasure to meet you.

You know you look a lot like our father, your uncle, Ned Stark. Your eyes are apart. And Arya looks like your mother. But he couldn't call her Lyanna, otherwise, she would always cry.

Aenar lent and looking toward her cousin wanted to imagine that she was the same as a child, same adventurous spirit.

"Whatever you want her to call you. Aenar, king Aenar or your grace?"

"Aenar enough."

Then she saw Arya arrive with in her hand a white pup of wolf.

"This is yours. It's a direwolf."

He took it and immediately felt a connection with him, the same one you feel with Caraxes before going to Valyria.

"He's beautiful."

"He's quiet, fast and always sneaks up on you. What do you want to call him?

Considering what you told me, what better name than Ghost.

"Ghost. I like it. And this one is mine. Her name is Nymerya, and that one" pointing toward a little smoke grey fur direwolf, with yellow eyes, "is Greywind."

Aenar putting Ghost on the ground saw him run towards Caraxes, and start to sniff him.

"They are bounding," said Robb. "So your grace what is your plan?"

Aenar became serious and replied. "Take the throne and prepare the realm of men to face the great war."

"What Great War?"

"The White Walkers."

"They are only a myth, Aenar."

"No." And Aenar began to tell him about the blue-eyed shadows he had seen. Then he got up from his chair and went towards the map, and said. "When I win the war for the throne I intend to create signal towers from the wall to the coast of Dorne. So the kingdoms will know when the threat has come. "

Robb standing up, nodded and said, "But you'll have to prove that these creatures exist. You know, some time ago we executed a deserter of the Night's Watch. He said he had seen the White Walkers."

Aenar sighed. So they were real. "But first I have to form my army to buy ships and fight a war here. We are still mercenaries. I'm going to accept a contract with Myr."

"Then I will fight with you."

Aenar smiled "Want to fight under my command? "

"Yes. I want to test myself in a real battle. After all, I'll have to be ready by the time you get back."

"So, tell me about the North" and Robb begins to tell about his house and all the pranks he made as a kid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like this chapter  
> Hope you liked Dany and Rhaella and AEnar and the starks meetings
> 
> The song that Dany is singing is the one from The legend of Beowulf  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PnylZ3zPP80
> 
> The armor of Jon/Aenar is the one from Dracula Untold. And the helmet is the one Rhaegar wore in the pic in the first chapter.
> 
> I added Nymerya un the previous chapter. Sorry, but I completely forgot about her


	12. Conspirations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Martell plans for the future.  
> Cersi and Robert began to plot.  
> Viserys threatens Daenerys and Rhaella.  
> Aenar informs his commanders of his plan to fight the Dothraki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. But this was a long chapter, and it took longer to review.
> 
> But I hope the wait was worthy.
> 
> Good reading.

 

_**** _

 

_**Dorne** _

Doran was in his solar, his mind filled with sorrow upon the thought of Norvos, a city obliterated by the wrath of the Dothraki. His wife had left for her home city. As she could not stand another day of life in Dorne or accept its customs. Though they had married for love in their youth, there was a constant struggle, due to their frequent disagreements toward every decision he made. Even the simplest disputes had them in a row.

He is at a predicament, a cross-road that has him pulling the strands of hair left on his scalp. Tell the truth to his children. Even if her life is uncertain, now, they deserved to know. Above all, they must know the future of the House, and what he has planned. Oberyn will certainly accept, especially if he avenges Elia.

But Arianne is who will be the most hostile.

Turning to a servant, "Send for my brother and my children." He says.

 

* * *

 

As Arianne walked to her father's solar, she couldn't help but think.  _What does he want?_  Since their mother had left, his children have drifted away from him. And he didn't even do anything to avenge their aunt Elia and their cousins. And now he sends for her. She had a suspicion of what it was, but she doesn't want to believe it.

When she arrived in his solar, she saw the entire Dornish retinue assembled inside. Uncle Oberyn had just returned from Essos, Quentin, Trystane and Areo Hotha. A somber visage was painted across everyone.

"What's it, Father," Arianne asked, her gut took a large turn at the dreadful musk in the air.

"Arianne, sit down. What I'm about to tell you is about your mother."

She sits and was shaking. What could possibly have happened to her mother?

"As you know your mother went back to her birthplace," her father said, and she nodded.

"About a month ago the Dothraki of Khal Moro plundered Norvos, took part of the population as slaves, as a tribute to not destroy it completely. Since then, we have had no news of her. Maybe she died, maybe she escaped or maybe she's a prisoner" Her father said, and Arianne felt tears coming at her eyes, but she quickly wiped them with her thumb. "But that's not the main reason I called you here, daughter."

She then looked at her father. What could other information he wanted to give her apart from the fate of their mother? Maybe it's the vengeance that they are craving.

"We recently discovered that Viserys Targaryen, his mother Rhaella Targaryen and his sister Daenerys Targaryen, are alive and under the protection of Illyrio Mopatis. "

"This could be our opportunity to avenge Elia and her children," Oberyn replied smiling.

"Yes. Part of the plan is that, but also a greater motivation," her father replied, and then turning towards her and adding "You, my daughter, will marry Viserys Targaryen, and...".

"What?" she cut him off, chuckling. "Is this a joke?"

"No, no joke. I'll have Dornish blood on the Iron Throne, and you daughter, will do what I say. You'll marry Viserys Targaryen, and Quentin will marry Daenerys Targaryen, who will be the Prince of Dorne, after me."

"You can't do this to me, I'm the oldest father. I..."

"If I order you to do that, you will. You won't destroy my plans to have Dornish blood on the Iron Throne."

She couldn't believe., that her father was forcing her to do that. His craving for power and his ambition will be the downfall of their House. She feels the rage rising in her body, and she felt betrayed. Her father was going to take her birthright for her own ambition, but she will not accept that.

"I'll not accept that father."

"You'll," he said raising his voice.

"Brother tell me one thing. What happened to Elia wasn't sufficient for your lust for power? And above all, there's a flaw in your plans. Rhaella Targaryen is alive. She won't let her daughter be married as a bargaining chip."

"She has no say in this. Viserys is the one who does the negotiations. And from what I hear, he wants to marry his mother to the captain of the Golden Company, in exchange for their support. And from what I understand he is a veteran knight of Westeros and according to some rumors, has Dornish origins."

"Yes, and he wants to sell his sister to the Dothraki," Oberyn replied.

This attracts the attention of his father "What?"

"He wants to marry Khal Drogo in exchange for an army. I'm surprised you didn't know, brother."

"He won't. For our support, we'd ask him to give us his sister as well."

"Who's going to do the negotiations?"

"You, brother. You'll have him marry Arianne by proxy. "

Oberyn sighed. "Fine brother. Can I go now? I would need some fun before I leave for Essos, and Ellaria is waiting for me in our bedrooms." and he left

Arianne couldn't stand it any longer, she got up and without saying another word she left. Maybe it's time to remove her father. If she doesn't get what she deserves then she'll take it by force. Strike like a viper. That's what Oberyn always told her when she was a child.

 

* * *

 

_**King's Landing** _

Varys was sitting in his chambers, rethinking the recent events. His little birds told him what Prince Joffrey did and he really wanted to keep an eye on him now. Prince Orys was another story. Although he has the same character as his father, he has a great touch for politics and above all, he could become a great king, with the right guidance.

Thinking back and considering the new news he has received and the secrets he has discovered, it would be better to bet on a king who doesn't have a dragon and magic or who won't become crazy.

As he got up, Varys called one of his little birds and gave him the messages to deliver to the citadel and Prince Orys. It was time to destroy the magic and with it the new dragon.

As he prepared to go out, Varys saw a guard coming.

"The king gathered the small council."

"Is Lord Baelish present?" asked Varys.

"Yes, my lord."

Well, two birds with one strike.

Once in the council room, and when all were gathered, Varys gave a nod to Prince Orys who said to the King "Father, I found the murderer of Jon Arryn.

"What?" the king asked, standing up and putting his fists on the table.

"Yes. It was Lord Baelish who answered Orys, pointing the finger."

Baelish becomes white and, in his eyes, there was fear.

"My king that's…" but the king was furious and drawing out his sword he cut Baelish's head off with a slit.

"Put his head on a spike outside the city, so that everyone will see what happens to the traitors."

"There's more to it than that, father. The king, calming down, turned to his son. "Robert Arryn is the bastard son of Baelish. So, he has no claim to the Eyrie."

"Pycelle, send a raven to Lord Royce and tell him to take Lysa Arryn and her son under arrest until I get to the Eyrie. And send a raven to Riverlands and tell Hoster Tully to come to Kings Landing and answer for his daughter crimes."

"I'll do it, your grace."

"Is there anything else? "asked the King.

And Varys knew that this was the opportunity to destroy the magic by exterminating the Targaryen.

"Your Grace. The Targaryen are about to invade us" Varys said, "My little birds just informed me that Viserys Targaryen has started the negotiation with the Dothraki, the Golden Company and Dorne."

"What? How the beggar King intends to get them on his side."

"He has the intention of giving his sister in marriage to the Dothraki, his mother to the Golden Company, with the addition of lands, and Dorne, marrying Princess Arianne. Having in this way about 150 thousand men, not to mention the small Houses still loyal to the Targaryen or who hate your family. With the Golden Company, there is also the son of your enemy, Prince Rhaegar."

At that mention, the King slammed his fist on to the table and said with anger, "Send the Assassins, I want them all dead and I want their heads on the spikes. Send a raven to Tywin Lannister, the new Hand of the King."

Varys smiled to himself. Now the magic will be destroyed and with it the Targaryen. 14 years ago, he made a mistake in saving Prince Aenar, but now he no longer. It was time to bet on a new prince.

The King stood up and walks furiously out of the room.

"Lord Varys. May I ask what your game is?"

"I don't understand what you're talking about, my prince."

"Oh, I know that you know." Orys said giving him a look "I'm watching you" and then he left.

He's smarter than his father, but it will be easy to manipulate him, certainly better than the Targaryen Prince, who after Valyria, has the magic in himself.

 

* * *

 

Robert was in his study. He felt anger rise, anger and other unprecedented states of mind. Anger and anger towards his second son, who wanted to rape the daughter of his best friend and Warden of the North, as well as his future wife. He still remembers the moment when he first saw her. Lyanna. He fell immediately in love with her. But he would never dare to do that to her. And this damn boy has shamed the royal family, and now the throne has lost the support of the North. And that was 40,000 less men.

After drinking the wine that was in his goblet, Robert took the broach that contained the wine and threw it against the wall shouting, "Damn you!"

He felt the fury rise and take control of his body. And what's worse is that the Targaryen planned an invasion. And the son of the man who raped, kill and steal his Lyanna, was alive.

Robert heard someone knocking. "Come in!" said Robert angry.

The servant opened the door and to enter was Cersei. Damn woman. It's only because of her that Joffrey became a cunt. Too long she whispered in his ear and spoiled him too much as a child. Certainly, more than Orys.

"What is it?"

"We must secure the future of our family. And the throne to our son."

"What do you propose? Joffrey made us lose the North. And the others already hate us a lot. They are plenty of Lords in the Seven Kingdoms ready to swear fealty to that madman of Viserys Targaryen."

"My father is already riding towards King's Landing. I sent him a raven when we left Winterfell. We don't need the North or the other lords. We have Westerlands, Vale Stormlands and Reach."

Robert started laughing. He really couldn't believe how stupid his wife was.

"We don't need the North!? Are you crazy woman? If the North doesn't intervene, neither will the Riverlands." He took a breath and continued, "The Targaryen over the narrow sea are already plotting as you know. Viserys Targaryen wants to sell his sister to the Dothraki in exchange for an army, and his mother to the Golden Company. The first army has never been defeated and has 100,000 men. If the Khal attacks us, the other lords could join Viserys'cause, to not be sacked by the savages, even those loyal to us. Only a madman will challenge the Dothraki in open field. Then there is the matter of the Golden Company. 20,000 men well-armed and trained in the tactics of Westeros, and 100 War Elephants. I have never been afraid in the war. But to face an enemy I don't know; I admit it gives me cause for fear."

"So, there's only one thing to do: make sure that those who were loyal to House Targaryen will no longer loyal."

Robert was a little surprised by his wife's sharp mind, but one thing is certain. She wasn't smart. But she has a point.

"Explain yourself better?"

"The Dornish have already started plotting behind our backs. They want the end of our family for 14 years, and the invasion of Viserys will give them the right reason to take revenge, and above all, combining the marriage of that whore of his daughter and The Beggar King, Doran will have Martell blood on the Iron Throne. "

"So, you suggest I declare war on Dorne for no reason?"

"No, not you. Sellswords. From Essos. And a pact with the Iron Bank of Braavos, before our enemies do."

They were all good suggestions, but the only problem is that the Kingdom was in debt.

"Marry Margery and Orys as soon as possible. And after the wedding when the family returned to Highgarden, send the murderers with the Targaryen coats of arms.

"Damn it, Woman, you have an evil mind." He said laughing, and she gave him an evil smile.

"Then when your father arrives, we will reveal the truth about Robert Arryn and Lysa Tully. Her father will be called to King's Landing. And Lord Yohan Royce will become Lord Warden of the Vale."

"Marry Joffrey to Lord Yronwood's youngest daughter, and after House Martell has disappeared from the face of the earth, appoint House Yronwood as Dorne's Lord Paramount. They have always fought against the Martells. Poison the Lord and the heir with Dornish poisons so that Joffrey can be Prince of Dorne."

"I'll have to talk to your father first, the hand of the King," Robert said but saw that she didn't like him not approving her plan.

"War is coming, my king," she said angrily. "You have to decide whether to prevent the fall of our House or waiting for our extinction, on your beautiful throne in an honorable way, fucking, drinking, and hunting. Dynasties survive in this way, with conspiracies and betrayals. The choice is yours" and with this last statement, she left.

Damn woman.

 

* * *

 

_**Winterfell** _

Ned was sitting in the Godswood, thinking about the tragedies that struck his family. Sansa was almost raped by that damn prince, and Bran had fallen from the tower, and he could remain crippled. Ned felt tears coming from his eyes, and he wiped them off right away.

After a while, he saw Cat coming.

"Ned, you wanted to see me?"

"It's time I tell you why Robb went to Essos." Taking a breath Ned said, "When I went to look for my sister in Dorne after the war, as you know I found her. I told everyone that she died of a fever. But the truth is, she died in childbirth, giving birth to Rhaegar Targaryen's child." Ned felt the tears come down from his eyes again. Every time he talked about his sister or thought of her, tears came to his eyes, and a sadness, that nothing can take it away."

"Ned?" Cat's voice brought him back to the present.

He looked up at her and gave her a smile and said, "The child born was a boy and now he is in Essos, under the protection of Ser Arthur Dayne, the Sword of Dawn, and he will soon take over the commandos of the Golden Company, from Arthur."

He saw that Cat was taken aback and had widened eyes. "And you've been hiding this from me all this time?" He saw that she had tears in her eyes "Didn't you trust me? Did you think that I would go to the first one who passes by and said everything? You hurt me thinking this about me, Ned" She said with tears falling from her eyes.

"I know that I made a mistake not to tell you, and especially not to tell you what I intended to do. That's why I'm saying it now, and I want to ask for your forgiveness."

He saw that she was still hurt because he didn't trust her with the secret and now he really felt bad.

She wiped her tears and said looking down "So you told Robb, and he decided to go there, in a dangerous continent, full of slaves, pirates and other dangerous people. How could you allow him!? And what's worse is that Arya followed him because of the ideas you put in her head. Only to meet your lost nephew."

"He wanted to go. He wanted to meet him, so he could give him his support when he landed in Westeros."

"It doesn't matter," said Cat shouting and sobbing. Standing up, she said, "You let him go."

"I know you're hurt, but..."

"No, Ned. Enough!" As he got up, he said, "I have to go back to Bran."

At that moment Maester Luwin "My Lord, Lord Reed has arrived?"

"Howland?" Why would he come, Ned hadn't sent for him? It was very strange, and Ned was beginning to get a little premature.

Once he got to his studio, Ned saw that Howland was atoning him. And he smiled at him. He really had changed after fourteen years. Long hair and fairly long beard, a little flattened compared before, but Ned saw that he still had pain from the wound he received from the White Bull. He saw that when he got up because he put his hand on his side.

"Howland my friend. So long. What brings you here?"

"You said, Ned. A long time." They hugged each other; he was still short.

"We need to talk about your son, Bran."

"Why?" Ned asked, becoming serious, and not knowing what Howland wanted from his son.

"I know you won't believe me for what I tell you, and we have to get ready before they get here."

"They? Who are they, Howland?"

"The White Walkers. They are real, and they are coming for us."

"White Walkers." Ned chuckled, stories to scare the children, but he saw that Howland didn't laugh.

"And what does this have to do with my son, Bran?"

"Bran is a Greensight and a warg. The most powerful ever to appear in this world after 8,000 years. "

Ned sighed "Why are you telling me this, Howland?"

"The Grate enemy has returned. Your son needs to go Beyond the Wall to meet the Three-Eyed Raven and learn all he needs to teach him. We will need him. Because we don't know yet what the Great Other want.

"Beyond the Wall? Great Other? Are you mad Howland!" Ned couldn't believe that Howland would ask him this? "My son is only seven years. And he is a cripple. He won't survive Beyond the Wall."

"He won't go alone. Me, and some of my men will accompany him. My ancestors are descended from the Children of the Forest, and this gives us more advantage to survive out there because we know the way. I will protect him with my own life, Ned."

Ned sighed. He put his hand on his face. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. The Great others, warg, and greensight. Magic and other stuff. But if this was the only way to defeat the Great enemy, which he still doesn't believe, he will try.

"Okay, Howland. I'll let you take my son there. But if anything happens to him, I will destroy your house. You understand me," he said pointing his finger at Howland.

"Of course, Ned. But you'll need to prepare the North. And maybe make peace with the Wildings."

Ned begins to laugh so hard that almost chocked "Pace!? With the Wildings!? Are you serious?"

"Yes, Ned. We will need every man alive. And if your nephew will come to Westeros, and you'll go South someone will need to defend the Wall if the White Walkers attack before you are back.

Ned nodded. He didn't like. But if Howland said that the enemy was true, then he will try.

"Go now. I'll have to talk to Cat about this. "

 

* * *

 

_**Pentos** _

Rhaella and her children were having breakfast in silence, but she did not take her eyes from her daughter and continued to look at her with a smile. After finishing, Viserys got up and without saying anything went out of the room.

"Viserys!" Rhaella called him, but he didn't answer. So, she decided to follow him and find out what he was plotting.

"Daughter, go wait for me in our room," Rhaella told Daenerys. Then turning around, she went in the direction that Viserys had gone.

Arriving at the room, Rhaella leaned against the door to hear what they were saying.

"Your grace, your mother will not come?" Rhaella heard Illyrio's voice.

"No. I don't want her to hear what I decided to do. Especially about Daenerys."

About Daenerys? What Viserys wanted to do to her. Rhaella didn't really like this story. And she won't let anything happen to her. She felt the blood boil at the mention of her daughter.

"So! What about Khal Drogo? Did he accept the alliance?"

"Yes. In exchange for your sister, he will give you a large army. With the Dothraki, you will surely win the throne."

Khal Drogo? Rhaella had never heard this name, but the reputation of the Dothraki. They were the most feared warriors of Essos, and they were stubborn. He will not have his daughter and she swore so. she has to go in and intervene, but she has to listen a little more, to better understand their plan.

"When does he intend to come?"

"He will come by the end of the year. First, he wants to kill Khal Moro and claim his Khalassar."

"Well, this is excellent news. We will have to prepare to welcome him. Don't mind the expense. We have to make my sister the perfect bride for the savage..."

At that point, Rhaella couldn't stand to hear how they were selling her daughter. She entered the room with anger but putting on the mask of the old queen.

"Mother, what are you doing here?" Viserys asked surprised, making disappear the smile he had on his lips.

"What, this is not the king's council where the future of our house is discussed?"

"It is, but women are not allowed."

"Any decision you make for my daughter must be approved by me. If I don't agree..."

"Here I interrupt you, Mother." Viserys cut her off, raising his hand. then calling for a servant he said "Servant, send for my sister."

" What the hell are you doing, Viserys?"

"Oh, you'll find out soon enough, Mother. For too long I have sacrificed my future for her. This time she will do."

"Viserys, please don't do it." Rhaella pleaded, seeing the smirk on his face, "If you do, you will lose my respect, my trust, and my love. You'll stay alone because I won't separate from my daughter again. "

But at that moment Daenerys entered and giving her a big smile, but when she saw that she was serious, the smile disappeared.

"Ah, Daenerys. Come! We were just planning your future."

She comes and sits next to Rhaella taking her hand.

"You will marry Khal Drogo, in exchange for his army."

She saw tears falling from her daughter's eyes. And this was brooking her heart. She heard Daenerys begging with bowed head and pleaded voice "Viserys, please!" but he, in a burst of anger, took her by the neck and dragged her on the table. Rhaella rushed towards him but stopped when Viserys drew his sword and pointed it at her throat.

"Mother, if you interfere, I'll slit your throat. And I'll choke her. When we met you dared to slap me in the face. Your King! Don't you ever dare do that again," said Viserys with a threatening voice and the face of a mad man.

If Viserys hadn't his hand around Daenerys throat, Rhaella wouldn't have cared if her son held his sword at her, she would have slapped him and placed herself between him and Daenerys, even if it would have cost her life.

"You, dear sister, will give me the Dothraki army, even if you have to fuck them one by one, and their horses. Too long I've taken care of you without getting anything. It's time for you to repay your debt."

Rhaella couldn't believe the words that came out of her son's mouth. He was now lost. Madness has taken hold of him and what's worse is that he wants to become King.

"And you, dear mother," Rhaella heard Viserys say, "You will give me the Golden Company."

"What?"

" Tell them what you told me, Illyrio." Said Viserys still pointing the sword at her throat and kept Daenerys' neck tight.

"The Golden Company is camped between Pentos and Myr. Their commander is a former veteran Knight of Westeros, and he plans to return home."

"Having no money with which to pay the mercenaries, I will offer the Commander, who, if I'm not mistaken, should be nearly forty, a former Targaryen Queen and lands."

Rhaella remained open-mouthed and eyes wide open. She began to move away from Viserys "Do you intend to sell your only family for an iron chair? And that you could lose it. You are just like your father. Cursed be the day I gave you birth."

After this, Viserys smirked and left Daenerys. Rhaella, taking her by the hand, took her away from the room, hearing the evil laugh of Viserys.

Arriving in the room where they were sleeping, Rhaella hugged her daughter and heard her crying.

"I don't want to marry that Dothraki Khal, mother," Daenerys said, sobbing, with her head on Rhaella chest. She began to rub her hair, kissing her head, and she felt tears coming down from her eyes.

"You are not going to marry the Khal, daughter," replied Rhaella raising Daenerys' face upwards, so that she could look her in the eyes. Then, wiping Daenerys tears with her thumb, she firmly said, "It doesn't matter what I do, and it doesn't matter how long it takes, but I'll take you away from here. We'll leave together, Dany. We're not doing this for Viserys. For too long I've suffered your father's torture and the rapes. I won't let the same fate happen to you."

Then whispering into Daenerys' ear, she said, "Don't mention this conversation to anybody, Dany."

Daenerys nodded and hugged her.

 

* * *

 

_**Golden company fort** _

Aenar gathered all the captains of the Golden Company. He intended to expose to them the plan to face the Dothraki.

"As you know, I decided to accept the contract with Myr. Khal Moro is marching on Myr from Norvos. He sacked it to get more men and slaves to fight against Khal Drogo."

"Good! Are we going to use the city as a defense?" asked Falco.

"No. We'll face them here," replied Aenar, pointing to the map.

"It is a path they will take because they believe that no one knows him. It's off the main roads and it's great for ambushing.

"It's too tight to use the elephants."

"In fact, I don't intend to use elephants. As you know before leaving for Volantis, I gave orders to build load-bearing palisades as well as a siege shelter where our men will be placed, with a shield wall of Spearmen in front of them. "

"So, you're going to face them there with that tactic?"

"Yes. 3.000 Unsullied defeated 25.000 Dothraki in the battle of the three thousand when they were defending Qohor. We will do the same and use the advantage of the land. You know that there are rocks on the sides."

"Yes."

"It is there that our archers will be hidden and when the time comes, I will have a rain of arrows on the Dothraki. What do you think, Balaq?"

"It can be done. The Dothraki have no armour, they will fall like flies."

"Exactly! Until here it's clear."

Everyone nodded

"Our heavy cavalry is armored and when they are demoralized we will charge them."

"But they will not charge against our shield wall?" asked Blackburn, the captain of the spearmen.

"Yes. They will. When they can no longer use the bows and arrows, they will charge us against, with spears and arakh. Then when they are close, we will raise the spike palisade hidden in the sand, that is usually used to protects camps. And if someone passes the palisade, he will meet our fearsome spearmen."

"It's a good plan. We'll have to prepare and give orders to the men," replied Falco.

Everyone left the room. Except for Robb and Arthur.

"Robb, would you train with me? I have already defeat Arthur so many time" Aenar said and Arthur gave him a look.

"You know Arthur that you're always the best," Aenar said chuckling.

And Arthur gave him a smile.

"It will be a great pleasure, cousin. But Arya will definitely want to see."

"Where is she, by the way?"

"With Ashara, if I'm not mistaken."

"Arthur goes to tell her to join us at the training camp."

And Arthur left.

"Come, cousin."

As they walked through the streets of the fort, heading toward the training area, Aenar thought back to the nightmare she had almost every night since returning from Valyria. The ice king who pierced his heart with his sword.

"Are you all right, Aenar?" asked Robb.

"Yes. Just thinking about a dream, I had."

"You want to talk about it."

"No. It's just a dream. I have a lot of them. Ugly," and then smile and added, "and beautiful. Very beautiful".

Robb smirched.

Looking ahead, Aenar saw the captain who oversaw the recruits approaching.

"Commander. There are two men who would like to join the Company."

"Who are they?"

"One is northern. His name is Asher Forrester."

Aenar looked towards Robb and saw that he was with an open mouth.

"You know him, Robb."

"Yes. He is Lord Forrester's second son. A bannerman of House Glover and very loyal to my father. He gives us wood for shields and other structures."

"Who's the other one?"

"Chris of House Aldridge, a House of the Crownlands, who was loyal to your family.

"Fine! If they're worthy, accept them. Then send them to the training yard."

"Commander!"

When they arrived at the training yard, Aenar saw that the men were training hard in the formations he had set up, with all the captains starting to give orders and that Arya was waiting with the direwolves and Caraxes, for him with her hands crossed over her chest, furrowed eyebrows and banging her foot on the ground.

"You took your time! Have you lost your way?"

Aenar gave her a smile and patted her head. This little girl really got into his heart, and they begin to bond quick. With his passion for dragons and especially for Queen Visenya. If they let her, she will talk about those arguments all the time. And Aenar, he always laughed.

But what struck him most about Arya was her challenge to the rules. He wanted to imagine that his mother was this way.

Turning to Robb, he said, "Let's get started!"

And they put themselves in position. Aenar remembered Arthur's first lessons. 'Remember, always look at her eyes.'

So not knowing how Robb fought, Aenar decided to use a defensive tactic, so she could learn his moves to anticipate Robb's attacks in advance.

Robb began to launch attacks on the left and right, fighting with technique and ferocity. A true Northmen. But Aenar noticed that he left his flanks uncovered when attacking from the sides. These mistakes gave Aenar the chance to counterattack and disarm him, causing him to fall to the ground.

Aenar smiled, he was happy to have won, but that didn't mean that you had to mount your head. Because humility was the key to everyone's heart and above all to the loyalty of his men.

Approaching Robb with a smile, he held out his hand to help him rise.

"You have won. You are a better warrior than me," Robb said.

"Don't beat yourself down, cousin. You are a great warrior too; you only tend to leave your side uncovered when you attack from the sides. This gives your opponent a chance to defeat you."

Robb nodded smiling.

As they approached the bench where there was water to settle down and chatted with Robb about moves and other techniques, Aenar heard Arya say, "You did well, big brother, but you still lost."

Aenar chuckled.

"If you think you're better than me, Little Wolf, why don't you try it?"

Aenar was really intrigued by this thing. His little cousin, who knew how to use the sword. And he thought his mother was like that.

"Come little wolf, let's see what you can do," said Aenar smiling. He'll go easy on her. After all, she's only eight years old and doesn't want to ruin her dreams.

He saw that Arya took the sword with her left hand; it was a bit heavy for her. But the grit in her eyes didn't allow her to give up. After a few attacks she got tired, and yet she didn't give up.

But he stopped her, "Enough, little wolf."

Putting his hand on Arya's face she said, "I'll teach you how to use your sword better and you'll become a great warrior. Like Visenya."

She gave him a big smile and hug him.

"Don't spoil her too much, or you'll never take her off you," said Robb chuckling, receiving a bad tongue from Arya.

Aenar sighed. This is family, he thought between himself and himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope the chapter was good.
> 
> For Robb, I was thinking of pairing him or with a wilding princess, ora a Sellsword woman commander, with Westeros origins, which will appear soon.  
> I would like to hear your suggestion. 
> 
> Comments and Kudos always accepted.


	13. Battle of the Green pass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tywin Lannister arrives in the capital and receives news.  
> The Golden Company, fight the Khalasar of Khal Moro.  
> Viserys sign his pact with Dorne and meet the Dothraki.  
> Rhaella sees her son for what he is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 13 is her.  
> The Battle of this chapter is the first I ever wrote. So I'm sorry if it wasn't verry good. All I know about strategies and battles it's from Total War games, movies, and I tried with the internet.  
> Good reading.

 

 

 

_**King's Landing** _

Tywin was entering the capital with his contingent. About two weeks ago, his daughter and the king summoned him to the court to accept the position of Hand of the King.

He hates this damn city. Its smell gets worse every day.

Apparently, his grandson Joffrey, made them lose the North with a reckless gesture. They will have to find a punishment for him, because now no one will want to marry him. And his spies have informed him that the Dornishmen have started to plot with the Targaryen. It was time to put his plans into motion.

The war that will break out will be the last war he will fight. And he intends to win it. He will destroy all his enemies, so that his dynasty, through his nephew, rules. But first he will have to think about the future of House Lannister, and he already has something in mind.

Once he arrived at the Red Keep, Tywin saw a servant coming towards him.

"The king summoned you to his office, my lord."

"Make sure my men are fed and rested."

"Yes, my lord."

It seems that the plots have already begun. Entering the Red Keep he marched toward the king's study. He saw that two kingsguard stood there.

They knocked on the king's door and Tywin heard "Come in!"

Upon entering, he saw that his daughter was also present. It was her fault that Joffrey becomes who he is.

"Your grace," he bowed.

"Tywin, here is the spill of the first Hand." Robert gave it to him when he approached his desk. "We must make plans for the future."

"Don't we have to discuss these things in the Small Council, Your Grace?"

"No one needs to know what we have to talk about."

"Before I listen to your proposal, I want to know the details of how the crown has lost the North," Tywin said sitting in the chair.

"Joffrey tried to rape Eddard Stark's eldest daughter in the Godswood. Orys has surprised him and put him in his place."

"Hmmm...I think we all agree that the Boy should be punished, Your Grace."

"What?" asked his daughter in an irritated way.

"No one will accept Joffrey as a future husband for their daughters anymore. He brought shame to the royal family."

"But he is my son," replied the king.

"Your grace, if you want your dynasty to survive, you will have to remove what may cause its ruin. I am sure that all the lords will demand to know what he has done."

"What do you suggest Lord Hand?"

"Night's Watch. Send him there."

"No! I will not allow it. Joffrey will become Prince of Dorne when House Martell is extinguished."

"What?" Tywin asked.

"Joffrey will marry Gwyneth Yronwood..."

"No, he won't. Tommen will marry her. And he will become Prince of Dorne. Following the plan that you still have to inform me of."

The King sighed "I'm going to strike before they attack us."

"And what's the plan?" Tywin was losing his patience.

"I want to hire all the sellsword from Essos and attack Sunspear."

"Good plan, your grace. But may I ask with what you intend to pay the sellswords?"

The King and Cersi looked at each other and Tywin smiled. They really didn't think he'd found out how much they'd spent.

"The kingdom owes more than 8 million golden dragons," Tywin said, looking at both "But not all is lost. "I will send a envoy to the Iron Banck of Braavos to get a loan and pay the mercenaries for a minimum duration. We will celebrate the wedding between Orys and Margery as soon as possible, and I will send a raven to Highgarden and summon Lady Ollena Tyrell to establish the terms of this alliance."

" Regarding the Targaryen and the so-called Dragon?"

"Dragons don't exist your grace. First, put the Seven Kingdoms under control."

" All right. "

"But," Tywin added and the king turned to it. "I have a condition."

"What is it?"

"I want Jaime to be freed from the oath of Kingsguard so that he can take the tittle of lord of Castely Rock when I'm gone," Tywin said and saw that Cersei gave him a dead look.

"Agreed! Now begin preparations to put into action our plan, Tywin. I need some fun. Get out of here. Both of you."

Tywin bowed, and gave a look at his daughter. The king was really a lost cause. It was time to instruct Orys better. And he left the room, heading for the Lord Hand's room. He needed to rest after the long journey.

 

* * *

 

_**Golden Company** _

 

Aenar finds himself again in the dark room with the two naked women in bed, but this time the woman who was a little older than the other was awake.

"My king. Come to bed," she said, extending her hand towards him. Looking at her, she was a beautiful woman, with beautiful curves and that perfect breasts, which were neither big nor small. Aenar felt hard and looking down, he saw that his cock was already straight. And especially he was naked too. He then saw that the woman was approaching and kneeling in front of him, taking his cock in her mouth and starting to suck it. He put his hands in her hair and closed his eyes to savor the moment. But suddenly he woke up in his room in the fort, alone.

He catches his breath and said to himself, "Who is that woman? She has never told me her name, and Daenerys has never told him that she has a sister who looks like her. But maybe it was... No, that's not possible."

As he got out of bed, he undressed himself, and he went to the bathtub to immerse himself. The water was cold, but he liked it anyway. Whether it was cold, or boiling was the same for him. It must have been the blood of Stark and Targaryen that allowed him to do this. When he came out of the bathtub, Aenar dried himself and after stretching out a little, he began to prepare himself to wear his armor. Today is the day he will face his first great battle. This gave him trepidation, but also anxiety and perhaps a little fear, having never faced an army of this size. Yes, the battle with the Ironborn in Old Valyria was quite difficult, and he won, but there were few men there. At most a hundred. But now, they were 30,000 men. And above all, he was a little afraid that his plan might not work, even if he didn't show it in front of his men. As Arthur always said, 'Be confident, don't show any fear and the men will follow you.'

As Aenar walked out of his barrack, he saw that the men were already in position and ready to march under his command.

He also saw that Arya, Ashara and all the others, who will remain in defense of the fort, were there waiting for him.

He hugged Ashara "Don't expose yourself to too much danger, Aenar."

He chuckled and kissed her forehead. Ashara was like a mother to him. She raised him since he was born, and he owed her everything, as well as to Arthur and Torrhen.

He also said his goodbyes to Arya, who had just said her goodbyes Robb, and who was waiting for him with Ghost.

"Don't die. Remember the promise you made me." And she jumped in his arms just like she did with Robb.

He put his helmet on his head with the visor up and approached his horse. He heard the roars of Caraxes flying over them and smiled.

He's growing up very big," said Arthur, and he nodded.

"It must be the magic of Old Valyria that makes him grow so fast. He was almost as big as a foal.

Climbing on his horse and patting his mane, Aenar told the army " In march!"

Exiting the fort, Robb and Arthur were by his side, and the captains behind him.

When they arrived at the scene where the battle will take place, Aenar looked around. It was perfect, and the Dothraki will be slaughtered.

Turning to his men, Aenar said, "Get ready! The Dothraki will be here soon. Balaq, place the archers on the sides of the pass. Ethenaine, sends the cavalry's destination, on the passages that lead to the top where the archers will be, and a small infantry squad to protect the pass so that the Dothraki won't attack our archers.

"Commander!"

Then turning to Arthur, he said, "Send a scout forward. We need to know how far the Dotrackis are."

Turning again to his men he says "Bring the palisades forward! And put a strip of the pitch from side to side. We'll have to block the Dothraki in case they want to escape."

After making all the preparations and putting the men in position Aenar saw Robb and Arthur approaching.

"So, we'd be behind the shield wall?" Robb asked.

"Yes. But if they pass our lines, we will join the fray."

"After this battle, do you already have in mind what you will do?" Robb asked.

Jon smiled. It was from the moment he found out that his aunt and grandmother were alive that he intended to go and get them. And the desire to protect them increased when his spies told him that his uncle wanted to give Daenerys in marriage to the Dothraki.

He will not allow it, and as soon as it ends with Khal Moro plans to march his army to the gates of Pentos.

" To save my other part of the family," Aenar replied.

And Robb looked at him with a raised eyebrow "Who?"

"Rhaella and Daenerys Targaryen. My grandmother and my aunt."

"And Viserys?" Arthur asked.

"According to our spies, he's as crazy as his father, and you know it. He was like that when he was a kid. But above all, he will oppose my claim."

Arthur nodded.

"When I was in the North, I heard that the Dothraki were the most feared army of Essos."

"Yes, I've heard it too, but the rumors are wrong. The immaculate are the strongest army in Essos, and I'm going to buy them."

" Do you want an army of slaves?" Robb asked in disbelieve. "I hope you know that in the North, and maybe in the other kingdoms too, slavery is banished."

"Of course, I know. I will buy him and then I will free him. If they want to fight for me, it will be their choice."

"However, if you want to know which army is the strongest in the world," Aenar said, standing up and looking around his men, he shouted, " It is this!" and everyone began to beat the shield and shout his name.

Aenar smiled and then got serious. "Robb, after this battle I think you should return to the North."

"Why?" asked seriously.

"Your family could be in danger." Aenar didn't know if it was good to tell him the truth before the battle began.

"What do you mean?"

"After you left, Robert Baratheon arrived in Winterfell with all his followers." Taking a breath, he added, "Prince Joffrey tried to rape your sister, Sansa. "

Robb looked down, and Aenar saw anger grow in him. "Then I will leave. But you need to hurry up and return to Westeros, because if the Lannisters and the Baratheon were to attack the North, we wouldn't have a great chance. And especially if the Burns march from the North."

"I'll, cousin. As soon as I have my fleet. I think you should make peace with the wildlings."

But then his attention was drawn away when he saw the explorer coming back.

"They're coming, commander."

"Good." Then turning to Blackbourn he said, "Put your men in position.

" Get into position!" And everyone started to take their positions. "SHIELD WALL!"

At that point, Aenar took a shield and drew Blackfire, heading in front of the shield wall.

"Your grace!" Arthur called him, but all he did was give him was a smirk.

Standing in front of the Shield Wall, Aenar heard the horses coming, and after a while, he saw him. Khal Moro. He looked like a Dothraki warrior, with a long, well-tended beard, and a long braid adorned with small bells that reach up to his thighs. Well, it will be a pleasure to cut it off, as soon as I defeat him, Aenar said to himself. As he stepped forward, Aenar saw Khal Moro arriving with his Bloodriders.

"Who are you?" asked the Khal. (in Dothraki.)

Fortunately, Aenar has taken lessons in Dothraki, otherwise now he would not know what to say.

"Aenar Targaryen, Commander of the Golden Company, Your Ruin" Aenar answered with a smirk. (in Dothraki.)

"Take away your army, and we'll let you live. Let us continue our ride towards Myr." (in Dothraki.)

"Are you a coward who can only rape women and fight against unarmed men and children or do you have the courage to face a worthy Opponent?" (in Dothraki.)

"When I'm done with you, I'll toast on your corpses, and drink from your skull." (in Dothraki.)

"When I've finished with you and your army, you'll regret that you have enslaved, raped and killed all your victims." (in Dothraki.)

At that point the Khal turned furiously and rode towards his Khalassar.

Going behind the Shield Wall, Aenar said, "Grab the ropes of the frontal palisade. I'll give you the signal when you lift it."

The men nodded.

Looking towards the Khalassar, he saw that they were charging against them. They were shooting arrows, but thanks to the protection under which his army was, it was just a waste. His men were well protected.

He saw that the first ones, with spears and arack in their hands, had almost arrived on them. "Hold your positions!" shouted Aenar, "and wait for my signal!"

They were very close, and at that point, Aenar shouted " Now!" and his men raised their palisades in front of the shield wall, making the Dothraki crash into them. At that point, turning toward the Archer, he gave him the order to shoot the signaling arrow, and a rain of arrows fell on the Dothraki. One by One they were falling with their horses.

Those who were on the ground and not dead tried to jump the wall, but they couldn't. They were greeted by the swords and spears of those behind the shield wall.

Aenar saw that some were trying to escape, and he blocked their way with Caraxes' fire, when they connected.

When the Dothraki were decreasing Aenar gave the order to the men to slowly advance and kill the wounded. It was at this moment that he heard the Khal shout for surrender and asking for a challenge.

"Stop!"

Aenar stepped forward with Blackfyre in one Hand and a shield in the other, and his helmet' s visor down.

"I challenge you Aenar Targaryen to single combat," said Khal. (in Dotrakhi.)

"I accept!" Aenar answered (in Dotrakhi.) and saw the Khal take his arack and began to spin it by charging against him.

But no matter how good and strong the Khal was, his attacks couldn't pierce his armor.

With a slit, Aenar cut the head of the Khal through his arack, with which he tried to parry. The Dothraki who had remained alive, merely more than a hundred, stopped at him and cut off their braids as a sign of defeat.

Turning towards his men, and taking off his helmet, Aenar raised his sword and cried out, "Victory!"

 

* * *

  _ **Two weeks later...**_

 

_**Pentos** _

Viserys Targaryen was in his room with Doreah torn into his bed. Illyrio found her in a house of pleasure, Lys's, and gave her to him as a pastime, and as a handmaid of Daenerys.

Since then, almost every night, Viserys fucks her, in evrey way. His mother gave him a headache on this, but he didn't give a shit about what she said.

Today was a long day, he had to meet House Martel's envoys and talk with him about the terms of alliance, and write scrolls to send to the Lords of Westeros, so that they could swear to him, loyalty, and above all he had to send a man to the Golden Company with his terms.

Dorhea was lying on her belly, all naked, and watching her he was getting hard. He started kissing her shoulders, taking away the sheet that covered her butt. She began to moan, and there was a smile on her lips. At that point, Viserys started kissing her neck and opening her legs, he entered her from behind, slowly. She mouned, with her mouth opened and her eyes closed. Turning her on her side, Viserys began to thrust inside her, faster, and faster, and with one hand cupping her breasts. Gods, it filled so good, and her mouns and cries, did nothing but to encourage him to thrust more and increase the pace. He felt that he was coming, so he came out of her. She opens her eyes, and he turns her head, thrusting his cock into her mouth "Suck, whore" and she started to suke him. After a will he comes in her mouth, he saw as his sead was coming out of her mouth, but she swallows it down her troth.

"You like to suck, bitch" he said, and she smiled at him.

"I've satisfied you, my king."

"Completely. Come! I need to take a bath" and getting up, he went naked towards the bathtub.

Putting his hand in the water, he felt it very hot "Damn. Why the hell did you make her so hot?" Viserys yelled. He had almost burnt himself.

Dorhea ran towards him naked and with her breasts pounding.

"I ask your forgiveness, your grace. But your mother and your sister usually prefer it this way, so I thought you wanted it too, hot."

"Send for a servant and tell him to bring cold water" he said irritated.

"Yes, your grace."

 

* * *

 

Entering the room where the negotiations for the alliance will be made, Viserys saw that his mother was already there, and this was not a good sign.

"Prinicpe Oberyn. Welcome to Pentos."

"Your grace. Can we start the negotiations for the alliance?"

"Of course."

"In the name of my brother, The Prinipe of Dorne, I have the permission to expose you the terms for our alliance." Obery opened a scroll and it was all written down.

" If you want Dorne to support your claim to the Throne, you must marry Princess Arianne Martel by proxy, and give your sister Daenerys in marriage to Quentin Martell, who will become Prince of Dorne. Tying the bond between our families even more."

"I won't let that happen," said his mother standing up, after hearing the terms of the Alliance

"Sit down, Mother!"

"Viserys, I told you what would happen if you sold your sister for a throne."

"And I told you that I don't care what you think. You will have your role, and she will have her role," replied Viserys and then turning to the Prince said, "My sister can't be part of this alliance agreement. I've already promised her to the Dotracki and I'm not going to break that promise.

"No! She has not been and will not be promised to anyone. She will choose her life." Her mother said in an angry tone, and Viserys was losing his temper.

"Mother leave. Now!" Viserys said in a threatening voice. He will deal with her later. Then he said to the prince "These are my terms."

"Then you won't have our alliance."

"I think my terms were more than fair. You will have Martell' s blood on the throne of swords.

Oberyn sighed and said, "I accept your terms, but marriage must be celebrated today. With the Sept that have come with us."

"Yes." He responded and adding "Until the moment of the wedding, you will be my guest. Do whatever you want, but don't touch my slave, Dorhea." Now he was happy. He have Dorne on his side, tomorrow the Golden Company will, arrive, and in three days he will have the Dothraki. The Iron Throne is getting closer and closer. He will strike the Seven Kingdoms with a force never seen in this world.

And he left, heading towards the rooms of his mother and Daenerys.

 

* * *

 

Rhaella had returned to their room and found Daenerys in the bed with her hands around her knees and her head on them.

Closing the door, she sighed. She thought that they had more time, but it seems that they didn't have it.

"Mother, are you okay?"

She looked towards her and smiled.

"Apparently, we have less time than I thought, Dany. Your brother is crazy and today he's going to have his wedding by proxy with Dorne."

"What do we do, mother?"

But she couldn't reply because her son entered.

Going toward him, she began "Viserys. You can't do that to... but she was cut off by Viserys' slap."

"This was the last time you dared to challenge me, mother. Today Khal Drogo will come to see Daenerys and the wedding will take place in three days. Tomorrow the Golden Company will arrive, and you will leave with them. So, I suggest you spend the last day well with your daughter."

Rhaella looked at him with hatred, not wanting to give him a win, putting her hand on her cheek.

Pointing his finger said, "Let this be a warning to you. If you do this one more time, I will cut off your tongue and take out your eyes. You don't need them anyway. The only thing you will need is what you have between your legs. And I hope he will fuck you to the blood, or until you can't walk anymore. So, you will never oppose to me again. Then turning to Daenerys, he said, "Soon the servants will come to prepare you for the meeting with the Khal. Take a bath."

With that he left the room, and she let the tears fall and Daenerys ran to her, kneeling and hugging her. Together they wept.

"He's a monster, mother."

As she got up, she said, "Come, daughter. Let's wash these sorrows."

After Viserys wedding, to which they were forced to attend, and after Prince Oberyn had left, everyone was waiting for the Khal's arrival.

Her daughter cried in her arms in the bathtub, and she did everything she could to assure her, and now they were forced to meet this Khal.

"Where is he?" asked Viserys.

"The Dothraki are not known for their punctuality." Responded Illyrio.

They saw men coming on horseback and she saw Illyrio going toward them saying first something in another language, and then adding "May I present you my honored guest. Viserys of House Targaryen, the third of his Name, the Rightful King of the Andals, the Rhoynar and the First Men. His mother Rhaella of House Targaryen, promised to the Golden Company, and his sister, Daenerys of House Targaryen."

Rhaella felt disgust at the words that came out of Illyrio's mouth, words that once she would have welcomed with joy.

Illyrio continued to speak in the other language and she heard Viserys say in a low voice to Daenerys " Do you see how long his hair is .When Dothraki are defeated in combat, they cut off their braids so the whole world can see their shame. Khal Drogo has never been defeated. He's a savage, of course, but one of the finest killers alive. And you will be his queen. "

'No. Daenerys will not be his Queen.' Rhaella told herself. The man was a monster an at least twice Daenerys age. He will rape her, and she will not permit that.

Come forward my dear. Said Illyrio, and her daughter began to walk toward the Khal.

After looking at her the Khal rode away, and Viserys quickly asked "Where is he going?"

"The ceremony is over."

"But he didn't say anything? Did he like her?"

"Trust me your grace. If he didn't like her, we wold know it. The wedding will take place in three days."

Daenerys comes quickly to her.

Befor returning to they room she turned toward Viserys with a pointed finger and said "Viserys Targaryen I disown you. For what you did, and how you treated and treated your sister you will pay very dearly. Your father was a monster, but you are worse. You are no longer my son and cursed be the day I gave birth to you."  
"And you were never my mother, whore."

She spits toward him and they went back to their room.

They sat on the bed and Daenerys began to cry. Rhaella tried to comfort her by kissing and stroking her hair, and she heard Daenerys saying between sobs "I don't want to be his queen mother. I want to go home."

"We will escape Daenerys," Rhaella responded stroking her hair.

Then raising her daughter's face and whipping her tears with her thumb, she said "We are going to leave tomorrow, together. "

"But..."

"When the Golden Company will arrive and I'll be given to their commander, I will bring him to our side. They are the only one who will protect us from Viserys and Khal Drogo. They are the only one to have defeated the Dothraki. The news is already spreading around Essos about their great victory. So, I'll make sure that they will obey us and not Viserys."

"But mother?" Daenerys said with that beautiful violet eyes.

"Even if that means, that I need to buy their allegiance with my body. I'll do everything to protect you Daenerys, no matter the cost."

Leaning against the pillow and bringing her daughter with her, she said, "Now lets sleep, and don't think about the Khal, because you are not going to marry him."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it.
> 
> So, what do you think? Now Tywin entered the game.  
> Hope the battle was good, it's the first I ever write?  
> What do you think of Viserys? And Rhaella? Too harsh with the last speech?  
> And....he is coming! Next chapter is the big Reunion.
> 
> I know you may think how he can he be already near Pentos? remember the Two weeks... between the battle and Pentos.


	14. The Dragon's Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aenar arrives at Myr to claim the contract.
> 
> The Dragons finally reunite at Pentos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, but this chapter was the biggest I ever wrote.
> 
> Before you start I want to warn you that in the first section of Pentos, precisely on Viserys POV, which is the first one, there is a scene that some may not like. It's only like three sentence, but I wanted to war you.
> 
> Regarding pf of the timing, the part before pentos it's two weeks before. The other part, from the section of Pentos, it's the continuation of the last part of chapter 13. 
> 
> Good reading.

 

 

**_Day of the Battle of Green Pass..._ **

 

Aenar and his men were waiting for the remaining Dothraki to bring the captured prisoners of Norvos. After a while he saw them arrive, frightened and beaten.

Climbing on his horse Aenar began to speak in Valyrian "People of Norvos. You have been stripped of your freedom and enslaved by the Dothraki of Khal Moro. But Khal Moro now is dead, and you are free. You can return to Norvos and rebuild it, or you can go to other free cities. But if you want, you can join me in retaking Westeros."

Looking towards them, Aenar saw that some were beginning to leave, others remained and began to whisper among themselves. Then he saw a beautiful woman approaching him, and he looked at her with curiosity.

"Commander, if I understand correctly, you intend to return to Westeros."

"Yes."

"I want to join your cause and return with you to Westeros. I haven't seen my children in years and I miss them. I want to embrace them again and I can help you during the campaign. I can bring Dorne to your side."

"Who are you?"

"My name is Mellario of Norvos, formerly Princess Consort of Dorne, and mother to the future Princess of Dorne, Arianne of House Martell."

That's really a surprise, thinks Aenar. Ashara told him something about it. That she and the Prince had married for love, but the marriage was unhappy because of the constant quarrels over how the children were raised. If she can bring Dorne to his side better, but he won't accept terms that are unfavorable to him.

Arthur called Aenar, and he saw him coming.

"Lady Mellar? Is that you?"

"Yes, Ser Arthur. And it's time for me to return to my children."

"Well, you can join us. My sister Ashara is also here, or rather at the fort."

Aenar then turned to the remaining Dothraki. "I am Aenar Targaryen and I killed your Khal. You will kneel to me or you will die. The choice is yours." (In Dothraki.)

Everyone knelt at that point.

"Ethenaine! It's time to march on Myr and claim the contract." And Ethenaine began to give the order.

Then Aenar saw Robb approach him. "This was a great victory and will spread throughout all of Essos. Everyone will fear you. And soon the news will arrive in Westeros."

"Good! So they'll fear me too."

"I don't think Tywin is a man who is impressed and frightened by rumors."

"Not him, but King Robert, yes. As for Tywin, his greatest weakness is his pride and his arrogance. He thinks that his gold and his army give him the power he wants and that it will last for forever. I'll show him the opposite. Anyway, his mines have been empty for years and this means that he will soon have to make a deal with the Iron Bank.

"I understand. Then you must do it first."

"No. I'm going to create my own bank once I win Westeros. "

"What about the money you owe the Iron Bank?" Robb asked.

"I'll pay them, with the spoils of war of the traitors. Now let's march on Myr."

 

* * *

 

_**One and half week later...** _

 

_**Myr** _

 

After nearly three days of traveling, with appropriate rest, Aenar and the Golden Company arrived at Myr, but what they found was unexpected. The city gates closed and archers on the walls.

"What the hell is going on?" asked Aenar, looking towards the city. "I want a white banner."

"Your grace. I don't think that's a good idea. Daeron wanted to speak under a white banner and look at how it ended."

"I don't care Arthur. I want to find out what the hell is going on." And Aenar gave him a look.

Once under the walls he saw the Magister who was there saying "Those were not the agreements of our contract!" he said from the walls, but Aenar wasn't stupid, he knew what the contract was about when he signed it.

They were pulling this bullshit out because they didn't want to pay them.

"You shouldn't have faced the Dothraki away from our city, you should have faced them here. They needed to fear us, not you!"

"The place of the battle wasn't part of the contract. I chose the one that was most favorable to us, and that gave my army the best chance of victory and survival."

"We will not pay you."

"Choose well your next words Magister."

"You heard right. We will not pay you because you have broken our terms of the contract" and threw the head of his envoy. "We don't fear you, you little brat. Your army can never conquer this city."

"FIRE AND BLOOD!" shouted Aenar, and heard a roar from the sky. Then added, "You will suffer the consequences of your decision, I give you my word." Turning around, he began to return to his army, hearing the laughter and the mocking of Myr.

"What's going on?" asked Robb.

"They refused to pay us. They say we broke the terms of our contract."

"What?" Ethenaine replied, "Those damn Myrish..."

"I know! And I'm not gonna let them get away with this. We're preparing to attack the city."

"We do not have siege weapons, your grace," replied Arthur.

"Caraxes will break down their damned walls."

" He's not enough..."

"Enough!" Yelled Aenar.

" Will you sack the city?" Robb asked.

"Yes!" snapped Aenar, feeling anger, inside him. "My men fought for them, and they must be paid. If they don't want to give us what we fought for, we'd get it and the cities of Essos will know what happens when they don't keep fate to their contracts."

"Yes, but that is not honorable. "

"Honorable!? It is not even honorable to hire men and not pay them."

Aenar then saw Lysono Maar, his spy teacher.

"What's going on?"

"Our spies told me that Khal Drogo and his Bloodriders are riding towards Pentos to marry Princess Daenerys. They will be there in two weeks, according to our spies. It was Viserys and Illyrio who sent the message, and he threatened Queen Rhaella and the Princess, even worse."

Aenar feels the anger increasing everything is going wrong. Aenar screams to the wind "Ahhh..."

"Your Grace, what do we do? Arthur asked, "If we start to sack Myr, the Princess will be taken by the Dothraki," said Arthur.

"Yes, but if we retire we will be laughed and mocked by all of Essos, and when they hire us they will no longer want to pay us because they will know that there are no repercussions" Ethenaine replied.

"Ethenaine, give the order to march on Pentos, at a forced pace. We have to get there in a maximum of a week and a half. Arthur sends a man to the Fort, with the order to send part of our fleet to block the port of Pento, and that the elephants start marching. Then send those who have joined us to the fort, and that they begin to build siege weapons with the material we have. On our return from Pentos, we will attack Myr. Lysono sends a letter to the Prince of Pentos with the requirement to keep the Targaryen inside the city and deny the access to the city to Khal Drogo and his men. If he refuses, he will deal with me," said Aenar.

"But your grace..." Ethenaine started.

"I said to give the order to march!" said Aenar raising his voice. "We must get there before Khal Drogo marries her."

Aenar looked one last time at Myr and swore that his men will have what they fought for, and turned to his horse, to march on Pentos.

He should have first gone to Pentos. His crazy uncle will pay for how he treated Daenerys and Rhaella, the people closest to him, even if he hasn't met them yet.

"IN MARCH!"

 

* * *

 

_**Pentos** _

 

Viserys woke up alone this time. Dorhea was not beside him, and he will have to have a talk with her. Soon he will meet the Commander of the Golden Company. From what Illyrio told him, the rumors about who was in charge of them were false. The real commander was a young man of about 15 years old, smart, and a good strategist. And it seems that he was the creator of the plan used to defeat Khal Moro. And this gave him an advantage over Khal Drogo. Possessing an army that beat the Dothraki, it was a great advantage. After getting dressed Viserys headed to the room for breakfast.

Yesterday, after meeting the Khal, and after the scene that his mother did, he decided to separate them. At first, he wanted to give them the chance to spend the last two days together, but since that whore of his mother has always challenged him, not letting her see her daughter was a good punishment. And he had put Illyrio's guards in front of Daenerys'room.

Entering the room where they ate, Viserys saw that his mother was there, and she gave him a look full of hatred. He smirked, and greeted "Good morning, dear mother."

"You lost the right to call me that" she snapped.

"Oh...is that the way to speak to your king... little whore? Soon the commander of the Golden Company will be here, and you will become his property, and I will have the strongest army in the world."

But she started laughing so loudly, tossing her head back. Viserys didn't understand why she was laughing and looked towards Illyrio, who shook his head, not knowing what it was about.

"What the hell are you laughing at?"

"I laugh at how stupid you are" and Viserys looks at her in confusion. As she stood up, she approached him and said, " Because, you are handing me over to the man who commands the most powerful army in the world. And I thank you for that. Because you give me a chance to protect Daenerys from the monster that you are."

"You're crazy. That army will be loyal to me."

"No," she said, smirking in his face. "They will be loyal to their commander. And he'll be loyal to this," she said, putting her hand on her cunt. What a whore thinks Viserys.

"He laughed. I don't think so," Viserys replied. " You see the commander of the army is a young boy of 15 years. And I don't think..."

"Oh, but that's even better. The youngs ones are even easier to manipulate. And don't worry about his hunger for sex, created by his youth. I'll know how to contain it. I still know how to please a man, and make him fall at my feet. Your father may have been the only man I've ever slept with, and I may haven't laid with a man in 15 years, but when he'll taste this body," she said, showing with her hands over her body, that even at her age was still a dream, "he won't leave it, and he will hang from my lips. I am a dragon and in bed, we are wild, something that you will never taste and never know."

"I have the Dothraki, the one Daene..."

"I will slaughter your Dothraki before they even approach Daenerys." And then Viserys slapped her, making her fall to the table.

"You woke up the Dragon..." he said, lifting up her skirt, and tearing off the dress that covered her chest. "Now you will know what it means to awaken the Dragon. I will rape you to the death, and I will give your body to the mercenaries so that they can do whatever they want..." but he could not finish the phrase that he felt a terrible hit to the head, that made him fall on his back. Looking, he saw that his mother had hit him with an empty plate that was on the table. Breaking it.

"And now I hit the Dragon. If you try to rape me again or Daenerys, I'll put a knife in your skull," she said leaning against him, and then spit on him. Then she headed for the exit but before leaving she said, "You're not a dragon. You're just a worm who thinks himself a dragon."

Viserys was shocked and felt the blood boil. He had to talk to the commander before he met his mother. As he stood up, stretching his head, Viserys said, "Where's the Golden Comrade?"

"A few hours from Pentos. The whole army is coming, including the elephants."

"Good. Khal Drogo?"

"He should be back in two days with his Khalassar, but...he won't have access to the city."

"What do you mean?"

"The Golden Company is blocking the port and has threatened the Prince of Pentos. They will sack the city if your sister leaves."

"But I thought you called them here?"

"No. A week and a half ago, the young commander was in Myr, and suddenly he marched his army to Pentos."

"So you're telling me..."

"I'm telling you he's not your friend. He is your enemy. And if your mother, even if I doubt because of her age should give him an heir, and if by chance he were to lie with your sister, he will be a threat to your claim to the throne."

"So what do you suggest?"

"You will need to kill him when he comes here... But make him comfortable first."

Viserys laughed by throwing his head back "Three birds with one stone. Excellent advice Illyrio." Then he seriously asked, "The Prince of Pentos won't let him in with an army, will he?"

"Of course not."

 

* * *

 

Daenerys was on the balcony thinking about what just happened. She couldn't believe how cruel and crazy her brother was. After meeting the Khal, he forbade her from being with her mother and put guards in place. And he knew that she might never see her again. But he did it anyway.

What she liked about Illyrio's house was that she could see, the city, what was outside the walls and what was on the sea.

Looking outwards, she saw an army approaching the city walls, and this caused her panic, thinking that the Dothraki would arrive, suddenly she felt, something in her heart, she felt as if something bad had happened to her mother, and that she needed her.

On her way out, she saw the guards stop her, "I have to go to my mother's."

"Your brother..."

"Soon I will be married to Khal Drogo and I will be the only one who can keep him away from Pentos. If you don't leave me when I become Khalessi, I will destroy this city, and you will be the first to die."

With this, he let her through, and she quickly directed them to the room where her mother had slept in the last two days.

 

* * *

 

Rhaella was going quickly to her room, keeping her hands crossed over her chest so that the dress doesn't open.

Once inside, she locked the door and sat on the floor with her back resting on the door, beginning to cry in silence. She didn't want to give him the chance to win, by crying there, but now that she was alone she could do it. She missed Daenerys so much. She wanted to hug her, and she hadn't seen her for a day. They formed such a strong bond that they can't stay away from each other.

But what Viserys was about to do was unimaginable. And old thoughts began to re-emerge and the image of how Aerys took her against her will. But she would never have expected Viserys to do that. Above all, to her. What if he wants to rape Daenerys?

"Oh, Gods..."

She began to panic, her breath took off. She unlocked the door and tried to get up, but she couldn't "Daenerys..."

And then she heard the door open, and she was lying on the floor, the other side, not seeing who had entered, but she really hoped it wasn't Viserys.

"Mother!" Rhaella heard that beautiful voice and the beautiful girl who ran to her. She hugged her and began to rub her head and try to reassure her, with tears in her eyes.

"Mother. Breathe slowly. Start to breathe," said Daenerys sobbing, rubbing her back, but she wasn't slowing down yet. "Don't leave me alone, mother. I need you. "

Yes, she had to recover. For Daenerys. She couldn't leave her alone with that monster. So closing her eyes, she began to take slow breaths, to calm herself, grabbing Daenerys' left arm, and her daughter kept her head in her lap.

After a few minutes, she calmed down and said to her daughter, slowly, "Dany, lock the door. Help me get to the bed."

After they had both laid down, hugging each other, Daenerys asked softly, "What happened, mother?"

"Viserys.... " she said, taking a breath "he tried to rape me after I confronted him, but I managed to hit him."

"You hit the dragon?"

"Viserys is not a dragon. Your brother, Rhaegar. He was the last Dragon. Viserys is only a worm."

"I'm sorry that because of me, you had to suffer this. If you hadn't defended me..."

"No, daughter, don't even think about it," said Rhaella, rubbing her face. "What caused my panic, was remembering your father's rapes when he was taking me against my will. The thought that Viserys could do that to you killed me. So I tried to call your name..."

"I think I heard you, Mother. Even though I was far away. In my heart, I felt that you needed me, and I ran right here, despite the guards being there."

"Daenerys. We have to leave. In two days the Khal will be here, and we don't know when the Golden Company will arrive. Stay here while I go to the market to buy a potion to put the members of the house to sleep.

"But what if he finds out about what you want to do?"

"Then I'll accept my punishment." Taking her daughter's face in her hands, she said, "Remember, I made you a promise. And I don't intend to break it. We'll leave together, far from that monster of your brother."

"I love you, mother," said Daenerys and Rhaella kissed her on the forehead.

"I love you too, Dany."

Then she left the room and went to the market.

Once at the market, Rhaella saw a foreign spice merchant.

"Forgive me, good man. Did you have any potions that could give me sleep?"

"Yes, my lady, I have the perfect potion. A few drops in the water or in food and you can have quiet dreams. But don't use too much of it, otherwise, you'll be in danger of sleeping for days."

She nodded and bought it.

As she was returning from the market, she heard the crowd agitating, and saw a contingent of soldiers coming, led by a young boy.

He must be the commander of the Golden Company. From afar, he looked like an attractive young man, with a warrior' look. She smiled. Perhaps her fate wasn't so bad. But she just hoped that he would not take her against her will or rape her. And she will try to satisfy all his wishes, for the protection of her daughter. As he approached, Rhaella saw that he was wearing black armor, with a large twisted dragon on his chest, and heads of the dragons on his shoulders. He had curly hair and a small beard. And his army was marching under what looked like... _the banner of House Targaryen_. But when he looked at her, giving her a smile, he took her breath away, because he was identical to her Rhaegar. Maybe her Rhaegar was alive and had come to save them.

Then she ran back to the villa.

 

* * *

 

_**About an hour before...** _

 

_**Outside Pentos** _

 

The Golden Company had just arrived out of Pentos, and Aenar immediately said to arrange the elephants in battle trim, as well as the men.

"Arthur. I want 200 men ready to enter the city. It seems that the Prince of Pentos has decided to open the doors for us. And raise the banner with the three-headed dragon and that of the Golden Company."

Arthur node and Aenar turned to the other captains.

"Captains, I want you to keep an eye on the horizon. I don't want Khal Drogo to come on us unexpectedly. And let the men and the animals rest. As soon as I'm done, we'll leave. "

Then, turning to the squire, he said, "Prepare some fresh horses."

He nodded and ran away. After that, Aenar turned towards the city. It wasn't as beautiful as Myr or Braavos, but it wasn't bad. Soon he will meet Daenerys and Rhaella. It will be the first time that they will see each other face to face, and this made his heart beat very strong because it gave him an excitement. Thinking of the two of them, he remembered again the beautiful dream he had. It will be very hard to look Rhaella in the eyes or talk to her and not think of the time when she took him in her mouth. And Daenerys, the long conversations that they have with each other, in secret, from her brother, or when she too was sleeping naked in the bed next to Rhaella. That beautiful body, with that wonderful forms, and her beautiful violet eyes. Aenar shook her head when she saw Robb coming, and he gave him a smile.

"So how do you feel? Soon you will meet your aunt and grandmother, your two future wives, or women of your life. At least from what I've understood from your dream."

"Yes. You think I'm crazy?" And Robb looked at him, in a confusing way, so he specified " Because I want two women?"

"Well, I don't deny that I envy you," Robb said, "Having two women as your wives. Not everyone can have. In Westeros, the noblewomen are not like that. But you are Dragons, and you will bring Westeros to its knees soon. The nobles won't have anything to object to when they see that one there pointing towards Caraxes "Because trust me, it's worth more than any army because Westeros has nothing to challenge him with." E Aenar smiled.

"You are a wolf. If you would want tow wives, I could arrange for that."

Robb smiled and said smirking "I could take your word on that"

He smiled."I want to thank you, Robb," said Aenar by putting his hand on his shoulder and looking at him.

"For what?"

"For coming all the way to Essos, to meet me, for coming into battle with me and for coming with me to save Dany and Rhaella."

He gave him a smile, "It was worth it. Of course, I don't agree with Myr, but I know there's no other choice. And the Starks weren't very honorable either. It was my father who introduced honor."

Aenar nodded and saw Arthur coming "Your grace, the men are ready."

"All right, Arthur," said Aenar. "Let's go get my family. Because I'm already very pissed." And he saw Caraxes flying above them. Valyria's magic made him grow really fast, and maybe even his particularity as a dragon. He was almost as big as a horse. And it had been almost three months since he was hatched. When he'll land in Westeros he will be a giant if he continues to grow at this rate. Aenar smiled when he heard him. And that gave him more security knowing that he was up there watching over him.

When he arrived at the gates of the city he saw the guards waiting for him and opened the gates.

"I hope for your sake that they are still here," said Aenar in a threatening tone to the Prince's envoy.

"Of course. Come!"

As they crossed the city to Illyrio's house, he saw that the people were watching him. He never had so many eyes on him. As they crossed the market, he saw her. Rhaella. A beautiful woman even for her age, with a Valyrian look and desired by everyone. For a moment their eyes intertwined, and he has already fallen in love with her. Her eyes were blue instead of violet. When he gave her a smile, she ran away. 'Good start, Aenar. '

When they arrived at Illyrio's house, he made the men stop.

 

* * *

 

Rhaella had returned to her room where her daughter was.

But she could not get the young commander out of her mind as he marched through the city. He looked a lot like Rhaegar, but he was also the guy she usually dreams of. Of course, she never saw his face, because it was either from behind or in the shadows, but only his body, from the neck to the bottom. She never knew his name, but she enjoyed spending time with him. Of course, she never revealed this to anyone. Not even to Daenerys because she didn't think he existed. She thought he was the perfect man of her dreams, and now she felt her cheeks turn red, so she immediately touched to feel, and they were warm.

"Mother, are you all right?" Daenerys asked in a frightened voice.

"He is here," Rhaella replied, looking into the emptiness.

"Khal Drogo? Already? "

"No, the commander of the Golden Company."

"Mother. Perhaps we still have a chance to escape," Daenerys said, and Rhaella felt that she had a worried voice. So she recovered from the shock that had caused her in seeing him.

"No, Dany. We have to go and meet him. Something tells me he's here to save us, rather than separate us. As she approached her daughter, she said, "Come, daughter! Let's go and meet our guest."

When they arrived on the terrace of Illyrio's garden they saw that the commander and Viserys were already sitting around a table, looking at each other and the commander had furrowed eyebrows and that give him a dangerous air.

But when he noticed their presence, his face lit up and gave them a smile. As they looked at each other she heard her daughter gasping and whispering in her ear "Mother. I know him."

Rhaella could not believe that she and her daughter were dreaming of the same man. So she asked, " You too?"

"Don't tell me you dreamed of him too, Mother?" Daenerys asked with a shocked face.

She nodded and wanted to answer her, but she heard Viserys say, "What are you whispering there, you little whores? What are you plotting?" She turned to Viserys to give him a look and saw for an instant how the Commander squeezed his jaw and at the same time his fist, turning him almost white. She smiled and whispered to Daenerys "It seems that someone doesn't like the way Viserys treats us." And they began to approach them, sitting down, on Viserys' side. She to his left and Daenerys to his right. With all their attention on the young man when they entered, they did not notice the presence of his companions.

Rhaella took a look at her daughter and saw her looking intensely at the commander, while when she looked towards the commander, she saw that he was looking at her and at Daenerys, with what seemed to be a look of lust and excitement. Of course, her daughter was not experienced in these acts and movements of parts of the body or looks, but she was experienced having been queen and knows well the thoughts of men when they have that look.

Bringing her attention to the man who sat next to him, Rhaella was sure he was from Westeros, blue eyes and thick red-brown hair.

But when she looked toward the other one who was standing behind the commander and that looked toward her with those dark purple eyes, they seemed familiar to her. It was when he smiled that Rhaella remembered who he was and that made her eyes widen, "It wasn't possible..." she said quietly so that Viserys wouldn't hear.

He was Arthur Dayne, her beloved Ramegar's best friend. But he had died at...No, it can't be. Her gaze returned to the commander, who is as if he had read her in his mind because he nodded at her and smiled. But until she has confirmation, she will not give voice to her conclusions.

After a while, she saw Illyrio enter with some guards and Arthur Dayne never let his hand down from the hilt of the sword.

Approaching Illyrio said, "Shall we begin the negotiations?"

"Yes," replied Viserys, but the young commander did not answer, always looking at her and Daenerys, and her daughter did not even acknowledge Illyrio's presence, so charmed by the commander.

"Would you like to start introducing yourselves, Commander?" Illyrius asked, but the commander didn't even give him a glance, so far, keeping his eyes on them with his hand under his chin.

It was Arthur who began to answer "I am Arthur Dayne, second in command, of the Golden Company..."

"Arthur Dayne!" said Viserys, laughing.

"Prince."

"Your grace, Arthur! I am the King, don't forget it. But considering that you have brought me such an immense army, I forgive you this time."

Rhaella rolled her eyes at how stupid her son can be.

"This is Robb Stark..." Arthur continued, and at that point, Viserys stood up and said, "Arthur cuts the heads off this family of traitors."

"Traitors to us?" Chuckled Robb, "Your father killed our uncle and grandfather, and you call us traitors?" Ours. Viserys may have missed this detail, but she was a very observant woman. And that only added confirmation to her conclusions.

"Arthur, I command you to cut off his head," Viserys said, pointing his finger at the Stark boy.

It was at this moment that she first heard the young commander's voice say to Viserys "Sit! Down!" with such harshness and cold, that it sent chills through her body, and she was sure that this would make a lot of women wet, including her.

"How dare you bastard! I am your King!" Viserys replied, shouting.

"You are king of nothing. Now! Sit down!" the commander replied, calmly, and in the same tone as before. Who knows how many women he stripped just using this kind of voice. And thinking so made her a little jealous.

"Arthur, how come you let him talk to me like that. What would Rhaegar have said, if he knew that you permeated him to disrespect the king of Westeros, his brother?" Viserys said sitting down.

"And what would Rhaegar say, knowing that his brother is maltreating his beloved mother and his dear sister?" Snapped the commander.

"How dare you speak in my brother's name!" shouted Viserys.

"My lords, please. Can we return to the terms of our Agreement?"

"Yes," replied Viserys, and looking at the young man from the dragon's armor, he said, " from what I understood. You are the commander of the Golden Company. "

"Yes," replied the young man with a bored tone, and she was sure that that made Viserys angry.

"These are my terms. I will give you that whore of my mother as a wife, and you can do whatever you want with her, in return, you will help me conquer the Seven Kingdoms."

"I accept," replied the commander, and this sends terror into Rhaella's body, not because she was given to the young commander as a wife. She would be happy, but because she doesn't want to be separated from Daenerys.

Taking a breath, she said, "Commander, I'd be happy to marry you, but I'm not going to be separated from my..." but at that moment she felt a slap on her cheek coming from Viserys.

"Shut up, whore! You have no saying." And she saw that Arthur was ready to draw his sword, as was the young Stark. But what surprised her most was the impassive position of the commander and that the act did not affect him. He was there in the same position looking at Viserys. Maybe she was wrong about him, and he was as bad as everyone else?

Putting his arms on the table, he leaned toward Viserys and said, " Do not ever again dare to raise your hands on my future wife, or your sister." And Rhaella glanced toward Viserys seeing him rather scared.

"I don't think we understood each other. I accept your mother as my bride, but I will not fight for you."

"What?"

He ignored it and continued, " Regarding why I am here. You see, you should have let Arthur finish."

"He is Aenar of House Targaryen, son of Prince Rhaegar and Lyanna Stark, my friends, rightful King of the Andals, the Rhoynar and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and protector of the realm," Arthur said and it was the answer she was waiting for.

"You are lying," said Viserys, but Rhaella could not contain the emotion and feeling tears in the corner of her eyes, she got up and ran straight to hug him. He stood up and put his arms around her waist. She started to cry. Here was the only remaining part of her beloved firstborn, her Rhaegar.

She held him so tightly that she almost choked him, and she started to kiss his cheek, while he held her with his mighty hands, that seemed like a shield of security.

Then she heard him whispering in her ears as he hugged her, "Don't worry Rhaella, I'm here to save you, and I won't leave without you and Daenerys."

She smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek again, returning to her seat. She saw that Viserys was ready to make a scene, but she didn't care. However, what worried her was that there were too many guards there.

The young commander, Aenar, who she has now found out was her nephew, standing up and putting his fists on the table, told Viserys, "I am tired of games. So I'll go straight to the point. I am here for Daenerys and Rhaella and I will not leave without them," and she looked at her daughter, who had a smile on her lips, and shiny eyes on Aenar.

He was really handsome, charming, and Rhaella tried to spot any traits or similarities the young man had with his father. At first, glance, looking at him, he was all Northern, and if you didn't look more closely, no one would notice that he is Rhaegar's son.

The nose and the shape of the jaws were Rhaegar's, while the hair and the shape of the eyes were his mother's, who Rhaella did not know very well. His eyes were a mixture of Rhaegar's and the girl's one.

"You can have that whore of my mother, for all I care, but this whore here," said Viserys grabbing Daenerys by the hair, and she saw that he was hurting her "she needs to give me the Dothraki."

Aenar started laughing, "You're really crazy. Arthur had warned me a long time ago that you'd always been like this. But seeing you now, you disgust me. Daenerys is a noble princess of Valyrian blood, with a greater destiny than being used as a mare to give birth to the Khal's children."

"You are in no position to expect anything, Bastard. Khal Drogo will soon be here and..."

"And I'll put the spears of my army up through the ass of the Dotracks. And above all Blackfire is looking forward to tasting his blood. And regarding the two of them, they have to choose for themselves whether or not to come with me or stay with you," so turning to her daughter, he asked, "Daenerys. I know we don't know each other well, but I want to ask you. Do you want to come with me or stay with Viserys? You are free to choose."

But Daenerys immediately replied without hesitation and with a smile, "I'm coming with you." As she stood up, Viserys slapped her so hard that she fell to the ground. He was going to draw his sword, but Rhaella threw herself towards him, and Viserys slapped her with the back of his hand, making her fall on her back.

In a few seconds, chaos erupted. Aenar threw away the table that was between them, knocking down Viserys, then climbed on him and began to beat him with his fists in the face shouting "You. Don't. Have to. Ever. Touch them."

Arthur and Robb Stark were fighting with the guards, but there were too many of them. Then some of the commander's men entered.

Rhaella saw that Daenerys was afraid of what she saw, and especially of Aenar's fury. It was as if he was possessed. She tried to call him, but he didn't listen, it was as if he didn't hear her at all.

It was at that moment that she heard a roar from the sky, and saw something land in the garden.

Everyone stopped, and when she looked better, Rhaella couldn't believe it. It was a young dragon. He began to burn some trees and other things in the garden, giving roars.

She immediately ran to Daenerys and took her by the hand.

Rising from over Viserys, her grandson said, "You are not a dragon. I am a dragon and I will take the Seven Kingdoms with fire and blood, not selling off my family."

Viserys, recovering from what had happened, and with his bloody face, he said, "That one belongs to me, you bastard. I am a Targaryen of pure blood. I am their true master."

"Zaldrīzes buzdari iksos daor!" replied her grandson and Rhaella quickly understood what he meant.

As he approached, Aenar hugged Daenerys, tightly with his arms, and she was very surprised at first, but then she put her arms around his waist.

Kissing her forehead, he said to both of them, "I want both of you to know that I will never hurt you. Now go get your things. Robb accompany them, and take the men in the hallway, with you."

 

* * *

 

When Rhaella and Daenerys left Aenar drew his sword and pointed it to Illyrio's neck, "Tell me one thing Illyrio. Who do you work for?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," he replied raising his hands.

"Are you working for them?"

"No, my lord."

That only confirms his suspicions. "Where are the three dragon eggs? Have you already sent the eggs to them?"

"No."

"Good. Then bring them here. And don't try to make any tricks, otherwise, I'll cut your throat."

"Of course, my lord."

All this time Viserys was quiet and Aenar was really surprised. He was certainly planning something.

He finally met Dany and Rhaella. Hugging them was so beautiful, even better than in the dreams. But now thinking back, and considering that Rhaella wasn't as young as she was in her dream, that meant that the dream was...

" All Gods. It's not possible."

"What's it?" asked Arthur.

"My dreams are of the future."

"So what," Arthur said.

"See, Arthur. After Valyria, I started dreaming about the White Walkers. A king and a queen with ice-skinned skin, marching on the Wall."

"And what's the problem?"

"You see, I was fighting against the King and losing. I was on my knees, and he was piercing my heart. Until now, I didn't know what it meant, but after seeing Rhaella and putting the pieces together... I think that was also a vision of the future. And that means I'm going to lose. And I will die."

"No! You won't, Aenar. And as long as I'm alive, I won't let anyone kill you. White Walkers or humans."

Aenar smiled, "You're always my most trusted friend and you're like a father to me. You always protected me and I never thanked you."

"You didn't have to. My oath goes beyond what I had for a king. Rhaegar was my best friend, and I promised to watch over his family always, even before the rebellion broke out. I failed to protect Aegon, Rhaenys, and Elia, I could not protect Lyanna, your mother, from death, but for all the new and old gods I will not fail with you."

"And I swear to you that the Lannister and the Baratheon will pay for killing Elia, Rhaenys, and Aegon. I will cut off the head of the Mountain myself."

"They're two very beautiful women, aren't they?" Arthur asked with a smile.

"You don't know how much. And I think I already fell in love with them."

"You have to treat them well and always protect them. Rhaella went through hell when she was married to Aerys, and recently, she has had bad times with Viserys, as well as Daenerys."

"I know Arthur, and I swear. I'll never hurt them."

"You lost control early, did you know that?"

"Yes. But when I saw him slap Daenerys, grab her hair, and then slap also Rhaella, I broke out. It was like I was possessed. And I also felt the anger of Caraxes. Since Valyria, I've changed, Arthur. It's as if a sleeping beast inside me had awakened from an ancient state of sleep. I can't control it."

"You have to."

He nodded and streets Illyrio back with a chest.

" Are they here?" he nodded "Open." And they were, indeed, three dragon eggs. One Black, one Green and one Cream.

"Good." Then he began to head for the exit. But first, he said, " Here, uncle. Two bags of gold, so you can start a new life," but he didn't answer, and Aenar left.

 

* * *

 

Daenerys and her mother arrived in their room and began to collect their things, even though they didn't have many of them.

But she couldn't get out of her mind the young man that came to save them. He was very handsome, and he had very strong hands that hugged her. She has never been so close to a man other than Viserys, and now she has finally met the boy she met in her dreams. Dreams. She remembered what her mother had told her. She met him too. And Daenerys didn't know what to think.

Suddenly she heard her mother ask, "Are you Ned Stark's son?"

"Yes, your grace."

"And did your father allow you to come here?"

"He didn't have much of a choice."

"I understand. Have you been with my grandson for many days?"

"Yes."

"What's he like?"

"Good, kind, smart, ruthless, cunning. He will be a great king."

"And what about the women?" Hearing that, Daenerys'heart began to beat very fast. And she didn't know why. They were just dreams-friends.

" As far as I know, he doesn't have one or two." The young Stark answered. And that answer put her heart at rest, for now. But she knew that sooner or later he'll find one or two queens, like Aegon did, before the Conquest.

"Have you finished daughter?" asked her mother approaching.

"Yes."

Heading towards the exit of the house she saw that Aenar was waiting for them outside with horses and an army.

But as she was heading toward them, Viserys said, "You're not going anywhere, whore." And he grabbed and threw her to the ground. "You still have to give me the Dothraki." Drawing his sword and pointing it at her mother, he said, "You are no longer of any use to me if you don't give me the Golden Company." And he tried to attack her. Daenerys screamed immediately, but before the blow came down, Aenar cut off Viserys hand.

He fell to the ground and began to scream.

"I should kill you here, right now," Aenar said, pointing the sword to his neck, "but I'm not a kinslayer. Use the gold I left you to start a new life."

"I'll use it to destroy you bastard. You and your whores," replied Viserys screaming and holding his arm.

"Come," said Aenar, to her and her mother, and helping her to get up, kissing her forehead. After this last scene, they didn't even look towards Viserys anymore.

"I hope you can ride."

"Of course!" Daenerys replied, smiling immediately. "It's always been my dream to do it."

"Now it'll come true," said Aenar, helping her to get on the horse, by putting his hands on her hips, and this sends warmth to her core, that she never felt, and her breath increases.

After he also helped her mother, they headed for the army that was outside the walls and once there Aenar gave the order to march.

From tomorrow, it will be a new beginning for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it. And hope I made the reunion good.
> 
> From now there will be more scenes between the three.  
> What do you think will do Myr? Fight or negotiate? Will Aenar accept or rain fire over them?
> 
> Comments and Kudos are gladly accepted.


	15. Myr

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aenar, Rhaella, and Dany began to bond, and they meet someone very special.  
> Tywin Lannister, secure the future of his crown and of the crown, putting the piece on the checkerboard.  
> A new player enters the game hardened by hate of thousands of years, against an enemy long forgotten.  
> Aenar arrives in Myr.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big sorry for making you wait so long, but her is chapter 15, and I hope the wait was worthy.
> 
> WARNING: The chapter contains an intimate incest scene brother/sister in the fourth section, towards the middle of that part. If this is a stuff that you don't like, you can skip to the next section, even though, the conversation it's important.
> 
> Good reading

 

 

_**On the road toward Myr...** _

 

They were about a day away from Pentos, and Aenar gave the order to make camp for the night. Rhaella was always close to Daenerys, and above all, they never left Aenar, because even if it was her army, they were men, and they were the only women in this camp.

Now they were standing in the commander's tent, waiting for him to return from his meeting with his captains.

Daenerys sat on the bed of the tent looking at her with curiosity, while she patched in the tent, observing the things that were present. The Dragon's armour, the map with the plans of what looked like the city of Myr, and which she knew very well, having lived there for a few years while she was looking for her children, and of which she knew almost every corner.

"So, mother, what do you think of him?" Asked Daenerys looking at her from the bed.

"He is handsome, but I don't know what else to say," replied Rhaella, not yet having the courage to give voice to the deepest thoughts about the boy, touching the armor, which was made of a different material from that of Rhaegar or that of Aerys, when he was carrying it in his youth.

"That's not the emblem of House Targaryen, isn't it?" Daenerys asked, pointing her finger at the chest of the armor.

"No. It' just a twisted dragon. Targaryen is a three-headed dragon."

Then she returned to the bed and sat down next to her daughter, putting her hand on her shoulder, and she leaned her head. After a little silence, she heard Daenerys ask, "Mother, do you remember when I told you that I knew the commander and that I saw him in my dreams?"

Rhaella knew that this topic would come sooner or later, and there was no chance to escape " Yes, I remember. You asked me if I also saw him in mine. And the answer is, yes. I have seen him many times in my dreams. He spoke, and we did...other things" and she felt red. "And sometimes you were there too."

"Why you never told me that?" Daenerys asked in a surprised voice.

"How could I tell you, Daenerys, that I was seeing a young man in my dreams and doing things, who knows what," she replied, looking her in the eye, "And besides, I didn't even know he existed. I thought he was just the result of my imagination."

Then her daughter took her hand and said, "I would never judge you badly, Mother. From the stories you told me about my father, and how he treated you, you deserve to be happy, even with a younger man."

She smiled and hugged her.

After a while, they saw Aenar come in. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't want to interrupt you."

Rhaella smiled, "You didn't interrupt."

He was very handsome. He was wearing a red, sleeveless tunic, exposing his muscular arms, and with the emblem of House Targaryen on his chest, and his hair was loose. He gave them a big smile.

"I know the camp isn't as comfortable as Illyrio's mansion, and I'm sorry for that."

"No, it's not. But it's better to be in this tent than to spend another day in that mansion with Viserys and Illyrio" She replied in a serious tone and the smile disappeared from Aenar's face.

"I'm sorry for how he treated you," he said, looking down. "I should have come sooner, as soon as I received news of your survival." She saw that he was sincere and sorry, so she stood up immediately and ran to embrace him, and he returned it.

"You don't have to apologize, Aenar. I know that the life of a mercenary is difficult, and you have to satisfy the needs of your men."

"Maybe. But nothing is more important than family. And you are part of my family," said Aenar extending his hand towards Daenerys. "Come Daenerys." And she ran straight to them. They were hugging him for a while and felt a great sense of security there. After a while, it was Rhaella who broke off the contact, "So your grace. What's the next move?"

He smirked and went to put wine in some glasses "Daenerys, do you drink wine?"

"Yes, but not much." And Aenar brought them two goblets of wine, and then he also took his, leaning against the table."Myr." Taking a sip, he added, "The Myrish refused to pay my men for fighting against Khal Moro. So, I'm going to take what's ours."

"Do you want to sack the city?" Rhaella asked while approaching him, and he nodded.

"And how do you intend to get into the city?"

"I gave the order to build the siege engines. We still have a few more weeks until we reach Myr. They'll be ready until then."

"You want to destroy it."

"Yes. I want to send a clear message."

Then they were silent for a while and watched. Afterwards, Rhaella said, drinking from her goblet, "What if there's another chance? Would you take it?"

Aenar's attention was drawn to that, and she saw that he was curious about this "I'm listening."

"In the last 15 years, since our house fell, I have been searching for my children all over Essos. In every city and in every hidden corner of those cities. Before finding out that Daenerys and Viserys lived in Illyrio's house, I lived in Myr for many years, and I know every hidden passage. I can take you inside the city and open the doors without destroying it. The guards will fall immediately. They don't have real soldiers but arm the citizens" And she saw him thinking about it. "If you conquer the city without destroying it, you will have a city base in Essos, and above all a port, where you can trade with the Seven Kingdoms when you take them back." She saw him thinking about this possibility, and some of the movements were just like those of Rhaegar.

"You're right. You have to show me on the map where the secret passage is."

"It would be better if I led the men to the passage..."

"No!" he said firmly, "I will not allow it."

"Aenar..."

"I said no! I just found you. I'm not gonna let you get hurt. We'll send the soldiers alone."

"What if they can't find the entrance?" He looked down, and Rhaella saw that a tear came down from his eye. So, she approached, and lifting her face up, stroking his bearded face she said, "I know you want to protect me, just as you want to protect Daenerys, but I won't be in danger."

He nodded, and she added "When we are near the city, I will leave before you, and to reassure you, I will take Arthur with me."

Sighing, he nodded and headed towards the bed of the tent, near Daenerys who had sat down after taking the goblet, to then lie down with his right hand behind the head, his eyes closed, and his left-hand playing with the end of the Daenerys' hair braid.

Rhaella saw how uncomfortable Daenerys became, observing his body, with the tail of her eye. The silence became unbearable, and she wanted to break it, but Jon beat her on that, "Are you afraid of me Daenerys?" he asked, as he opened his eyes and looking at her.

"No," she answered almost with a whisper, but not looking at him.

He stood up, and, resting his hand on her chin, slowly turned her face. Then he looked at her for a few seconds in the eyes. Rhaella saw how much her daughter's breath increased as she looked into his eyes. Then he said with a gentle voice and a smile, "Dany, you don't have to be afraid of me. I'm not Viserys. I would never hurt you and I would certainly not sell you to the first warlord that pass."

Rhaella was very attentive to the words her grandson said, so she decided to ask to be sure "Aenar. I'd like to talk with you about this subject." And he turned to her.

"About what?"

"About who we're going to marry to form alliances."

"You can marry whoever you want," he said, looking first at her and then returning his attention to her daughter. She was surprised and even more impressed by his character. So, she asked, "What do you mean?"

"That I don't intend to make alliances with marriages. When we return to Westeros the lords will come to me crawling, tired of the Lannister tyranny."

"But you'll need allies and men..."

"Aegon had 11,000 men when he fought at the Field of Fire."

"Aegon had Balerion."

"And I'll have Caraxes," Aenar replied with such passion.

"Balerion was a hundred years old, and he was a dragon tempered by many battles, your Caraxes..."

"He is the first of his kind. And the most powerful dragon ever appeared on this world" cut her Aenar, looking down. "He is strong, fast, and above all, strengthened by the magic of Valyria and the ancient Gods. And above all, he grows very quickly." Sighing added, "But I still don't know his full potential, and I can't find any documentation about him."

She was amazed by these revelations and couldn't wait to meet the dragon. This has always been one of her biggest dreams. Seeing a dragon in the flesh. Her grandfather, Aegon, tried to hatch the dragon's eggs, and that cost him his life, along with other members. One thing was certain, that was not their fault, but of others, and she will have to tell her grandson about the danger.

"Aenar. When you land in Westeros, you will have to destroy the Citadel."

"Why?" Aenar asked, curious.

"When my grandfather tried to give birth to dragons, the Citadel, and the Masters, were the one to sabotage and set fire to Summerhall."

"But I thought that..."

"No!" She cut him. "Before he went too crazy, and when he was kinder to me and trusted me, Aerys told me in secret that he had discovered that the Citadel was involved in the tragedy of Summerhall, but that the proofs were lost shortly afterward. I'm sure they're behind this because they want to destroy the magic in the world." Approaching him and kneeling, taking his hand, she added "So I beg you, Aenar. Be very careful. You have a very rare jewel in your collection. You have to protect him."

He put his hand on her face and caressed her, replied, "Don't worry. I will protect him. And I'll protect you too. You, Dany, Ashara, are the most important women of my life, and whoever threatens you, mistreats you or hurts you, will suffer the wrath of the Dragon and the Wolf."

Rhaella looked at Daenerys and saw that she had shiny eyes and a big smile on her face, while she became almost red because of Aenar's hand on her face. Rhaella felt such a great attraction towards him that she didn't know how to explain it. In her whole life she never felt this way in front of a man. And she knew that she shouldn't feel these feelings for him, because he was her grandson, but she couldn't. She felt the butterflies in her stomach and a fire that lit up. She would love to have him inside her, but she knew that this was neither the place nor the time. Before she got up, she glanced at his most intimate parts, and saw that it was pulsing from inside his breeches. She smirked, thinking about the effect they have on him and when the time comes, she will have to play these cards.

"Aenar. Tell me about yourself," Rhaella asked, getting up and sitting on the bed, next to him. Aenar began to tell her everything. His life in Essos adventures with Arthur, his meeting with the Stark and the war with the Dothraki. Of Ghost and Caraxes, who, despite his name was a romantic.

Rhaella loved listening to his voice, and sometimes it was accompanied by her daughter's laughter, who began to melt more and open up. And above all to get closer to Aenar, giving a sign of interest in him, but the boy doesn't seem to notice it. It was obvious that he had not met a lot of women, or that had flirted with him.

She was really grateful to Ashara for raising Aenar as her own child, and she will have to thank her when she'll see her, but what was not to be believed was that all of them were on the same continent, but in 15 years they never met.

When he finished telling his stories, Aenar said, "Now we should go to sleep. Tomorrow we must get up early. Um..." Rhaella saw that Aenar was turning red, and she asked, "What is it?"

"Um... as you know, this camp is full of men and you are two beautiful women, and I don't want to leave you alone. So, I would like to ask if you feel uncomfortable if I sleep here?"

"Of course not, Aenar. As you can see the bed is big enough for all of us," replied Rhaella.

"In the bed...with you?"

"Why not."

"Because can... mmm... happen situations that I could not control," he replied, embarrassed and turning red.

"If you're referring to the erection of your cock, you don't have to worry. I'm not someone who's shocked by that," she replied with a cocky smile.

He nodded, even though he was still red. After they changed, they lay down on the bed, and she was in the middle of Daenerys and Aenar, serving as a barrier between them since she knew how much uncomfortably her daughter was sleeping in bed with another, and especially if that's a man. She was also with her at the beginning, but after a while, she wasn't anymore. And they even used to sleep naked sometimes, because of the heat of Essos, with the door locked.

Before falling asleep, Rhaella glanced at Aenar and saw that he was lying on his side with his back facing them. She smiled and then hugged her daughter and fell asleep.

The next morning, Rhaella heard some voices outside, and she knew it was time to wake up. Then she felt a hand around her waist, and something pointed in her butt. She smirked, knowing what it was, and her mind began to make a series of images and not very honorable, but rather ashamed thoughts.

Shaking her head, she said to herself 'Rhaella stop craving your nephew.'

She felt that he was hugging her more tightly, and from behind that, he was almost thrusting. If someone were to come in and see them like this, they would think that they were having sex. But then suddenly she didn't feel his hand anymore, the next thing she heard was a groaning. Aenar had fallen to the ground. She stood up in a sitting position to look at him, but when he saw his condition, he turned red like a pepper.

"Grandmother Rhaella, I'm sorry about what happened. I don't know..."

"Don't worry, Aenar." But he immediately began to get dressed and then went out "I'll be waiting for you outside!"

"Great!" Now their situation will be very embarrassing. It was time to get dressed.

"Mother, what happened?" Asked her daughter, rubbing her sleepy eyes.

"I'll tell you another time," replied Rhaella kissing her on the cheek, " Come! We must prepare ourselves. Now we're with an army, and they're not waiting for us."

As they came out of the tent, they saw that Aenar was talking to Robb Stark and Arthur. It seems that what happened shocked him, as both of his companions turned towards her.

After a while, Aenar approached them and without looking at her, he said, "Come. It's time you met my son."

And at that point, Rhaella and her daughter asked at the same time, "Son!?"

"Come." And he led them to a nearby grove.

But when they saw him, they both gasped into seeing him. Of course, they saw him flying in Illyrio's garden when he roared, but seeing him close-up, on the ground and with the morning sunshine illuminating him. It was magnificent. A dream comes true. And she was sure that Daenerys thought the same thing, for Rhaella saw her approach him. The young dragon was beautiful. White with red eyes, and he was the size of a horse.

"Aenar... He's beautiful," said Daenerys, extending her hand towards the dragon's head to touch him.

After observing her for a while, the Dragon, Caraxes, allowed Daenerys to touch him.

Daenerys giggles, putting her hand, and then she said to her "Come mother. Come and touch the first dragon in generations."

Rhaella began to approach, with her heart in her throat. She felt Caraxes' gaze on her. But Rhaella said to herself 'I am the blood of Dragon. I'm not afraid.'

When she put her hand in the same way as Daenerys did, Rhaella began to laugh. He was so beautiful, and especially caressing him, felt good.

"Now we have to go," said Aenar, "the army needs to march on Myr."

She nodded and then began to head for the army that had already left, but not before hearing Aenar saying "Sōvētēs!" and she saw the dragon rising into the air.

"He will protect us from there," said Aenar, pointing to the sky and then left, and they followed him.

 

* * *

 

_**King's** _ _**Landing** _

 

Tywin was on his way to the First hand study. Today he will have to meet a lot of people and plan future plans.

Upon entering, he saw that the spider was already waiting for him, "Lord Varys."

"Lord Hand" He responded by bowing his head.

"News from your little birds?" asked Tywin. He knew that Lord Varys knew everything from his little birds. Whatever secret someone had, the spider knew it. He was a good ally against enemies, but one thing was certain, he was not a man you could trust because he wants to achieve his goals, especially with the phrase for the good of the realm. Tywin has lived a long time, and he knows that there are no people who want the good of the realm, only their own good. And he wants a king that can be manipulated, so Tywin will have to instruct Orys, regarding the manipulation of the council, and especially of the Spider.

"Yes. Prince Aenar Targaryen, son of Prince Rhaegar and Lyanna Stark, with the Golden Company, defeated the Dothraki in the open field and then headed towards Pentos. There he met with his grandmother Rhaella and his aunt Daenerys, and then left the city."

Interesting, Tywin thought. It seems that the boy is reuniting his family, but if he thinks he can win the Seven Kingdoms with 20,000 men and without ships he is wrong.

"What about Viserys Targaryen?" Tywin knew that Viserys made a secret pact with Dorne, but the Spider did not mention anything about him.

"Apparently, the boy beat him up to blood, then cut off his hand, before leaving while he was about to kill his mother."

That was interesting. Aerys' madness was passed on to his son. But then it was to be expected, even Rhaegar was. If he wasn't, he would have married Cersei.

"But that day, my little birds told me that a strange creature appeared in the sky."

"A bird?"

"Apparently a dragon."

"Dragons don't exist."

"Maybe. But I'd suggest getting ready to fight him. Maybe ask the Citadel for help."

" Yes, you should take care of that."

"Of course."

"What else?"

"The Dornish continue to double-cross, but I'm sure they'll now try to form an alliance with Prince Aenar."

Doran Martell's ambition will never cease to surprise him, but soon he'll have the end he deserves. Like that bitch of his sister, and her bastard children. Tywin never forgot how his sister stole Cersei's position as Rhaegar's wife and never forgave Aerys for denying him that.

"The North?"

"My little birds have informed me that Eddard Stark sent his son to Essos to form an alliance with the Targaryen Prince."

That didn't surprise him after what happened with Joffrey. But it was something he could use to his advantage.

"I would like you to contact all the mercenaries of Essos, except the Company of Roses, because they are Northmen, with precise orders, which I will give in a letter."

"Of course," Varys answered and then left the room.

Tywin began writing the dispatches he would send to the mercenaries but heard at the door knocking.

"Come in!" and saw a servant enter.

"Lord Hand. Lady Ollena Tyrell wants to see you."

"Let her in," Tywin replied. He had summoned her to King's Landing as soon as he arrived. They had to discuss the terms of their alliance, even if it was more of a cover-up than anything else. But he had already chosen the most favorable terms of the alliance for the Crown and House Lannister.

After a while, he saw the Queen of Thorns enter. He knew her reputation. An ambitious, clever woman with a treacherous spirit and sharp tongue, ready to do anything for the interests of House Tyrell, despite the inability of her jester son. And this was something that he and she had in common, because for him to the future of House Lannister means everything.

"Lord Tywin," she greeted him, leaning against the stick in his hand, and then sitting on one of the chairs in front of him. " So, to what do I owe this invitation?"

"Lady Ollena. As you know, Orys and Lady Margery will be married soon, so I want to discuss the terms of our alliance.

"I'm all ears."

"Soon a war will break out in the Seven Kingdoms. That madman of Viserys Targaryen wants to invade us with an army of Dothraki, the North wants to rebel as well as Dorne. Considering that the future king of the Seven Kingdoms will also have Tyrell blood, you will have to offer 12,000 infantrymen, 1,800 mounted lances, 2,000 months in support of the Gold Clock. Provisions so this city might survive the winter. A million bushels of wheat. Half a million bushels each of barley, oats, and rye. 20,000 head of cattle. 50,000 sheep. We will help you to keep at bay those who wish to depose you, who plot against you. After all, there are plenty of Tyrell bannermen who wish to unseat you." Tywin knew this was a very high price, but he was sure she would accept it. Because more than anything else she wanted Tyrell blood on the Iron Throne, or more precisely, that she can manipulate the King for its advantages, and through her granddaughter will achieve that goal. But Tywin was ready to oppose all this. After all, the Redwyn were the same. Ambitious to the core, and he showed them their place, with extinction.

"You're asking for a very high price."

"The offer is also high. A Future King half Tyrell. But to increase the offer, we will sign a written contract of marriage between Prince Orys' firstborn child and Willis' firstborn child, who will be Lord Paramount of the Reach. We will also offer Ser Loras Tyrell the chance to become a Kingsguard, now that Ser Barristan has been dismissed by the Kingsguard."

Tywin saw that she was considering it, leaning with her back on the chair's back and her elbow on the chair's bracelet with her hand under her chin. "Very interesting offers and I think I' m going to accept it. But what about the wedding costs: banquets, dresses, guests and all the other preparations? What are you going to do?" replied Ollena.

"The costs will be divided in half. Half the crown, half House Tyrell."

"I accept. As long as the marriage is celebrated within three weeks or at worst one month. If the wars you say will break out soon, it is better that we secure the future of the crown."

"Then it's decided. Your granddaughter is here?" Tywin asked, even though he already knew.

"As if you didn't already know," she replied, and then stood up and walked out of the room.

When she left Tywin sighed. The Tyrells were a very difficult family to please, for their ambition, but anyway, Tywin did not intend to accept those same conditions that he offered. As soon as the Tyrells return to Highgarden, he will extinguish that family.

He put himself some wine in a goblet and takes a sip from it. Now he was waiting for the envoy of the Iron Bank, and Tywin has already prepared the plan to obtain an agreement with the iron bank of Braavos.

He would be lying if he said he was not afraid of the Iron Bank. The bank is the only opponent Tywin fears, or more precisely his gold. And what was worse is that the crown had an unimaginable debt with them. All because of that fat of a king. He convinced him to reduce his spending for feasts and banquets and to stay more lucid. But he will be able to pay part of his debts with the Tyrell' s gold.

Then he will have to communicate the news to Jaime about his appointment as Lord of Castely Rock since Tywin was sure that if the war breaks out, he will not see Castely Rock before his death.

As he stood up to go to the window with the goblet in his hand, he heard knocking at the door again "Come in!"

"The envoy of the Iron Bank arrived, my lord," said the servant, and Tywin then saw a tall, slender man coming in, with a beard and dark eyes, and a look that foreboded cunningness.

"Lord Tywin," said he, Bowing with his head. "My name is Tycho Nestoris, an emissary of the Iron Bank of the free city of Braavos."

"Welcome," replied Tywin, waving his hand at him to sit on the chair and carrying him a goblet of wine.

"As you know the crown owes a huge debt to the Iron Bank, and I was sent here to collect part of that debt."

"And I have every intention of paying it off. But I'd like to apply for a loan."

"A loan?"

"Yes. I want to hire Sellsword for the wars to come."

"As soon as you pay off part of the existing debt, the Iron Bank will finance you to hire the Sellsword."

"You will have the payment within three weeks" Tywin replied with a serious and impassive expression. "As long as you don't fund the Targaryen in Essos."

" Of course."

"We'll send our envoy, or you can wait in the capital for three weeks as a guest of the crown."

"No. I have business in Braavos. We will wait for your envoy."

Tywin nodded and saw Nestoris leaving the room, but as he was about to leave the study too, he saw Jaime coming in anger.

"Father. We need to talk about something very important."

"Can't it wait?" Asked Tywin irritated, although he knew what Jaime wanted to talk about.

"Cersei told me that you asked the king to dismiss me."

"Yes. I did," replied Tywin impassively.

"But there has never been a precedent in this regard. The oath given is for life."

"Ser Barristan was also dismissed."

" What?" Jaime asked with an astonished expression.

"He fought for the Targaryen during the Rebellion, and Robert thought of dismissing him, under Cersei's insistence. I told him it was a mistake to do so, but your sister got the better of him, with her arts and the result was that."

"What about me?"

"You will become Lord of Castely Rock. The King has already signed the papers for your appointment."

"Tyrion is the heir..."

"No!" Tywin replied by raising his voice. "Now you're no longer a member of Kingsguard, and Tyrion will never be lord of Castely Rock. His history with whores has already ruined enough the name of House Lannister."

"I've already stained my honor when I killed my king. Do you want me to break it again?"

"What did Cersei promise you?" Tywin asked, recalling Joanna's warnings, about the too much bond between the twins, and especially about some situations in which she surprised them. Tywin never believed it, but considering the latest events, he had a suspicion and now had to ask the source.

" What?" Jaime asked with a surprised and frightened face.

"I know about your...pastimes." And when Tywin said that, he saw panic taking Jaime's face. "I'm asking you again, Jaime. What did Cersei promise to keep you here?"

"I can't tell you."

"Is Orys also your son?"

"W-What?"

"Your mother revealed to me that she had surprised you in... compromising situations."

"Father, I can explain everything," Jaime replied by standing up.

"There is nothing to explain. Your distance from the court, and especially from your sister, will bury this...thing. If you stay here, you will ruin us all."

Tywin saw Jaime lower his head, and he took a sip from his cup, always with a serious and impassive expression. He knew that he made him change his mind.

"And Tyrion?" asked Jaime.

"I'll find a castle where he can spend his life, with his whores."

"Who will I marry?"

"Don't worry about that. I've already started the search. What about Orys?"

"He isn't," said Jaime in a low voice and with his eyes on the ground.

Taking another sip from his glass of wine Tywin said, "After the prince's marriage to Lady Margery, you will leave for Castely Rock, and you'll become what you were born to be."

Jaime nodded and left the room. Tywin smiled at himself. This was a great victory for him. House Lannister has a worthy heir and a worthy future.

 

* * *

 

_**Near the Bleeding Sea...** _

 

_**Ghardaq** _

 

Gagdara stood on the walls of Ghardaq, observing the arrival of her brother, Grazdan, from his expedition to the Shadow Lands and Sothoryos.

Five years ago, her brother left in search of dragons, who would rebuild The Old Empire of Ghis, bringing it to its greatest splendor.

She smiled when her brother was almost under the walls, entering the city at the head of the troops that had left with him. He was a very handsome man, dark brown hair, dark brown eyes, and a strong, muscular body.

When he entered the courtyard, she immediately ran to embrace him "Brother!" and jumped into his arms with her legs around his waist

When he left for the expedition, Grazdan was just a young boy of 16 years with the dream of finding dragons with a not very muscular body and not even the air of a warrior. But now he was a man, strong, muscular and a warrior, a worthy heir to the Harpy, and the Old Empire of Ghis. He was Grazdan the Great Reborn.

"I missed you so much, Gagdara," he said, putting her down, " Come. We have a lot to talk about." Turning to one of his men, he said, "Take the treasure to my room," and putting his arm around her shoulder, they walked toward the main pyramid.

When they arrived in the great hall, Gagdara put wine in goblets and said, "So did you find the dragon eggs?"

"Yes. I found five of them," he answered, taking a sip from his goblet.

"Only five?"

"Only five!? Are you kidding me? These are enough. You don't know the hells I've had or what I've been through in these years," he said, yelling and then drinking all the wine from the goblet at once, "Five years ago, I left with 8,000 men. During my expedition, I lost 5 thousand of them in search of the damned eggs, first in the Shadow Lands, then in Sothoryos. On my way home, I was attacked by the New Ghis, losing another thousand men."

She saw him trembling and immediately hugged him tightly. She could not imagine what horrors he saw. Breaking the contact, he went to put himself more wine and said in a harsh, "Did you manage to find a way to hatch the eggs and bond the dragons to our lineage?"

"Yes, our sorcerers found what the Valyrians used to form the bonds with the Dragons. But we need Valyrian blood to make the sacrifice."

"So, you found the two Targaryen?"

"Yes. But it's more complicated. We'll talk about it later, but know that Viserys Targaryen, his sister, and the Dothraki should be here soon."

" Good. I need a hot bath and to relax," he said drinking the wine from the goblet and leaving the room.

But Gagdara had other intentions, and decided to follow him and had to talk about something very important, something that was needed for the future.

When she arrived at her brother's room, she took a breath and knocked on the door. But hearing nothing she entered and saw Grazdan in the bathtub with damp hair and closed eyes. Slowly, she approached him, and putting a little perfumed oil on her hands, she began to massage his muscles, and he moaned.

"How are you feeling?" she asked with a seductive voice, and he immediately opened his eyes. "Gagdara, what are you doing here?"

"We need to talk about something very important," she said, massaging him again, with the hands over his chest.

"And it can't wait?"

"No. As you know, to keep control of the dragons and especially to prevent other families from having it, the Valyrians were getting married to each other. Brothers with sisters, uncles with nieces and aunts with nephews. But the Dance of Dragons has taught us that if other members get this control, they can end a dynasty and those magnificent beasts."

"What are you saying," Grazdan asked, standing up and putting a linen cloth around his waist.

"Grazdan. If we hatch the dragon eggs, we should also seal our union."

"What?" He asked, crossing his arms in front of his mighty chest, and this made his muscles show even more clearly, and that made her wet.

As she approached him, putting her hand on his face, she said, "It is time to forge a dynasty that will rule over Essos for thousands of years, and with our blood, we will bond the dragons to us. "

The Old Ghis Empire was always against this kind of union, relationship, and feeling, but she could do nothing about it. Gagdara has always been attracted by her brother, ever since she was old enough to do so or know what it was, and when her parents told the stories about the dragons, about how the Valyrians stole this gift from them, and how they married between themselves, brother to sister, she began to lust for him, and she felt jealousy towards the other girls who filtered with him. But now was enough. She will take him; she will be his only woman. And she'll give him a lot of children and a lot of pleasure.

"Grazdan, I've always loved you and always wanted you. I never accepted any man in my bed, and I refused every request of marriages. I wanted to be yours, and I wanted you to be my first and only one." Then she kissed him on the lips.

He looked down, "I've always lusted for you too. But this goes against what the Ghis Empire believed in. This union is wrong."

But she no longer replied, touching her shoulder straps, she dropped her dress to the ground, exposing her nakedness. And Grazdan was open-mouthed.

Then, as she approached him, she took off the cloth that was around his waist, releasing his erected member. She was already wet in between her legs and when she put her arms around his body, they both gasped when their naked bodies finally connected, her full big breasts firmly pressed to his chest, her legs pressing into his and her folds touching lightly to his hard member.

She started kissing him, opening her mouth on him, and he opened his in welcome. Grazdan put one arm around her waist, and with the other he grabbed her ass, squeezing it a little, and she moaned from the pleasure, and then he lifted her up. He tightened her to his chest as her legs circled his hips, holding tight to him and pressing her folds to his skin. He moaned, as did her, at the feeling of skin sliding on the skin. His legs took them to their large bed, his knees bumping on the bed as he lowered her to the mattress.

Grazdan stops himself and stares at her. She was breathing harshly through wet lips and her tits bounced with her rapid breathing. She was afraid that he would stop, realizing what was going on, so she opened her legs more, exposing her to him, and feeling his member's head against her entrance. Fear took her because of the unknowing, and above all not wanting to disappoint him with her inexperience.

Looking her in the eyes, he braced himself on one arm and the other he used to guide himself inside her.

When she felt him enter, she gasped open-mouthed and closed eyes, beginning to feel a little pain, and he was so thick, and she so tight. Gagdara didn't even know if she could take it completely when she squeezed her eyes, he stopped asking "Does it hurt so much?"

She nodded with her eyes closed "If you want me to stop, I'll?"

"No. I can resist," she answered by stroking his face.

Giving her a kiss, he kept entering until he was inside fully, and Gagdara couldn't believe she had managed to take him all inside. He began to move, first slowly and then a little faster, kissing her, and touching her breast, and squeezing her nipples, after what seemed like an eternity of pleasure, he spilled his seed into her womb as she milked him, and both gasped, opening their mouths. Feeling his seed inside her, she knew that there might be a chance that she might now become pregnant, and she really hoped. He rolled off her, breathing fast, and she with a brave move hugs him immediately, placing her head on his chest.

"Are you disappointed in me brother?" Gagdara asked, with such a fear. She couldn't bear to have disappointed him.

"No. You're just like I always imagined you," he replied, kissing her hair, she smiled at herself and then heard him say, "So Viserys Targaryen will be here soon. Does the Magister know about our plan?"

"No. He thinks we're going to make him very rich and put Viserys on their iron chair."

"He doesn't know what awaits him," Grazdan said chuckling. "And his sister?"

"We'll sell her to Lys as a whore in exchange for their alliance, and after you kill her Dothraki Husband, they'll obey you," she replied, kissing his chest and bringing her hand to his member, rubbing him.

He moaned, and said, "Will you allow me to rape her once before you sell her?" but she immediately looked up at him, gripping his cock so hard that he groans in pain.

"This cock is mine," she said with a fiery look and tits dangling. "No woman can taste or have him, do you understand me?"

And he nodded.

"Let's go to sleep now," she said, returning to his chest and leaving his cock, putting her hands on his abs. Tomorrow they'll have a lot to plan.

 

* * *

 

_**On the road toward Myr...** _

 

They'd been traveling for a month. They would come first, but Aenar decided to take the time. Torrhen sent him a letter saying that he was building a new object that would allow him to enter in Myr.

But now a day away from Myr, there was an army between them and the city.

"Aenar, what are you going to do?" Robb asked looking towards the camp.

"Talk to their leader," replied Aenar. "Prepare an escort!"

"Cousin, I'll go with you," Robb said, and Jon immediately turned to him.

"No! You are the future Warden of the North."

"And you're the future King, so I'm coming with you and there's no room for discussion. "

Aenar smiled. He and Robb formed a great friendship and a great connection, in this period in which Robb was in Essos, as he did with Arya, and knowing that he wanted to come with him to the enemy camp, despite the danger that there might be, filled his heart with joy.

As he prepared to get on the horse to head to the camp, he saw Rhaella and Daenerys coming towards him "Aenar. You don't have to go. It could be a trap."

"Don't worry. I'm smarter than I look," he replied, kissing them on the cheeks.

"And if they kill me, that will be their end. Caraxes will bring Fire and Blood to them."

"And the end of House Targaryen."

"No. Since Daenerys is my heir," and he saw that she was surprised. But Aenar didn't give them time to counter answer, and he rode away with some men, including Arthur, Robb, Asher, and Owen.

When they arrived at the camp one of the men said, "Halt! Who are you!"

"I am the Commander of the Golden Company, and I am here to speak with your commander."

" All right, get off the horse."

The man led them to the Commanders tent and when they entered, Aenar was speechless.

It was a woman who was leading them, a very beautiful woman, with brown hair and dark grey eyes, and a wonderful body, with a rather prosperous breast. She wore a purple dress, which did not leave much to the imagination, as it exposed much of her body.

Aenar heard Robb whisper in her ear, "If you weren't already busy in the future, you could have a little think with her." And Aenar gave him a look.

Yes, she was a very beautiful woman, but Daenerys, she was another story. He never saw a girl, no, a woman as beautiful as her. And even Rhaella, despite her age, was a beautiful woman, able to drive any man of any age, crazy.

Her attention was drawn by the Commander "Welcome, Aenar Targaryen. We've been waiting for you. My name is Alysa Snow commander of the Company of the Golden Spears."

"Waiting for me?" asked Aenar with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes," she replied, "See. Myr hired me to defend them from you."

"And do you think your army will stop me? You know what happened to the Dothraki. Are you sure your army can beat me?"

"No. And that's why I didn't attack you. I want to negotiate first."

"I'm all ears."

"You see, I know who you are, and I know that you intend to reclaim your throne. I have ten thousand men at my command and if you want, we will offer our services, of course, in exchange for the payment owed for that service."

Aenar began to think. Currently, his army consisted of 20,000 men from the Golden Company, and a hundred Dothraki, and especially one Dragon. When he returns to Westeros, he will have the support of the North, and this will give him another 20,000 men. Then he had the intention of taking over the Company of Roses, a Northern mercenary company of 5,000 men and freeing the Unsullied, whom Aenar did not yet know how many they were. And if he also accepts this company, he will have a very strong army.

"I accept! But know this, I intend to conquer Myr, and use her as a city base in Essos to plan my invasion, and for other purposes, that I will not reveal."

"All right. As long as we share the gold obtained by Myr."

"Done! But I don't want rapes and killings of civilians, do you understand me?"

"Yes," she replied, extending her hand, and so did he, but then Aenar saw her gaze turning towards Robb, and he smirked.

"Well then. Let's march towards Myr."

On his way out he told Robb with a teasing smirk "Dear Cousin. You were undressing her with your eyes."

"But did you see her, Aenar? Of all the women I've seen, she's the most beautiful."

"More beautiful than Dany and Rhaella?"

"Cousin, those are your women, and they are out of my reach. This one, on the other hand, I don't know. And you say that I took her off with my eyes, but it's not that there was much to undress."

"She's older than you, and she might not be a virgin."

"It doesn't matter. I'm not, either, and about age, you're the last one to tell me that, considering your feelings for Rhaella who is much older than you."

"Hit," replied Aenar chuckling, and then add, "Come, I want to reach Myr as soon as possible. And Rhaella and Arthur have to leave immediately."

 

* * *

 

_**Myr** _

 

When they arrived in Myr, Aenar saw that Torrhen was already there, with some siege weapons, and especially a strange object for a siege, covered, with two entrances.

"Torrhen."

"Your grace."

"What is that?" Aenar said smiling.

"The key to getting close to the wall without being killed by the archers. It will serve to enter through the gates when it is open. The roof is made of metal, while the structure is woody."

" Good!" looking toward the city, Aenar saw the guards on the walls.

Turning to Ethenaine he said, "Put the men in formation. When night falls, send a squad to the north. As you know, there is a grove where they can hide, and when they see the signal from under the walls, they'll enter quickly." The Captain Ethenaine nodded.

"Balaq, how many yards can the Myrish throw their arrows at?"

"Hard to say. But I believe 70 yards, maximum 100."

"Our longbows?"

"250."

"Good. Put the men in line formation, 200 yards from the city behind a shield wall."

Balaq nodded and ran away.

Aenar saw that Daenerys had a worried face, and hands around the waist with the look toward Myr. He knew that she was worried about her mother, so coming from behind he hugged her by putting his hands around her waist.

"Don't worry, Daenerys. Your mother is all right." She nodded with her head, putting her hands on his and rubbing them. In this month when they were marching towards Myr they had plenty of time to get to know each other, better, in addition to what they already knew as children. And he even began to train them.

Rhaella and Arthur arrived long before Aenar's army when the gates were still open. And now they were in an inn waiting for the night to fall.

"So, Arthur. After Myr, what does Aenar want to do?" asked Rhaella, taking a sip from her cup.

"Astapor. The King wants to increase his army" answered him, taking a sip from his cup "He wants to free the Unsullied. But first, he plans to go to Volantis and hatch the other three dragon eggs."

"So, he will have four dragons," and he nodded.

After some time in silence, Rhaella heard Arthur say, "The boy is in love with you." And she became red. "He's also in love with Daenerys," she replied. She noticed his looks and his daughter's looks. In this month they have formed a great connection. And Aenar began to teach them how to use the sword. She was a bit contrary regarding herself, but he insisted.

"Yes. And would that be a problem for you?"

"No," Rhaella replied, thinking about what it might feel like to share a man with her daughter, but her attention was drawn back to Arthur.

"That's good because I know of some future events that might happen and that'll be involving the three of you. But it will be the king to say that." Finishing his cup, he said, "Now we must go."

She nodded but began to think about what Arthur said, and became very curious. When they take the city, she'll have to talk to Aenar about this.

Upon leaving the inn Arthur said, "The army is under the walls. They are drawing the attention of the soldiers on the wall. We must go open the passage. Where is it?"

"The walls to the north."

"Good. Let's go fast, but without attracting much attention." Once they reached their destination seeing that all the men were rushing to the gates, where Aenar was attacking, Arthur took a torch and entered the hidden door inside the walls. After a while, Rhaella saw about 50 men entering and immediately ran to one of the doors.

 

* * *

  

The siege was quite tough, but their archers could not reach his army, his archers instead killed those who were on the walls.

Torrhen's invention was very useful because they could send men in without them being killed by the archers on the walls, and they could use the battering ram. Aenar decided not to use the catapults because he trusted that Arthur and Rhaella will be able to open the other gates.

When he saw a signal from one of the doors, he gave the order to enter with the testudo formation, a formation invented by him for when he must besiege the cities.

"The city will fall in less than an hour," said Robb.

"Yes. I'm sure I am too," replied Aenar and then warging in Caraxes, who was flying over the city. He saw Myr's soldiers fall like flies as his army made its way towards the heart of the city.

When Aenar stopped the connection with Caraxes, he began to ride towards the city. Once he arrived at the city's palace, he saw the magistrates on their knees.

"Apparently, you're not laughing anymore, are you?" Aenar said from above the horse.

"We're willing to pay you the price and..."

"No. I've already got what I wanted. This city and you," said Aenar drawing his sword, "you will suffer the price for your arrogance," and he cut off their heads.

Addressing the citizens who had gathered in the plaza, as well as the slaves, Aenar said, "People of Myr, I have conquered this city, but know that you will not suffer any consequences from the behavior of the Magisters. But from now, slavery is banned from this city. Anyone who will still practice this activity will be punished with the penalty of death. All slaves are freed, and they can decide what to do. Stay here or go their separate ways." But he saw that none of the slaves were leaving, so it was a good thing.

Addressing his men, he said, "Put the heads on the wall outside the city and put the banner of House Targaryen on top of the palace. It is time for It to know that this city is ours and that soon the others will be ours too."

Then he saw Rhaella and Arthur coming, and he immediately got off the horse and ran to embrace her.

"I'm glad you're all right. Now we have a city to protect us before we set sail for Westeros."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked the chapter.
> 
> So, what do you think of the new player? Do you like them? And their plan?  
> What do you think of Myr?
> 
> A&D and A&R began to bond.
> 
> If you want a small anticipation, Aenar will have his first time in Ch16 and ch17, but I'll not reveal with who he will have, and in which way.
> 
> Comments and Kudos gladly accepted


	16. Feast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daenerys, have some conversation with her mother.  
> The celebration for the victory against Khal Moro and the Conquest of Myr, take place.  
> Aenar rides a Dragon.  
> The Stag and the Rose sealed their union under the Seven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so, so sorry for taking so long time to update the story, but real life is really busy, especially in August.  
> All the month, I'll be at my grandmother house, who is very old, and I have a lot to work to do at the house, like cutting the woods for her for the winter, and paint the chambers of the house, and take her to doctors. The cities aren't very close, and I lose a lot of time on driving.
> 
> I hope that the next chapter will come quicker, but I can't promise. But I'll do my best, and use the free time that I'll have to write.
> 
> Big WARNING: This chapter contains INCEST. You are warned if that is something difficult to read, skip the third section. And it had a lot of SMUT.
> 
> My other story, I think should be out by the end of the day, because it's almost ready. 
> 
> Good reading.

 

 

_**Myr** _

 

Daenerys woke up in the room she shared with her mother in Myr, with a big smile. It's been a long time since she slept so well, and so long. As she got up, she started to stretch herself.

Daenerys thinks about her meeting with Aenar in Illyrio's mansion. How kindly did he treat her and especially, standing up for her? Apart from her mother, no one ever stood up for her in front of Viserys. And yesterday when he hugged her from behind. His hands around her waist... Thinking of him, she felt a heat rising from her stomach, and her cheeks were getting warm.

And he also wanted her and her mother to learn to use a sword. When she tries to object about that, saying a Lady doesn't do that, he stops her and said "You are a Princess, not a Lady. You are a dragon, not a sheep. So be a dragon, and sharp your claws." And that moment made her felt even more for him.

She shakes her head. 'You have to stop thinking about him.' But it was impossible. His beautiful dark curly hair, and those dark gray eyes in which you could drown and that if you looked at them was as if they saw through your soul. He always has that look. Ever since the early days when they met in dreams.

She was brought back from her thoughts when she heard a knock on her door "Come in!" and she saw her mother entering, shinning as always, and still the most beautiful woman in the world.

"Daughter. Why are you smiling?" asked her mother, hugging her. "And you are burning."

'Damn, Daenerys control yourself' she thought. "Nothing, mother. I was only...thinking."

"And the crux of your thoughts it must be Aenar. Can't blame you. He is very handsome," she said with a smirk.

Damn. She feels again warm rising from her stomach.

"Mother!?" Daenerys exclaimed, sitting in the chair in front of the mirror.

"What!? Everyone thinks that, and every woman would fall in love with him." Her mother replied, combing her hair "With that warrior's body as if it was sculpted by the Gods, his eyes and above all his hair. I think he took it from his mother." As her mother talked to her about these things, Daenerys felt that warmth rise again from her core and wetness between her tights. She never had this and didn't know what to do.

"Mother I need a bath. Can you help me relax."

"Of course. Come, my daughter."

Once they got to the tub, Daenerys went inside. As her mother sits in a chair next to the bathtub, she starts rubbing her back and massaging her temples. That feeling of relaxing was so good, especially when it was her mother to do that. Thinking back to what her mother had told her, Daenerys asked her "Mother, if you had been younger and met him, would you have married him?"

"Yes. Without hesitation. There aren't many men like him."

Now she wanted to ask another question, even though she was a little embarrassed to ask. She even asked herself this same question the moment they met with Aenar and exchanged their first words. Sometimes when she was with her mother talking, sometimes she saw him looking at their body, and when she or her mother cough this stare, he quickly turns, becoming red and embarrassed.

She wasn't stupid, she knows what men think of their body when they look at them, and sometimes they are impulsive, doing very disgusting things, but he never does that, and he never talks with an inappropriate language. Even when they sleep in the same tent and bed. Of course, her mother told her what happened the first morning. She was very embarrassed to talk about that argument, but her mother assured that it was something natural, and when she will taste that, she would love. Of course with the man she was in love, would be better. But Daenerys knew with who she was secretly in love, to whom her heart was given, and to whom she would give her maidenhood. So she needs to really ask her.

"Mother, if Aenar agreed, would you sleep with him?"

"Yes. Why not. As I said he is handsome and we are dragons. For us the rules of the gods do not apply" she responded. Then she added smirking, "After all we also need fun and only other dragons can keep with our wildness in bed. And who knows that that can't be tonight. Men do stupid things when they are drunk because they have more courage."

Now Daenerys was really red and embarrassed for asking that, and couldn't wait for tonight, because if he wanted her he could have her.

"Don't be shy, Daenerys. If not with me you will talk about these things, then with whom."

"Yes, mother. It's just that…. I don't know. I was never prepared for such things." Daenerys then looked up to her mother and saw that she was sad.

"Don't feel sorry for that mother, it wasn't your fault that you couldn't rise us."

"I know, but I still feel bad for that," she responded in a sad voice, and tears began to start. "I didn't even have a chance to hold you in my arms, to kiss your little wounds, to feed you at my breast. I always wanted a daughter, to raise her and teach her. And when I finally had her, that damn usurper…."

"You still have a lot to teach me, mother. Especially how to seduce and pleasure a man."

She chuckled, "I think that in that area we both have a lot to learn. But I know one thing. They love this," she said putting her hand on Daenerys' breast, "And what we have between our legs. With this two you can conquer an empire."

"And a Prince, with a big dragon?"

"I don't know. But it will depend on how big is his so-called dragon," her mother responded and then beginning to laugh. And only after some moments Daenerys really understood to what she was referring, and she blushed in thinking about His… Manhood. Wanting to change the subject she asked, "How do you think is Viserys?"

Her mother, sighing said, "I don't know. He took your father road for madness. He would have been a danger to us all. But as a mother, l want to think that he will find a good wife and live a happy life there with the money Aenar gives him. But who knows. His hunger for the Iron throne and the power will be his downfall."

Daenerys didn't want anything bad to happen to him, because she owes him her survival until now, and that's why she didn't let Aenar kill him. But she didn't want to see him again. For how he treated her, never.

"Enough of this talk, let's go outside."

When they walked out, her mother asked where Aenar was and the guard said he was in the training camp for archery. As they made their way to their destination, Daenerys and his mother met a beautiful, but young girl, who attracted their attention very much, because she looked just like Aenar.

Lowering herself, her mother asked, "Who are you, little one?"

"I am Arya Stark, daughter of Lord Eddard Stark, Robb's sister, and the king's closest and most trusted cousin, Aenar Targaryen," she replied with a serious look, putting her hands on her hips and looking toward them. Daenerys, as well as her mother, was very impressed, by Arya, by her fiery spirit and by what Aenar had told her, a sharp, direct tongue.

Her mother smiled, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Arya. My name is Rhaella," answered her mother extending her hand, "And this is my daughter Daenerys." The little one stretched out her hand and shook her, while to Daenerys she gave a smile, and this made her mind travel to forbidden territories and never thought until now. Or what a child of hers and Aenar' s would look like.

She shook her head, to chase away these thoughts when she heard Arya ask "Are you heading to Aenar?"

"Yes," replied her mother.

"Come, I'll accompany you."

When Daenerys got there, she saw that Aenar was training with his bow, without his tunic on, or was more like a blue opened shirt, without sleeves, and with the breaches also blue. She wandered her eyes over his body, the muscles, the chest, the abs, then lower. She feels hot rising from the core again and her knees weakening.

She shakes her head. 'Enough of these thoughts Daenerys, be focused.'

But she heard her mother whispering "Look at him Dany. His leaned but toned muscles. Wouldn't you want to touch his body, on every inch and kiss and suck and bury your hands through his hair…"

"Mother!?" She said with a smile, embarrassed.

"What? There's nothing wrong with admitting that you want him and you desire him. And I'm sure he feels the same way. And don't feel ashamed to lust him, Daenerys."

Then she heard Aenar calling for her, "Daenerys, would you like to try?"

He wanted her to try archery? That brings a big smile to her lips.

"Sure!"

"Come here, then."

He gave her the bow and arrows and began to instruct her.

"Stand aside Daenerys, raise your elbow a bit, and look at the target, but don't think. Your eyes have already seen the target."

Following Aenar's instructions, Daenerys first shot an arrow, then another and another one, encouraged by little Arya, who was next to her mother, and who shouted to her some advice. Finally, it was Aenar who helped her to hit the objective, with one hand on the bow under hers, and the other on her hip. Now Daenerys was in trouble, because all she could do was thinking of his whispers of encouragement, his breath on her skin, and especially his hand on her hip, and that Daenerys would like so much for it to rise higher or lower.

Chuckling, Aenar said, " You think too much, Dany, and you keep the pull too long. Leave it as soon as you've touched it. Otherwise, your arms will hurt." Then she hits the target.

"Very good," said Aenar, kissing her on her cheek from behind, and she blushed, but it seems that he didn't notice and when he moved away from her a bit, she sighed in relief. One of these days, if he continues to touch her like that, she will have a heart strike.

"Daenerys! Rhaella!" shouted Aenar "Come to meet a friend. Or rather a family member."

And at that moment Dany saw him. All white, with red eyes, and a docile, but fierce, look. She has never seen this kind of animal.

"I've never seen this kind of animal."

"This is a direwolf, and his name is Ghost. He and Caraxes are good friends, despite the big difference in size, but they both grew up close.

" He' s beautiful," said her mother, caressing him, but Daenerys couldn't find the words to describe such a beautiful creature, that should have been extinct since before the arrival of the dragons.

When she took him in her arms he was so soft, and she already adored him. She giggled when Ghost gave her a lick on her face, and she caressed him behind his ears and under his snout.

"Now I have to go, but you can continue the training. I'm sure Arya can give you good advice," Aenar said, kissing the little wolf on her forehead and then leaving.

This day was going better and better.

 

* * *

 

The celebrations for the victory against Khal Moro had begun. All the Allies and his captains drank, sang, danced and enjoyed themselves. Of course, each one in his own way. Aenar also danced with Dany, Rhaella, and Ashara, but also with Alyssa, who was a wonderful girl, but not his type, not because of her personality, but because of other things. And Aenar felt the effect of alcohol grow. He saw that Daenerys and Rhaella were having fun, dancing with his captains, when asked to do so.

He saw Robb filtering through Alyssa Snow, the leader of the Company of the Golden Spears.

When he saw them enter the hall, he was breathless and speechless. They were stunning.

Daenerys was the most beautiful woman he has saw on this earth. And when thought she couldn't become even more beautiful, he was wrong. Tonight she was even more beautiful. She wore a beautiful blue dress, with also a blue neckless, that he gifted today. She had let down her hair, and that highlighted her young and beautiful face. She will break a lot of hearts, Aenar thought. She was a true, beautiful Valyrian Princess, who bring pride to House Targaryen.

Rhaella on the other hands, wear a beautiful purple dress. She didn't wear neckless, but she wears a bracelet, with the sigil of House Targaryen and what seems a ring.

And Arya, who was also present at the feast, usually was close to Ashara, with whom she seems to have become very close since he left to fight the Dothraki. But sometimes she was with Daenerys or Rhaella, filling their heads with stories about dragons and Visenya.

It made him very happy to see everyone laughing and having fun, but also a little jealous to see them dancing with the other men. Feeling the alcohol clouding his senses, Aenar knew that he had to take some air, and headed to the balcony of the great hall.

Leaning with his elbows on the edge of the balcony, Aenar looked towards the sea, and closing his eyes he tasted the fresh evening air that extinguished the fire inside him caused by the wine and thoughts he had about Daenerys and Rhaella.

"Too much wine, young prince?" Aenar heard a voice from behind him.

"Yes and other thoughts." She approached him and put her elbows on the edge. As she looked toward the sea and the moon, Aenar watched her with the tail of her eye. She was beautiful, with a beautiful dress, and her face illuminated, both from the hall and from the moon. The locks of hair were waving in front of her face.

"And these thoughts of what they are."

He took a breath and replied, " Of you."

"Me?"

"Yes. Since that morning my thoughts about you are not very honorable, and that's why I want to apologize. Remembering the dreams I had about you increased my desire for you. Then I saw the dress you were wearing tonight, and how men were looking at you. This made me crazy and I wanted you and I craved you even more."

When Aenar looked at her, embarrassed by his revelations, he saw that Rhaella was not hurt or disgusted by these revelations, but rather had a smile on her lips.

"I have the same feelings and emotions as you."

"Can I... Can I kiss you?" he asked with despair in his voice, that it was killing him.

"Yes," she replied with a whisper, and he immediately placed his lips on her. Her lips were also soft for her age, as was her face. Then as she put her arms around his neck, Aenar put one hand on her waist while the other on her hair, and increasing the rhythm of the kiss.

When Aenar tried to lower his hand towards her ass, she immediately broke the contact and backed away. Aenar immediately thought he had overstepped, but then he heard her say, "Not here. In your rooms."

Aenar nodded and then returned to the hall. He couldn't wait to have her, and now he had to have a little speech. But when he saw that Daenerys was about to kiss someone, the jealousy was on, and he immediately wanted to break that contact.

"My lords, friends, and allies. We got a great victory at the Green Pass. We showed the Dotrakhi what real men are made of," and they all raised their glasses, shouting and laughing.

"Then we achieved a great victory, by conquering Myr and showing all of Essos the fate of those who break the contract. But now I must retire. I've had too much wine and my senses are fading. But please continue until dawn. You deserve it."

When everyone diverted their attention from him, Aenar gave one last glance at Daenerys who was looking at him and then left the hall and headed for his rooms.

 

* * *

 

Rhaella saw Aenar leaving the room, and she knew that soon she would have to leave too, even though the feast was still in bloom. But she couldn't wait to fuck with Aenar. But first, she had to find an excuse for her daughter.

While she was having a conversation with some of the guests, Rhaella saw Robb Stark and the young commander girl heading out towards the same balcony where Aenar, and she was, and as she got closer she saw that they were kissing each other, in the darkness, while he lifted her up in his arms against the wall.

Rhaella smirked, thinking that even the most honorable of men could not resist the pleasures of the flesh. But after all, they were young and energetic.

As she approached Daenerys, Rhaella said, "I need to retire. I've had enough of wine and food. "

"I'm coming too," said Daenerys, but Rhaella tried to change her mind and keep her at the feast. "No Daenerys. You are young and you need to have fun after the hell you spent with Viserys. Continue to celebrate, but keep your eyes open. There are very drunk men and women here, and you are a beautiful Targaryen Princess. If something happens, seek out Arthur immediately. Do you understand?"

Her daughter nodded and heard her ask, "Have you seen Aenar, Mother?" looking around.

Rhaella, not having voice to answer, at the mentioning of his name, and of what she intends to do, shook her head. She knew that if she had to talk, anxiety and anticipation for what she was about to do would betray her. Kissing her on the forehead, Rhaella began to head out but not before instructing Arthur to keep an eye on her daughter.

As she walked through the hallway toward Aenar's room, her heartbeat quickly in anticipation of what was about to happen. Rhaella hasn't had a man inside her in 15 years and that frightens her a lot, especially if she has sex with a young man like Aenar, who was as fiery and wild in bed as he was in battle.

When she arrived at his door, Rhaella took a deep breath and opened the door and entered.

The room was a bit cool, and she was sure that this was thanks to the gentle winds of the Sea of Myr that brought enough fresh air. Aenar's room was very beautiful and worthy of a king. With a fairly large bed, red silk sheets, and golden edges. The room was lit by a few candles but above all by the moonlight, which gave a very romantic air to the room.

Looking around, however, Rhaella saw that Aenar was not there. But when she turned her gaze towards the balcony, she saw him there, leaning against a pillar, shirtless, with wet hair and only a linen cloth, wrapped around his lower part, covering his manhood.

His arms, crossed in front of his chest, showed up his muscular warrior body, and it was really a great sight, which almost made his legs give up. Looking at him, Rhaella was already wet between her legs and saw him approaching with a predator's gaze. This was not a Dragon's look but a wolf's one, ready to devour her. She was in the middle of the room and when he was close he started to circle her.

"You don't know how much I want you, Rhaella," said Aenar, looking at her from bottom to the top. "When I saw you in this dress so tight that it exposed your forms, I couldn't think of anything else and when I saw the way those men looked at you, with that look of lust and desire, I felt such jealousy that I was going crazy."

Rhaella smiled at herself. All she did was think about him too, of what it would feel like to have his hands floating over her body.

After a while she felt Aenar' s hand on her hip, from behind, and with the other, put her hair to one side, exposing her neck.

He began to place chaste kisses on her neck slowly, and carefully, and Rhaella savored this moment by closing her eyes.

Then, Aenar wrapped her body with his hands, and while massaging her belly with one hand, traveling down, with the right hand he grabbed her breast, tightening it a bit, and this made her moan. As Aenar sent pleasure through her body with these gestures, Rhaella felt how his cock was pulsating in his pants, and standing in the position in which they were, pointing in her ass, sending even more pleasure and making different images flow in her mind.

Not very honorable scenes for a former queen of the Seven Kingdoms, but rather as a whore of brothels. Aerys never allowed her this, and she is not and never lowered to this level to please a man.

But for Aenar she will, she will be his whore. However, she will do it on her own rules and conditions.

Breaking the contact, and consequently the pleasure, Rhaella moves away from him and when she turned around she saw him with a confused, perplexed and especially hurt expression, but she knew that he wasn't for himself but for her because he asked, "Rhaella, forgive me if I hurt you. It was not my intention to do so. It's that I let myself be carried away by the situation." And he lowered his head.

Rhaella was really impressed by Aenar's kindness. Something very rare in these times and especially when it comes to pleasure, with a wife or a lover.

She chuckled and approached him. Lifting up his face and putting her hand on his cheek by rubbing it, she said, "Aenar, Aenar. You are such a good man. A rarity in this world. Any woman by your side would be lucky to have you. I stopped this beautiful moment not because you did something wrong, but because I thought of something I would really like to do. And especially if you allow me to have control over the pleasure for tonight."

"Yes. Completely" replied Aenar without hesitation. She smiled. Rhaella had never control in intimacy with Aerys, but with Aenar there was a chance.

So taking a breath, Rhaella started to open her dress and then drop it on the floor. Then she loosened her hair and let them fall over her body. Her heart was beating fast and when she looked at Aenar she saw how his gaze wandered over her body with lust and desire, and while feeling a bit uncomfortable being naked in front of him, she decided not to cover herself.

In fact, she approached him and wrapping her arms around his neck, kissing him with passion, while her breasts, with nipples already hard, were lent to his mighty chest, as his hands were caressing and squeezing the cheeks of her ass, making her moan.

Hearing his dick starting to rise, she lowered her hand and dropped his cloth to the floor, releasing his member who immediately pointed straight into her wet pussy, touching her. They both gasped when the contact happened and moans.

Smirking, Rhaella began to kiss him on the jaw, then the neck, the chest, with a lick on his nipples, which hardened at this contact, while her hands continued to touch his chest and especially ... the abs. By the gods, he had abs that seemed to have been carved by the gods themselves and, above all, should not belong to a sixteen-year-old boy. It must be the magic of the ancient gods, or perhaps the hard training that he put himself through. Continuing to travel downwards, Rhaella reached her destination, and when she knelt down, his cock points in her face.

It was red, long and thick. The tip was leaking, and his sack was pulled tight to his body. He may not last long, or maybe the magic of Valyria in him will make him last more than anyone.

When Aenar noticed what she wanted to do, he immediately said, "Rhaella, you don't have to do this. This is not worthy of a queen or a noble lady."

"But I want to do it," she replied, with her nails running up his thighs, delighting as he squirmed at her touch and then taking hold of his cock, which pulsed in her grip.

"This only the whores of the broth..."

"Then I'm a whore," replied Rhaella, giving a lick to his cock. "But I'm your whore."

As she began stroking him gently, he groaned, and a heavy drop of precum leaked from Aenar's tip and Rhaella swiped it and her fist pumped easier with the lubrication. She slid her palm to the base of him and placed a kiss at his tip. Her other hand cupped his balls now.

She puts her mouth around him. She knows she will not be good at this because it was the first time she did, but she can hope to bring him some pleasure. She heard a lot about this when she was at court and in exile.

She moves her lips and tongue in ways she never thought of using them before, especially on a cock. And is urged on by the sounds he is making. Gasps and groans... curse words muttered under his breath. They make her want to continue until her lips are swollen and her knees are asleep from kneeling. She feels his hands go to her head and lightly press downward. She looks up through her lashes and sees his eyes are shut... he's content...

She smiles within her mind and continues. She uses her tongue as much as she can, with the hand massaging the balls, and his grip tightens. He pulls on her hair slightly and she moans. He then began to thrust in her mouth more and more and with a quick rhythm, making her gag. She takes her mouth away from his cock, immediately and coughs.

"I am sorry..." he mutters. She looks up at him and sees his eyes are lidded; staring down at her. She wipes her mouth with the back of her hand. She smiles and leans forward. She lightly kisses the tip of his cock and his mouth gapes open. His eyes shut again, and she puts her mouth around him once more.

And she hears him say, "Rhaella I'm going to..."

She smiled up to him and stroking quickly his member she said, "I want to taste you, grandson. I want to drink your cum." And she quickly placed his member back into the moist warmth of her mouth.

His breathing comes out in small pants and his fingers tighten in her hair. She moves her mouth up and down while using her tongue to caresses the length of him and soon... he releases inside of her mouth. Seeds shoot to the back of her throat. Her grandson' seed and she smiled, enjoying it very much.

After swallowing all his cum, licking her lips and cleaning herself with the back of her hand, Rhaella stood up and wrapped her arms around his neck, attacking his lips with ferocity and pushing him until he fell on the bed. And then she climbed over him, positioning herself over his belly. Lowering herself down, Rhaella continued to kiss him with passion, rubbing her wet pussy over her abs, while he rubbed her hips or the cheeks of her ass, and slapping them sometimes, making her moan with pleasure. She didn't know what was going on with her. It was as if something inside her had awakened, and she was hungry for sex.

Hearing his cock getting hard again as he kissed him, and pointing it at the entrance of her ass, she said, "I want to ride you, grandson." And he chuckled.

So she rises up a bit, letting his cock end up on his belly, and then placing her wet pussy on his member, sliding up and down on him.

"You're so wet," said Aenar smiling as they kissed.

"It's the effect you have on me," she replied, taking his cock in her hand, and then stroking him a few times. He moans in pleasure, and she knew it was time to move on to the next step.

Rhaella first began to beat the head of his cock against her pussy and then rubbing it against her fluid, she began to slip the head of his cock into her entrance, finally slowly descending on him. Aenar's dick was really big, much bigger than Aerys' one, and she knew she was also very tight. She didn't have a cock inside her since she found out she was pregnant with Daenerys, and because of that, she felt some pain. But she didn't give up. She wanted to take him completely, so she kept going down on him until her pussy touched the end of her cock. She groaned while her pussy swallowed him completely, and he released a growl of pleasure. Staying in that position for a while, with her hands resting on his chest and his on her thighs, Rhaella let her body accommodate this new object inside her, and she watched this young man, or rather, this boy, her grandson, who was thrust inside her and who gave her pleasure.

Slowly, Rhaella began to move her hips, enjoying the way his cock filled her pussy so perfectly. While Aenar's hands rubbed, her thighs and then her hips, reaching up to the rib cage, without touching her breast or nipples, and this almost infuriated her, because they were so hard.

Increasing the rhythm of her hips' movement, Rhaella took Aenar's hands and placed them on her tits, and moaned at the feeling of having his hands on her breast, the breast that many years ago had fed his father, Rhaegar.

As she was riding him, Aenar brought his hand between their contact and began to massage her sensitive part, increasing the pleasure and before long she was riding him hard and fast bent over and kissed his plump lips as she continued her assault. She felt the way his cock twitched inside of her causing waves of pleasure to wash over her as her climax neared, but she tried to hold it back, to increase the time of this beautiful moment.

He sat up as she rode him, and she was surprised he grabbed her hair and pulled it, causing her to move her head backward and exposed her neck to him. He greedily attacked her neck with open-mouthed kisses and started to match the movements of her hips with deep thrust of his own. He moved his mouth from her neck to her breast as he continued fuck her hard. Soon it could only be hear moans and growls and flesh hitting flesh at feverish pace. Her back started to ache, and she could feel her climax beginning to wash over her.

"Aenar, I'm about to…" she moaned as he silenced her with a searing kiss so forceful that she fell onto her back, and he fell on top of her. He was now in control, and he continued to fuck her hard. He kept on kissing her on the mouth and finally, she pulled away and screamed his name loudly, as she reached her orgasm and came. To her surprise he did not slow down, he continued fuck her hard at a relentless pace, slamming her against the bed.

After several more powerful thrust, she could feel him reaching his peak. "Rhaella, I'm about to…"

"It's ok, Aenar. Don't pool out," she said pulling him down for a kiss, wrapping her legs around his waist.

After a few thrusts, the muscles of her cunt tighten around his cock as he growled and shot his seed deep into her womb. He collapsed on top of her. She stroked his hair, kissing him, with his member still inside her, and after a few minutes, he rolled off her and laid on his back next to her.

Then she placed her head on his sweaty chest and smiled to herself, as she feels that her cunt was dripping with his seed. She knows that the seed will not take root, because she already passed her time, and that was the main reason she let him spill the seed inside her. She never felt this way. And especially, she never has sex like, this. Even for her age she really enjoyed it, and Aenar lasted more than she has expected.

"That was..."

" Amazing," ended Rhaella, chuckling, catching her breath.

"What it feels to have my seed drip from your pussy, grandmother?" asked Aenar.

"It feels wonderful."

"You are an extraordinary woman, Rhaella. King Aerys was really a fool to treat you like that. To have the most beautiful wife in the world, and so gifted, just to rape and abuse her?" said Aenar kissing her on the lips, and she blushed from his words. "I would kill him with my own hands if he was still alive. But before he died, I would show him what he lost and what he abused, making love to you in front of him. Love, Rhaella. And I hope that I will finally be able to show you, what love is."

She was taken by surprise by this, and wanted to counter, "Aenar..." But he put his finger on her lips to stop her.

Looking her in the eyes, he said, "Some men don't realize what a beautiful jewel they have next to them, mistreating and using it. Not until they lose everything. "

"No one has ever said these beautiful words to me. Except for your father, Rhaegar, who still only used words of maternal love," replied Rhaella and then kissed him on his soft lips. And he, in return, rolled her over on her back.

And she laughed, by that gesture, and by the tickling that Aenar gave her, with his hand, like a little girl, not like the old adult that she was, before grabbing her tit again, stooping to lick her nipple.

"You have such beautiful tits, Grandmother Rhaella, that I can't stop myself from touching them," he said, suking and biting a little. She bites her lower lips from the pleasure, as she ran her hands through his black and curly hair. Feeling the little beard caressing her skin, made it shiver.

"So, soft. And the right size. Not too big but not even too small. Just like I love them." And he rolled his tongue around the nipple of her left tit. "You know, this tit was also your father's favorite when he was a baby."

"Then it must be the blood of the Dragon. But I will have something he has never tasted."

"What?" Rhaella asked with a smile, knowing perfectly what he was talking about, but to hear it confirmed would be better.

"Your juice on my lips, one of these days," answered him, placing his hand on her pussy, and giving a last kiss to her lips, followed by a squeeze at the breast, and then getting up.

When Aenar put himself some wine in a goblet, Rhaella said standing up on her elbow "Do you already have in mind who will be your queen?"

"Can I know her name?" Rhaella asked with a smile, lying down on her belly, with her face resting on her hands and legs up. She looked like a little girl despite her age.

"Not yet," replied Aenar, with a smile.

But this response put Rhaella on the alert. She wanted her daughter to take the rightful place as Queen of the Seven Kingdoms next to him. So she decided to reveal something very dangerous, but that could secure her daughter's place. Sitting, with bare breasts, taking a breath, she said, "Do you know that Daenerys, has feelings for you?"

Aenar watched her, sipping from hit chalice, and the cock begins to get hard at mentioning Daenerys, and Rhaella smirked. It seems that Daenerys had an effect on him even when she wasn't present. But anyway he didn't answer and Rhaella said in a serious way, "Do you know that your grandfather Aerys disinherited Rhaegar and all his heirs? And I crowned Viserys King at Dragonstone when your father fell by the hands of Robert Baratheon?"

"Great job you did," he snapped with a changed expression. Where before, there was an expression of love and lust, now it had been replaced by anger, and perhaps even hatred.

"Aenar, I had no choice. Rhaegar, Aegon, Rhaenys, Aerys. They were all dead, and I didn't know you existed. And then, how could I know that Viserys would become what he became. Now I realize the mistake I made."

They looked at each other for a while, and Rhaella alternated her gaze between his face and his hardened member. After drinking more wine from his cup and putting some more, Aenar began to laugh loudly, throwing his head behind, and she was confused. Approaching, he said, "Your daughter's right is not worth a shit, without an army. Me on the other hand, I will take the Seven Kingdoms by force, and rule them by right of conquest."

"If she should marry a great lord of the Seven Kingdoms, with a great army, for him it will be worth and important, because you, in the line of succession, comes after her."

"Is this a threat, Rhaella? Is this your plan? Kill me and with my army put your daughter on the throne?" asked Aenar, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

Rhaella was taken by surprise by these statements, and if she were to be honest, even a little wounded. She thought that in this month and from their encounters in the dreams, he had realized how much she cared for him and loved him and that she only wanted his good. His and Daenerys'. But apparently, she was wrong.

Feeling tears coming to her eyes, Rhaella was about to leave, but Aenar was the first to speak saying, "If that's really your plan, I think you'll be very disappointed. My army is loyal to me. Only to me. But if for some reasons you manage to get their loyalty with your so-called...seductive arts, you'll have to deal with Caraxes, who will reduce you to ashes in the blink of an eye. He's not like the old Targaryen dragons."

Wounded even more by his words, Rhaella replied in a harsh and wounded tone, "Perhaps I should leave, before we both say words that we might regret."

"Yes. I think that too."

Getting down from the bed, Rhaella quickly put her dress back on, from the ground, and then ran away. While she was outside the door she heard something breaking against the wall, and she knew it had to be the wine jug. But she ran anyway to their room, her and Daenerys' room.

 

* * *

 

Robb and Alyssa were on their way to his room, laughing and kissing. When they arrived at their destination, Robb opened the door while he kissed her against it.

When they entered in and closed the door, they stopped from kissing, and Robb went to the table with the wine, wondering how could he still walk without being on the ground already. He had more wine in his body than he had before, but he still needed it because it was the wine that gave him the courage to make a step with the sellsword woman.

Putting wine in two glasses, Robb offered her one, and she accepted it, smiling at him.

Alyssa was a very special girl. Beautiful, direct and honest, despite the role she plays and the work she does. She would be an excellent future Lady Stark of Winterfell, if only she were of rank since her mother will never allow her to move her. And she had her respect, for Robb knew that it was not easy for a woman to become commander of such a large army, formed not only by men but also by women warriors.

As she looked around the room, Alyssa noticed her gaze on her and after taking a sip from the chalice, she asked with a grin on her lips, "Are you looking at something that interests you, my lord?"

Robb felt her blood boiling, caused by the wine and her lust, and he also felt his cock pulsating in his pants asking to be released.

Taking a sip from his cup, Robb said, "Yes. One of the most beautiful women I've ever seen is standing before me with a dress that leaves nothing to the imagination."

"Oh, I see," she answered with a sip and then threw the goblet away, in the room. Approaching him, Alyssa put her arms around his neck and then began to kiss him on the lips and chin.

"Have you ever been with a woman, Robb?" She asked.

"Have you ever been with a man?" asked instead Robb by putting his hands on her ass, and giving a squeeze to her cheeks, and she moaned.

"No she answered" in his ear, putting her hand on his cock, and he gasped, tightening her even more to him.

"A virgin?" He asked, with surprise, and kissing her. He never expected a sellsword to be a virgin. So breaking the kiss, he continued, "And why a sellsword is still a virgin, and above all, so bold?"

"There's more to the sellsword life than the pleasure of the flesh, and above all, I haven't found the right person to give it to. Man or woman."

"And I am?" Robb asked with a cockey smile.

"No," replied Alyssa, but you're still the most handsome man I've ever met." But then she added with a smirk, "Even though, to be honest, there is someone in this city more beautiful than you, but out of my reach."

"So I'm a lucky man to be the first one to taste this flower," replied Robb, kissing her.

"I want to taste you," she said, kneeling down and unbuttoning his pants. When she lowered his pants down, his cock was released and pointed straight at her face, and Robb saw the lust in her eyes and licking her lips.

Before she started doing what she intended to do, Robb stopped her.

"I want you to know that you are also my first..." but he was cut off, by the lick she gave to his member.

"Good. Two newbies ready to have fun. We have all night to have fun before you set sail at dawn. And you don't know how many games I have to play and try with you ."

She began to stroke his member, first slowly then quickly, revealing the tip of his cock. When precum came out of the tip, and she immediately licked it off.

She then proceeded to place tender kiss on the head of his cock. He released a growl when she then slowly licked down one side of his member and up the other side. When she finally sheathed his pulsating cock in her mouth, he saw stars... And when she started caressing his balls as she bobbed her head up and down he fisted his hand. The pleasure he was receiving from her, was amassing. He knew his climax was approaching... He pulled her head up and said, "Alyssa I'm going to…"

She smiled up to him and purred, "I want to taste you, I want you to release in my deep troth, so I can choke with your seed." She then quickly went back to the task, placing his member back into the moist warmth of her mouth, and he lost all control. He grabbed her head and began to thrust in her mouth, so quickly and hard, that she gagged.

With a loud growl, he stopped her head, by grabbing her hair, as he spilled his seed into her perfect mouth, with shouted eyes. She continued to suck his cock until he was completely spent. And he collapsed back against the table. He watched her smile and lick her lips in satisfaction.

"You tasted wonderful. Better than what my mind imagined," she hummed.

Cleaning her mouth with the back of her hand, and standing up, Alyssa asked, "So how did I go? Have I satisfied you?"

"Completely," he said, satisfied. "Where did you learn to do this?"

"I'm a virgin, not a saint. I learned the ways of pleasure from my warriors men and women. I listen and sometime I also watch."

"So you are a little dirty watcher."

"Maybe. And I'm not ashamed of it," she said, "But now it's your turn to please me.

"Yes," He answered, approaching her and then circling her like a predator. She wore a purple dress with her back uncovered, and the front part barely covering her prosperous breast.

One thing was certain, she was more beautiful than many ladies of Westeros.

Stopping behind her, Robb started kissing her on the neck, descending on her shoulder, then with his hands, removing her shoulder straps, dropping her dress to the ground, leaving her completely exposed to him. A real charm. And Old Gods that ass, what a beauty,

With one arm around her back and the other behind her knees, Robb lifted her up and then placed her on the bed, and she giggled.

"Open your legs," Robb said, with a tone of command. "Now you will taste what is called the Lord's kiss."

He laid his mouth against her cunt, fingers parting her nether lips as he devoured her. She gasped, grabbing his hair as she bucked against his lips with abandon. He knew that women love this thing with the tongue. His thumb searched for her pearl, not exactly knowing what he searched for but knowing its purpose from various talks, and from Theon. He found it, stiff and hidden, but it brought screams out of her sweet mouth and made her drip into his mouth. She screamed more and more, legs kicking and pressing on his head, gripping him so strongly it hurt.

And then she went rigid, her body arching into his mouth and out of the bed, her back bowed, and she screamed. Orgasm, Robb thought idly as she spent into his mouth. He blinked, licking his lips and crawling his way up her body then, Robb lay down beside her and began to look her in the eye.

"That was...extraordinary. Where did you learn to do that little thing with your tongue?"

"How did you not know about this? Your Warriors of Essos don't give this kind of pleasure?"

"No. Here, there are other types of pleasure's way. But my warriors and warriors are mostly Westeros. Trueborn children, bastards second child and firstborn. Everyone who wants a bitter life, who wants to create their own destiny, is welcomed in my army."

"You are an extraordinary woman, Alyssa. You are like my sister Arya. The same spirit, but not the same beauty." And Robb saw her raise an eyebrow.

As he stands up, he places himself between her legs with his arms held tight in fists on the sides of her head. His cock's head touched her entrance, and that made her gasp.

Looking her in the eyes, Robb said decisively and with true words, "Arya is a cool, Nordic, Stark beauty. But you. You have a special beauty. The beauty of the North meets that of Essos.

"My mother was from Westeros. We run to Essos when my father died."

"Why? Who was him?"

"I don't think this is a position to talk about these things, do you think?" She answered with a smile and lowered him to kiss.

"It'll hurt at first. But I'll try to be…"

"Shut your mouth and stick your cock in my cunt."

He slid the tip of his cock against her juice, painfully for the both of them, along her exposed flesh. Without even entering yet, she had already soaked him through. He knew exactly how far down to go, courtesy of his mouth. He paused there a moment, bringing his eyes back up to hers. Thrusting into her, careful not to go too deep, but with enough force to make her gasp. Upon his arrival, he immediately succumbed to a small whimper, already overwhelmed with how she felt wrapped around him. Nearly hot enough inside to burn him. He felt submerged in her torrent, he could feel it rushing against his skin; soft, like velvet, like silks. Just like with his fingers, her tightness fought him, encouraging him to keep thrusting against it. And so he did.

Alyssa had been panting, small cries escaping her with each thrust. Her body shook, likewise unable to handle the inescapable fullness she felt.

The walls inside of her pulsed in unison with each thud of her heart. He could feel it on his cock. Her moaning grew throaty as she dug her nails into his skin. Robb fought with each breath, none of which could come or leave quick enough. He picked up speed, finally thrusting with his full length. Alyssa cried out, gripping him hard from the inside, as well as the outside. She clasped her legs on either side of him, maneuvering them in such a way as to work him even deeper inside of her.

She grabbed onto his ass with both hands, encouraging his rough movements, despite her pained expression. Robb felt his toes curling again as his breathing became erratic. His thrusts began to falter as his muscles tensed, growing weaker and uneven as he lost control.

As his cock quite literally crashed into the very back of her cunt, Alyssa let out a sharp cry of pain to match. Feeling completely enveloped in her, now, that was all Robb could take. With her legs still locked tightly around him, he had no choice but to spill inside of her as his body convulsed beneath her grip. He collapsed onto her chest, still whimpering.

Pulling out of her he laid next to her, and realizing what just happened, Robb said, "You will need to take something so you'll not get pregnant. I spilled inside you."

"Don't worry. It's not that I'm going to get pregnant at our first time. or second. If it was so quickly, there would be a lot of children in this world."

He chuckled "So... Who was your father?"

"One of the sons of the Lord of Winterfell," she replied, with her head resting on his chest.

"Wait a moment. Did you know we were related?"

Yes, I did. I know since the moment I met your cousin."

"And you had sex with me?"

"Yes, I did."

"But we're cousins or worse. Brother and sister."

"So were the Targaryen, but that didn't stop them. And by the way, you're leaving at dawn." Rising her head from his chest, she looked him in the eye and asked, "Are you sorry that you've fucked with me? Because I'm not."

Sighing, he said, "If I have to answer honestly. No." Putting his hand on her cheek to caress her, he added, "And that's the thing that scares me the most. I slept with a relative and I'm not ashamed of it. Despite all my mother's teachings against this kind of union."

"We are only humans Robb Stark, son of Eddard Stark. We can't control our lust and desire for pleasure." Putting her head back on his chest and hugging him hard, she added, "Now we need to sleep, Robb Stark. We need to have a quick fuck tomorrow morning before you leave. I want you inside me one last time. And that's an order."

When he saw her submerged in her dreams, Robb said with a whisper, kissing her on the hair, "I love you, Alyssa."

And he fell asleep, too.

 

* * *

 

It's been a few hours since Aenar left the feast, and Daenerys was a little sad not to have continued the night with him. Because she really enjoyed it and loved to dance with him, and also drink and talk, and they almost kissed, during it. And she loved what he was wearing. And it was all dark, and that highlighted his curls and body.

After Aenar had left the feast, her mother also left, and initially, Daenerys thought she was leaving because she was tired for the feast. But then I remember the passionate kiss they had given each other on the balcony, and she knew that her mother had gone to Aenar. Daenerys was happy that her mother had finally found happiness, but she could not admit that she was very jealous.

She even thought on kissing Asher after that, but then stopped. She couldn't kiss a man with whom she wasn't in love. She wanted Aenar, and she thinks that she will have to make the step. After all, she was a dragon, and the dragons aren't shy.

She still remembers his hands on her while he was teaching her with the bow. By the gods what a feeling.

And it was really an unforgettable evening, and she has never had so much fun in her life. And above all, she's never met so many people in her life.

Now she was listening to Arya's stories. Stories about dragons, how much she loved Visenya, and the little adventures she did with Robb Stark. She adored this little girl, so lively, and challenger of the rules imposed on a lady. And Daenerys will miss this young girl very much, who even though they have only just met, they have tied up very quickly, having many interests and tastes in common.

Feeling very tired, Daenerys said, "I think too much wine has weighed down my head. I think it's time for me to say goodbye."

"No, Dany. Stay a bit longer?" The little girl asked with pleaded eyes.

"I'm sorry, Arya. You don't know how much I'd like to stay, but I'm exhausted. But I think it's time for you to go to sleep, too, isn't it?"

"Yes it is," said a voice from behind her, and when Daenerys turned she saw Ashara standing there.

"Ashara!"

"No, little wolf. Your bedtime's already over. You may be a big girl, but you're not that big yet. Let's go to bed."

When Ashara and Arya left, Daenerys looked around. The feast was still lively, but she was sure that it will be until the morning, before retiring said goodnight to Ser Arthur, who for the first time, after being as vigilant as an eagle allowed himself a goblet of wine at the insistence of Torrhen.

When she arrived in the room she was sharing with his mother, Daenerys felt like a whiner from inside the room.

When she walked in, she saw his mother in bed, crying and holding the pillow to herself. Daenerys immediately ran to her and hugged her.

"What happened, mother? Aenar hurt you."

She shook her head as she cried, hugging her tightly.

"So what happened?" Daenerys asked again, stroking her and kissing her on the hair. Daenerys formed a great bond with her mother, and seeing her crying, she couldn't stand it. It was breaking her heart.

As she moved away a bit, his mother said, "Aenar and I argued. But he misinterpreted my words."

"Do you want to tell me?" Daenerys said with a whisper, not wanting to put pressure on his mother.

"I think it's best if I tell you the truth myself. We don't need you to lie or hide it."

Taking a breath, her mother told her that she had sex with Aenar, and Daenerys felt a little jealousy, and maybe even envy for that. Then she told him she crowned Viserys King. And that Rhaegar and his heirs were disinherited. And how the rightful heir was Daenerys if Viserys died.

"It was at that moment that he accused me of plotting against him."

"What?"

"Yes, Daenerys. He thinks I want to seduce his captains, to win the crown and crown you Queen."

Daenerys was speechless. She couldn't believe Aenar thought that about her mother.

"Maybe I should talk to him and make this clear. And maybe it's better if we go for our..."

"No Daenerys," said his mother in a firm tone. "He is a good man. I was wrong to reveal those things. I just wanted to guarantee your future. I wanted you to be a queen."

Daenerys was taken by surprise by this statement of his.

"And now he's gonna hate me forever."

"No, mother. He won't. He's in love with you, and he'll get over it. Or at least Daenerys was hoping. I'll talk to him tomorrow, Mother. "

She nodded and at that moment came a curiosity to ask, although she felt a lot of embarrassment in asking.

But recalling what her mother always told her, to be bold, fearless and not be shy, leaning against the head bed, and taking a breath she asked, "Mother...ehm...is Aenar... good in bed?" And Daenerys felt red and her cheeks burning.

Chuckling, she said, "The best, until now." Even if she didn't show it, Daenerys saw how her mother, too, was blushing like a virgin.

"Let's go to sleep. We have to get up early tomorrow. The Starks are leaving for Westeros."

She nodded, and taking off her dress and then lying down next to her mother, and hugging her, shifted to sleep.

 

* * *

 

_**King's Landing** _

 

Today was his wedding day and Orys was very nervous. Now he was standing in the Temple of Baelor waiting for his future bride to arrive.

Margery Tyrell was a beautiful woman. Belonging to one of the most powerful families of the seven kingdoms. A good catch. But Orys was also sure that she would be a good wife, mother and above all an excellent queen.

When everyone turned to the entrance, Orys finally saw her coming. The rays of the sun that illuminated her from behind, her Southern-style hair, and she was wearing, a beautiful white dress, adorned with gold embroidery, and was damn tight. A true beauty, almost divine.

The only flaw was that idiot of her father, who accompanied her. Orys hated him, but he knew he had to please him, to keep him at bay, at least for now.

The one that worried him most was Lady Ollena, with her sharp mind, and his grandfather Tywin warned him never to lower his guard with her. She was one of the smartest women of the kingdoms, and also one of the most dangerous, for her sharp tongue, and her cunning arts.

When she arrived in front of him, climbing the stairs, her father left her hand, and Orys, giving her a smile, took off his royal cloak, with the crowned Stag of House Baratheon and the lion of House Lannister, and then placed it on her shoulders.

When they approached the High Septon, he tied his hands with the sacred lace and said.

"Now recite the oath of the Seven Gods so you may be united before them." And looking into their eyes they started.

"Father, smith, warrior, mother, maiden, crone, stranger,"

"I am hers, and she is mine,"

"I am his, and he is mine,"

"From this day, until the end of my days."

And they all sealed with a kiss. This was a chaste kiss, and if I had to be honest, it was their first kiss.

"Let it be known, that Margery of House Tyrell  and Orys of House Baratheon and Lannister are one heart, one body, one soul. Cursed is he who tries to break their union. "

And they all start to applaud when they turned to them. He saw his grandfather Tywin's impassive gaze, Joffrey's always fake smile mixed with indifference, and the laughter with the cheers of Tommen and Myrcella, the ones that he loves the most after his children. And finally his father, who was cheering loudly, mixed with the laughter he usually did.

 

* * *

 

After the ceremony in the Temple, everyone moved to the wedding dinner. His uncle Tyrion had already rushed to the jug with the wine, but when everyone began to give the gifts, he immediately slipped between the first, giving him a huge old book called Lives of Four Kings, bound in leather and gorgeously illuminated.

The gift that Orys loved the most was from his father, King Robert, who didn't mind the expense. He gave him a beautiful war hammer, made of Valyria steel, unique in its kind, heavy but not too heavy, and that could be wielded with one hand or two.

"Thank you, Father. This is a beautiful gift."

When he heard the cries of the guests to start the dances, Orys approached his magnificent bride and asked.

"Can I have the pleasure of this dance, my beloved?" She nodded with a big smile, and he returned.

After dancing, with the bride, his mother, and other ladies of the court and the Seven Kingdoms, and especially with his little sister, Myrcella, Orys headed, with Margery towards their table to dine.

As they dined, chatted and drank, between laughter, Orys watched the various nobles, and tried to read their lips to find out if anyone was plotting against them, and noticed his grandfather and his mother talking in a low voice, about Dorne, and then about the... Tyrells. And that attracted his attention. But when he was about to get up and ask them, Orys saw his wedding cake coming, so he and Margery got up to cut the first piece, putting it in each other mouth.

When the cake tasting was over, Orys heard his father shout drunkenly, between laughter, "It's time for bedtime. Let's get this over before I pissed my self." And he continued to laugh.

But Orys, not wanting these filthy drunken nobles to see his beautiful wife naked, and spare her that scene, she said, "Father, I would ask you to renounce this noble tradition. We'll have the consummation behind closed doors, just me and my wife." Turning to the nobles present with his father's war hammer in his hand, Orys said in a fairly threatening tone, "If anyone disagrees with what I just said, come forward, and I'll be ready to let them taste my new hammer." When no one answered, Orys said, "Now if you'll excuse me. My bride and I have work to do." And taking Margery's hand, he headed for the exit of the hall. Hearing his father's laughter and music continue. Tomorrow he has to talk to his grandfather and mother about what they were plotting.

 

* * *

 

When they arrived at their room, Orys locked the door and then leaned on it with a sigh of hope.

"Are you tired, my beloved?" said Margery, with a smile, while she was in the middle of the room.

"Tired of the nobles who were there, but not of what I'm going to do."

"Good."

"I know you're still a virgin, and I haven't been for a long time. I want to confess that I also have two children, about two years old, twins, in the Stormlands, whom I love very much. But know that they will not be a threaten to the right to the throne of our children."

She with a serious expression asked, "Why are you telling me this?"

"I don't want you to kill..."

"Why should I do that? Your children are my children," she replied as she approached him and put her hand on his cheek. He was taken aback by her answer because he knew that the Ladies of the Castles did not appreciate the bastards.

"Is their mother still alive?"

"No. She died giving birth to them. I loved her, but not anymore. Now they live at the Storm's End with a nurse wet."

"Then maybe they should be here with us, with their father."

"Yes," he answered with a smile.

"What are their names?"

"The boy's name is Durran, and the girl's name is Argella."

"Beautiful names. Are they legitimate?"

"No."

"Why?"

"I think we have to stop now to talk about them," he said, and she headed towards the bed. She loosened her hair, dropping them on her back, and she was beautiful.

After taking a look at her, Orys approached her and started kissing her along the neck and then on the shoulder, ending up unbuttoning her dress and dropping it to the ground.

She gave him a smirk when she saw that her gaze traveled through her body, observing her curves, and she moaned closing her eyes when his hands touched her sensitive parts, such as her breasts and nipples. Feeling his cock pulsating from inside her pants, Margery turned immediately towards him, highlighting her small breasts.

Then she began to undress him and when her eyes were at the height of his freed member, who was pointing toward her, Orys immediately lifted her up. And he started kissing her.

He took her to bed and then laid her down. And he put himself between her legs and starting to massage her intimate parts, continuing to kiss her, even though she was already wet.

"I know it'll hurt at first, but I'll try to make less pain as possible."

She nodded, although Orys did not see the slightest fear in her eyes, but the opposite.

He braced himself on one arm and the other he used to guide himself inside her.

She gasped, and he locked his muscles, his whole body listening and completely in tune with her every reaction. Margery brought her forehead close to his, brown eyes looking deeply into his as he entered her completely. Orys found no barrier, and he knew horseback could break a maiden's barrier. Especially, one that is gracefully, but love to ride, and he was sure she would love to ride not only horse.

He began to move inside her fast and fast losing almost control of himself. She kissed him again, sure and passionately as they rocked against each other.

"Oh, Orys..."

She breathed his name in his mouth, sweetly and wantonly. This encourages him even more, so he slammed in her, wildly, and she screamed of pleasure. And with a quick movement, she rolled him on his back, and she was on top. She began to ride him wildly, bringing his hand to her small breasts, which were fitting in his hands, and she was screaming even more loudly. Orys was sure all King's Landing hear her.

When he feels that he was coming, he spills his seed into her womb as she milked him greedily, with an arched back. And then collapsing on top of him breathless, with his cock still buried inside her.

"I hope I have not disappointed you, my prince."

"You didn't."

"It feels so good to have you inside me."

He chuckled. But now, he only wanted to sleep, so giving one last kiss on her head, with her still on top of him, and he half-buried inside, he said "Goodnight, my beautiful wife." And then shifting to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked the chapter. Hope the smut was good.
> 
> In the next chapter, we will have big Jonerys time and great conv between them.  
> Remember. Everything is mentioned for a reason.
> 
> Thank you so much for commenting on the story, and have the patience to wait for the updates, despite my slow writing.


	17. The Lion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viseys deals with what happened.  
> Robb and Alyssa have a last moment before leaving for the North.  
> Aenar has a conversation with Daenerys and a very special moment.  
> A lion show his claws.  
> Jaime takes his rightful place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, I know it's a long time since I updeate, but it was a very busy month, August, and I'm sorry. But now, the updates should come more quickly at least once a week.
> 
> Good reading.

 

 

_**Pentos** _

 

It's been over a month since that bastard cut off his hand and took the whores with him. His wound didn't bleed anymore, but it still hurt.

He could not believe that that ungrateful and treacherous whore of his sister had decided to go with that bastard, instead of staying with him and giving him the army that belonged to him by right. After all that he has done in these years, after he has protected her, fed her and loved her, she decided to betray him. And that whore of his mother who chose Rhaegar's bastard son instead of him. His father was right about her. How bad she was, how conspiring she was. And also that crazy Rhaegar, with that Dornish whore, who brought the kingdom to ruin, making him lose his rightful Throne, just to have that whore's wolf's cunt for a night. But all of them will pay for it. He'll rain Fire and Blood on the Traitors.

Viserys intended to use the gold that the bastard gave him and gather an army of sellswords. When he will find that bastard, son of a Northern bitch, he will march with his head on a spike towards Winterfell where he will execute that traitorous dogs.

And when he will find that whore of his sister again, he will fuck her to death, until she gives him an heir of pure Targaryen blood, and then he will sell her to the slave traders of Essos. While his mother, he will sell her to Lys, for the whore she is.

"Ahg. Be careful idiot," said Viserys in an angry tone towards the servant who was bandaging his wound.

Now he will be mocked even more by the lords of Westeros and the Magisters of Essos. The Monk Kings, he will be called from now on, and his fame as a warrior will fade before it even begins.

After a while, he saw Illyrio entering, running, with a frightened face, and his guards behind him.

"Your grace. We must leave Pentos immediately. Khal Drogo is very angry for not having received your sister, and now he wants to sack Pentos, and he wants our heads."

At that moment panic took hold over him, and he knew he was doomed.

"We need to escape Illyrio. And then we have to gather an army of sellswords. I want the heads of that bastard, of that whore of my mother and of that ungrateful one of my sister to come true."

"And I have the right allies to defeat your mother and the Bastard. But we must hurry to leave the city before the Khal sack it. Because there is nothing else that could make up for the loss of your sister as the future mother of the Stallion who will mount the world."

"Well, then let's go."

As they passed through the city, the people were running scared, aware of what would happen soon.

'Fools' thought Viserys. Just like the people from King's Landing. If they had fought against the Lannisters when they sacked the city, his beloved father would now still be alive, and he would have his throne. But he will avenge his father and put the heads of the traitors on the city walls, first that of his whore mother.

When they arrived at the harbor, Illyrio paid one of the captains. As they were leaving the city of Pentos, Viserys saw how the flames began to ignite.

Pointing out at the city, Viserys said with contempt, "That's what you deserve whore of a city," recalling how they were treated, in past years, and especially the last one, forcing them to stay hidden.

When he saw Illyrio approaching, with his elbows on the edge of the ship, Viserys asked, "Who are these allies of yours, Illyrio?"

"The heirs of the harpy. They hate the bastard and hate Westeros."

"Only them? Or even the Targaryen?"

"No, your grace. On the contrary. They want to create a new world with your help. You will become the greatest King this world has ever seen by marrying the woman. While her brother will lead your armies to victory, under your banners, and under your commands. "

Viserys laughed, " Good! But know that my heir will have Valyrian blood and look. When I get Daenerys back, I'll fuck her until she gives me a son. Your ally will wait."

"Yes, Your Grace," answered Illyrio, and Viserys noticed his attitude, but he was too tired and too bored to ask.

"How far to the city of your allies?"

"Two months, maybe three."

" Are you crazy?" asked Viserys angry. "You don't expect me, the rightful King of the Seven Kingdoms, to be on a ship for three months."

"Your grace..."

But he left for his cabin. He could not take any more of this dirt, pain, and betrayal. He lay down on the bed and fell asleep.

 

* * *

 

 

_**Myr** _

 

Robb opened his eyes when he felt a wind of fresh air on his skin. Looking next to him, Alyssa was not there, and he immediately thought that it was only a dream. But when he looked towards the balcony he saw her there. Getting up naked, he began to observe her in all her beauty. With her elbows resting on the balcony, her breasts lying on her arms, and especially her beautiful ass pointing towards him, which Robb would very much like to penetrate, but did not dare to ask her.

As he got closer, he put his hands on her ass, massaging it a little, and she moaned with pleasure. Then he wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned his chin on her shoulder. He felt how his cock hardened.

"You're so beautiful. And apparently you're not a shy girl. I found out last night. But seeing you now, on the balcony with nothing on you..."

"I'm not shy," she replied, and then moved her ass over his hard member, moaning, and he groaned, "And I'm not even a virgin anymore."

"Can I fuck your ass?"

"Will it hurt?"

"Yes. But..."

"Then do it," she responded, moving again her ass.

So he spread her legs a little, and with his fingers he started to caress her cunt and inserting two fingers into her cunt, to get them slick with her juices, then he slowly inserted one of his fingers into her arse. She squealed as she arched her back in response; pushing her arse into his hand.

As he prepared her arse with one hand, he used his other to coat his member with the sweet essence dripping from her cunt. Once he felt the muscles of her arse relax and that his member as sufficiently lubricated, he guided his pulsating erect slick cock and aligned it at with her arse hole, and took a deep breath before slowly inserting just the tip of his member. When he inserted the head of his cock, he felt her muscles clamp down around his intrusion and watched as she gripped the edges of the balcony with her fingers. He leaned down and pressed soothing kisses to her shoulder and neck as he continued to slowly push his member deeper inside her arse.

Once he was fully sheathed, he had to pause to calm himself; he felt as though his cock was going to explode. With his hands, he began to touch her neck, her hanging breasts, her hips, while she had her head resting on the balcony.

After several deep breaths, he was able to calm himself, and he began to slowly rock his cock into her arse. After a couple of thrusts, he heard his lover let out a small wincing sound of pain.

"Keep going," She said to him when he stops, with a hint of pain in her tone. He bends down and kissed her on the shoulder.

Placing his hand on her hips he began to move, and when he felt that she was beginning to relax, he began to give more powerful thrust into her arse, "Robbbbb..." and she cried loudly of pleasure.

He thrust harder, and then faster into her plump arse; he was mesmerized watching his cock plunging in and out of her arse. She began to thrust her own arse into his hips, this was all the encouragement he needed to quicken the pace, even more, by grabbing her hair or her shoulder.

Robb then slides one of his hand around, finding her hard bundle of nerves. When began to rub her clit, he could tell that she had peeked, and between her screams of pleasure, he felt her sudden rush of juices escape her cunt. As she peaked, he continued to fuck her arse and after a few more thrusts, he felt his own climax was imminent.

After two more hard thrusts, he spilled into her arse collapsing over her, breathless.

"Gods. That was..." he began.

"Amazing," she finished. "I never felt that fullness. And you are pretty big."

And they both chuckled, and after kissing her Robb carried her in his arms to the bed, landing over her, he hugged her. His head was resting on Alyssa's prosperous breast as she caressed him in his hair, which made him fall asleep naked.

 

* * *

 

 

When he heard someone knocking on the door, Robb immediately put something on himself and when he opened the door he saw that it was his cousin.

"Robb. I thought you were already ready. Your ship will leave soon and I had the intention to discuss our plans for the future," said Aenar.

"Well..."

"Come back to bed, my wolf. I'm not yet full," said Alyssa from the bed, and Robb felt embarrassed, and become red.

But Aenar smiled and said, "When you're done come to me." And whispering to him, his cousin added, "Apparently you managed to get her into your bed, dear cousin. My congratulations. But try not to break any hearts. I don't want to lose a good army before I invade Westeros."

Robb chuckled and Aenar left.

When he closed the door and turning towards the bed, he saw her sitting, without veils, with those beautiful curves, and only her hair to cover her breast.

"I see that our time is over. And I think it's time for me to go back to my room. From what I have understood the duty to your future king is already calling you."

He nodded, not taking his eyes off her, and after she got dressed began to head to the exit. But before she left, she gave her another, slower, kiss.

"See you at the docks, young wolf," she said and then left.

He sighed and let himself fall on the bed. Old Gods, what a situation. He came to Essos to meet his cousin and ended up falling in love with a sellsword. His mother will not be happy about this. And his father even less, when he will find out that he has taken the virtue of a girl, and then left her.

But now it was time to go to Aenar.

 

* * *

 

 

When he arrived at his cousin's room, entering Robb saw him leaning against the table, with maps on it. Ser Arthur, Torrhen, and Ethenaine were present.

Looking toward him Aenar smiled and told the others if they could leave the room, and they left.

Then Aenar brought him some wine, while Robb looked at the maps. They were Essos and Westeros, and his eye immediately rested on two cities near Myr, on which was placed the Dragon. While on Pentos there was a horse.

"Lys and Tyrosh?" Robb asked.

"Yes. Soon they will move against me. They have already made a secret pact to join forces and took over the city, "replied Aenar while sipping from the wine. "Two days ago Khal Drogo sacked the city, and very soon he will come here. I'm sure they would want to make an alliance with the Khal, and attack."

"You have such a large network of spies that you almost frighten me."

"Don't worry, Robb. I may be good, but I'm not that good. I don't really know everything. The harpy is still a mystery to me. While Drogo, however, is smarter than he seems. He has avoided all my traps this month. Of course, he didn't know that I wanted Daenerys, but he was sure that one day I would fight him. That's why he was very alert. And he has more soldiers than Khal Moro."

"I understand. So what did you want to talk to me about?"

"I know that what I'm going to tell you now will be unimaginable, and above all not credible, but know that it's the truth. Even if I haven't seen them myself. But you know how they say prevention is better than to cure."

Robb nodded, confusingly, not really understanding what he was saying.

"When I was in Valyria, I saw visions, and from that moment on I just dreamed of the White shadows and the blue-eyed king who commands them. "

Robb wanted to burst into laughters because of the absurdities that Aenar said. White Walkers? Legends and stories that Old Nan told him. But seeing that Aenar was very serious about it, he decided not to laugh and asked, "So what are you going to do about your so-called...visions?"

"I want to prevent them. I want to prevent the destruction that I have seen from happening. So I intend to prepare the Kingdoms for their invasion. And you and your father will begin to put my plan in action."

"I'm all ears," Robb replied, although he still didn't believe everything he said.

And Aenar began to expose the plan to him, about the signaling towers, and everything else.

When they finished, Aenar said, "Now it's time to say goodbye, cousin, and I hope that when I land in Westeros, I will have the support of the North."

"You'll have it," answered Robb. I'll see you at the docks," and he left the room. It was time to find Arya and go to the ships.

After an hour they went to the port. It was a long time since he left Winterfell, and now it was time to come back. He could not help but admit that he will miss Essos, and especially Alyssa. That because of his displeasure he was not present at the farewell. The one who was most against their departure was Arya, and Robb was very afraid that she would do something as stupid as hiding, in order to stay, and that's why he didn't lose sight of her.

After saying his goodbye to all the people he met, Robb got on the ship and as he was leaving he saw her along the coast on a horse. Alyssa. She didn't do anything, she was just looking at him. And Robb was sure that part of his heart had remained with her.

 

* * *

 

 

After Robb sailed, Aenar wanted to speak with Daenerys but saw that she was in a bad mood, as she was training. She wasn't concentrating. So, approaching her he asked, "Is everything alright, Daenerys?"

"Yes. Everything is perfect. "

"Can I invite you to dinner tonight?" He asked, and fearing a rejection.

"Dinner?" Asked Daenerys, with a raised eyebrow, and smiling. "We have dinner together every day."

"Yes. But I want a dinner only for the two of us, and in a different place."

"Where?"

"It's a surprise."

"All right," she replied smiling, and then, placing the training sword down headed back to the palace, with Rhaella at her side for a brief moment, their eyes met, and he saw her sad, broken face and this caused shame for himself.

He shouldn't have said those things, not after the beautiful moments. But wine inhibits the senses. However, that was no excuse. And now he feels sorry. Sighing, he headed towards the palace, to plan the evening.

 

* * *

 

 

When they arrived at the special place he had prepared, near a lake, close to the city, the sun was setting and that gave a beautiful spectacle on the water and saw the amazed gaze of Daenerys.

"This is beautiful."

Aenar smiled and accompanied her to the blanket that was on the ground with some delicacies.

"I see you've thought of everything, my king," she smirked.

"Are you no longer shy, princess? And I'm not a king yet."

"Maybe I am or maybe I'm not. I thought you knew me well after all our dream meetings?"

"Yes. But in person you're more shy," replied Aenar, although in her presence he also felt a little shy. But he was sure that that was what one felt when he was close to the woman or women he had fallen in love with.

"It was shyness of the moment, Aenar. We had just met, in person, I mean. And you've completely changed since before."

He chuckled. "I hope in good," he said, giving her a goblet of wine and saw that her cheeks turned a little red.

"So, Aenar or Jon? Which do you prefer? Because, when I first met you, you were Jon Snow, Bastard from the North, sellsword of the Golden Company and now you are Aenar Targaryen, future King of the Seven Kingdoms, and commander of the Golden Company. And especially a great warrior."

"You can call me whatever you want, for whatever comes out of your mouth is music to my ears," he replied even though he knew that he was too far ahead with the words, for she blushed completely and looked the other way.

Deciding to change the subject, he said, "Would you like to sing with me?" And he pulled out the harp, and she smiled.

 

* * *

 

 

After they ate, sang and played, Aenar noticed that Daenerys was submerged in her thoughts. As she cleared her throat, Aenar asked, "Daenerys, is everything all right?"

"Yes." She replied, continuing to think of something else.

"Did you like my surprise?"

"Yes, very much"

"Then why are you mad at me?"

"I'm not," she replied, but Aenar saw that there was something upsetting her and that she was angry.

"Daenerys, I see you're angry with me. Can I know what I did, so I can fix it? I thought you enjoyed the evening, just like I did?"

"Do you really want the truth, Aenar?" she asked raising her voice, "Yes. I'm mad at you for the way you treated my mother." Aenar knew that this would come sooner or later because mother and daughter were inseparable, but he still never saw Daenerys with such anger, and he knew that this meant the awakening of the Dragon. She stood up with her hands on her hips and said, "After fucking her, you insulted her by questioning her love and loyalty."

"Dae-"

"No, let me finish," she cut him off with her hand. "This is an issue that must be resolved immediately Aenar because it is about my mother, the person I love the most in this world. And seeing her suffer, for the things you said, after she gave you her heart and her body, breaks my heart. All my childhood I have wanted to have my mother with me, I have suffered unimaginably with my brother, and in the last year, she has been supporting me, protecting me and helping me through the difficult times. So if you still hurt her, you'll be dealing with me. It doesn't matter if you're a king, prince or warrior."

Aenar looked at her speechlessly. He saw her start to calm down, and closing her eyes, she took a breath and said, " But, Aenar, you misinterpreted her words." Lowering herself on her knees in front of him with the fire and moon that illuminated her face, she added, "she only cares about our happiness and the future of our House. Those things she said about me and Viserys, she revealed them because she noticed my feelings for you. "

But it was only after she said that Daenerys realized what she had revealed. He did not want to miss this opportunity, when she said, "Forgive me..." he immediately crushed his lips against hers, beginning to kiss her with hunger and passion. This was something he had wanted to do for a long time, not finding opposition on her part, Aenar deepened the kiss, making her land on her back, continuing to kiss her, with one hand, on her hip, and Aenar used all his willpower, to keep his hand from traveling to places not yet accessible to him, like her breast and her pussy. Breaking the contact Aenar raised a bit and looked at her in her purple eyes, so beautiful and so shiny. A vision. She was so beautiful, that if he were a weaker man, his heart would stop.

When he was about to lower himself to kiss her again she stopped him, putting her hand on his chest. Stroking his lower lip, she said, "Until we clarify this, I do not cross this line. You may be a king, you may have had sex before, but you won't have my virtue until we've cleared up. Do you understand?"

Sighing, Aenar said, "All right. But first. Would you like to go for a swim?"

"What?"

"In the lake. A swim." And he got up and then began to undress, although, not that he wore too much. When his member was released he was already straight and glancing at Daenerys, Aenar saw how her gaze was fixed on him, and she had eyes widened. Smirking, he headed towards the lake. This was the first time she saw a man necked, he was sure.

"Come on, Daenerys, the water in the lake is still warm, but it won't last forever."

"Turn around," she said, and he did, and after a while, he heard her enter the water.

 

* * *

 

 

While the water reaches him above his knees since he was standing, Daenerys decided to do otherwise, immersing herself until hiding her breast When he turned to her with his cock straight, she said looking away, "Could you immerse yourself a bit? I wish we could look at each other in the face, without your...pillar...pointing me in the face."

Aenar chuckled, but did as she said, but close to her.

" So I'm listening."

Aenar sighed and said, "You're right. I treated her badly, and I'm ashamed of that. I'd like to blame the wine, but I don't." Aenar still remembered Rhaella's wounded gaze, and above all the tears that fell from her eyes that night. Aenar did not sleep at night thinking about what had happened and his room was a disaster.

"You see Daenerys, hearing those things scared me. Not because of my right to the throne, but because of the possibility of losing two of the three most important women in this world to me, and whom I love very much. The right to the throne no longer matters. The Baratheons have changed it. We are only pretenders, but we have an army and a dragon. And anyway, Rhaella didn't have the authority to crown Viserys." And she saw her frowning, and he immediately decided to clarify his words, "However, it doesn't matter now. We will reign by right of conquest."

"We?"

"Yes. See Dany, Since I started having those dreams about the future, I've been seeing how we ruled an empire together."

"And my mother?" she asked in a serious voice. "I've seen how you look at her. You have feelings for her, and she has feelings for you, that I'm sure off. Not the feelings for a son or a nephew but that for a lover."

"Yes, I know. But we will rule like Aegon and his sisters."

"So just for the government? Or even in private?"

"That's your choice, whether you want it or not. I don't oblige you."

"Ten nights with my mother and one night with me?"

"What?" Aenar asked confused.

"That's what Aegon did with Rhaenys and Visenya. For each night he spent with the last, he spent ten nights with the former. "

"Are we sure about that?"

"That's what the rumors and the writings say."

"Why? They were in their bedroom to know how many nights they spent together, all three of them or just two of them?"

"Maybe? But tell me, if I agree, who would I be, Rhaenys or Visenya?" Daenerys asked with a smirk on her face.

"You would be Daenerys. And I'm certainly not Aegon," replied Aenar, immersing himself in the water, and then re-emerging. "I love you, Dany. And I love your mother. And this is something that no Targaryen has ever done or experienced in their lives. There will be a lot of people who will oppose this decision of mine..."

"Decision?" Daenerys asked with his eyebrow raised.

"Yes. I would like to marry you and your mother."

"Marry us?"

"Yes. But only if you agree. If not, then I will accept your decision."

"I understand. So you want to fuck me and fuck her?" asked Daenerys and Aenar was shocked by her quick words. Either she was playing with him or she was serious.

He saw her approaching, and whispering seductively in his ear, Daenerys asked, " So my king. You would want to fuck me?"

"Yes," he answered and their mouths were very close.

When he did, Daenerys stood up, exposing her nakedness, and with her hands on her hips, she said, "Then take me Aenar Targaryen. I'm yours, but it seems I'll have to share you."

"Is that a problem for you?"

"No.…or maybe yes. But I think she's the only one with whom I could share you. But you have to promise me that you won't hurt her again. Do you understand me?"

"I love when you are this way," replied Aenar, impressed by her boldness. A real dragon, ready to protect those she loves. And that is exactly why she and Rhaella will be a great queen.

"Get used to it, my king, because the shy little girl you met in Pentos has become a dragon. She became the one you knew when we were children. A dragon." He loved her even more now.

"As soon as we return to the city tomorrow, I will apologize to Rhaella."

Daenerys smiled, and taking her in Aenar's arms I take her out of the water, and I lay her down on the ground on the blankets. The air in Essos was very hot, and he was grateful for that because they were wet and didn't risk getting sick.

 

* * *

 

 

Now he was over her and was looking at her in the eyes, with love and longing. Aenar felt how her pussy touched his abdomen, and his cock and he couldn't wait to put it inside her. But as it was her first time, Aenar wanted to prepare her, by using his mouth. So he began to leave a trail of kisses as he traveled down and when he arrived at his destination, he laid his mouth against her cunt, fingers parting her nether lips as he devoured her.

She gasped, grabbing his hair as she bucked against his lips with abandon. He knew that women love this thing with the tongue. His thumb searched for her pearl, and when he found it, stiff and hidden, it brought screams out of her sweet mouth and made her drip into his mouth.

"Aenarrrr. Oh gods..." She screamed more and more, legs kicking and pressing on his head, gripping him so strongly it hurt.

And then she went rigid, her body arching into his mouth, her back bowed, and she screamed. Orgasm, Jon thought idly as she spent into his mouth. He blinked, licking his lips.

So he began to kiss his way up her body. Her navel, her belly, which he really hopes will soon carry his baby, then her beautiful breasts, that were a vision. He began to suck her nipples, that were hard. First one then the other, squeezing them in the meantime and keeping his eyes on her, who was moaning and giggling.

"Are you sure you want this, Dany?"

"Yes, I am. I was since the moment we meet at Illiryo mansion," She said smiling, and bringing her hand to his face to stroke it.

"You are very handsome. You know, the night of the feast, when I saw you and my mother kiss, I was going to kiss someone. But I couldn't. I will admit that I was very jealous of you that night, so I thought that maybe it was time for me to also try this experience. But then I stopped because he wasn't the man I loved. I couldn't give my first kiss to a random man. I wanted to be you. And now I want your cock inside me, and I want to feel full with your seed."

"Do you know what that will mean, Dany?"

"Yes. It means that there may be a possibility that I will get pregnant. But I don't care, as long as are you. Only you."

"I Love you," Responded Aenar kissing her on the lips.

Breaking the kiss again, she asked, "Do you want..." and he saw her, trying to find the words, but then said straight, "Do you want me to use my mouth on your...cock?"

"Another time," he responded, continuing to kiss her.

As he was kissing her, he began slid the tip of his cock against her juice, and she was moaning in his mouth for the sensation. Without even entering yet, she had already soaked him through. He knew exactly how far down to go, courtesy of his mouth. He paused there a moment. And then Thrusting into her, careful not to go too deep, but with enough force to make her gasp, even more, breaking the kiss. But he captured her lips again. Upon his arrival, he immediately succumbed to a small whimper, already overwhelmed with how she felt wrapped around him. Nearly hot enough inside to burn him. He felt submerged in her torrent, he could feel it rushing against his skin; soft, like velvet, like silks. Her tightness fought him, encouraging him to keep thrusting against it. And so he did. He began to move, to thrust slowly, he felt how the end of his cock, was hitting against her entrance.

Dany had been panting, small cries escaping her with each thrust. Her body shook, likewise unable to handle the fullerenes that she was surely feeling

The walls inside of her pulsed in unison with each thud of her heart. He could feel it on his cock. Her moaning grew throaty as she dug her nails into his skin. Aenar fought with each breath, none of which could come or leave quick enough. He picked up speed, finally thrusting with his full length. Dany cried out, gripping him hard. She clasped her legs on either side of him, maneuvering them in such a way as to work him even deeper inside of her.

She grabbed onto his ass with both hands, encouraging his rough movements, despite her pained expression. Felt his toes curling again as his breathing became erratic. His thrusts began to falter as his muscles tensed, growing weaker and uneven as he lost control.

As his cock quite literally crashed into the very back of her cunt, Dany let out a sharp cry of pain to match. Feeling completely enveloped in her, now, that was all Aenar could take. With her legs still locked tightly around him, he spilled inside of her and captured her lips. He collapsed onto her chest, still whimpering.

Pulling out of her he laid next to her, both breathless.

Watching towards the sky he said, "They are beautiful, aren't they?"

"What?" she asked, turning towards him with a smile.

"The stars."

"Yes," she responded looking up.

"See that bright star?"

"Yes,"

"That is the constellation of the Dragon. Legends say that when a dragon dies his spirit flies up there, and one day mine will too. After all, we are the blood of the dragons."

"Let's hope it's in a very long time, my love," she said kissing him on the chest.

" Let's go to sleep now," he said, pulling the covers over them, and hear Caraxes landing next to them, and little Ghost, lying next to Daenerys.

 

* * *

 

 

When the sun was about to rise, Jon began to wake up, but when he tried, he felt a weight on his left side and when he looked down he saw that Daenerys was still sleeping, with her head resting over his chest, and her arm around his abdomen. He began to caress her face, her hair, and then her left breast, or at least what he could since he could only caress one part.

When he stroked her breast, Daenerys stirred, and moaned, with a sleepy voice and closed eyes. He felt her nipples, hardening against his body.

"Dany. I think it's time to go back."

"Yes," she replied giggling.

"The sun is about to rise and there are so many things to do."

" Yes... maybe." Then he looked toward him, with those beautiful purple eyes, she asked, "Have I satisfied you Aenar, or has my inexperience disappointed you?"

He looked into her eyes and caressed her face and said, in a soft but firm tone, "No, Dany. You didn't disappoint me. Inexperience doesn't matter with the making of love. Of course, that can make you insecure but never disappoint. Because for everyone there is a first time, man or woman."

She smiled at him and then asked, while she was making circles on his chest, She smiled at him and then asked, while she was making circles on his chest, "You who have already fucked with my mother and now with me, can I ask you with whom it was better?"

This was not a difficult question for Aenar, because they were identical. Same tightness, same weak points of pleasure, and the only difference was age. But remembering the dream he had a long time ago, Aenar knew that soon things would change. He just has to wait for the right moment, but until that moment, have some fun.

"Aenar?" she called him in a soft tone.

He, sighing, replied, "If I tell you that for me you were both perfect and that you are equal, would you be angry?"

She shook her head and smiled at him, and then started planting kisses, from his bellybutton to his lips, but stopping for proper time on his nipples, licking them and this made his dick stand up, especially when she placed her hand on him.

When Daenerys climbed up on him, continuing to kiss him, Aenar felt how she was starting to get wet, and especially his hard cock was now stuck between her buttocks. But just when Aenar was about to thrust his cock into her pussy, he heard Ghost growling, Caraxes flying towards him. Aenar immediately pulled Daenerys from above him, who had a confused expression, and without wasting time in dressing up, he held Blackfire with both hands and putting Daenerys behind him, who despite being naked, managed to cover herself in front of him.

Aenar could not admit that he wasn't afraid, not for himself, but for Daenerys, since he was naked and didn't wear any armour, and that made him an easy target for anyone holding a bow. Of course, Ghost and Caraxes were here, but it's not that they could always save him.

Looking at the horizon, Aenar saw someone running fast towards them. He immediately got on the alert and Ghost ran next to Daenerys with his small jaws, risking his life. And that's why he loved that direwolf so much, who was the symbol of his mother's House.

When she was very close, Aenar saw that she was just a little girl, and lowered his guard, sticking Blackfire into the ground. But at that very moment, the little girl jumped into his arms, clutching him tightly with her small arms, between the whining.

Even if his erection was no longer there, Aenar still felt uncomfortable holding the girl naked in his arms. So, glancing at Daenerys, she was passed the child to who Daenerys was trying to stop her from crying.

Aenar took advantage of this moment to wear his pants and heard Daenerys ask in a soft voice, "What happened?"

Aenar looked at the little one, who was much younger than Arya and was about 6 years old, with blond but dirty hair, and the dress she was wearing was ruined.

" The m-man...for...was...by a...lion. And...my brother...in the cave." The little girl responded, between sobs and Aenar barely understood what she was saying. The only thing he cached were: Brother, cave and... Lion. And this puts him in alert.

"Little one. Where's the cave?"

And she pointed her finger in one direction.

Then Aenar, taking Blackfire and his bow, said to Daenerys, "Stay here with the girl, and with Ghost. If you don't see me within half a day she returns to Myr, and tell the others in which direction I went.

"But..." He cut her off with a kiss on her lips, knowing she was about to oppose.

And he ran away to the direction the girl was pointing at him, with the bow in his hand and Blackfire on his side and Caraxes flying over him. Knowing that he was above all looking over their shoulders gave him security.

 

* * *

 

 

When he reached the cave, Aenar knew that Caraxes couldn't help him inside.

Upon entering, Aenar looked around first, as he approached the central rock of the cave.

Then he heard it, a deafening and mighty snarl, and when Aenar turned around, with the arrow nocked, he saw it. A primordial beast, with sharp teeth and sharp claws. A thick mane and its dimensions were enormous. Bigger than a horse, and it was in these moments that Aenar would need Caraxes most.

Without wasting time, Aenar shot the arrow, but it did not penetrate the skin. The Lion gave a big roar and jumped towards him. Aenar made a roll on the ground and drew out Blackfire, putting himself in position. If Blackfire does not penetrate the lion's skin, this will be his end.

The lion began to circle around him, growling and roaring, and Aenar was turning around on the spot not breaking his gaze.

When the Lion charged at him, Aenar immediately avoided him, but the Lion was so fast that before he could avoid again, he scratched him on the chest.

Aenar screamed in pain and backed out. The lion then charged again, but this time Aenar, by dodging, was able to wound him along the side.

Now the lion was bleeding, but this made him even more dangerous. He attacked him faster, but just as Aenar managed to penetrate the lion's chest, he stung him on his left shoulder. But Aenar did not stop until the beast had died.

When he finished, Aenar looked at the beast and said to himself, "This will be a beautiful gift for Daenerys. Worthy of the queen she will be."

Aenar touched his wound, he was bleeding, and that was not good. But just as he was about to leave the cave, he heard a whimper, and turning around he saw a ten-year-old boy with his arms around his knees and his head on them, next to a body. He too had long, dirty blond hair, his clothes torn. And Aenar saw that he was also injured.

As he approached him, Aenar came down and said, "Come on, little man. I'll take you to a safe place where your wounds will be healed. Was he your father?"

He shook his head to say no, and Aenar saw something thin around his neck at that moment. But not wanting to start the argument, she took him in his arms.

As he was carrying him, the child asked, "M-My si-sister?"

"She's fine. She's with my aunt."

 

* * *

 

 

It had already been some time since Aenar left and Daenerys was very worried. Now she was on the ground, holding the little one, who had fallen asleep, in her arms.

She was a beautiful little girl, but Daenerys noticed that she was a slave because she had a black collar around her neck. And above all, she still didn't know her name.

Daenerys thinks about last night. How beautiful it was to feel him inside her, and she had a little hope that his seed would take root, and she would be pregnant. Of course, she was still too young for that, but she would really love it. Especially considering that she will have her mother next to her and Aenar.

Suddenly Daenerys heard a powerful roar coming from the sky, and she was sure it was Caraxes. The fear took control of her body, since this meant, that Aenar was either injured or dead.

When she noticed that Ghost ran away immediately, she turned her gaze to the direction in which Aenar had gone and saw him coming.

A smile was printed on her lips. Her lover was alive and apparently saved the child too.

"You made Aenar. You saved the boy."

"Yes. But now we have to go back to the city." He answered, clenching his teeth like in pain, and looking at him Daenerys saw blood coming down his chest.

"Aenar, you're hurt."

"Yes. The lion took me straight in, but I killed him. Let's go back to Myr. I must send men to take the Lion." But just as they were approaching the horses, Aenar fell to the ground.

She ran immediately, and kneeling, she realized that he had lost consciousness.

She tried to wake him up, calling him, with tears coming from her eyes, but there was no answer, and suddenly Caraxes landed near them frightened.

Approaching with his nose, he tried to wake Aenar but still there was no answer, but when looking into his eyes, Daenerys saw that they became white, he took Aenar's body and flew up. Then he headed towards the city.

Daenerys was left alone, with the two children crying. And she didn't know what to do because she was also scared of what had happened. But trying to recover, she asked, "Boy, what's your name?"

"E-Erik," he answered, rubbing his eyes. "Erik Hill."

"And your sister?"

"Seara Hill."

"Tell me, Erick, can you ride?"

He nodded, looking at her.

"Good. That horse is of the man that saved you. He is a good boy, and don't be scared of his size. I'll ride with your sister on my horse and you will fallow us on him. Do you understand?"

He nodded again and she smiled. She helped him get on the horse because she saw he was wounded, and Daenerys went to his sister, "Seara. You will come with me on my horse to the city. There's a hot meal waiting for you. Your brother will fallow us"

The little girl nodded, and taking her in her arms, Daenerys returned to her horse. And began to ride back to the city.

 

* * *

 

 

Rhaella was standing on the balcony of her and Daenerys room watching over the city, and pondering over what had happened the evening, or more precisely, the night of the feast.

It started so well, but then it all fell apart, just because she had to say those things, and he misinterpreted them. From that moment on, he didn't speak to her anymore.

She just wanted his good and that of Daenerys. How couldn't he see that?

Remembering that. The tears were about to come down from her eyes, and she immediately wiped them out, deciding to think of something else.

And remembering the beautiful moments of that evening, Rhaella couldn't believe she had sex with her grandson. Of having had him inside her. And what a feeling, she thought, closing her eyes, and she could still feel his member moving inside her, and she felt the heat rising from her core.

He was also very good in bed. Much better than Aerys, that the only thing he did was rape her. Of course Rhaella could not deny that in their early years of marriage, he gave her pleasure, and that she secretly began to fall in love with him, but then when her children began to die, or she began to lose them, he became cold, and cruel to her, mistreating her, raping her and locking her in the Tower.

Aenar instead was something else, and despite her age, Rhaella craved that young body, so handsome and energic, and she was sure that tonight Daenerys had a taste of it, and she was very happy.

Suddenly she saw something in the distance coming in the air towards the city. And she was sure it was Caraxes. This meant that Aenar and Daenerys were coming back. Rhaella smiled but when she saw what Caraxes was holding between his paws, her smile vanished, and she immediately ran away from the room to go into the courtyard.

When she got there she saw Aenar's body on the ground, with blood coming out of his shoulder, and Arthur and the other captains immediately rushed to him.

"Let's bring him in. Now!" Arthur said screaming. But Rhaella began to panic when she saw that Daenerys hadn't arrived yet.

"Ser Arthur," she shouted, but he didn't hear her as they brought Aenar in. Fortunately, outside the palace, there was still Ashara and Torrhen.

"Ashara, we have to send someone to see where Daenerys is. She could be in danger or even hurt."

"I'll go," replied Torrhen, heading straight for the stables, and then ride away. While Ashara ran inside. She knew that Aenar was for her like a son.

After a while, she saw him returning. Torrhen, he held the reins of Aenar's horse and a boy in his arms, while Daenerys, on her mare, held a little girl in her arms. When she got off, Rhaella immediately ran to her and hugged

"Daenerys, what happened?"

"Torrhen, take the children inside and" he took the girl in his arms and the boy and entered the building.

Turning to Daenerys she asked again "What happened?"

"Aenar fought against the Lion that attacked the master of the children. The little girl, Seara, ran to us and told us that the boy went to find his master. Then Aenar ran to the cave. After a while, I saw him returning, and as we were preparing to return he fell to the ground. And then, as you know, Caraxes brought him here."

Rhaella was speechless. Aenar was the future King of Westeros, and should not put himself in danger. But after all, he was his father's son. Rhaegar would have done the same. And maybe his mother too.

Sighing, Rhaella hugged her daughter and said, "Come Daenerys. Let's go and see Aenar's condition, and then I'll help you take a bath. "

 

* * *

 

 

Entering, they saw an old man was healing him.

"Will he live?" Asked her mother, and Daenerys heard a great concern coming from her voice.

"Oh, yes. It'll only take time. Days or weeks. It all depends on the young man's willingness to live. She nodded and when the healer left the room, Ashara said, "I will stay with him tonight you go to rest. And Daenerys, without wasting time, took her mother by the hand and led her out, before she could oppose.

When she arrived at their room, her mother asked to prepare a hot tub.

When she entered, the water was very hot and Daenerys loved it, even though it was also hot outside. Turning to her mother who went to get some fragrant oil of Essos, used in the baths, she saw that she was immersed in her thoughts. Surely concerned about Aenar, so she asked, "Mother, would you join me?"

She nodded and took off her dress, immersing herself in the water. As Daenerys approached her, she hugged her, placing her head on her chest and said, "Don't worry, He's very strong. I'm sure he'll get through this."

I know she answered, kissing her on the head and stroking her hair. After some time in silence, her mother asked, "How was it?"

"Amazing," knowing perfectly well to what she was referring to.

"I'm glad."

"Mother?"

"Yes?"

"Is there a possibility that the first time we did it I will get pregnant?" asked Daenerys hoping that the answer would be yes.

"Yes, but you're still too young for that. Although I had Rhaegar at the age of thirteen."

"What does it feel like? To have a baby inside you?"

"It's the most beautiful thing in this world to feel a life growing inside of you. And even the most difficult."

"But it's also risky, isn't it?"

"Yes, but it depends on the circumstances. When I gave birth to you, chaos reigned outside and the storm hit Dragonstone."

"Stormborn, right," Daenerys said, and her mother chuckled.

Daenerys closed her eyes in her mother's arms, savoring the warm water and the thoughts of her future child.

 

* * *

 

 

_**Dorne** _

 

Doran was sitting in the hall, waiting for the arrival of the other members of House Martell, and especially his brother Oberyn.

He just received the news that a certain son of Rhaegar's survived, and of that she-wolf whore, which caused a war and the death of Aegon and Rhaenys. And now for the second time, this bastard takes away the possibility of his family ruling over the Seven Kingdoms.

After a while, he saw him enter. His daughter Arianne, in a dress that revealed too much of her body, something that Doran hated, although Dorne was freer in mind than the others Kingdoms; Trystan, always the usual serious; Quentin, smiling, and he already knew the reaction his son will have to the news that his so-called future secret wife, has left with another dragonwolf, because he has not yet revealed that Daenerys Targaryen was not part of the deal.

Finally, Oberyn entered, who will surely be the angriest and curious of them all.

Doran saw his brother put himself wine in a goblet, and after taking a sip he asked, "Why did you summon us brother? I have more important things to do than listen to your politics. Of course, at least it's not about avenging our sister."

"And that's exactly what I'm going to talk about."

"I'm all ears."

"Sixteen years ago, Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark's bastard was born. I thought he was dead, but apparently he survived thanks to Ser Arthur Dayne and his sister."

"The damned man. I should go to Essos and kill them all."

"It would be the end of you. The boy is a fearsome warrior and above all, he has a young dragon, who grows very quickly. And he has Daenerys Targaryen and Rhaella Targaryen with him."

"A dragon?" Arianne asked, with surprise, and he could hear an excitement in her voice.

"Where is he?" Oberyn asked, ignoring Arianne's question, and with some anger.

"Myr. And that's where you're going, with the terms of our alliance."

"Alliance!? You want to make an alliance with the bastard of the woman who humiliated our sister?"

"Yes," Doran replied. This was the biggest opportunity of their lives. It was even better than the one with Viserys Targaryen. Arianne's son will command a dragon and through him, Dorne will rule the world.

"I will bring the terms of our House, Father," Quentin replied, "after all, I must also meet my future wife, Daenerys.

"She wasn't part of the agreement, boy. So she's not your betrothed."

"But the bastard doesn't know, does he, Father?"

"Yes. So be it. You will go as our envoy. But don't try to do anything stupid."

And Doran heard his daughter laugh. "What is it, Arianne? Did I say something that amused you?"

"Yes, Father. Entrusting something so big to Quentin. He will surely do something stupid that will cost us our heads. And maybe even an angry dragon at our doorstep."

"I wouldn't worry about that. Dorne is the only kingdom that can claim to have killed a dragon," Doran replied even though he knew Arianne was right. But he will still be the future Prince of Dorne.

"You'll be leaving in a month," Doran told Quentin. "Let the waters calm down. The king's eye is on Essos. We must not arouse suspicion."

Doran was sure that Tywin Lannister was doing something, and that's why he had to keep an eye out.

When his children left, Oberyn said, " With or without your permission I will go for Myr, brother. Know this. I intend to see it with my own eyes, the fruit of our sister's shame. "

"I thought you were against making your children pay for their parents' mistake."

"This is different. This is about our sister, her dignity and above all her respect. I intend to erase the humiliation she suffered at that tournament. And the only thing left of that damn tournament is the bastard who now rules over Myr."

"Brother, we don't know how things really went. "

"I don't care, Doran. I was at that tournament. And our sister will have justice." And Oberyn stormed out the room in fury. And feared that he may do something very stupid.

He sighed, and turning to Areo Hotha he said, "Double the castle guards. Let no one leave it without my permission."

He nodded and left.

 

* * *

 

 

_**Castely Rock** _

 

Jaime had left the capital as soon as the royal wedding ended. And Exactly the day before, King Robert dismissed him from his Kingsguard vows. And now he was riding towards what had always been his destiny, or at least it was what his father said and above all wanted.

And before leaving his father told him that he will have to marry Roslin Frey. A Frey. He couldn't believe that his father, the great Tywin Lannister, would make him marry a Frey.

'Who knows how ugly she will be,' thought Jaime. But after all, she was the only girl available, even though that family was full of girls and above all her father was in control of a very important strategic point when the war with the North will break out.

Tyrion opposed his appointment but his father silenced him, saying that he had more for him.

Instead, Cersei was the one who opposed the most, even threatening him. She told him that if he lay with Rosline she would kill both of them, but not before she cut off his cock because it was only hers. He was scared of her, but above all poisoned by their relationship. Jaime knew it was time to run away from her, or they would both die.

And now he had arrived at his destination. Castely Rock. On entering, Jaime heard the cheers of the crowd as they welcomed his return. And the soldiers shouting "The Young Lion is back", "The Lion of the Lannisters", "The Champion of Westerland." And Jaime smiled for these titles. But he knew he didn't have to put his head up. He had a task to do. Arming the Lannister army. Prepare it for war, and above all create new defensive towers along the walls of Castely rock, but also in other parts of the Region, for something special, but he didn't know about it.

When he arrived at the main courtyard of the palace, Jaime saw his uncle's Kevan waiting.

"Welcome nephew," greeted Kevan without a smile.

"Uncle," greeted Jaime on his way down from the horse. "I need, rest. It's been a long journey." And he headed inside the palace with his armor, heading towards his room. It was really nice to be here again. At home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it.
> 
> Kudos and Comments are gladly accepted.


	18. There's nothing better than a fuck after a fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robb Stark has a little chat with his Uncle.  
> Daenerys and Aenar have some fun,  
> Daenerys and Arthur have a good talk about the past,  
> and Rhaella and Aenar, have a good conversation.  
> The Harpy recieve bad news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is Chapter 18.
> 
> There is a little surprise inside and I don't think everyone will like it, but it's important for the future. Sorry.

 

_**** _

 

_**White Harbor** _

 

"Lord Stark, we are approaching the port," said the captain of the ship.

"Good. Have you seen Arya?" asked Robb a little worried. It was three days since they left Myr, and she has not spoken to him since then, and she hasn't even left her cabin. At first, he thought, either that she was roaming around the ship, or that she was in her room with a pout. But now, he really wouldn't want her to have done something stupid.

" We searched everywhere for her, but nothing," replied one of his soldiers.

"Old Gods. I think she stayed in Myr. She must have jumped off the ship when we were inside, or taken a boat at night. As soon as we dock, send a ship to Myr.

"Yes, my lord," replied the captain.

Old Gods, his father, and mother are going to kill him for losing Arya. Now he had to go to Moat Cailin, before heading to Winterfell.

Once in the harbor, Robb climbed on his horse and began his ride to Moat Cailin, but not before seeing the ship leave for Myr, with trustworthy men.

He should go there himself, but there' s an old saying, 'If you go back from your trip, everything will go to shit.'

 

* * *

 

 

_**Myr** _

 

Daenerys woke up quite early this morning, having gone to bed early yesterday, having been alone, since her mother was next to Aenar for that night. And when she woke up she had a great desire to train, to relieve some of the tension and fear felt these days. Since Aenar was wounded.

Since Aenar was injured and could not train her, Daenerys asked Ser Arthur to do it, especially since he was the one who taught everything to Aenar.

After almost two hours of training, Daenerys felt tired, and Ser Arthur said, "That's enough for today." Taking the training swords to put them aside, while she approached the table to drink some water.

"You're learning fast, just like Aenar, but you still have a long way to go until you become an experienced warrior," said Ser Arthur.

She nodded and after a little silence decided to give voice to one of the curiosities she had since she was a child, her older brother.

"Ser Arthur. You were my brother Rhaegar's best friend. My mother told me a lot about him, but she is his mother. Anything she tells is good. But I would like to know how he behaved with his friends, with someone his age."

He chuckled and said, "Whatever Queen Rhaella tells you is the truth. She knew him very well. But yes, we had many adventures together."

Sighing he added, "Rhaegar was a man of the people, he liked to walk among them, sing for them. Never listen to other people's negative chats about him. They didn't know. Or what happens in their chamber."

"And Lyanna. What really happened?" "And Lyanna.

"Lyanna had an adventurous spirit and a good heart. And it was these traits that made him fall in love."

"But he was already married. How could he betray her?"

"Rhaegar was the prince of the crown, the heir to the throne, and was expected to carry on the line. So he should have more children. And Elia knew that she could not give him anymore. It is not easy to give life to the dragons Daenerys. Those who do not have their blood can die. It doesn't always happen, but sometimes it does. Even when they have Targaryen blood happens. The House was in crisis. Only two heirs, with Aegon who was sickly. So Elia and Rhaegar decided that the only way was to look for another wife, because even if he didn't love her, he was fond of her, and didn't want her to die for the House's sake. The first choice was Cersei Lannister. But then at the tournament, they saw her. Lyanna. And they were both impressed with her. And after we found out that she was the Knight of the Laughing Tree, he told Elijah, and they decided that Lyanna would be the perfect second wife, and Elijah was sure that she would also love Aegon and Rhaenys, instead Cersei, who would have poisoned them. And then you know the remaining story."

"And how much does Aenar look like my brother?"

Arthur chuckled, "Well, let's see what they have in common. Brooding, compassionate, goodhearted, loved by the army, and in appearance. But it is the qualities that distinguish them that are most interesting. Rhaegar was calm, and he would be a good king in peaceful times. But he was not made for war. He didn't like violence, and especially the sword. Aenar, on the contrary, is ruthless, strong, excellent strategist, lover of the sword and above all, has lust for conquest. Rhaegar didn't like wars, and he didn't want to conquer. Westeros would have been enough for him. But Aenar, he wants more. He is Aegon the Dragon reborn."

Daenerys nodded, and Arthur said, "Now if you would excuse me, I must train the men." And he left, while she returned to the palace.

 

* * *

 

 

_Aenar was in chains, walking through the streets of a destroyed and snowy city. On the sides of the road, there were people with blue eyes, while the soldiers were walking dead, with blue eyes._

_Looking around, Aenar saw his dragon, Caraxes, lying dead on the houses of the city, with thousands of ice spikes inside him, and this broke his heart._

_As he approached the main keep, Aenar saw everyone he knew on the stairs, standing, injured and with blue eyes. He stopped for a moment but was pushed by those who escorted him. And only now, as he turned, Aenar saw him. Old bearded men, with frozen skin and blue eyes. Like the king of his old visions._

_Entering the destroyed keep, Aenar was led to a large room and entering he saw that it had the roof destroyed. He saw the shattered banners of his enemies, raised, and people with blue eyes inside._

_But when he looked into the back of the room, he saw him. The Ice King, sitting on what was surely The Iron Throne, with a grin on his lips and an Ice Queen behind him._

_As he approached the throne, Aenar was speechless at what he saw. Rhaella and Daenerys, kneeling on their knees at the sides of the throne, naked and in chains._

_Once before the throne, Aenar was hit in the knee and knelled._

_When the Ice King began to speak, at the beginning Aenar only heard the hiss of ice on a frozen lake, but then he began to understand it because he spoke to him in High Valyrian._

_"You have been defeated. Now I rule the world from your throne. Your queens will now be my whores, and you will be my commander. I will fuck them with my Ice Cock and you will lead them to the ends of the world. "_

_As he stood up, with some kind of black dagger in his hand, the Ice King grabbed Rhaella by the hair and stabbed her right in the chest. Aenar tried to get up and free himself, but he couldn't. And Rhaella's eyes became blue and her skin turned icy._

_Then the king headed towards Daenerys, who had a frightened look, and this time with all his strength Aenar managed to get up and run towards her, but the king with a slash cut him on the eye and making him fall on his back._

_Grabbing Daenerys by the hair too, who was screaming and crying, he stabbed her in the chest with the dagger, transforming her too._

_Then, taking an icy sword, he pierced him in the chest, and Aenar felt how the ice was growing from inside him, and he screamed._

Aenar woke up with a scream and began to breathe and recover. The last thing he remembered was triumphing over the big lion and then returning to Daenerys. And now he was in his room in Myr, and not in that destroyed city. Looking around Aenar saw that there was someone next to the bed and saw that it was Rhaella. She was sleeping in the chair and by the Gods, she was so beautiful. But he was also worried for Daenerys. He hoped that she was really well and as he tried to get up, he felt how his shoulder hurt a little and Aenar groaned with pain. This made Rhaella wake up, He saw that she also was tired, with the red circle around her eyes.

"Aenar, you woke up," she said hugging him and kissing him on the forehead, for his disappointment. He would have preferred it on his lips.

"Yes. Who healed me?"

"He was a healer. Tall, old man, with long hair, mustache and beard..."

"Fuck," he responded coughing a bit and closing his eyes, "It was that old, drunker bastard. "

" What? Do you know him?"

"Yes. I had the pleasure of meeting him a long time ago, in an inn," replied Aenar, turning to get a glass of water, which was there and that Rhaella helped him.

"I thought he was a healer, a Master. If I knew that he was a drunker, I would have never let him treat you."

"It's okay. Gregory is the best healer, master or whatever you want to call him, on this earth.

"Then why did you speak badly of him?"

"It's a long story. And that I'll be happy to tell you about it another time," he said, and he realized he was naked, because his cock was waking. Then he asked about his main concern, "Daenerys?"

Rhaella smiled, and replied, "She's fine, but she also needs to eat and rest. You know she got very scared when you fainted. And she's been beside you for a long time."

Aenar nodded. He was very happy that she was well and that she watched over him. But now there was something he had to do, despite the situation. So turning to her he said, taking her hand, "Rhaella, I want to apologize about what happened the night of the party. The way I accused you it wasn't right, considering you only want the good of the family." Sighing, Aenar left her hand and playing with his fingers he added, "It's just that when I heard that you wanted to marry Daenerys to a lord of Westeros, I lost control. And I have to admit that the wine is the worst company in those situations."

"I forgive you. I also made my mistakes that night. Especially how I revealed it. But I did it because I really wanted you to marry my daughter. I wanted her to be happy, and you were the right husband for her."

Aenar began to laugh loudly, even though his shoulder hurt.

"We talked about this, you know? And I also asked her to-"

""Marry you. I know. And I also know what happened that night and I'm happy about it. For both of you. And she also mentioned something else to me. Something that made me very...excited, if I have to admit. "

"And do you agree?" asked Aenar hoping the answer would be yes.

"Yes. But know that I won't give you any children." She said almost firmly.

"We'll see," remembering Kinvara's stories and his dreams.

"Aenar, you..." But he cut her off with a kiss despite the pain, and she landed on her back when he deepened the kiss. As he kissed her, Aenar began to move his hand along her thigh, lifting up her dress, and reviling her skin. He felt how his dick was standing up, but suddenly, Rhaella broke contact, and placing her hand on his chest she said, "Not now. You're still weak."

"But I want you. I desire you. "

"And I want that, too, but not now. "

"Then call for Daenerys. "

"No! Like I said, you need to rest. And so does she. "

"But..."

"No!" She said it firmly, and Aenar hated her for it. He was desperate for sex, so he said, " Blow me."

"What?"

"Suck my dick."

"You're kidding, aren't you?"

"No. You tell me I can't have sex with you, but you can still suck my cock," he said, discovering his lower parts, and his cock was already straight.

"No!" She said, licking her lips, and covering him up again, "when you heal you'll have plenty of it, but not now."

"All Gods Woman. You are..." But he doesn't end the sentence out loud.

As Rhaella stood up, she said, "Now rest, young dragon. Gather your strength." And before leaving she gave him a kiss, again on her forehead. Aenar crossed his arms in frustration. He deserved this. Now she was definitely making him pay for the way he spoke and treated her that night.

 

* * *

 

 

Daenerys was walking through the hall to go to her room and take a bath, and she saw her mother, who had a smile, and was immersed in her thoughts.

"Good morning, Mother. Shouldn't you be with Aenar?"

"Good morning to you, too, Daenerys. Aenar woke up," said her mother, and that made Daenerys smile of joy.

"Then I'd better hurry up and take a bath and go to see him."

But as she was about to go her mother grabbed her hand and said, "Daenerys, you know that Aenar is still hurt, even if he thinks he's already well...and he wants you know what," she said.

Daenerys was a bit confused until she realized what she was referring to, " Oh..."

" Yes. Be careful because he is quite insistent, and you are very young and an easy prey too. I wouldn't have anything against it if he hadn't been hurt and needed to rest. Do you understand, Daenerys? "

Daenerys nodded, and giving her a kiss, her mother left.

After bathing and changing, putting on a lighter dress, Daenerys went to Aenar's room. Upon entering, she saw him lying on the bed, his eyes closed, and he was covered until the waist.

He was very handsome, despite being bandaged, and by the gods, his abs were very much in evidence.

"Are you going to be there the whole time, Dany, or are you planning on entering?" Aenar asked, with eyes closed, while she was at the door.

Daenerys chuckled and entered. When she approached the bed he opened his eyes and looked toward her.

"How are you?" She asked, a little worried, but also happy that he was alive.

" Good," he replied, smiling, and then added, "The children?"

As she sat beside him on the bed, she replied, "They're fine. The boy was injured but the healer treated him."

"Yeah, that old bastard," he said, "but I'm glad they're all right. Did you find out what their names are?"

"Eric and Seara Hill," she said.

"Two bastards."

There was a bit of silence as they looked at each other in the eyes, and Daenerys fought with all of herself, to not jump on him and take him inside her.

Licking' her lips and looking down, Daenerys said, "maybe it's better if I leave you to rest." But as she was about to get up, Aenar grabbed her hand and said, "It's not rest I want, Daenerys, but something else."

"My mother said..."

"Look how much I want you Daenerys," he said grabbing her hand and putting it on his member, which was already hard and trembling at her touch. Daenerys felt how the heat grew from her center, how her cheeks were warming up and how she was already starting to get wet between her legs. It was what she also wanted.

So, standing up, Daenerys left her dress fall to the ground and was naked in front of Aenar.

She saw how his eyes traveled down her body, how his eyes were full of lust, and Daenerys was laughing and screaming, inside herself, despite having a serious face to keep the suspense of the situation.

Then Aenar discovers her lower parts, and when Daenerys glances towards his member, her mouth was watering for the anticipation.

Slowly and sensually, Daenerys turned around the bed arriving at his feet, then climbing on it, she approached his destination, looking at him with a predator's eyes.

Once he reached his destination, Daenerys took his member in her hand and began to stroke him slowly. It was the first time she had touched him and if she had, to be honest, she liked it. It was like grabbing a sword.

After a few strokes, Daenerys wanted to use her mouth, as her mother told her how men liked it, and especially Aenar, who had experienced it on the night of the party. And her mother told her that she enjoyed having him in her mouth, and swallowing his essence. When she said those things, Daenerys was embarrassed at first and even hot, especially considering where they were, she and her mother, Daenerys felt how her nipples became hard.

Then, as she moved her mouth closer, Daenerys began to plant kisses, first on his head, then along the member, stroking him in the meantime.

"Gods, Daenerys. I want to be ins..."

"Shhh, my dragon, everything at its time," she replied. Oh how much she wanted him inside too, but she first wanted to experience what her mother had.

Taking only the head in her mouth, Daenerys began to suck it, moving her head out in, out in. She felt how the precum was coming out of the tip and Daenerys as she had him in her mouth, with her tongue licked it away. It wasn't an amazing taste, a little bit salty, but it wasn't even bad.

She heard how Aenar called her name, and this gave her confidence.

As she took him more and more in her mouth, moving her head up and down, Daenerys began to touch herself between her legs, being already wet. If she had to be honest, she had already experienced that feeling, massaging herself with her fingers, but when Aenar did, with his mouth. By the Gods.

Daenerys was moaning for the feeling and so did Aenar, when she increased the rhythm, and then he grabbed her head and stopped it to thrust into her mouth wildly.

Gods, what a feeling she was experiencing. His thrust to the back of her throat makes her gags and almost hurt, but he continued it, moaning, and so did she.

After a few more thrusts Aenar said, "Dany, I'm about to..." and she feels how his seed was spilled deep into her throat. Daenerys tried to swallow it all but it was almost impossible, and some of it came out from the corners of her mouth. When she swallowed what was in her mouth, Daenerys first cleaned her corners with her thumb and then sucked it out.

After cleaning herself with the back of her hand, Daenerys approached his ear and whispered, smirking, "You taste amazing my dragon," and he captured her lips fiercely.

At this point, Daenerys wondered, if he was pretending that his shoulder didn't hurt him or if it didn't really hurt him. But she didn't find the opportunity to ask because Aenar dragged her straight above him and Daenerys giggled. What a sensation. She felt how her pussy was touching his mighty abs, and this contact almost made her tremble.

As they kissed, with him having his hands secure on her hips, and her dipping into his beautiful dark curly hair, which she adored, and that he usually carried them in a bun, Daenerys felt how his cock was hardening again, and this time it was in the middle of her ass. She smiled as she kissed him for the feeling, and Aenar asked, "What is there to smile about?"

"Is your cock between the cheeks of my ass," she said, kissing him and their tongues were fighting for the dominance. That was a new feeling for her. A new desire.

"So what?" he asked, continuing to kiss her and caress her body and her tits.

"I want you inside me. Now!" she said, getting up a bit, just long enough for his cock to stop at her entrance and not fall on his belly.

And then she impaled herself on him, with one powerful thrust. Nothing like the night of the lake, she felt some pain but it was not like that.

"You are so big," she said kissing him, with his cock inside her completely.

"And you're so tight," he said, grabbing the cheeks of her ass and squeezing them. Daenerys moaned in his mouth, for pleasure, and then heard him add, " Like Mother, Like Daughter, " and she chuckled.

It was nice to hear that she had nothing less than her mother, of course apart from the experience, but to hear that Aenar put them on the same place, it was magnificent.

Slowly, Daenerys began to move her hips, enjoying the way his cock filled her pussy so perfectly. While Aenar's hands rubbed, her thighs and then her hips, reaching up to the rib cage, and grabbing her breast. He squeezed them and kissed them as she was moving her hip, and stroking his head. Daenerys moaned at the feeling of having his hands on her breast, and this made her increase the rhythm of her hips' movement.

As she was riding him, Aenar brought his hand between their contact and began to massage her sensitive part, increasing the pleasure and before long she was riding him hard and fast with her hands on his chest. She felt the way his cock twitched inside of her causing waves of pleasure to wash over her as her climax neared, but she tried to hold it back, to increase the time of this beautiful moment.

When the rhythm of the movement of her hips decreased, Aenar began to thrust in her, hard and quick, and she screamed, his name "Jonnnnn..." even making him wrong, for the pleasure she felt.

After two more powerful thrusts, Daenerys felt how his seed was spilled inside her, painting her wall. And she falls over him, with him hugging her.

They were in each other's arms catching their breath, and it was so beautiful and feeling so secure in his arms. Daenerys was smiling, his cock was still inside her, and the seed was coming down from her pussy.

After a while, as Aenar caressed her along the back, Daenerys said, "I hope I didn't hurt you too much."

He chuckled, saying, " Hurt? No, of course not. In fact, I feel even better, and it seems that the line "There's nothing better than a fuck after a fight," is very accurate."

And she laughed, kissing him on the chest.

"But I need to show you something," Aenar said, taking her from above him, and standing up, and then returning with a sort of book in his hand.

"This book is very special, Dany. I bought it from a merchant in Volantis when I returned from Old Valyria. I know what he told me about his magic was true, but I still didn't know what it was. I don't know even now, yet, but I do know this. It's perfect for communication at long distances, by writing with blood. Unfortunately, there are only two of them in the world, and the other one has Robb, so not many know about it, and it needs to stay that way."

Daenerys nodded, taking it in her hand and observing it. She felt nothing, and looking at him it looked like a normal book, but she trusted Aenar, so she gave him back.

" All right," he said giving her a kiss on the lips, "Let's go and eat. I'm tired of sleeping in bed. I want to eat. And I want fresh air."

"Just eating?" she asked when raising her eyebrow.

" For that, I need my strength, so I have to eat."

She nodded, and dressed up, but still felt his taste in her mouth and his seed, deep in her pussy.

 

* * *

 

 

Rhaella walked through the Myr market, and suddenly next to the seller of the bread, spotted a little girl, very familiar, and who was about to steal it.

"Arya Stark, come immediately here," she said, raising her voice and getting closer.

The girl was petrified when she saw her, and she with her hands crossed in front of her chest, said, "What are you still doing in Myr? Your brother left three days ago."

"I wanted to stay with Aenar and Caraxes. Train with him and participate in his adventures," she replied looking down.

Rhaella sighing said, "Arya, Aenar doesn't have adventures. He has wars to fight." But seeing that Arya had her face sulking, she said, "Come on, little wolf. I'm sure you'll are very hungry. And you need a bath. "

And they began to walk towards the keep.

Entering the big room where you eat, Rhaella saw that Aenar and Daenerys were there, and she smiled, although, from the way they looked at each other, while they were eating and smiling, they certainly had sex.

Shaking her head, Rhaella said, "Look who I found in the streets of the market."

"Gods Arya. I thought you left? If anything had happened to you, Lord Stark would have killed me."

And the girl looked down.

"We're going to eat and then you need to take a bath," Rhaella said, approaching the table, and sitting down.

Aenar was right. This wasn't good, and the girl was important. They will have to protect her, otherwise no more support from the North.

 

* * *

 

 

_**Moat Cailin** _

 

After a few hours on horseback, Robb and his escort arrived at Moat Cailin and were welcomed by his uncle Benjen and his wife, Alysanne Hightower, a very beautiful woman, with their two sons, Rickard and Jonnel Stark.

"Robb," greeted him Benjen, hugging him. "It's been a long time since we last saw each other. You've changed. Essos?"

And Robb nodded.

"Then we have a lot to talk about."

"Aunt Alyssane, " greeted her Robb with a hug, and she smiled hugging him as well. And then Robb hugged is cousins too.

"Come on, let's go inside."

Once they entered the great hall, the servants brought food, and they sat down at the table and began to eat.

So you met him?" he said, and Robb could feel the excitement in his voice.

"Yes. I don't know what Aunt Lyanna looked like, but Aenar or Jon, how you want to call him, looks a lot like my father. He only has dark, curly hair."

"Lya's hair," said Benjen smiling, and he was almost submerged in his memories of his lost sister.

"He is strong, intelligent, ruthless when he has to, a great strategist and warrior. He will be a great king after he conquers Westeros." Benjen nodded and made a toast to the future king.

After some silence and when Alysanne left them alone in the room, Robb said, "Uncle, I found another cousin in Essos, and she joined Aenar's army, with her Company.

And Benjen looked at him confused, "Who?"

"Brandon's bastard daughter. Alyssa Snow" replied Robb.

"I can't say I'm surprised that Brandon has a bastard daughter in this world. I was thinking about it a lot, considering her behavior. And that was the main reason why Lya didn't want to marry Robert Baratheon. Because he was just like Brandon."

"I slept with her, uncle. With Alyssa," Robb said recalling the good times he had with Alyssa, even though they were just a few moments.

And now Benjen was open-mouthed and speechless. And if he was speechless, Robb could not imagine how his father would react to this. Or his mother. He can't help but admit that he feels a certain fear about it.

"Well, it's not that this is a big deal. All the noble families of Westeros were related when they got married. Cousins with cousins, Uncles with nieces, Aunts with nephews, and in special cases brothers with sisters. Even the Stark House has some of these precedents," sighing, after taking a sip from his goblet, he added, "The problem is that she doesn't have a political weight."

"She has an army of 10,000 warriors at her command, so she brings a lot to the table," Robb responded with great hope for their future although they will have many challenges. He will try to stay out of the marriage proposals as long as he can in the hope of marrying the woman he loves, but if there is no way to oppose then he must do so.

"I understand you, Robb, and I am with you in this. But I'm not the one you have to convince."

I know answered Robb sighing and lowering his head.

"Don't worry, Robb. I'm sure everything will be fine," and Robb smiled.

Then he asked, "Are the stories about Robert Baratheon and Joffrey true?"

"Yes. And soon war will break out. But before that, there are a lot of things to do. But know that nothing will pass Moat Cailin. I have 4,000 men, ready to defend it."

"Well, soon we will be besieged, from the North, the South and from the inside. But now I'm tired and I'd like to rest if you don't mind. Tomorrow I should leave at first light, and before that, I'll tell you everything."

Benjen nodded, and Robb retired.

 

* * *

 

 

_**Winterfell** _

 

Ned was in his studio, waiting for Howland to arrive, to accompany Brandon to the North. He had also prepared an escort of his best 50 men so that nothing would happen to his son.

He also received a raven from

whit harbor. Robb has returned and now was at Moat Caillin.

He heard a knock on his door, "Come on."

"Lord Howland Reed arrived," announced Jory, and Ned nodded. Rising from his chair.

"Ned, my friend," Howland said to him.

"Howland."

"Is everything ready?" he asked.

"Yes. Although I' m still not entirely sure about this mission," Ned replied sincerely. Those were things he still couldn't believe.

"I know Ned, but it's the only way. I saw him in a vision. He is the future three-eyed Raven, the knowledge of the world, the past, the present, and our possible future. But know that I will protect him at the cost of my own life."

Ned nodded, "Wait for me in the courtyard. I'm going to get Bran."

Howland nodded, and left the room, as Ned headed toward his son's room.

On entering, he saw that Catelyn was present. The anger she felt towards him had faded a few weeks ago, but now as she saw him entering their son's room, he saw that anger and hatred in her eyes again.

Swallowing up, Ned said, "Howland has arrived. It's time for Bran to go."

She sighed, nodding, and whispered something in Bran's ear.

Once outside, Ned saw all the men gathered, and there was also Hodor. He decided that he would be like the Swornswords for Bran, because he was a giant, and could beat any man or beast.

Outside it was already night because Howland said it was better to leave with the darkness. The cold air was also descending.

"Brandon, son. Never forget who you are, and may the Old Gods protect you," said Ned hugging him, and Bran reciprocated, Sansa and Rickon were crying because Bran was leaving, and Bran began to cry too.

"We must go, Ned. The sooner we leave, the more chance we have in stopping the real enemy."

Ned nodded, "Remember to create an alliance with the wildlings at any cost, Ned. We need every man to fight the enemy. Because his army is very large."

"Go," said Ned while hugging Catelyn who was crying.

When the company left, Catelyn ran to the walls to keep seeing him, and he followed her. But it was too late. The darkness had already wrapped them.

"If anything happens to him, Ned, I will never forgive you."

Ned said nothing, knowing perfectly how she felt, for he felt the same way. But as a mother, she felt it even more.

"Robb returned to the North. He is currently in Moat Cailin, with Benjen, and tomorrow he will depart for Winterfell."

"Arya?"

"She's fine. I'm sure of it. Come on, let's go inside."

Ned said on the way to the Keep.

 

* * *

 

 

_**King's Landing** _

 

Today Tywin had the intention to present to the Council part of his plans for the Traitors, and the King together with his daughter wanted to attend the meeting. Only the so-called trusted people were present in the room. But if there was one thing Tywin learned in all his long years, as Lord and Hand, is that there weren't people you could trust blindly. The only one you can trust is yourself. Aerys Targaryen did it, trusted Pycell, who was at his command and paid it dearly. But what makes a family extinguish was its own members and that's why he now has to eradicate the rottenness of the families.

Now that Littlefinger has been arrested on charges of high treason and for the murder of Jon Arryn, of which Tywin was very happy, he asked that Tyrion be appointed master of the coin. The king agreed to his second request and now his son sat in the small council, just as he had promised, even if not with a position he liked. They had a lot to discuss at this meeting, especially considering that the kingdoms will soon be in danger and chaos will break out. And Tywin wanted to do anything to prevent it.

"What news from Essos, Varys?" Asked the King.

"Aenar Targaryen has conquered Myr and has an army of 30 thousand men and a dragon. Robb Stark was with him, and they formed an alliance..."

"What?" The king shouted, standing up, with his fists on the table, and he almost overthrew the table.

"Yes, your grace. Lord Eddard Stark's son, met with Prince Rhaegar's bastard, and they made a secret alliance."

"I want the heads of that traitor of the Stark on the walls of the red keep."

"I believe there is time for that," said Tywin annoyed by the behavior of the king who only thinks of fighting. It is no wonder that the kingdom was in such a disaster.

"What do you mean?"

"One enemy at a time your grace..." But before he could finish, the king cut him off, turning again to Varys, and this irritated him very much.

"What else is there from Essos?"

"The young Targaryen has reunited with his grandmother Rhaella Targaryen and his aunt Daenerys Targaryen, killing his uncle Viserys Targaryen. He also massacred the population of Pentos, burning the city," Lord Varys said, "and Tywin tried to understand the game he was playing. "But the main problem is the dragon. It grows quickly and very fast. We have to kill him before he gets too strong."

"I've already contacted someone to build a weapon that kills big dragons," Tywin said, and giving Meryn Trant a signal to let Robert Hunt in.

After a while, they saw him enter, and with a huge arrow behind him. So he did it. He creates the dragons' killer.

"Your Grace, I present to you Robert of House Hunt, former Master of the Citadel," said Tywin.

"Former master? And tell me why you're a former master?"

"The Citadel didn't like my experiments, Your Grace."

" Show us the weapon," Tywin said, not wanting to go into details.

"It's a crossbow that can take anything down. And this," said Hunt, pointing toward a large dart, "is a bolt of Valyria steel." And Tywin didn't miss the glances or looks that Cersei gave to the Master. He will have to give her a little speech about it.

" Fantastic," said the king, starting to laugh out loudly. What a fool Tywin thought. He hated him, especially when he patted him on the back. And as soon as he destroys his enemies he will also take care of this buffoon king. "Eh, Tywin. Now that Bastard and his dragon will die." And he kept laughing, but Tywin was serious because there was nothing to laugh about. And especially, he doesn't like to laugh.

"But there's a problem," said Hunt. "This piece is the only one because there is no more Valyrian steel in the world."

"Use something else, damn it."

"There may be something else, but Lord Stannis has forbidden me to set foot in Dragonstone."

"Well you're going, and with an escort. Get the materials you need and start the damn job of making my balists and bolts."

"Yes your grace," he bowed and left the hall.

"Let's move on to something else, all this talk about those damn dragons, it gives me a headache, and I have more importants things to do than sitting in this damn room."

"The Yronwoods have accepted the betrothal of Prince Tommen with Gwyneth Yronwood."

"Good. The boy will leave in a week for Dorne, where he will be warded by the lord," replied the King.

"Robert, Tommen is still a child. He's only 9 years old," Cersei said.

"Nonsense and he is big enough. And the decision is made."

"And the title of Prince of Dorne, when the Martell will be destroyed," Tywin said.

" All right. What else?"

"The question of the Vale and Riverlands..."

"Harrold Hardyng. He's going to be the new lord of the Valley, and if he can't, Yohan Royce will be. While Hoster Tully will be called to court to answer for his daughter's betrayal," said the king firmly, and Tywin knew that he was even ready to cut off some heads to avenge Jon Arryn. And that's also one of the reasons he created a secret alliance with the Freys, who will soon become Lord Paramount of the Trident.

"What else?"

"Joffrey. He must leave for the Wall as soon as possible," Tywin said.

"No!" Cersei said raising her voice.

"That's the only way. No one will ever want to let him marry their daughter."

"No! You have no right..."

"Silence, woman!" Said the king raising his voice, "He will leave for the Wall tomorrow. It's decided." And with this, the King stood up and stormed out off the room. Surely to go and fuck some whores.

When Tywin dismissed the council, he said, "Lord Varys, one moment."

"The sellsword? They accepted?"

"Yes, Lord Hand and half of the payment was made. Soon all will be embarked with destination Dorne. In about three months the country should fall. We also made deals with the Dornish who are not loyal to the Martell."

" Good. You can go."

When Varys also left, Tywin stood up to get a glass of wine. Everything is going just as he planned, and soon the Seven Kingdoms will all be completely under his control.

 

* * *

 

 

_**Near the Bleeding Sea...** _

 

**_Ghardaq_ **

 

Today Gagdara woke up in a good mood, after spending another special night with Grazdan. But she was still sad for not being pregnant. They had been trying for almost two months now, but still nothing. Of course, they did it every day and even if he didn't always spill inside her, those times that he did she thought that the seed had taken root, but apparently it wasn't like that. And she didn't have a mother to ask for advice about these situations, and she didn't trust the sorcerers or healers enough. They might spread some lies about her.

After getting dressed, Gagdara went out of the pyramid to look for her brother.

When she reached the training area, she saw him. In the middle of his men with two swords in his hands with an opponent much bigger than him. Highly muscled with a fairly large sword in one hand and a shield in the other.

His opponent was strong, and as far as Gagdara knew about the use of the sword, he made powerful attacks. But Grazdan. He was fast. Very fast. More than he was five years before. And she has never seen anyone so fast. After a bit of a strike, Grazdan with a powerful shoulder thrust, after breaking his defense, landed him on the ground. Then he pointed his sword at his neck. Everyone began to beat on their shields and encourage him. But all she could do was admire him. He was a great warrior, the perfect heir to the harpy. To Ghis.

He helped his opponent to stand up, holding out his hand, with a smile, and the other one gave a tight smile and stood up.

"Well done, brother, you have proven your reputation as a warrior."

"Gagdara," he said, still smiling and grabbing her by the waist and kissing her on the lips, catching her by surprise. She thought he didn't want to show their love in the daylight for now, but apparently she was wrong and was happy about it.

"Gagdara," he said, still smiling and grabbing her by the waist and kissing her on the lips, catching her by surprise. She thought he didn't want to show their love in the daylight for now, but apparently she was wrong and was happy about it. She opened her mouth, welcoming in his tongue.

After a while, it was he who broke the contact, and he said, "Sister. This is Izmahr zo Murruq. Former commander of the legions of New Ghish. I met him during my expedition to Sothoryos. I saved him from his own men when they betrayed him because he was becoming too famous."

"My rivals got what they wanted." He said and had a strong and robust voice. He will surely be over forty years old, he had long hair and was quite attractive. "And I owe my life to Grazdan, your brother. And I will help him build his army and destroy New Ghish. We will train the new legions."

Gagdara nodded and turning to her brother said, "Are you too tired to train with me, my love, or can you endure one more round?"

"Yes, I think I can do that again," he said, smirking, and holding his swords in his hand, and now seeing them up close, they attracted her curiosity. " Beautiful swords, brother."

"Do you like them? I found them during my expedition," he replied, twisting the swords. "This is the sword of the lion," stretching the sword. It was a beautiful sword, long, curved, and dark. On the hilt, there was a lion on one side, and its tail ended on the other.

" This instead is the Egle Sword." Gagdara saw how the blade came out of the eagle's beak, and the hilt was formed by the wing and the claws.

And taking their position, they began to duel. But it did not last long because her brother who was better than her disarmed her, and pointed his sword at her. "Five years and that's all you learned?"

She did not respond, feeling a bit disappointed. She thought she had become very good at it, having defeated the master of arms several times, but apparently he had let her win, and this made her angry.

As she turned, Gagdara saw one of her spies coming, "What is it?" she asked.

"Bad news, my queen."

"In the great hall, and summon the sorcerers."

 

* * *

 

 

When she got to the great hall, Gagdara saw that the head of the sorcerers was already there as was the spy she had spoken to.

"What is it?" she asked.

"We have a big problem," the spy said. And Gagdara glanced at Grazdan who was confused. Until two months ago everything was fine and now suddenly there was a problem.

"So talk, before I lose my patience," said his brother, who was irritated.

"Aenar Targaryen," said the spy, and Gagdara saw fear on the spy's face.

"Who is this Aenar Targaryen you're talking about? I know that there are only two Targaryen alive..."

"Three," she said, remembering the mother of the Targaryens.

" All right, three. Viserys, Daenerys and the third Targaryen. Who the fuck is Aenar Targaryen?"

"The most dangerous of them. He's the commander of the Golden Company, and he's the only one to have defeated the Dothraki in battle, since the time of the Three Thousand. He's a ruthless and powerful warrior, and he's also a great strategist. He gave birth to a dragon in the Temple of the Red God, in Volantis, and was tempered by the Valyrian magic, of Old Valyria."

"A dragon?" she asked, surprised, hearing such a thing for the first time.

"Yes. And it also became very big. He's only five months old, but he's bigger than a horse."

"A dragon," she said in a low voice. So, someone managed to do it.

"How old is this...Targaryen?" asked her brother.

"Sixteen."

"Sixteen?" and he began to laugh. "A fifteen-year-old brat gives you all this fear?"

" How exactly is this dragon?" she asked, ignoring the comment of her brother, who was curious.

" Silver, four hoes, as I said is very big. Red eyes like fire."

Gagdara turned to the other side, smiling and then approached the window. A dragon in the skies of Essos. And perhaps soon they will also be able to tame him, bend him and bring him to their side. She almost screamed of victory inside herself, at the thought of it.

"When Viserys Targaryen and his sister will bring here the Doracki, with the remaining dragon eggs, we will lure this Aenar into a trap, where he and his men will be slaughtered."

"I fear it will not be so, Empress. The boy who is tempered by the magic has taken with him Daenerys Targaryen and Rhaella Targaryen. And wounded Viserys Targaryen."

"Damn him!" screamed Gagdara, pacing in the room. Now they will have neither an army nor Valyrian blood to sacrifice. She was more and more eager to kill this Valyrian bastard, who is fucking up their plans.

On the other hand, her brother began to drink that disgusting wine that she so despised. And she saw that he was as angry and frustrated as she was.

"The Valyrian has also conquered Myr, using it as a base and above all as a commercial city to have income and increase the patrimony of his treasuries, for the campaigns," Gagdara screamed in a frustrated way. It wasn't enough that he made them lose an army, now he was even taking a city.

"But there's good news," said the spy. "Viserys and Illyrio are coming, while Khal Drogo will soon march on Myr, to kill the young Valyrian."

"Good. At least we would have the dragons of the eggs we already have. And the Khal will kill the bastard," said her brother and then dismiss the spy. Gagdara approached the table to get a goblet of that lousy wine but still, it was better than nothing.

When only she, Grazdan and the sorcerer remained she asked, "I hope that at least you have good news."

"I'm afraid not, Empress." And she threw the goblet with the wine still in it across the hall. "Speak, before I lose my patience and kill you."

"We can give birth to dragons, tame them, tie them to you, but not bend them. For as soon as they are face to face with a true Valyrian, the bond is broken.

"So you tell me we have to kill the bastard and the whores who are with him? Easy," said her brother firmly, but she knew it was anything but easy. Especially when you consider this new dragon coming into play, which completely changes the situation.

"Get out. I want to stay with my brother," she said leaning against the table with her hands on it and closed eyes.

When she heard the door closing, Gagdara sighed, "We must be patient, brother. Train our army first, create alliances and above all wait for the dragons to grow. We cannot challenge this new enemy unprepared. We don't know him, and apparently he's not as weak and crazy as Viserys."

"I know," he said. "First I want to crush the New Ghis who believes herself to be the heir to the Old Empire. Then we turn to the free cities."

As he approached her, he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and began to kiss her on the neck, whispering passionate words. And that made her wet between her legs and make them almost lose. She unfolded her dress, and he let it fall to the ground.

With his feet, he spread her legs, and one hand brought it down, on her pussy. Starting to massage her. She moaned as he increased the rhythm of the strokes, and she bit her lips until she almost felt the blood, for the pleasure.

But then he stopped, and Gagdara turned to him in a questioning way.

It was at that moment, when he captured her lips, that she felt his cock enter with a powerful thrust. And he began to give her powerful thrusts, and she cried in pleasure as he held her by the neck with one hand.

But then he pushed her onto the table and grabbing her thighs, he began to increase the rhythm of the thrusts. In out, in out and she screamed his name for pleasure. And he grabbed her by the hair, which almost hurt her, but he was still thrusting. As her tits jumped to at rhythm.

Gagdara felt how her climax was coming, and she could no longer hold back, letting it go. Now she was completely on the table, while he continued to fuck her.

After two powerful thrusts he too was finished, and Gagdara felt his seed deep in her womb. She hoped it would now take root. She was breathless, and he was breathless, but he said, " Little sister, clean my dick."

And she bent down and started licking, sucking and cleaning him. With her tongue swallowing if there was any residue of sperm. Then she got up and adjusting, she said, "Come, brother. I want to take a bath and you'll have to return the favor."

And they left the room.

 

* * *

 

 

_**Highgarden** _

 

They had just returned from King's Landing, and now Ollena was in her room. Everything had gone according to their plans. They formed an alliance with the crown and now blood Tyrell, will sit on the Iron Throne, and reign over the seven kingdoms.

Now there was nothing more to do but wait for House Martell's answer, for the marriage between Willas and Arianne Martell. Of course, their families had a bad history, but someone had to take the step forward and make peace, and in this way, they will have a chance to take out the Lannisters. And above all the Great Tywin Lannister, who will soon be surrounded by his enemies.

But Willis was now still in Essos for a special task in her name. Mance didn't know about this plan, and she certainly won't reveal it to him. That imbecile of her son would tell to the first one who passes by, to show himself.

Suddenly, Ollena hears something coming from the hallway, and suddenly a kind of explosion, outside the fortress. Opening it, Ollena saw the chaos in the courtyard, and the soldiers of House Tyrell, fall one by one, and the enemy shouts, "For House Targaryen!" and "Die traitor dogs!"

So the old lords to whom they were loyal, declared war, and she was about to see the end of her House. As she turned around, Ollena saw the door to her room open. Armed men entered, wearing the colors of House Targaryen, the three-headed dragon, and one of the soldiers had in his hand the heads of Garlan, Loras, who has not yet sworn his oath to the Kingsguard, and the heads of Mance.

"So that's how I'm going to die? With the blade of a killer? But I will die happy knowing that my granddaughter will avenge our death."

But the soldier who commanded them, drawing his sword, said, "The Targaryen send their regards." And that was the last thing she heard before she felt the cold blade touching her neck.

 

* * *

 

 

Edmund was injured on the ground, bleeding. His men were fighting as much as they could but the enemy numbers were too high. He had been captain of the guard of Highgarden for two years, and now his end had come. He saw the soldiers who had attacked him. They were of the Lords of the Reach, while others wore coats of arms of the Targaryen House.

Suddenly when he heard the horn of retreat, his gaze turned to the Palace, and Edmund saw that it exploded with green fire. And the flames soon caught all of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked the chapter.
> 
> I know the night king doesn't talk but this is a plan for the progression of the story, especially because in the future I would like to write some important part in his POV.
> 
> Hope you like that. But even if you don't like, that is important for the progression of my story. Sorry.
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Gladly accepted


	19. Sōvēs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robb arrives at Winterfell.  
> Petyr Baelish receive his trial.  
> Aenar Meets a Knight.

 

_**** _

 

_**Moat Cailin** _

 

Robb woke up and, after getting dressed, went to the big room to have breakfast. On entering, he saw that his uncle and aunt were already there.

"Good morning," he said to them.

"Good morning," they replied smiling.

"Slept well, Robb?" asked his aunt, with a smile.

" Wonderfully," he answered, sipping some wine.

"Robb. When you left, Ned said that Arya had also disappeared and that she must have left with you. But I didn't see her coming back with you," said Benjen.

" In that regard, we have a problem," Robb replied sipping from his goblet as the servants brought food and a plate for him.

"Arya stayed in Essos, with Aenar," he added, and seeing that Benjen was going to say something, he continued, "I know what you want to say, but I've already sent men, to pick her."

"Come on, Robb, she's a ten-year-old girl. Do you trust those men? Because I don't. How could you do such a thing?" replied Benjen clearly upset.

And on second thought, Robb realized the mistake he made and will have to write to his cousin so that he will not give her to them.

"I will send a message to Aenar," and Benjen nodded. After eating and drinking, his aunt retired to go see his cousins.

And Robb said, "Uncle, there's something I have to show you." And he pulled out the travel book.

"This is a magic book that Aenar bought in Essos. It is used to communicate at a distance, and you have to write with blood."

"Very interesting," Benjen said, observing him.

"Uncle no one can know that we have this kind of book. The other one is in Aenar's possession, so you can understand the importance of this book, and why it has to be secret."

"Yes. There are many traitors in this world and hungry power," replied Benjen.

Robb nodded, and after finishing the mug he said, "It's time for me to leave for Winterfell."

After getting ready and saying farewell to his uncle and the others, Robb began his journey towards Winterfell.

 

* * *

 

 

_**Winterfell** _

 

Robb was approaching Winterfell's gates. After a week of traveling from Moat Cailin, he finally arrived, and it was really great to return home, but his thoughts were still in Essos. With Arya and Alyssa. He received, in the secret book, from Aenar that Arya is well, and that he will protect her against all dangers. And Robb took him up on his word, but now he will have to explain it to his father, and especially his mother.

Entering the courtyard, Robb saw his father and mother descending the stairs from the balcony of the Keep, with a smile on their lips, and he smiled back. But his heart was beating quickly in fear. Arya was with him, and he will get a big head wash and maybe even worse.

Descending from the horse, Robb ran and hugged his father and mother.

"You look good, son."

"Thank you, father. Only soreened by the journey. We have a lot to talk about."

"Where's Arya, Robb. Where's your sister?" asked his mother, and he closed his eyes because he felt the agitation coming from her voice.

"It's better if we talk inside father's studio, mother. I don't want everyone to listen to our conversations.

"I want to know..."

"Cat! Enough!" said his father raising his voice. "Robb is right. Let's go inside."

Once in his father's studio, his mother asked again, "Where's Arya?"

"She stayed in Essos," Robb said, waiting to be hit by his mother's and father's fury.

"What? You left my little girl in that horrible place, with the son of that whore who brought the kingdom to..." but she didn't finish when his father hit her on the cheek with a slap, almost making her land on the ground.

Robb saw his mother's surprised face, and he too was surprised by his father's behavior. He knew that Ned Stark never hit women. And his father was also quite suppressed by what he did.

"Never dare to call my sister a whore, in my presence, we understood each other," said his father, in a harsh, cold and menacing tone. It was the first time Robb had heard him in such a tone, and he couldn't help but admit that he was frightened. "Now go out of the study. I have important things to talk with Robb."

His mother looked at him again, as she touched her cheek, and headed out of the studio. But before she walked out the door, Robb said. "Arya's fine. And Aenar will protect her, trust me. And the wolves are with her," but she left without answering.

"Father, why did you do this?" Robb asked as he turned to him.

His father sighed and replied, "It was not an honorable gesture, and the tensions of recent months have not helped much in that. But tell me, Robb, do you love your sisters? Do you love her?"

"Of course, what questions do you ask?" Robb answered.

"And tell me, if Arya or Sansa was called a whore by anyone, even your wife, could you listen while she says those things, knowing that they are not true?" and he lowered his head.

"She knows the truth about Aunt Lyanna and Aenar?"

"Yes, but although I told her why the rebellion broke out, and that it was already under development, several years earlier, thanks to some of my recent discoveries, she didn't believe it. She doesn't want to believe that her father, my father, even Brandon and Jon Arryn, were involved in that plot."

"So it's all true."

"Yes. But at the time I didn't realize it, and I was young. I had the dream that Robert would become my brother, and that he would marry Lyanna. But underneath, there was more. Hoster Tully, Jon Arryn and my father signed a secret alliance pact. Then my father, Rickard Stark, made a deal with Robert Baratheon through Jon Arryn." His father said and showing him some documents.

"I see, it's all clear now," Robb said, examining them and then handing them back.

After a little silence, his father asked, "So, I guess you met him, you talked to him, what's he like?"

"Well, he looks a lot like you and Arya, with curly black hair."

"Lyanna," said his father, smiling, "She had dark hair and pretty curly." even though Robb could see tears coming down from his eyes,

"He looks more Nordic than Targaryen. Except maybe his eyes and maybe something else. But since I've never seen Rhaegar Targaryen, I don't know.

"Yes, he also had curly hair and indigo eyes. And the character?"

"Ruthless, great warrior and commander, despite his age. He listens to the advice of his captains and those close to him. He's honorable, but he knows that sometimes that's not enough and you have to put it aside."

And his father gave him a confused expression.

"Father, I know that you value honor more than anything else, but the world is cruel and it doesn't work according to the rules of honor."

"Yes, but that doesn't mean we can't change it. Besides, not even my father or Jon Arryn did very honorable things. What else?"

"He has two magnificent queens..."

"Already."

"Well, he hasn't married yet, but that didn't stop them from not lying. They are Daenerys and Rhaella."

"Something not very honorable. Take the virtue of a maiden before the wedding day," and when he said that, Robb's heart began to beat quickly, and to sweat, thinking about what his father will say about him, for he did the same. And certainly this was not the time to reveal it.

"Did you say Rhaella? His grandmother Rhaella?" He asked his father with a serious, surprised tone, putting on some wine.

"Yes," Robb replied and took the goblet that his father gave him. Of course, this wine was not as good as Myr's, but you couldn't complain.

"And here, I don't agree," replied his father, sipping from his goblet. "It's one thing to marry his aunt, but his grandmother? I don't think the Seven Kingdoms, and the Septon will accept this union of theirs."

"I don't think he gives a shit about what the lords or the Septon think. And to the people, it only matters that they have a meal on the table and a roof over their head."

"Maybe, but it's the lords who provide the armies, Robb. Without them, he cannot conquer the Seven Kingdoms."

"He has a Dragon, Father. And he grows very fast, he's bigger than a Horse, and I'm sure Aena will soon ride him."

"So the stories that the merchants tell are true. A dragon has reappeared in our world and flies in the skies of Essos," said his father, more to himself than in general.

"Yes, and it's magnificent. Silvery, red eyes, like Ghost, and four feet," Robb replied recalling that magnificent creature.

"Four? Strange. The Masters write that Dragons have two legs and wings.

"I don't know. However, father, we must talk about the future."

"I'm listening to you."

"We need to create signal towers, from the Wall to the neck. And we need to try to create an alliance with the Wildlings, Father. The North and the South will not be enough if what Aenar says is true of what is coming against us. And especially according to some rumors, the Lannisters, and Robert Baratheon are planning something."

"I know, and I'm thinking about it. I'm going to summon the lords and let them know about it."

"Yes," Robb replied, and after drinking again from the goblet he asked, "Father, I saw Sansa and Rickon, but didn't Bran? Where is he?"

"He left with Howland Reed and an escort Beyond the Wall."

"What? How could you let him do that?" Robb asked.

"Do you think I don't know what danger he's going to, Robb? You think I wanted him to go where only death could wax?" said his father, in an almost angry tone.

"So why did you do it?"

"Because Howland said that he is our only chance to kill the enemy. The so-called Night King. Which I won't believe until I see it with my own eyes."

Robb, remembered Aenar telling him about a certain Ice King, with blue eyes, and Robb was sure now it was the Night King.

Then he remembered that he had to inform his father of the book his cousin had given him for the wars to come.

So, taking it from the bag, Robb put the red book on the table and said, "This is a magical book, father. It's called the travel book. Aenar has one, and we can communicate in secret with him. But we have to use the blood to write."

Robb saw how his father watched it curiously. "But no one needs to know about this," Robb said, and his father nodded, handing it over back to him.

"I suppose you're very tired and want to retire," his father said as he stood up, "You'll tell me about Essos again tomorrow. Robb, I'm very disapointed that you didn't keep an eye on your sister and left here in Essos."

"Yes, I know. And I'm sorry. But as I said Aenar will protect her," Robb replied and retreated to his room.

Upon entering, Robb saw that the bathtub was already full and that the bed was prepared. This meant that his mother, despite the incident that just happened, gave orders to the servants to prepare his room and bathtub.

After taking off his armor Robb immersed himself in the hot water, and savored the moment, daydreaming about Alyssa, and thinking of how to tell his father, and his mother, who was promised to Brandon, and he knows how she talked and defended him a lot during the conversation.

Old Gods, what a situation said Robb, to himself.

After drying Robb headed naked toward the bed, and lay down on it, with the memory of the last night with Alyssa.

 

* * *

 

 

_**King's Landing** _

 

They have just received news that Highgarden has been destroyed and that the members of House Tyrell have been killed, at the hands of the Targaryen. And now he was heading to his wife's room, or rather their room, and communicate this bad news to her. Orys still didn't know how to do it without causing her too much pain, and as kindly as possible, since maybe she is already pregnant. But he had to do it.

"On entering Orys saw that a servant was preparing her hair, and she, seeing him in the mirror, smiled immediately, and standing up, ran to him, kissing him on the lips. He kissed her back, with his hands on her hips, but not forgetting why he had come.

"Margery, I have to tell you something," Orys said between the kisses.

"I think it can wait," she said, starting to unbutton his tunic, but he stopped her, by the hands. "What I have to tell you is something very important," and turning to the servant he said, " Leave."

She bowed and left the room. While Orys, holding Margery's hand, led her to the bed.

Taking a breath, and passing his hand over his face, from his beard upwards, and then running it through his hair, he said, "What I will tell you is going to be very difficult for you." And he saw how her breathing increased.

"We just received the news that Highgarden was attacked."

"Attacked? By whom?" Margery asked, putting her hand on her lips.

"Targaryen. Lord Varys' spies informed us that Aenar Targaryen came down from the skies, on a big dragon and burned the whole castle. There's nothing left of it."

Orys saw that Margery, squeezed her Eyes and not to leave tears falling.

"M-my f-family?" she asked.

And Orys shakes his head, "All dead at the hands of the Targaryen." And Margery broke down in crying, buring her face in her hands, and Orys immediately embraced her.

After some time during which Margery cried in his arms, and when she started to slow down, giving her a kiss on the head she said drying her tears with his thumbs, "I swear to you that Aenar Targaryen and his damn supporters will pay for what they did at Highgarden."

"My brother, Willas is still in Essos. I have to send him a letter."

"I'll do it. You get some rest. Surely this news has shaken you up a lot.

She nodded, and Orys left the room. She was supposed to go to Baelish's trial, as he's the one who is accusing him and it will be held in the Throne Room.

 

* * *

 

 

_**Some hours before...** _

 

Joffrey was outside the Red Keep, while his mother was saying goodbye to him with tears in her eyes. He could not believe that his own family was forcing him to take the black because of that traitorous dogs of the Stark. And in this way, he also lost his claim to the Iron Throne.

His father was indifferent to his departure, already immersed in the jars of wine, and already fucked with some whores.

His grandfather was as cold as ever, and he hated him even more especially because it was his idea to join the Night's watch.

While traveling on the king's road, a few miles from the capital, they were immediately attacked by what seemed to be bandits. Joffrey drew his sword and tried to fight. Those who were with him fell like flies, and he immediately got off the horse and hid behind a large rock. What drew his attention in this chaos was that the band did not attack him, only those who escorted him.

When only he remained among the living, Joffrey, saw a man approach him, "My name is Bronn. I'm a sellsword, and I was hired to save your fucking Lannister ass. Now me and my boys here, we'll accompany you to your uncle, Jaime Fucking Lannister, so I can get my rewards."

Joffrey was speechless. He didn't know what was going on. But nodded. If there was a chance to avoid the Night's Watch and have a chance to take the throne, perhaps with the Lannister army, he had to try. After all, he was the King chosen by the gods and the Legitimate Lord of the Seven Kingdoms, not his brother Orys. He was the proud lion. The great Stag. And he will be greater than all the previous Kings.

 

* * *

 

 

All the subjects were gathered in the throne room to await the trial of Baelish, found guilty of treason and the murder of Jon Arryn.

And Varys smiled at the victory he achieved over his rival in the Council. And that he will soon have what he deserves.

The King was sitting on the Iron Throne with on the sides Lord Tywin Lannister, the Hand of the King, and Lord Tyrion Lannister, Master of Coins, something that Varys did not agree with but could not help but recognize the brilliance of Lord Tyrion's mind, and that Varys intends to bring him to his side against Lord Tywin, and when the Targaryen and their magic are wiped from this world, he will remove Tywin Lannister, Robert Baratheon and Cersei Lannister.

Certainly, the death of the Tyrells was unfortunate but it served for the good of the realm.

"Let's start this damn trial before I piss myself, for fuck's sake," replied the king from the throne. What a buffoon. At least the son was in some ways better than the father and easier to manipulate, but Varys has already planned his death if he was not worthy of the throne.

He saw Littlefinger coming in chains escorted by the Golden Cape, and by Meryn Trant.

"Petyr of the House Baelish, you stand accused by Prince Orys of House Baratheon of treason and the murder of the hand of the king." Said the king and then asked, "Did you kill Lord Jon of House Arryn?"

"No, I didn't," responded Baelish with his smirk on the face.

"Was it Lysa Arryn who did it?"

"No, for what I know your grace. Me and Lady Arryn have only been friends when I was a ward in Riverlands. I didn't know her that well," responded Baelish, what a lire, Varys thinks. He had the proofs that he is the father of Robert Arryn and has an affair with her.

"The crown calls the accuser of Lord Baelish, Prince Orys of the Baratheon House," said the king. And the prince approached.

"You accuse Lord Baelish of murder, expose your facts," said Lord Tywin.

"When the Hand of the King, Lord Jon of House Arryn, died, I began my search with the help of Lord Varys, and found the evidence that incriminated Lord Baelish," replied Prince Orys. "Lord Arryn was poisoned with the Tears of Lys by his wife Lysa Tully, on at the behest of Petyr Baelish. And all present began to murmur among themselves.

"That is a lie," responded Baelish, and Varys could see that despite the smirk, he was sweating and was terrified.

"SILENCE!" shouted the king, rising from the throne. He was ready to break his head, it was very clear.

"And here is the list of the names of all the people that sweared before the Seven Gods that they saw them do it, the night Lord Arryn died."

After some of the people of the list, had witnessed against Littlefinger, the king said, "Considering that all the evidence holds you to be the author of the death of Lord Arryn, The Hand of the King, together with Lyssa Arryn, who will soon be on trial too, I Robert, of House Baratheon, King of the Andals, the Rhoynar, and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms, and Protector of the Realm, sentence you Petyr, of House Baelish, to death."

"I ask for a trial by combat," said Baelish, shouting.

"The trial is over, and you have been found guilty."

"Only the gods will be able to declare me guilty. I am innocent and I do not accept the court's verdict."

The king turned to those who were present at the jury and apparently by common agreement, they decided. But it was Lord Tywin who spoke, "The crown accepts your challenge and let the Seven Gods judge you. Now you have a week to decide who your champion will be, or if you decide to be yourself.

"No need. My champion is the Essos sellsword Vogadhor The Strong." And all gasped and began to whisper between them, and then chaos broke out. Everyone knew the fame of that veteran warrior. Varys could not say he was surprised because he knew, about the pact between Baelish and the Sellsword, and the debt he owed to him. Of course, that debt will be paid off if Baelish dies, but Varys was sure that he took precautions in this regard, and that therefore the sellsword had no choice but to fight for him.

"And so be it. The champion of the crown..."

"It will be me," replied Prince Orys, looking first toward the King and then toward Baelish. Everyone present was surprised and silent. He himself was surprised by this because he would have suggested someone else as a challenger. Someone like The Mountain.

"Prince Orys, I don't think it's a good idea to risk the life of the Heir to the throne, for a simple Trial," Lord Tyrion said.

"I agree with everything you have said Lord Tyrion, but Lord Arryn was like a second father to me, and if to avenge him, and bring his killer to justice I must fight in a Trial by Combat, I accept it with joy," replied the Prince.

" So be it, Prince Orys of House Baratheon will be the Crown Champion and will challenge Vogadhor in the Trial By Combat, three days from now. The court is dismissed," said the king and leaving the hall, in rage. And so did everyone.

This is getting interesting thought Varys, but he will make sure the Prince will win.

 

* * *

 

 

_**Three days later...** _

 

Today was the day of the Trial by Combat after the squire helped him put the armor on, Orys saw Margery enter the door, and smiled, " Leave." He told the squire.

"Have you seen your opponent? He' s almost as big as the mountain. I don't like this Orys. And his fame precedes him. And I can see that you look tired."

"Don't worry, my love, I'm fine. And I'm a tough guy too. After all, I am the son of the Demon of the Trident." He answered by kissing her on the lips before leaving.

Arriving in the arena where he will fight, Orys saw him. A man almost as tall as the Mountain, very muscular, dark skin, braided hair, and the face was almost full of scars. He was definitely a great warrior, and who saw many battles in his life, and who was touched by many blades. He wore leather armor, and wielded a double-edged axe in one hand and a shield in the other, while on his back he had a large sword. He could not help but admit that he was a bit afraid.

As he approached the center with his helmet in his hand, Orys looked toward his opponent and saw his black eyes.

"In the sight of gods and men, we gather to ascertain the guilt or innocence of Petyr Baelish. May the Mother grant them mercy. May the Father give them such justice as they deserve. And may the Warrior guide the hand of our champion..." Began Pycell, but his father, the king, was so bored that he waves to the Horns to sound to start the fight.

Taking their position the man said in a deep, hard and powerful voice, "Nothing personal, Prince, it's just business," and he put his helmet on his head, but it didn't cover his face completely.

He began to launch powerful attacks against Orys, with spinning, and Orys deflected them with his shield. But he did not notice the shield strike coming from below, and this caused him to fall to the ground, losing his concentration for a while, and his helmet. But he recovered immediately and managed to stop the axe blow that was coming towards his neck with the shield, and then kicking his opponent, causing him to fall forward.

But Vogadhor recovered, and so did he. Orys began to strike with his Valyrian steel hammer, breaking the shield of his opponent, who removed his shield as he retreated and laughed, " You play dirty, Prince. That's Valyria's steel."

"We're not playing, Vogadhor. This is a fight to the death."

Vogadhor laughed and grabbed his axe with both hands, "If you want to play hard prince, I'll give it to you." And he charged against him with quick strikes. Orys tried to avoid as much as he could, to parry, but he could feel how his body was going to yield and how his forces were going to leave him.

"Come on, Boy. You can do better than that. You are the son of the Demon of the Trident. Put the fucking hammer in the middle of his damn chest, for fuck's sake," screamed his father, as he was drinking the wine.

And this encouraged him. Feeling the fury grow, while the enemy charged him again, he tricked him and then hit him with the hammer. Vogadhor fell to the ground, and when he turned around, Orys planted a hammer on him, but Vogadhor, put the stick of the axe, which broke. But the blow was scored anyway, for he screamed, and there was a crack of ribs.

But this did not stop the enemy from drawing his sword from behind his back and hit him in the leg, but fortunately, there was the armor.

When Orys decided to end it, he attacked, and with the hammer, he hit him in the knee. Vogadhor also started to get tired and this gave him more advantage. Then Orys started parrying and attacking, parrying and attacking, until he disarmed his opponent, and then hit him at the other knee, making him fall to his knees. Throwing his shield away, Orys with a spinning, pierced Vogadhor with the pointed part of the hammer, penetrating his chest. As he pulled out the Hammer, Vogadhor began to laugh and said as the blood came out of his mouth, "Congratulations, Prince. You won. I underestimated you. In my life, I've fought thousands of battles but I've never met an enemy like you. You have my respect for this." Then, opening his hands and continuing to laugh, he said, "Now give me the final blow, so that I may finally rest." And Orys took his sword from the ground and cut off Vagodhar's head.

Turning to the jury, Orys saw his grandfather Tywin Lannister stand up, as his father was too submerged in wine and laughter to see the end of the duel, and he was even caressing the ass and the tits of a servant.

"The Gods have made their will known. Petyr Baelish, in the name of King Robert of the House Baratheon, First of His Name, you are hereby sentenced to death."

And Baelish was taken back to the cell, as Orys headed away to the palace, among the cheers of the people.

 

* * *

 

 

_**Myr** _

 

Since he was dismissed from Kingsguard, and the attack of Robert Baratheon's assassins, Barrista decided to look for the members of House Targaryen and pledge his loyalty to them. Sixteen years ago he made a mistake in kneeling to Robert Baratheon. Now he intends to make up for that mistake by serving the rightful rulers again and above all asking for their forgiveness for having let them down.

Initially, he was in Volantis since he did not know their location but now that he found out, he approached on horseback to the city of Myr.

At the gates, Barristan saw guards, in groups of ten, with swords and spears in their hands controlling anyone entering or leaving. Once close, a guard said, "Halt! Who are you?"

"A knight. My name is Ser Barristan Selmy. I'm here to meet your king," Barristan replied as he got off the horse.

"Come. We'll take you to the throne room."

As he walked through the city Barristan saw something flying over the city and when he looked up, he saw it. He was a dragon, and Barristan was bewitched by it.

When he arrived at the palace, Barristan took a breath as the guard opened the doors of the Throne Room. On entering, he saw him, between two beautiful women, there was the shadow of Rhaegar. Or rather the son. Aenar Targaryen and he looked so much like Rhaegar, except for his hair.

On his right, there was Queen Rhaella, still charming, and not even changed since he saw her, while on the left there was a young girl, same age of the king, but she was like Rhaella when she was young. Next to the girl was his brother from the Kings guard, Arthur Dayne. And his great friend. And apparently he never has let down House Targaryen as he did.

 

* * *

 

 

_**Some hours before...** _

 

Jon was in the training area instructing some of the men in the new formations of which he has read off, and that were used by the Valyrians in the Ghiscary wars. Good formations, that now are no longer used, because they are thought to be outdated. And that is precisely why they were important. The commanders of Westeros will never expect him to use them.

As soon as he conquered Myr, Aenar gave orders that those who did not have a job, men or women, be sent to the training areas. He wanted to create a city guard for the city for when he will have to set sail for Westeros. And if he will need reinforcements to fight the White Walkers.

In addition to the establishment of the city guard Aenar has also made a trade agreement with Volantis, but there was still the problem of Tyrosh and Lys. Soon he will have to move against them, because they are attacking his merchant ships, and his spies have informed him that Khal Drogo will be here in a few days, and then he will have to make plans for the battle if it should take place, and train for the duel that will certainly take place with Khal Drogo.

"Will you honor me with a spar, your grace?" Aenar heard Daenerys' voice, coming from behind, and he turned around.

"Of course, princess," he replied, taking his sword off his side and taking a training one.

She smiled as she gripped her training sword, took her stance and watched him as he also got into his preferred fighting position. Aenar was waiting for her to attack first. However, he was sure she saw him a lot of time when he was training and knows his fighting style, and on top of that Arthur had thought her his tricks but anyway he was waiting for her to make the first strike.

They circled each other, and she continued to hold out for him to make the first attack. After what felt like several minutes of circling, Aenar was beginning to lose his patience, and all this circling was giving him a headache. He darted towards her and swung his sword at her left side. She quickly moved her training sword and was able to parry his attack.

And with that move, she had fallen directly into his trap...taking his training sword and quickly swung it towards her stomach. She saw the blade approaching her stomach, and she attempted to dodge the attack, which caused her to lose her footing and stumble backward, with closed eyes, but Aenar grabbed her by the waist before she had fallen.

"Are you alright?" He asked with a smile as he helped her to regain her balance.

She smiled and nodded, "I am fine... Thank you, for the hand, young dragon."

Once Daenerys was firmly standing on her own two feet, Aenar saw her returning to her spare position. This girl never gives up he thought. Just like her mother. And that's what he loves of them. So he took his position again and asked, "Ready to try again, Dany?"

She nodded her head and Aenar saw that she chose strategy and attack him first. She swung her sword towards his right thigh, but he blocked it with ease. But she quickly regained control of her training sword, spun her body around and struck at the left side of his abdomen, with determination. He effortlessly parried this attack as well. She continued to try multiple different attacks but none of her efforts were successful. And Aenar smiled every time He saw that Daenerys was getting extremely tired because she was struggling to breathe. But if Aenar thought that that would make her yell and give up, he was wrong. Because that determination wakes the dragon. He saw that she was getting angry and frustrated.

"Change approach, princess. Use your advantage," shouted Arthur, and he gives him a look.

"You can beta him, Dany," shouted Arya.

So she sent another attack towards his stomach. And again, he parried the swing with ease, but now he knows that he was tricked and made a mistake because she was smirking. When he blocked her attack, she brushed his cheek with the tips of her fingers. This action caused him to become momentarily stunned, and she took the opportunity to slap her training sword against his, causing his sword to fall onto the ground. Damn, she really knows how to make him lose concentration because she was his weakness. She smiled, grabbing his tunic with her left hand pulled him into her for a passionate kiss on the lips. Gods this sends hotness and desire through his body, and when she finally pulled away, she wickedly smiled at him as she placed the tip of her edged sword on his stomach. "Looks like I win, young dragon..." she purred teasingly.

He relented. He was proud f her because she used his weaknesses against him. That's the only way to win a war and a duel. Use the enemy's weakness against them, even though she cheated.

"Aye, you did... However, you cheated… You only won because you know that your body would be my only weakness."

They both chuckled as she pulled him back to her to continue their kiss. But he breaks it when he saw Ethenaine coming.

"Your Grace, there is a knight who wants to meet you," Ethenaine said, and Aenar looked confusedly at Arthur shaking his head.

"Call everyone to the Throne room, and tell the men to bring him there."

 

* * *

 

 

All were gathered in the Throne room, the Captains, some soldiers, Arthur, her mother, Arya, Ashara and her.

Daenerys saw him enter, an old man, with short white hair and a beard and wearing a black tunic. He had a sword at his hip.

He approached the throne that was placed, and on which Aenar was sitting, while she and her mother were sitting on either side. Everyone else was standing.

When he was very close, Ethenaine said, " You are in the presence of Aenar, of House Targaryen, first of his name, rightful King of the Andals, the Rhoinars and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm."

But Daenerys did not lose sight of any action. Almost all the soldiers who were in the room had their hands on their swords. And Arthur Dayne was among the first, while he was close to her.

"Your Grace," said the knight on his knees, "my name is Barristan Selmy. I served in your grandfather's Kingsguard, King Aerys Targaryen."

"I know who you are, Knight. I know your reputation. You are considered as one of the greatest fighters the Seven Kingdoms has ever seen and I also know you were the Lord Commander of Robert Baratheon's Kingsguard," replied Aenar, and Daenerys immediately turned toward him.

"Robert Baratheon is not worthy of the throne, and of my services. After sixteen years of honorable service I was dismissed," replied the knight.

"And why have you come here?"

"I have been searching for you, Aenar Targaryen, to ask your forgiveness. I was sworn to protect your family. I failed them. I was on the Trident, with your father, I fought beside him and I failed him. I failed to protect him," said the Knight, and Daenerys could feel the pain and the sadness in his voice and how he really repented. And she realized that Ser Barristan was the last man to see her brother alive and to be with him to the end.

"Tell me Ser Barristan, when King's Landing fell and the bodies of my poor grandchildren and daughter-in-law were presented at the foot of the Iron Throne, did the usurper laugh at them or not?" asked his mother.

"I don't know, Your Grace. I wasn't there. I was wounded. But If I had been present and Robert had smiled at the bodies, nothing would have stopped me from killing the man."

"So you are here to ask my forgiveness, despite your bending the knee to the Usurper, the one who massacres my family. You know that there were members still alive, Rhaella, Daenerys, Viserys, and yet you keep serving. Even when I made a steep forward reveling my self, you keep serving Robert.

"I took Robert's pardon, aye. I served him in Kingsguard and council. Served with the Kingslayer and others near as bad, who soiled the white cloak I wore. Nothing will excuse that. I might be serving in King's Landing still if the Stag had not cast me aside, it shames me to admit. But when he took the cloak, the White Bull had draped about my shoulders and sent men to kill me that selfsame day, it was as though he'd ripped a caul off my eyes. That was when I knew I must find my true king, and die in his service. That's why I'm here now. Please, allow me to join your Kingsguard and I will not fail you again."

Daenerys began to look at the faces of those present, and especially at Aenar and her mother, but it was Arthur who came forward and spoke out in defense of the Knight, "Your Grace, what Ser Barristan did is unforgivable, but he is the most honorable Knight of the Seven Kingdoms and the only one who can rival me in the skills. I believe in his repentance, and I am sure that this time he will not let down House Targaryen."

"Yes, Aenar," said her mother, putting her hand on his arm. "You will need the best knights for when the war will begin. And you need members for your Kingsguard. And Ser Barristan is the best, alongside Ser Arthur. I'm sure he will not let you down as he did with your father and your Grandfather." And Daenerys Saw the Knight lowering his head.

Aenar then looks toward her, and even if Daenerys didn't know what to say she nodded with her head, and with a reassuring smile.

"So be it. I accept your service," said Aenar standing up, "But know this, I will test your loyalty, Knight. And if you betray me, you will suffer the wrath of the Dragon."

And with that last threat, Aenar left the room. But not before giving a kiss on the lips to her and to her mother.

 

* * *

 

 

Aenar was on his way to the room of the boy he saved, Eric. He wanted to know how he was feeling even if Daenerys reassured him that he was fine. But above all, he wants to know him better.

On entering, Aenar saw that Eric was lying on the bed holding a book. And he was also very immersed in his reading

As she cleared his throat, Aenar asked, "interesting reading?"

"It would be if I could read. But I'm trying to understand the words. Queen Rhaella lent it to me." The child answered, looking up at him. "Your grace."

"We don't need the title for now. I'm just Aenar," he replied, approaching the boy and extending his hand.

"Eric,"

"I know. Daenerys told me," replied Aenar.

"Why does Daenerys sometimes call you Jon?"

"Where did you hear that?" Asked Aenar curious.

"Seara, my sister, when she came to me, she passed by your room and heard screaming Jon." And Aenar turned red out of embarrassment, remembering now that she called him Jon at the height peak of her pleasure.

"Well, maybe it wasn't me," replied Aenar.

"Fair enough, your grace," the boy answered smiling.

"Anyway, to answer you, we were... doing some exercise."

And the baby nodded.

Sitting on the bed, Aenar said, "So. Tell me Eric Hill, how you got from Westerland to Essos?"

" Who tells you that I come from Westerland, Your Grace?" answered the child, and Aenar was struck by both the boldness and the sharp tongue. He was very similar to Arya in that.

"Well your name is Hill, and so I assume you're from there."

" Assuming well your grace. I was born there. But when I was four years old, my newborn sister and I were sold to the own slavers in Essos. I don't know why but it was like that."

"And how can a four-year-old boy remember this? "

"I don't remember everything, Your Grace, but the traumatic moments I do."

"And tell me Eric, who was your father?"

"I don't know. I only remember one thing. He wore a ring on his finger. A golden ring."

"I understand. I'm sorry," said Aenar. "But know that you're safe now. "

And the boy smiled but lowered his head.

"You should befriend Arya. She and Seara have already become friends, but I'm sure she will become friends with you too."

"I'll. As soon as my leg heals."

"Then you'll have a chance to train with the sword with me," and that brought a big smile to Eric's lips. But now I have to go. I have something very important to do. Rest!"

And as he got up, Aenar left the room.

 

* * *

 

 

Aenar was alone somewhere outside of Myr. He wanted to try flying in an isolated place for the first time, and his heart was beating very fast. Caraxes had also descended to the ground and walked next to him. This time Aenar only wore black brigandine, as a precaution, and the sword was on his back.

Arriving in a fairly isolated place, Aenar looked around, to see if anyone was there, and said to Caraxes, "You're as nervous as I am, buddy." And the dragon looked at him, for a moment almost with a smile on his mouth, and then lowered himself.

Aenar took a breath and climbed upon him, and he could almost feel everything that Caraxes felt. The connection he felt with him, and that grew, in the same way that the dragon grew, was truly impressive.

For Caraxes, Aenar made a special saddle, that he saw in an old book, written in ancient Valyriano, bought when he was younger, at Pentos, and that became very useful, for when he had Caraxes.

Caraxes rose up and turned his head toward him, and Aenar taking another breath lowered himself whispering to the dragon, "Sōvēs."

And Caraxes, with a push of his feet, lifted himself into the air, and Aenar immediately grabbed what was on the edges of the saddle.

Caraxes began to fly higher and higher and then descended into a dive. Aenar screamed, both for fear and for happiness. It was so nice to fly, feel the wind on his face, and suddenly Aenar could look through Caraxes' eyes. It was like that day in Old Valyria when he killed Euron Greyjoy, or when he fought the Dothraki, but now it was a bit more different.

He began to fly towards the city and above it. He saw the people of Myr looking upwards, though still a bit panicked. Reaching the sea he flew above the water a few miles but didn't want to stray too far as there were still the cities of Tyrosh and Lys, and he was not yet ready.

After flying for a few hours, Aenar decided to stop and landed in the courtyard of Myr. And he immediately felt the attention of the soldiers, who cheered for him.

Going down on the ground, Aenar felt as if the earth was moving, but having been his first time in flight, it was very beautiful.

" Well done, Caraxes. You were magnificent in flight." And Caraxes after pushing him with his head in a playful way went again in the skies.

"You went to fly without me, cousin," said Arya when the crowd dispersed, with her hands in front of her chest, and her foot beating on the ground. Her eyebrows were furrowed.

"Well little wolf, next time I'll take you with me," he said, taking her in his arms and spinning her around. Arya giggled, and so did Aenar because she was always serious.

"Put me down."

"Now if you will excuse me I have to go to take a bath," he said, putting her down and heading toward the Palace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked the chapter.
> 
> Comments and Kudos are gladly accepted.


	20. "If you want her, come and claim her."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robb tells stories from Essos.  
> Aenar spends some time with Daenerys and Rhaella.  
> Khal Drogo arrives at Myr.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait but I was caught by flu last week and couldn't finish the chapter because of lack of inspiration. But here is chapter 20. a masterpiece....I'm kidding. hope you like it
> 
> A big thank you to my beta reader TheProxinian.
> 
> WARNING: This chapter contain incest. If you don't like that skip the 5th and the 8th paragraph.
> 
> Good reading.

 

 

 

_**Winterfell** _

 

Robb woke up. It was the morning after his return home, and after getting dressed he went to the great hall for breakfast.

On entering, he saw that his father, mother, Sansa, and Rickon were already present. "Good morning," greeted he them.

"Good morning, son," responded his father, finishing what he had on the plate, but his mother, she didn't answer, just taking a look at him. He knew that she was angry with him because he left Arya behind, and he still didn't know what else to say. He was resigned at this point.

"I have started to consider the possibilities of marriage for you, Robb," said his father, while drinking from his cup, and hearing that Robb's mind turned to Alyssa, in Essos.

"Who do you have in mind?" Robb asked, but it was his mother who answered.

"There is Ysilla Royce, from the Valley, Alys Karstark and Wynafryd Manderly, from the North. A lot of young and unmarried women from other parts of the South."

"I have started to consider the possibilities of marriage for you, Robb," said his father, while drinking from his cup, and hearing that Robb's mind turned to Alyssa, in Essos.

"Who do you have in mind?" Robb asked, but it was his mother who answered.

"There is Ysilla Royce, from the Valley, Alys Karstark and Wynafryd Manderly, from the North. A lot of young and unmarried women from other parts of the South, especially from the Riverlands."

"The South is loyal to King Robert, mother. And we don't need that. Why not a wildling, since we' re talking about this? They are from the North, and above all, they would unite the two cultures. Some princess of the wildlings," replied Robb, sipping from his goblet, even though the part about the wildlings was more a joke.

"The wildlings have no princesses. Only whores, Robb," said his mother, angry.

His father turned to her, looking at her, and Robb knew he didn't like that word. Then turning to him he said, "Not all of them are loyal to him, Robb. There are still others loyal to the Targaryen, and after what Joffrey did to Sansa, even less."

"What is his punishment?" Robb asked as he felt his anger grow within him. If he was here he would have beaten the shit out of him, even if he was a prince.

"Night's Watch," his father replied.

After spending a few minutes in silence while eating, Robb decided to confess what happened in Essos. Taking a breath he said, "Father, when I was in Essos I laid with a woman."

He saw the speechless face of his father, and of all the present, "I can't say I'm surprised. After all, you are young. And I certainly couldn't hope that the honor would keep you away from the women. "

"A whore?" his mother asked.

"No, mother!" snaped Robb, the moment the question left her mouth, not liking that word to be used for Alyssa. " She is a sellsword, commander of the Golden spears, 10,000 men. And she was still a virgin when I had laid with her."

"Damn it, Robb!" his father said, raising his voice, and slamming his fist against the table, making everyone jump up.

"Sansa, take your brother and get out of the hall," said his mother and Robb was getting ready for what was coming.

"What did I tell you about the honor of a girl, Robb?"

"Of a whore, Ned. And whores have no honor," replied his mother, in an angry tone.

"Shut up Cat! She is still a virgin girl, no matter her job," his father said angrily, but before he could add anything else Robb said, "Her name is Alyssa Snow, and it's..."

"A bastard, Robb?" asked his mother, in disbelief, "Bastards have no right to live in this world, Robb. They have not been blessed by the mother and the father. Not even by the Seven Gods in..."

"It's not their fault that they were born with that name, mother!" Snapped Robb, upset by her words. He knew that his mother was a strong supporter of the Seven Gods, not the Old Gods. "And she' s Uncle Brandon's daughter." And when he said that, Robb looked down, unable to look at his father.

"You took your cousin's honor, and then abandoned her, Robb?" asked his father in a cold, almost threatening tone. What surprised Robb was his father's reaction, not because he laid with a bastard and his cousin, but that he took her maidenhead, and left her.

"Brandon never had a bastard. He was honorable and..."

"What if she got pregnant, Robb? You abandoned your son!" His father shouted.

" A bastard. Not a son. And she's definitely not Brandon's daughter. He..."

"He's had a lot of women. He was my brother before he became your betrothed. I knew him better than you did." Snapped his father, angrily.

"You've lived as a ward through your entire youth in the Vale. You didn't know Brandon..."

"If you don't believe it, go and ask Barbery Dustin, what Brandon said when he took her maidenhead," his father said, interrupting her, and then turning to him he added, "I'm not angry because you've laid with your cousin or a bastard, but that you've laid with her, knowing the risks and that you wouldn't have stayed in Essos. She was still a virgin, and inexperienced. Maybe she doesn't even know about the ways to avoid getting pregnant, but you did it anyway." Then he got up, and his father added, "I'm disappointed in you, Robb." And he stormed out the hall before Robb smuggled it in.

"She's not Brandon's bastard. He has no bastards," said his mother, standing up and heading for the exit.

But before she could leave it, Robb said again, "She's the daughter of the son of the Warden of the North. The only one who bedded half the north 20 years ago is Uncle Brandon."

" She is not Brandon's," shouted his mother, and then left the hall.

What a mess, Robb thought, sighing. His father was angry because he broke the honor and his teachings, while his mother was angry because he stained the memory of Uncle Brandon. What a mess.

 

* * *

 

_**Myr** _

 

Aenar and all his advisors were gathered in the war room, recently assembled at his request.

Now Aenar was ready to show them the plan to use against Khal Drogo.

"As you know, Khal Drogo and his Khalassar will be here at dawn. So we must prepare ourselves. The men will have to be sober, and the streets patrolled."

" What about the battle?" asked Ethenaine. "I'm sure you have one. So far your plans have been successful, how do we defend Myr?"

"I intend to challenge Khal Drogo to the duel to avoid losses, and also to gain his Khalassar. But we all know that the Khal will want to intimidate us before he accepts a duel. I have special plans for him and his Bloodriders, but now I'll tell you about the Battle Plan." And Aenar moves towards the map, of the city and of Essos.

"When the Dothraki will enter the great circle that has been formed by that black substance that we have bought from the merchant ships in large quantities, I will use Caraxes to set it on fire. When they have no other chance they will ride towards us. At that moment our archers will rain arrows at them."

"Do you think the Khal is stupid enough to do that?" asked Ethenaine.

" He has no other possibility. But my plan is to get him to accept my challenge. Don't get me wrong. I want to destroy them as much as you do, but if there's a chance of having a Dothraki army at our command for the wars to come then I have to try. Then turning to the Spymaster, he asked, "Lysono, how far are Tyrosh and Lys's ships?"

"One day. But if the wind is favorable, they'll be here sooner," replied Lysono.

"Good. We'll think about them when the time comes, but I still want the ships in positions, catapults and fire crossbows and part of the army there, Under your command, Captain Blackbourn." And he nodded.

"What if the Dotrackis start besieging us and attacking our walls, once they've charged us against and failed us?" Ethenaine asked.

"We will charge with our armored cavalry, and with our elephants. Not to mention that during their attack we will use the new defensive weapons, which Torrhen is building. But I hope to avoid that."

"Now if there's nothing else you can go. And keep training and increasing our ranks."

 

* * *

 

When everyone left the room, Aenar told Arthur, "Thank you for bringing Gregory. He is the best healer in the world. Certainly better than any Master."

"And that's why I want to ask you if you can consider allowing him to join your council. We would need his help in the wars to come. Because we will fight a lot of them, and above all, there will be a lot of deaths and wounded," Arthur said.

"In fact, that's what I intend to do," said Aenar. "Let's go find him and talk to him."

And he, Arthur and Ghost, who was almost always with him or with Rhae and Dany, headed out of the palace to the city's taverns. After entering and exiting some, they found him, sitting at a table in the last Tavern. People around were talking, playing and drinking. And it could be heard the song of the bards, a very pleasant one, and if Aenar wasn't mitaken it was The Dornishman's Wife. As he approached, Aenar said, "Old drunkard. Are you still alive?"

Gregory, looking up, said, "Ah, young Jon. I see you're well. Of which of the two women is it the thanks?"

"I think it' s thanks to you," Jon replied, signaling to the landlord to bring him the wine.

"So what brings you here, young man?"

"Your Grace," Arthur corrected him, but Aenar only smiled at him.

"I would like to ask you to join my court and my council. There is no one better as a healer than you."

"Yes, I know that. But you know that I'm not someone who loves royalty, or who even less uses titles."

"I know. And I'm not asking you to do that. I will have many wars to fight and many men will be wounded. I need the best healer in the world."

Aenar saw that Gregory was considering what he said while drinking his wine. He had always been this way ever since he met him.

"I accept the offer, young Jon. But that doesn't mean I'll call you your grace every time you go to shit," said Gregory with humor, and Aenar began to laugh.

"I don't expect that. There are rooms at the palace if you like. And a lot of wine."

"Then I'll see you at the palace, young Jon. And the wine that you promised," Gregory said as he finished his cup of wine. Aenar also ends his cup, and after paying, they left the Tavern.

 

* * *

 

After they had left the tavern, Aenar and Arthur headed for the so-called siege or defense weapons camp. Torrhen had assured him that in his years living in Essos, in addition to the use of the sword as a sellsword he also studied construction and engineering. Of course, they were not studies as big as those of the Citadel, but they were helpful, and when he revealed that, Aenar showed him a book, of the old Valyria, not translated and quite ruined, in which there were ways to create special weapons. The only problem is that they were written in High Valyrian and Torrhen did not know it, and Aenar certainly did not want to translate the whole book. He only helped him with the more important parts, and when it was just the two of them.

When he arrived at the place, Aenar saw it. It was a fairly large crossbow with medium length bolts, almost like arrows but bigger. And on the tip, there was a Dragon's head, with his mouth open. It was a magnificent weapon.

"You did it, Torrhen. You built the weapon I told you about," he said smiling as he continued to observe it.

"Built yes, your grace, but I do not promise that it will work."

"What?" asked Aenar confused.

"What you have asked us to build goes beyond our possibilities and knowledge."

"The Valyrians have made it."

"But we are not Valyrians, Aenar. We're just men trying to make godly weapons."

"Come on, Torrhen, they're not godly weapons. They are normal weapons that were built by higher minds. But I'm sure we can too, do that."

"It took us a month to make only one, your grace. While for the ballista with the spinning bolts chain, a month to make two, and for that we have only six bolts."

"Enough for this battle, Torrhen. Finish this and then you all go to rest. Tomorrow I want you fresh to use them." After watching for a while Aenar and Arthur headed to the palace for dinner.

 

* * *

 

While they were dining in the small hall, with presents, Arthur, Rhaella Daenerys Ashara, Torrhen, and Arya, Aenar began to observe them. You could feel the tension in the room, especially because of the silence that waxed, and apparently almost everyone was quite worried about tomorrow. He was surprised that Arya didn't said something, but it could be read on her face that she was dying because she wanted to say something of her stories.

He was sure about his plan. But now he wanted to break the tension, and after, having finished his goblet, and put more wine, Aenar said, "I saw the new weapons of Torrhen, and they Fantastic?" and the comment was more direct for the women present as reassurances. "And I'm sure they'll do a great job tomorrow."

"You still intend to challenge the Khal, even if you have these new weapons?" Ashara asked, and Aenar could hear the concern in her voice. She was like a mother to him, having raised him as a newborn, and he knew her well.

"Yes. But you know me, Mother. You know how good I am with the sword. I'll win."

"Yes, I know how good you are with the sword," she said looking toward Arthur, "But I also know Khal Drogo's reputation. They say he's bigger and stronger than Khal Moro. And more skilled. Isn't it better for more experienced men to challenge him?"

"I won't let others fight my battles, Ashara," Aenar said, getting a bit angry. He used Ashara's name more when he got angry, otherwise, he called her a mother. But that didn't mean that he forgot his real mother, Lyanna. A beautiful name and when he will have a daughter, he will name her in her honor.

"You are not just a soldier or General, Aenar," said Rhaella, bringing him back from his thoughts, "You are the future king.

"The Dothraki follow the strength, Grandmother. Only then will they follow me, after I kill the Khal. And I will make sure that they will change their ways. And I have something he wants. And I'll use it to my advantage."

And they resumed to eat, still in silence. Apparently, his intentions to ease the tensions went wrong, and he created even more. But his gaze didn't leave Daenerys, who didn't even look up from her plate.

When everyone finished eating, and the servants cleared the table, Aenar said, without taking his eyes off Daenerys, " Can you leave the room, please. I would like to speak with Daenerys in private."

When everyone left, Aenar stood up with the goblet in his hand and said, "Daenerys, what is it? You've been silent all evening, and you've never looked up from your plate, and you haven't even looked at me since I came in. What is it?" but she didn't answer. She kept her eyes fixed on her lap.

Aenar knelled, and began to caress her cheeks and her chin, and then slowly turned her towards him, "Dany," he said in a soft voice, "what is it?" and he saw that tears were coming down from her eyes.

" It' s my fault if you have to face the Khal tomorrow," she replied almost whispering, cleaning the tears.

"What?" asked Aenar, thinking he'd heard wrong.

"If you hadn't come to save us, I would have married the Khal, and you wouldn't have had to fight this war for me."

"Dany, Dany. The Khal and I would have clashed anyway, whether it was for you or not," said Aenar, putting his hand on her face. "But what you need to know is that I would never let anyone or anything hurt you, no matter how many wars I will have to fight. You are my family, Dany, my aunt, my love and my future wife and queen. You and Rhaella are my life, my light in the dark and I will always protect you."

Daenerys' face brightened showing a big smile and bending down, she kisses him.

Breaking it, Jon said with a smile, "After this battle you, me and Rhaella will go on a trip to Old Valyria. It's time for you to have your dragons." And he saw Daenerys' surprise face.

" More Dragons?"

"Yes. Three to be more exact. And that's why I'm going to use the Khal and his Bloodriders as a sacrifice."

"What about Lys? Tyrosh?"

"After you have hatched your eggs in Volantis, we will attack the two cities. I prefer that during the weeks or months that we will be in Essos, to strengthen our forces, to conquer cities to for trading and support, the Dragons to grow. After all, we don't know how they will be. But I'm sure that the magic of old Valyria will make them grow fast too. Look at Caraxes. He' s very big and..."

She does not let him finish that she threw herself on him, and kiss him. Aenar, grabbing her by the ass, and squeezing it, he said, "You have such a wonderful ass, Dany," lifting her up and putting her on the table, with her legs open, while he was between them and kissing her lips.

Aenar felt Daenerys' hands, traveling along his body, downwards and starting to unbutton his tunic and his pants, and he did the same with Daenerys' dress.

"What a fortune that you're wearing Essos clothes," Aenar said among the kisses, and when she put his hand on her pussy he felt how she was already wet. "You're so ready for me," and she smiled as she kissed him.

Once his clothes were on the ground and his cock free, Daenerys grabbed his cock and began to stroke him, then placing the tip at the entrance, he entered into her, slowly. Daenerys gasped when it happened, closing her eyes and opening her mouth.

"You are so beautiful," said, Aenar, putting her hair behind her left ear, and looking into those beautiful purple eyes.

Capturing her beautiful and full lips Aenar began to thrust in here slowly, and steadying her with his hands on her hips, while her hands held on to his neck, continuing to kiss him.

When Aenar began to thrust faster and harder, Daenerys began to moan loudly and cry, screaming his name, "Jon..." again with that name.

She fell on the table while he, with one hand, held her by the thigh, while with the other he stroked her sensitive part, continuing to thrust in her, fast.

"It's so good to be inside you," he said, savoring the moment when his cock came in and out of her. When he began to slow down, Daenerys pushed him down on to the chair, that was behind him and began to ride him wildly while kissing him. And moaning his name.

"Dany, I'm about to..." Jon began to say, but he couldn't finish, that he spilled inside here, and then he held her to himself tightly, while he was still inside her.

After a few minutes in silence, in which he hugged her to himself, tightly, and while she caressed his long and curly hair, Daenerys asked, "I heard stories that said when a man lies in the arms of a woman, the night before the battle he is weak."

Aenar kissed her on the neck, on the earlobe, on the cheeks on the chin, on the shoulder, on the nose, and then looking her in those beautiful violet eyes, he said, "In the right arms it gives him strength." And he kissed her on the lips.

 

* * *

 

After dinner, Arthur headed to the room where Ser Barristan should be, he needed to talk to him, and give him a gift now that he has joined the Kingsguard of Aenar.

But as he was about to knock on the door, a guard said, "The knight is not in his room, but on the great balcony."

Arthur nodded and headed there. When he arrived at the great balcony, he said, "The night before a battle is always hard and thoughtful.

Barristan laughed, and turned to him, "Yes. They always are. Just like the battle against Melys the Monstrous."

"Or the hunt for the Kingswood Brotherhood," replied Arthur chuckling, thinking back to those moments.

"Yes. Good times. Great adventures and we were both young," replied Barristan with a smile.

"We still are," replied Arthur looking toward the city.

After a little silence, Barristan said, "He looks a lot like Rhaegar. Although, only those who have really known him can see."

"Yes," replied Arthur. And he knew them better than anyone.

"So he wants to marry the mother and the daughter?"

"Yes. Is there a problem with that?" Arthur replied looking toward the city.

"No. But we know that the Queen has been through hell with Aerys." Barristan said.

"Aenar isn't Aerys, and Rhaella isn't the same woman she was 15 years ago," replied Arthur. "I hope we won't betray the trust we will put on you, Ser Barristan. I know that you are a man of honor, and faithful to the oaths you make. You saw many kings sitting on that throne, and you knew that they were not worthy of it," and turning to him he said, "Aenar is worthy of the throne, of the love of the people and of that of his queens."

Ser Barristan just nodded and returned his gaze to the city.

"He had a great mind," said ser Barristan pointing toward the Trebuchet, and the new ballistas.

"Yes. He loves to read. Or he loved. Even though likes more the sword than the book," responded Arthur.

"Yes. Just like his father, but on the opposite. How is that a sellsword army fights for him, and are ready to fallow him? To become a regular army."

"They follow him because they respect him, because they loved him, and because he is one of them. He knows them, he lived with them since he was a small child. They are his brothers in arms."

"Just like his father."

"Exactly. And now that you are part of the king's Kingsguard, it's time to wear the new armour."

Come on." And they headed to the armory, where there were four soldiers.

Once inside Arthur said, "This is the new Kingsguard armor. It's different from the previous ones but better in many ways."

Barristan was watching it, then when his gaze rested on the armor with the two swords, he said, "I suppose this is yours, isn't it?"

"Yes. The swords are currently of normal iron, but the king told me that he intends to replace them with Valyrian Steel. Maybe even the armour in the future but it'll depend."

"Targaryen Stark united emblem on the chest, dark armor, full helmet, and red and black cape. I think it's fitting for a new beginning and that will bring the Kingsguard back to its former glory."

"That's right. Tomorrow you will wear it. But for now, let's retire. Tomorrow will be a long day." And each of them returned to their own room.

 

* * *

 

After their hot affair, Daenerys retired to her room, with a smirk on her lips, while Aenar headed outside the building, where Caraxes slept.

"Commander!" greeted him one of the guards. And Aenar nodded.

When he approached the Dragon, Caraxes raised his head and looked towards him. Aenar began to caress him and circle around him.

Then he sat down in front of the Dragon and said, " So my friend. Are you nervous for tomorrow?"

And the dragon pushed him with his snout, and Aenar chuckled. He had a great connection with Caraxes and Ghost, and in fact sometimes when he fell asleep he was in Ghost's mind. He saw through his eyes and felt his emotions. He even sometimes saw Dany and Rhae in their room as they were sleeping, because that little boy preferred to sleep with them than with him.

"I am. But I am certain of our bond and that together we will win," said Aenar caressing him.

"You must feel very lonely when you fly, my friend. Ghost, when he runs around, is with Nymeria," said he and then whispered to him, "Staying between us, I think he gave Nymerya a few shots when they are alone," and when he said that the dragon pushed him with his head again.

"Hey, I can't keep him from doing that, he's got his own needs, too, and it's not my fault that Nymeria's the only direwolf in the city." But when he said that, Aenar saw how Caraxes, lowered his head to the ground almost in sadness, then kneeling, feeling the warmth that came from the Dragon, he said, " I promise you that soon you will no longer be alone. There will be three new friends for you, and maybe one of them will be more than that to you." After placing his hand on Caraxes' snout, for a moment, Aenar told him goodnight and heads towards the palace, and towards his room.

 

* * *

 

After dinner, Rhaella headed for Aenar's room. She had a surprise for him, something she bought at the market.

Upon entering, Rhaella saw that the candles were lit and that he had not yet returned. She walked to the balcony and began to watch the city's night vision, which was lit by many torches, and to enjoy the breeze of the night coming from the sea. This meant that the fleet of Tyrosh and Lys will have an advantage and will be here soon.

Closing her eyes, Rhaella began to think about what she had planned to do, and this brought trepidation and anticipation. She was never fucked there by Aerys, the only thing he did was fuck her while she was on her back, or rather raping her. While in his youth he sometimes let her ride him.

Thinking about that, Rhaella felt as the heat began to grow from her core, and she shocks here head.

Returning inside the room Rhaella began to wander around watching the stuffs that Aenar have there. The armor of Aenar, without the sword, Books of House Targaryen, books about wars, dragons, and apparently were written in Upper Valyriano. She opened one that was about dragons and flipped through it for a while.

Then she heard the door open, and Rhaella saw Aenar enter.

"Dinner has been over a long time ago, and I thought I would find you here," Rhaella said.

"Yeah, well, I needed to think, and take a nightly walk," replied Aenar caressing the back of his head.

"And Daenerys? Where is she?" Rhaella asked, but she was sure they had sex after dinner. It could be read on his face.

"Um...I think she went back to your room after dinner," said Aenar, and she knew he was lying.

"You know, we should move into this room. Daenerys and I," said Rhaella, taking a goblet of wine from the table do was Aenar, and drinking a little. She had already drunk more than necessary at dinner, to suppress the anxiety for tomorrow, because Rhaella was not stupid. She knew how strong and dangerous Khal Drogo is. She heard stories about him before arriving at Pentos and while she was wandering around the free cities escaping from the assassins of Robert Baratheon. And thinking about that, Marie came to her mind. That young girl who gave her life for her.

"Are you all right, grandmother?" Aenar asked in a worried tone.

"Only thoughts of the past," she replied, putting her hand on his face caressing him, while he, putting his sword on the table, grabbed her by the waist, pulling her to himself for a kiss.

"You're very bold with me, dear grandson," she said with a sneer, kissing him on the lips.

"It's my youth that allows me...mixed with the blood of the dragons. We all know that the Targaryen attraction is too strong, especially when I'm in the presence of two beautiful women," he replied, turning her so that she has her back against his chest, and started to travel his hand to the breast and squeezing them.

"I have a surprise for you," replied Rhaella as she had her head back to Aenar and as he rubbed her breast and unbuttoned her dress.

"Gods I love your tits," said Aenar, kissing on her neck.

"I know," responded Rhaella, moaning, and she loved having his hand on them.

"What is the surprise?" he asked, murmuring in her hair.

"I want to try a new experience. Something I've never done in my life before, but that I've heard many talks about it," replied Rhaella, breaking the contact and moving away from him, heading toward the bed.

"This," Rhaella said, taking the bottle, "is an Essos oil, used for moments of pleasure in the brothels of Lys, who are very well known for their fame, and for their quality."

She began to lower the shoulder straps of the dress as she looked at him with her hair loose, and then she let it fall to the floor, remaining naked in front of him. Rhaella saw him passing his hand over his pants and began to take off his tunic.

"Turn around and put your elbows on the bed," he said with a commanding tone. Rhaella obeyed, turning around and lowering herself on the bed, with her elbows, and her legs apart.

When she did that, she immediately felt a hand start stroking her pussy, and Rhaella gasped since it caught her by surprise, but she didn't object.

" By the gods, you're already wet for me, grandmother," said Aenar, continuing to stroke her.

"Always, my young dragon," she said, moaning, with her eyes closed.

Then she felt how he slipped a finger inside her, beginning to push, and after a while Rhaella felt him pull out his finger and bring it to the hole of her ass, rubbing it around. After he rubbed the hole, Rhaella felt how he put oil, which was a bit cold, on her hole, and put his finger in it. It was really a new sensation, and she felt how it was so tight. She can't imagine how Aenar cock will fit in there, considering his size.

She moaned while he was doing it, and heard him say, "Now I'm going to fuck this pretty ass so hard and so fast that tomorrow you won't even be able to sit down," and he bends down, kissing her on the shoulder, and Rhaella felt his cock, already hard, touching her ass cheeks.

"Know that I've never been fucked there," Rhaella said, but her nephew didn't answer.

Aenar took some more oil and started stroking his cock as she prepared for what was about to come, with her hand on her pussy. She knew that at the beginning it will be painful, and especially if it is not prepared, well.

So closing her eyes, Rhaella felt him bringing his cock to the entrance of the hole of her ass and stroking him a bit, and then Aenar began to insert it into her slowly.

When he inserted the head of his cock, she felt how her muscles clamp down around his intrusion, and she gripped the tube on the bed with her fingers, for the pain. He leaned down and pressed soothing kisses to her shoulder and neck as he continued to slowly push his member deeper inside her arse. It was like he was tearing her apart.

Once he was fully sheathed, he paused, and she felt how his cock was pulsing. She heard him take several deep breaths he began to slowly rock him into her arse. When he began to thrust in here, she let out a small wincing sound of pain. And he immediately stopped moving and Rhaella heard him muttered, "Grandmother are you all right?"

"I am fine," She replied softly, even if she felt the pain, "It is just... I… I just need to get used to having your cock inside my arse. Because you are so big."

After he kissed her, she felt Aenar hand on her cheek, and him asking, "Do you want me to continue?"

She responded with a slight nod, even though she felt still pain in her arse.

He began to move slowly as he was wondering his hand over her body, and this sensation feels so good, despite the pain in her ass.

When she felt that her ass was beginning to relax beneath him she felt him grab her hips and gave a powerful thrust into her arse. She let out a loud cry and arched her back. He then gave another slow, hard thrust, and she moaned with pleasure. When the cock began to slide in and out easily, Aenar began to thrust in her fast, and she screamed "Yes, Yes...Oh, yes..." and moaning his name, "Aenar..."

After a while Aenar turned her over and pushed her onto the bed, and she was confused, but then she saw him and slide his cock into her pussy, with a hard single thrust, and then he started to thrust fast, and hard. Rhaella opened her legs more, to have more deep, and feel how he was slamming her against the bed, as he touched her the rib cage, and between her tits.

After a few thrusts, he began to slow down while she caressed his muscles. He was so handsome. Especially at the height of pleasure. After two more thrusts, he spilled his seed deep inside her. He stayed over her for a while, with his cock still inside her, but he was softening.

Both were breathless, and he stood up, he said, "I love this body," as he caressed them, her tits her ribs, and her hips. After giving her a passionate kiss on the lips, he laid down on the bed, carrying the sheets up.

While they were in bed with her head on his chest, making circles, and catching her breath, Rhaella said, "I lied about what I said at dinner."

"Umm?"

"About not being worried and being completely sure of your victory," Rhaella said as Aenar's hand was caressing along her shoulder. She waited for his answer, but it didn't come, so she decided to continue, "When Aerys fought in the War of the Ninepenny Kings, as a squire and in the Stepstones, I was worried about him. Worried he might die. Even though there wasn't much affection between us, or at least from his side, I was still worried. After all, he was my husband, my brother, and the father of my son, Rhaegar. And he was the same age as you when he became a knight."

But Aenar was still in silence, but she was sure he was listening to her, so she continued, "I was worried when the rebellion started and your father left for the war. I never saw him again, but I prayed for his victory, but it never happened. And now I am worried about you, my love, because the enemy you will face is twice older than you, and that means more experienced. That is why I want you to ask to leave others to fight in the duel against the Khal. Ser Arthur or Ser Barristan, who have a lot of experience."

But Aenar kept saying nothing and stroking her arm.

After some time in silence, which seemed like hours for her, Aenar swallowed, and said, "I have the same skills as Arthur, and I am tempered by the magic of Old Valyria."

"I know. But that doesn't make me worry any less. I don't want to lose you now that I've found you. You and Daenerys are my reason for living," she said, kissing him on the chest. And after more time in silence, he asked, "And Viserys? Are you still thinking about him?"

"Of course I think about him. Every day. And I hope he made himself a new life with a good woman away from the power and the plots. I want him to be happy and live a normal life. After all, he is still my son, I carried him in my womb for nine months and I will remember him for the child who was not for the monster he became when he tried to rape me."

"What?" Aenar asked, and Rhaella could feel the rage growing inside him, but she squeezed him and said, "What's done is done, we don't have to think about it. What we have to do now is sleep. Tomorrow you must be rested and with your head clear to face the battle."

With one last kiss, they drifted to sleep.

 

* * *

 

Daenerys tossed and turned in the bed, but couldn't go to sleep. The dinner has ended a long time ago, and it was already the heart of the night, but she could not fall asleep anyway. And her mother wasn't here. That means she was with Aenar, and they were definitely having sex. But she would usually come back. The only one in the room was Ghost, who was lying on her side, and beating with his tail on the floor, while his red eyes were looking at her. She always fell watched by him, and that was a reassurance but also weird. But she loved this little pup, who wasn't little anymore.

Breathing Daenerys decided to go to sleep in Aenar's room, with him and his mother, after all, they soon will be husband and wives. Why not began to sleep in the same bed since now, she but decided to change her nightdress.

She decided to wear a more sensual one, that her mother bought her from a merchant of Myr. It was red, with very thin shoulder straps, and that showed a more of her small chest, and that covered a bit her ass. It was, in fact, an exotic nightdress that said, "Fuck me."

She is sure that if tomorrow was not the day of the battle against Khal Drogo, he could not resist it.

Leaving the room, with Ghost at her side, Daenerys headed for Aenar's Room, which was a few doors away. There were no guards at his room, and this seemed strange to her, but considering that tomorrow there will be a battle it was normal.

On entering, Daenerys immediately smelled a certain perfume mixed with the smell of sex and the fresh air coming in from the balcony.

Looking towards the bed Daenerys saw Aenar, naked, or rather half-naked, lying on his back with his eyes closed, and his mother on his chest, on the left side, completely naked, with her hair scattered, and Aenar's arm wrapped around her, while his hand rested on her left breast.

Daenerys looked at them for a moment and then pointed out to Ghost to lie down at the foot of the bed, while she, dropping her dress cover to the floor, climbed onto the bed and laid down next to Aenar, on the other side. She caressed his chin a bit, then her fingers began to trace the features of his chest, descending down to the abdominal, that she loved so much, to then get to his cock, but that she had no intention of touching it. He was so handsome now and looked almost innocent. Giving him a kiss on the chest, Daenerys drifted to sleep, on his chest, with the memory of how good he fucked her after dinner.

 

* * *

 

Dawn had come and Aenar was preparing the men with a smile on his face. This morning Aenar woke up as the happiest man in the world. Not because he fucked two of the most beautiful women in the world, but because he woke up with them next to him. he never woke up with them next to him. And by all gods, Daenerys' dress took his breath away. He had half a mind to rip it off and fuck her, there, so provoking she was, especially because he was wearing nothing other, but he wasn't like that.

Returning to the defense, on the walls, there were two rows of men with large shields, behind them Aenar placed the archers with long bows, and they were under the command of Balaq and his captains of divisions.

"Remember the signaling of the positions, Balaq. When they reach the first part, unleash the underworld. Khal Drogo will try to intimidate us and draw us out. Make him regret it, and let's force him to attack. When most of the Khalassar is inside the big circle, I will set fire to it with Caraxes.

As said, the Khalassar was approaching Myr and was much larger than he thought. There were certainly almost 80,000 Dotracki and Pentos people.

"Apparently Tyrosh and Lys are supporting him, sending siege weapons," said Balaq.

"This changes the plan a bit, Your Grace," said Arthur, who was next to him, along with Ser Barristan.

"I expected the alliance with Tyrosh and Lys, but not the siege weapons because I knew that the Dothraki didn't know how to use them, but apparently they are supported by sellswords hired by the two cities. But still, the catapults do not change anything. Or rather they change, that I can't use for now Caraxes because I don't know if he already has a resistant skin. In the books, it is said that the dragons will have a resistant skin only when they turn one year old." Aenar said, and then turned to the one next to the catapult and said, "When the enemy is 275 meters from the walls, I will give you a signal, prepare the heaviest and fiery rocks. And put more weight on it."

When the Dothraki were about to charge against their city, Aenar saw that they were supported by siege weapons. And when they launched, Aenar also gave the order. The enemy rocks didn't reach their walls, because they were too far away, and this gave Aenar the advantage to destroy their catapults.

" More to the left," shouted Aenar to those who were on the ground. "And put the stones on fire." Some catapults have been destroyed by theirs, but others they were still intact. And they were advancing forward.

When they threw their fireballs, some hit the circle, which caught fire.

"Nock!" Balaq shouted to his men as the Dothraki approached. "Draw!" And when the Dothraki were at the right distance, "Loose!" And the arrows of his men rained down on the enemies that fell. And when they counterattacked, Aenar instructed Torrhen to use their secret weapon. The bolts with the chains and they shattered the enemy arrows and killed a lot of Dothraki, even though some still reached his men, even though they protected themselves with the shield, others were wounded.

"Well, that's a weapon of destruction."

"Yes, Arthur. And apparently it worked. The Valyrians knew what kind of warlike weapons to create. But they weren't enough to protect the men," said Aenar smiling. He was really surprised by these weapons, and certainly so were the Dothraki, who immediately retired, not having any cover from the catapults to destroy their walls.

"Do you think it's time to ask for a meeting?" Arthur asked, looking towards him.

"Maybe. Surely they have lost men. Many men and the Khal certainly did not expect to face these weapons. I'm sure he thinks we have a lot of them, and that it doesn't matter where he attacks."

"Then he will wait for the ships to arrive and open the doors, or for our attention to turn to them. "

"Yes."

 

* * *

 

As he descended from the walls, he turned to his men and said, "I want half of the Cavalry out of the walls and ready for any eventuality."

Climbing on his horse, which had an armor, and with him also went Arthur and Ser Barristan, Aenar exited from Myr under the white flag. Once halfway between their camp and their city, with a good range for their archers, Aenar saw three Dotrackis on horseback coming.

" Don't let the guard down," said Aenar, to Barristan and Arthur, without looking away from the Dothraki.

_Once the three Dotrackis were close, he heard one of them say, "Are you here to surrender like the cowards you are before the great Khalassar of the Khal?" (In Dotracky)._

_"No. I'm here to challenge your Khal to a duel for the command of your Khalassar." Said Aenar. (In Dotracky)._

_"And why should he accept, considering that we are in advantage, and we are about to win the battle." (In Dotracky)._

_"I don't know if we're watching the same scene, but the field is full of dead Dotrackys. But returning to the question about the duel. If he doesn't it shows that he isn't as strong as you all think he is. It shows he's scared loose against a boy younger than him and if I'm not mistaken the Khalasar only follows the strongest and what Khal would he be if he doesn't honor that title with pride?," (In Dotracky)._

When Aenar said that, one of the Dotrackys turned his horse and rode away.

After a while, Aenar saw about ten or twenty Dotrakhi riding, towards them, and his chavalery came forward too. Then he saw him. Khal Drogo. A tall muscular man, with copper skin, black hair and eyes. He has a long, drooping mustache and beard, and a long braid hung with tiny bells that hangs down to his thighs.

_"So you are Aenar Targaryen the one who defeated Khal Moro, my last rival before becoming Khal of the Khals," said Drogo, and Aenar could see the excitement and perhaps even curiosity. (In Dotracky)._

_"Yes. It was nothing personal just business. Although he claimed a lot about how much he was stronger than you, smarter than you, and how you are like a woman," Aenar replied, trying to make him nervous. (In Dotracky)._

_"Now that you have defeated Khal Moro and gained his Khalassar, you are my enemy. But if you give me what is mine, the silver-haired woman, I will spare you and spare your city," said Khal, pointing his arack at him. (In Dotracky)._

_Getting down from the horse and drawing Blackfyre and a common sword, Aenar said, pointing toward the Khal, "If you want her, come and get her." (In Dotracky)._

_"Why should I challenge you?" replied the Khal. (In Dotracky)._

_"If you don't, all of Essos will know that you're a coward and that what Khal Moro said was all true," replied Aenar. (In Dotracky)._

_Khal Drogo was angry and climbed down, from the horse. "I will kill you and take the white-haired woman and ride her like a stallion and fill her with my cock and fuck her until she can't take anymore from any position I wish. Then I will take also the other one, " said Drogo. (In Dotracky)._

_"If you think that after what you said you will have an honorable death, you are wrong. I'll give you the worst death you can imagine, and the worst humiliation. I will give you FIRE and BLOOD." and he lowered his helmet's visor. (In Dotracky)._

Drogo was much larger than him, but Aenar knew he could use it to his advantage, and his armour. At first, they begin to circle each other but then Aenar attacked Drogo.

Drogo deflected his attacks with his arakh, or with his spins. He was very fast. After Aenar was done attacking, Drogo took the opportunity he began to strike fast, hitting him with a slice on the chest, but thankfully there was the armour. And then Drogo hit him hard on the leg, making Aenar fall to the ground.

Drogo quickly climbed over him and removed Aenar's helmet with one hand, and with the other Drogo took his knife. When Drogo was about to stick his knife in the skull, Aenar stopped him, with one hand, and immediately began to hit him in the face, hard, from below, with his other iron gloved hand. Drogo was bleeding, but it seemed that the more he hit him the more resistant he became, so to pull him from above, Aenar hit him in the throat, and Drogo immediately fell on his side holding his throat and began to cough.

Aenar stood up quickly and grabbed his swords, and when he was about to launch the attack, Drogo regained his senses and charged against him with a shoulder attack, like a spear. It was like being hit by a powerful battering ram, Both were on the ground, Aenar was holding on to his stomach that was hurting a lot, despite his armor, and Drogo apparently held on his shoulder and throat. After a few minutes on the ground, under the screams of the Dotrackys, who were encouraging their Khal, Aenar began to stand up, taking his swords, just in time to parry Drogo's attack, but still managed to hurt his left eye, with a slice.

Aenar felt how his body was getting tired. This was the most difficult fight he had ever fought, and for sure Khal Drogo was stronger than Khal Moro and more skilled. And especially faster.

But when he heard the roar of Caraxes, and especially when he landed before the city, and increased their bond, it was as if Aenar felt a new force. As if the Dragon had sent him his own, and Aenar began to attack the Khal, fast, that he could barely parry, until he wounded his arms with his swords, causing him to lose control and his arack, and then with a spinning he cut him on the legs, causing Drogo to fall to his knees.

While he was behind him, Aenar said, " _You will have no honor in death, Khal of the Khals. You slaughtered the citizens of Pentos. You raped a lot of women, and now it's time for a reckoning. You will die in agony, in the FIRE and in the BLOOD, as well as your Bloodriders." (In Dotracky)._

And he cut off his tail, then pushed him down and tied him up with a rope that was there. Aenar also fell on his knees, exhausted, and it was at that moment that he saw Barristan and Artur running towards him with unsheathed swords. They cut the horses of the three Bloodriders and then wounded them so that they could no longer hold a sword.

After catching breathing normally Aenar saw that Caraxes was close to him, and saw the Dotrackys coming. So as he climbed over him, he turned to the Dotrackys and said.

"I defeated your Khal who is now my prisoner. Choose. Fight for me under my rules or die with yours ways in the Fire, and in the Blood." (In Dotracky).

 

* * *

 

_**In the meantime, in Myr...** _

 

Daenerys felt the anxiety growing inside her, while she was inside the palace, not knowing how the battle was going or whether Aenar had already challenged the Khal.

Deciding that she could no longer stand there anxious she headed for the exit, despite the calls of her mother, then towards the walls.

"You shouldn't be here," said Balaq, while she was looking toward the battlefield. It was in fire, many Dotrakhi dead, and in the distance, she saw Aenar standing triumphantly over the Khal, who was on his knees. Even if she didn't see very well from afar.

"He won," said Balaq, "And the sellswords are retreating."

Then Daenerys saw that Aenar was on Caraxes and that he was speaking loudly to them, who after a while began to scream and twirl their swords, then descend from the Horses and kneel before the Dragon.

"Now we have more men for war," said Balaq, and then headed to his men, among whom there were some injured.

Daenerys instead looked with admiration at Aenar who was on his dragon and couldn't wait to have one. But then, Daenerys fell to the ground when she saw Balaq over her. When she tried to get up, she couldn't, and the last thing she saw were the walls and some houses on fire and dead people. And then everything became black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it.
> 
> I know that the battles and the duels aren't good as in other stories but I hope you liked it.
> 
> So is Dany dead or alive?
> 
> Comments and kudus gladly accepted.


	21. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aenar deals with a fleet.  
> Cersei and Tywin plan the future  
> Jaime and Joffrey have a talk.

 

 

 

_**Myr** _

 

Blackbourn was guarding the port while waiting for the incoming enemy ships. The commander put catapults and archers at their support, and now he could see them on the horizon. It was more or less 50 ships if he was not mistaken, and for now, they were out of range. But everyone of them was equipped. But Commander Aenar also put the few ships they had in a defensive position. With their catapults that were a little more primitive than the newly built ones. But what did Blackbourn know about that kind of weapons? He trained and commanded the spearmen, not the siege weapons.

As the enemy ships were approaching their city, Blackbourn saw that their ships began to launch fireballs, but so did the enemy as they approached, and they were in greater numbers.

When he saw that the ships were getting too close and that Myr's small fleet, that was defending the coasts of the city, was decreasing, Blackbourn gave the order to launch the fiery stones of their catapults, and that they hit some of the enemy ships, but that didn't stop them, because they continued to approach.

Turning to one of his men he said, " Go to the King and tell him that the ships are in the harbor, and they are too close to the city."

The soldier rode away, while Blackbourn continued the attack with the two catapults that he had at his disposition.

When some of his men's fireballs and theirs destroyed their catapults, Blackbourn ordered the retreat, "Fall back!" They were too exposed to the enemy.

If the commander has defeated the Khal he will soon have to come here with his dragon and burn the enemy ships.

Once the enemy ships were in the harbor and were stationary, Blackbourn saw the men of the ships, get into the boats and start rowing, while the ships continued to launch fireballs, which this time overtook their men but hit the city, reaching the military walls.

"Ready to fight!" Blackbourn shouted to his men as they made a shield wall in front of the city entrance from the port. This was the only part without a gate. He sent the archers on the walls, and they started to shoot arrows.

 

* * *

 

 

Aenar was on Caraxes when he felt explosion behind him, and turning around, he saw that Myr was attacked. Caraxes, feeling what he wanted to do, flew up, heading towards the city and the port, but while he was connected with Caraxes, Aenar saw through his eyes, on the ground of the walls... it's not possible.

He immediately landed there, and climbing down from the dragon, he runs to the walls.

"Dany, my love," he said kneeling, next to her, with tears in his eyes. Her head was bleeding, and she didn't respond, "Oh Gods, don't take her away from me," he immediately took her in his arms, and climbing on Caraxes, Aenar flew towards the palace, landing at the entrance.

Aenar immediately carried her to his room while Rhaella and Ashara were running in panic behind him when they saw them.

"What happened?" asked Rhaella, with tears in her eyes as she shook Daenerys' hand. But Aenar ignored her saying, " Someone fucking finds Gregory!" and he saw Arya running away. Aenar didn't even saw when she came there. He didn't want her to see Dany in this state or even the aftermath of the battle.

As he stood on the bed next to Dany, stroking her head with his hands in blood. After some time he saw Gregory enter, and say, "Get out of the room. Now!"

Everyone left the room even though they didn't want, and one outside Rhaella began to ask him questions about what had happened, Ashara did the same, and then there was still that little girl from Arya who asked him how the battle was going, if he won, and if she could go and see, until he was tired and shouted angrily, "Enough!" looking at them with fury, he added "Shut the fuck up." Aenar feels the anger taking over him, the breath began to fast and his body was shaking. Storming out the palace, Aenar climbed on Caraxes and headed for the harbour. It was time to put an end to this battle and to show Essos and Westeros, what the words of House Targaryen mean.

Aenar flew above the harbour for some time. He saw the enemy attacking his men, and the fleet attacking the city.

The first thing to do was to prevent their escape, so Aenar and Caraxes went toward the ships from the back, raining a trail of fire over them, and in that way, blocking the other ships inside, between the wrecks and the harbor. Then he set fire to those that were still attacking his men despite the destruction, and Aenar heard the cheers of the members of the Golden Company.

 

After this, the enemy ships stopped attacking and all raised the white flags.

Aenar landed with Caraxes on one of the ships, mainly the larger one, the commander-ship, and he saw a man step forward and say, "We want to discuss our surrender," and as he said, Caraxes' head approached the man, and began to open his mouth, showing the near release of fire, and the man fell to his knees for the fear.

"Your fleet is mine now!" said Aenar. "You can choose to stay under my commands and my rules, or you can go back from where you came across the lands of Essos, by foot. You have one minute to decide."

The captain nodded, and Aenar rose up in the air, creating a whirlpool of water.

 

* * *

 

 

Rhaella was patching outside the room, anxious, worried about the conditions of Daenerys. She hoped that her daughter would be fine. After a while, Rhaella saw Gregory leaving the room, and she immediately approached him.

"How's my daughter?" asked Rhaella with a worried voice. She didn't know if she could bear the loose of her daughter. Her precious jewel.

"The girl is fine. She just lost consciousness when she fell down, hitting her head. But I'd like to talk to you about something else. Come!" And they both entered the room, closing the door behind them. Her eyes landed immediately on Daenerys who was laying on the bed, with her eyes closed and her head wrapped.

"What did you want to talk about, Master Gregory?" Rhaella asked, not taking her eyes off Daenerys.

"The girl is pregnant of almost four weeks," Gregory said, and when the words left his mouth, she immediately turned to him.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Do you want me to tell young Jon, or will you do it?"

"No, I'll do it at the right moment. But first I have to tell it to Daenerys," Rhaella replied, looking back at Daenerys. "Thank you, Master Gregory, now if you could leave me with my daughter, I'd appreciate it."

"I am not a Master."

When Gregory left the room, Rhaella took a chair and put it next to the bed, and then sits on it. She took Daenerys' hand and kissed her, while the other one caressed her face, and Rhaella feel s the tears coming. Why did you have to go out there, my little Dany, knowing the danger that was there? Then she carried her hand on Daenerys belly, caressing it.

There was a little dragon in there, thought Rhaella smiling. A grandchild or stepchild of hers. But she will love him as much as she loves Daenerys and Aenar, or even more.

Thinking of Aenar, Rhaella was a little worried. He was furious before, in the hallway, surely shocked by what happened to Daenerys, and Rhaella would not want him to do something stupid because he wasn't focused. And then there were those eyes. There's something wrong with that. When he was furious his eyes changed color, from that beautiful dark gray to that fiery red.

After a few hours, Rhaella saw Aenar enter, without armor and cleaned. But he had a scar over his left eye, that she didn't even notice before, and asked, "How is she?"

Rhaella sighed, responded "She's fine according to Gregory. She only needs rests, but she didn' woke up yet." He came up and sat on the bed, while Rhaella was sitting on the chair. Aenar began to caress Daenerys' face, putting her hair behind her ear, saying with his gaze fixed on Daenerys, "She's so beautiful."

"Yes, she is," Rhaella responded looking at her daughter. The jewel of the House. The most beautiful princess in the known world.

"We almost lost her today," he said, leaning down and kissing Daenerys on the lips. "Why didn't you stop her?" he asked, turning towards her.

"What?"

"You knew there was a battle outside. And you know how battles are. Why didn't you stop her? She's not ready for that yet. She doesn't have an armour, she doesn't have a sword, she doesn't have a dragon. Why didn't you stop her?" screamed Aenar.

"I tried!" responded Rhaella yelling, and standing up, and letting the tears fall, "I called her, and I tried to stop her. But you know how stubborn she is, and she was very nervous for you. She was worried about you, Aenar."

She sobbed, putting her hands on her face. She was feeling guilty of not being able to stop Daenerys from leaving the Great Hall.

But after a while, Rhaella felt Aenar hugging her, and she, immediately wrapped her arms around Aenar's waist sobbing into his chest.

Aenar began to stroke her hair, and kiss her head, whispering sweet words and asking for her forgiveness for his harsh words, and for blaming her.

She looked up, in his eyes ... dark gray, while he wiped the tears from her face with his thumbs.

"Forgive me... it's that seeing her in that state and that I could lose her, I no longer reasoned," he said, and then lowered himself and kissed her on the lips, and she could taste her and his salt tears on their lips. As they kissed, Rhaella said, "I forgive you, if you forgive me for this mistake."

"Of course I do, my love," he said, giving her one last kiss. "Now I must go to my men." And taking one last look at Daenerys Aenar left the room while she sat down again next to Daenerys.

 

* * *

 

After inspecting the destruction of the walls, the harbor, and the siege weapons, to which, Torrhen made some repairs, Aenar with Arthur, headed to the house of healing, where there were the wounded.

"When they will see you, the men will be happy despite being injured and in pain. It's a great honor when the king comes to visit and cares about their condition," said Arthur, while they were in front of the great door, and then added, "This will make the soldiers even more loyal. And especially after you celebrate the victory, they will be thrilled for the future conquests."

Aenar nodded and entered the room. The room was large and inside there were a lot more wounded than Aenar could count, and he saw how Gregory and other healers looked after them. Aenar will go to all of them, but first, he had to go to one of his captains. The one who saved Daenerys from the fiery balls.

"Gregory, where is Balaq?" asked Aenar, and Gregory accompanied him, to a second room, entering he saw him on the bandaged bed, but alive, and Aenar was very happy.

"How is he?

"A few broken ribs, a fractured arm, a hit to the head, and a few burns along the body due to the fireballs. But nothing that a few weeks or months can not heal."

"Thank you, Gregory." And the old man retired.

As he approached the bed, Aenar saw that Balaq was waking up, and heard him say, "Oh, your grace, I would bow, but apparently I'm a bit out of use."

Aenar chuckled, sitting in the chair next to the bed, and Arthur behind him.

"I owe you a lot, Balaq. You saved one of the most important people in my life."

Balaq nodded and although sore, he jokingly said, "I did it for that pretty face." And Aenar chuckled too. "Heal. I'll need your help against Lys and Tyrosh. But first I'll go to Volantis, and Old Valyria."

"By then I'll be as fresh as a rose," replied Balaq, laughing, and then coughing at the pain while holding on to his chest.

"Rest now," Aenar said, and then leave the room, and after visiting every wounded, they left the House of Healing.

"Are the Dotrackis in the city?" asked Jon and Arthur nodded, and they headed for the place. Myr was a great city, and when Jon conquered it he gave the order to expand it, with wooden walls easy to build, and inside many houses. Because despite many of the citizens, by their free choice left the city, the houses were not enough for all his 30,000 men and elephants. And now there was the addition of the Dothraki, whose number Aenar did not know yet.

When he arrived at their area, located in the new part of the city, Jon saw a lot of horses, more than he could count them, and when their eyes turned towards him they all began to scream, in their own way, as if to greet him.

As he walked among them, Aenar saw that there were many women, and children, and he could not believe that Khal Drogo had been stupid enough to take them with him.

Then he saw a Dotracki approaching him, and say, _"You killed the Great Khal of Khals, Drogo, and all of Essos sang your victory over Khal Moro, the main rival of Khal Drogo." (In Dothraki.)_

_"Yes, I did. What's your name?" (In Dothraki.)_

_"Qohon, my Khal," replied the man. (In Dothraki.)_

_"Then you will be a lieutenant of my army and the second in command of the Dotrackys." (In Dothraki.)_

_He nodded, and said, "Who do you want as Bloodriders?" (In Dothraki.)_

_"All Khalassasr." and Qohon nodded. (In Dothraki.)_

_As they crossed the camp, Aenar said, "Why are there women and children here?" (In Dothraki.)_

_"Khal Drogo wanted to intimidate you with a large number." (In Dothraki.)_

Aenar nodded. After spending some time with the Dotrackys, Aenar returned to the palace, and saw on the stairs, sitting, Arya, her face buried in her knees, almost as if she was crying. Aenar, signaling to Arthur to enter, sat down next to her, and after some silence, she threw herself at him, clenching her arms around his neck and crying.

"I was curious to see the aftermath of the battle, but when I saw them, the dead, the bodies the destruction, was shocked," she said between sobs. Aenar didn't want her to see that scene, because she was still a child, and stroking her back he said, "I know, but this is what war is, Arya. You will not have adventures here, only death. I will fight many battles, and every one of them will be worst."

"I know. It's just..." she tried to answer but couldn't find the words.

Breaking the hug and looking toward her, Aenar said, "I think there's a way for you to temporarily forget these terrible scenes, and have some fun." And taking her by the hand, Aenar and Arya headed for the place where Caraxes rested to make her try her first flight.

 

* * *

 

 

Daenerys began to open her eyes, with a strong headache. She didn't remember much about what happened before she passed out, except that Balaq saved her from a fireball.

Feeling that something was wrapped around her head Daenerys put her hand on it, and when she did that she heard a woman's voice say, "Oh, you're awake."

And looking around the room in front of her, she saw that there was Lady Ashara, the woman who raised Aenar.

"What happened?" asked Daenerys, trying to get up and get into a sitting position, but she still felt headaches, and her body was hurting too.

"Don't tire yourself out, Daenerys. Now I'm going to call your mother. I'm sure she'll be very happy to know you're awake. She was with you for a long time, but I convinced her to go and rest."

Daenerys nodded, but as Ashara was about to leave, Daenerys, asked, "Where is Aenar?"

"With the men. But he will come and see you later." And she left the room. Daenerys had a strange feeling. Something was wrong with her body, and she could not understand what. After a while, Daenerys saw her mother, Rhaella in the room while outside the door there was Ser Barristan, who was guarding it, with the new armour on him.

"Dany," her mother said hugging her, "you scared me so much, my little one."

"I'm sorry, mother. I know I shouldn't have left the room, but I was too worried and anxious. I don't know why. I'd never felt that way before," Daenerys said, recalling the moment, though not very well, as the headache didn't make things better.

"What happened out there, mother?" Daenerys asked, looking up at her.

"You hit your head a little when Balaq saved you from the fireballs of Lys and Tyrosh's ships," her mother replied, and Daenerys began to remember a bit more about what happened.

"But there's another good news I have to tell you," Rhaella said, and Daenerys looked at her confused.

"Be strong for what I'm going to tell you, and don't get nervous because you know everything's fine."

"Mother, you are scaring me if you speak that way," said Daenerys, feeling her heart beating fast, and her breath-stopping.

"You're expecting a child, Dany. You're pregnant," said her mother with a big smile on her lips, and Daenerys though she felt bad. She was immediately struck by thousands of emotions. Joy, worries, anxiety, desire, and many others. She immediately put both hands on her belly trying to figure out if she felt something, but nothing. It was as if he wasn't inside.

Her mother chuckled when she saw what she was doing, and said, "Not yet, my sweet. It will be a long time before you can feel something moving inside of you."

Daenerys nodded, even though she didn't take her hands off there.

Daenerys nodded, even though she didn't take her hands off there. But she smiled. Inside her, there was a part of Jo-Aenar, that was growing. A son or a daughter of theirs and immediately her mind began to think about how he or she will look like if he will be more like Aenar or more like her.

"Now I'll tell the servants to bring you something good and warm to put in your stomach," said her mother, giving her a kiss on her forehead and leaving the room while she was lying in bed. This was really good news, but Daenerys decided to keep Jo-Aenar in the dark about it. According to her mother, she had to wait at least three months before telling him about it, as she could lose the baby, and she didn't want to disappoint Aenar about that.

After she ate Daenerys saw Aenar enter, and she smiled despite still having a little headache.

He immediately rushed to her and kissed her all over the face as he got on the bed, but with caution. And Daenerys giggled at his behavior.

He was now almost over her, with one hand at the side of her head and the other on her stomach, looking in her eyes. Daenerys bite her lower lips knowing that where he placed the hand, was growing their child. The fruit of their love.

"You scared me a lot, you know?" he said leaning down, kissing her lips, and then rubbing his nose against hers. "When I saw you on the ground, from the air, my heart almost stopped thinking I'd lost you."

Daenerys' heart was heartbreaking in hearing those words, and placing her hand on his face, and caressing him, she said, "I'm sorry for leaving, and that my behavior had worried you."

He did not answer and as she moved her eyes between his lips and his eyes, she added, as she caressed his lower lips with her thumb, "I saw you riding Caraxes and you were magnificent. The strength and kingship you showed there was almost enviable."

He kissed her thumb that caressed his lips and said, "Don't be. Because soon you will have one," and then get up, and come back with a chest. Opening it Daenerys was speechless. There were three eggs of the dragon. One Black with red markings, one Green with bronze markings and one Cream with gold markings. But she felt a strange pull and connection with the black one.

"In two weeks, we will leave for Volantis and you and Rhaella can hatch your eggs. Then, from there we will go to Old Valyria, the birthplace of the dragons, where you will be able to increase the bond with your dragon, in the presence of the gods of Valyria."

When she said that she looked straight at him, with a widen smile. Soon she will also have a dragon, and she will be able to fly, in the sky, and savor the wind in her hair.

But as she was about to answer he continued, "I discovered how to create the Valyrian Steel, Dany, and one of the main materials that serve is located in the depths of the Old Valyria mines. Even though I saw some piece when I walked through the destroyed city."

"Is it dangerous there, Aenar? I read bad things about that place, and once Viserys told me that Balerion the Black Dread was seriously injured there."

Sighing and looking down, Aenar said, "I don't deny it, there's evil there. And as the legends say in the depths of the mines there are the Fire Wyrms, ancestors of dragons. But don't worry, they shouldn't be bigger than a child," but taking a breath, he added, "Although there are sailors who tell that there' s one very big in there. The biggest one that has ever existed. That must have been over a thousand years, but don't worry, Dany. Those are only legends, to keep the raiders away from that land. On the other hand, there are Stone men, and they are very Dangerous. But they aren't near the temple. Anyway, we will still keep an eye open on them, and we will be wearing complet armours."

Daenerys nodded even though she didn't feel comfortable. Recently she read a book called 'Dragons, Wyrms, and Wyverns: Their Unnatural History,' where it says that they hated men, and that worried her a lot.

"Dany, don't worry. The Fire Wyrms have been extinct for a long time, and that's just children's stories there."

"So were the White Walkers, Aenar. And the direwolves, and here they are. I just say that we should be careful and not take anything for granted not to venture too far."

"Relax, Dany. We have Caraxes, who will put down anything," replied Aenar laughing.

"Yes, a young dragon of less than a year old against a thousand-year-old beast. You rely too much on Caraxes, Aenar. He is still just a puppy despite his size. And as you said yourself, you don't know his full power."

"Relax, Dany, he's stronger than he looks. And stop with the Fire Wyrms. That beast does not exist."

Then Aenar got up to go and change for the night, while Daenerys saw her mother enter.

"How are you, honey?" Rhaella asked, advancing.

"Apart from the headache, good."

As he returned changed, Aenar said, "Good evening, dear grandmother," hugging her from behind and giving her a kiss on the cheek. Daenerys giggled when Aenar did, and he then lay down next to her, while Ghost, who had never left her alone, jumped on him.

"What's up, buddy. You want some cuddling too," said Aenar as he stroked him. Daenerys laughed again, but she put then the hand on her head.

"Down with you," said Aenar, then turning to the side, he wrapped a hand around her belly, and Daenerys smiled.

Then, after having extinguished the candles, her mother, too, laid down next to her and giving her a kiss on the forehead she put her hand on her belly where there was also that of Aenar.

Daenerys smiled to herself before falling asleep too.

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

_**King's Landing** _

 

Tywin was in his study reading the answer that that whore Arryn sent him. Apparently she is refusing to appear at court before the king, with her son to answer for the accusations that have been made against her. Not that Tywin was surprised. He always knew that she was a crazy woman, and surely that was caused by the continuous miscarriages and being married to the Old Arryn, not that he cared. Only the future of his house, and that his blood rules over the Seven Kingdoms.

He heard a knock on the door. "Come in!" And Tywin saw his daughter Cersei enter, and he was already preparing himself for what she wanted to say.

Cersei sat in the chair in front of him as he read Hoster Tully's reply that he was coming to the capital.

"What do you want?" Tywin asked, putting the scroll on the table and looking towards her.

"I want to know the future plans now that the Tyrells have been destroyed."

"Not all of them. Willas Tyrell is still alive," Tywin replied, recalling that Margery Tyrell sent a letter to her brother to inform him of what had happened, and that made things a little more complicated about The Reach. He will surely go to meet the real Targaryen to demand revenge, and the truth will come out.

"What are you going to do about that?" asked his daughter.

"You'll find out soon," Tywin replied as he stood up to get some wine, and offering it to his daughter too.

Sitting back on the chair Tywin asked, "Where is he?"

"Who?" asked Cersei with a confused expression, but he knew that she understood of whom he was asking.

"Joffrey. He never made it to the harbour where he was supposed to be, and neither did he join the company that was heading for Castle Black," replied Tywin. He received news of the attack, but he was sure it had been Cersei. She thinks she's smarter than everyone else, but she's wrong.

"You'll never find him," she replied, sipping from her cup, and then putting it on the table.

"What game are you playing?" Tywin asked.

"No one. I'm just protecting my children."

"Do you know it's your fault that he's what he is?" Tywin asked, but she didn't respond instead she said, "Why do you trust my brothers so much and not me?"

"What?" asked Tywin confused by what she was saying since it had no connection with what they've been talking about so far.

"You trust and confide in them, but did it ever occur to you that I might be the one who deserves your confidence and your trust, not your sons? Not Jaime or Tyrion, but me?"

"I don't see the relevance of this in what we were discussing now," replied Tywin, putting his goblet on the table, and leaning against the chair back.

"Years and years of lectures on family and legacy, the same lecture, really, just with tiny, tedious variations, did it ever occur to you that your daughter might be the only one listening to them? Living by them? That she might have the most to contribute to your legacy that you love so much more than your actual children?"

"All right. Contribuiet."

"The Targaryen are our enemies, and we must destroy them before they land in Westeros."

"Yes."

"We must send the killers."

"Already done."

After some silence, in which they looked at each other, his daughter said, "The Starks are our enemies. They have to pay for what they did to Joffrey," and although Tywin was bursting out laughing inside himself for what his daughter was saying, he remained impassive and serious, without answering, waiting for what other nonsense could come out of her mouth. "We must wipe out that family, and appoint Roose Bolton as protector of the North." But he still didn't answer, because all that came out of his daughter's mouth was nonsense. The Boltons may well be their allies in the future, but as long as the North is united without war, it was better not to wake the Wolf. Patience was not a great virtue of Cersei, nor was it a great virtue of Jaime, and if he had to be sincere, the only one who had patience was that monster of his son, Tyrion.

"I sent assassins to kill the members of the family of Winterfell, and the one of Moat Cailin."

"What have you done?" Tywin asked raising his voice angry because his daughter did this behind his back.

"If you thought I'd forget and forgive the way they humiliated Joffrey, father, you're wrong. They humiliated my son and now they're gonna pay for it with their lives."

"Have gone mad. What if they discover the connection with the crown or with House Lannister? Have you ever thought about that?"

"They are assassins, they are..."

"Silence!" shouted Tywin, "You asked me why I put trust in Jaime or in that dwarf of your brother. Now I'll tell you. I don't distrust you because you're a woman. I distrust you because you're not as smart as you think you are. And what you just did prove my point."

When he said that, his daughter furrowed her eyebrow, and he could clearly see that she was very angry for his response, which was the truth. "And the same goes for what you did with Joffrey."

As she got up she began to head toward the door, but he stopped her by saying, "I'm not done yet," and she returned to his table. "In two months from now, Jaime and Rosline Frey will be married in Castely Rock, and you, me and the king, will be attending the wedding, while Orys will rule the city in our name."

"I won't." She responded raising her tone.

"You will," said Tywin, "and you will also attend the bed ceremony when Jaime consumes the wedding."

"I won't!" she shouted, while she was with her hands resting on the table, and she was very angry.

"Yes, you will, even if I have to drag you there myself. For if you don't do it, the Lannisters' reputation will be stained and I won't allow that."

But Cersei didn't listen to him anymore and left the room furiously, and slamming the door.

Tywin sighed, leaning against the back chair. It had gone better than he expected, and he resumed his work as Hand of the King.

 

* * *

 

 

_**Braavos** _

 

Willas had just left the iron bank and was heading towards the inn where they were staying. He was sent by his grandmother Ollena to make a secret deal with the Bank, but he has failed, and now he will have to inform his grandmother about it.

When he arrived at the tavern as he entered, Willas saw his companions sitting at a table. They were not dressed with the emblems of his house because his grandmother didn't want the Lannisters to find out about his mission, and very few accompanied him. There were only six of them. His best friends and the best swordsmen of the Reach. Of course after his brothers.

But when he approached the table, Willas saw that their faces were gloomy, sad, and he did not know why. The negotiations with the bank had not been successful, but it certainly wasn't something to be sad about.

Sitting with them, Willas asked, chuckling, "So what are those unhappy faces?"

They didn't answer, however, one of them, Owen, gave him a letter. And Willas was confused.

 

 

 

 

> _My dear Willas,_
> 
> _It is with great sorrow that I write to you, to inform you of the death of our brothers, our parents and our grandmother, as well as the complete destruction of Highgarden, at the hands of the Targaryen. The local witnesses of the peasants who witnessed the horrific scene said that a great shadow came down from the skies and burned down our castle._
> 
> _The Targaryen are in Myr, but I ask you not to do anything stupid while you are in Essos._
> 
> _I've already lost too many beloved ones, I couldn't bear to lose you too._
> 
>  
> 
> _Your beloved sister Lady Margery of House Tyrell and Baratheon, Future Queen of the Seven Kingdoms_.

 

Willas was angry, furious. The Targaryen destroyed his family, destroyed their house after they had always been loyal to them.

Drinking the mug of beer that the tavern offered, Willas, said, "We leave for Myr at dawn."

"But my Lord?"

Willas didn't say anything else. Getting up, he headed for his room, and once inside, after closing the door, Willas leaned down against it with difficulty and began to cry. That night Willas swore to himself that those who murdered his family and destroyed his house would pay dearly. He was not a great warrior, not after that damned tournament that made him crippled by crushing his rising talent, but that won't stop him from demanding his revenge. He heard something beating at the window of his room and opening it, he saw that it was one of his hawks to be precise Garth, who apparently escaped in time from Highgarden.

"My friend. You witnessed the destruction of our house, eh?" he asked the hawk, as he was stroking and then looked at the city. It was beautiful at night, especially the Great Titan of Bravos.

After putting the hawk next to him Willas laid on the bed with his hands under the head planing his vengeance, but the most important thing was to think who would benefit the most from this tragedy?

But after a few minutes, he drifted to sleep, tired from the day.

 

* * *

 

 

_**Winterfell** _

 

Ned was in his study thinking about the latest events that happened. His wife is angry and in denial about the evidence of the truth about his brother Brandon, and his father. Bran and Howland have reached the Wall and are ready to go beyond the Wall. Robb has taken his cousin's virginity knowing that there might be a chance that she gets pregnant, and leaving her in Essos, with Aenar. He was very disappointed in him. And for the Old Gods, Arya, his little girl, remained in Essos thinking she would have adventures, poor girl. She thinks that wars are games or adventures, and he dreads for when she will find the truth. And it's all his fault that she' become like this. He encouraged her to learn the use of the sword and the bow, because it reminded him of Lyanna when she was a kid. Thinking of his sister, tears came to his eyes. She was so young when she died. And such a long life to live. He just hoped that Arya wouldn't make the same mistake as Lyanna, and had the same fate.

A lot of innocents died in that bloody war. People that didn't deserve, just because two men wanted the same woman, and because a Mad King sat on the Iron Throne.

He remembers every night the lifeless bodies of the last members of House Targaryen in front of the Iron Throne, as a gift and sign of loyalty from Tywin Lannister. Elia Martell and her children were innocent, victims of that damned war. And all for power. And Robb was right about honor and that the world does not work according to his rules, and according to honor. And it took him sixteen years to learn, and the loose of a lot of beloveds, even if not completely. Ned, however, still had hope that the world of men could change. But now it was time to start planning the defense of the North against its enemy. And especially considering that the army of wildlings was marching against them. Ned wanted to call the banners, to march on the Wall, before Robb returned, but after what he told him, Ned decided to change his approach. And as he got up, he headed towards Master Luwin's study.

 

* * *

 

 

When he entered the Master's study, Ned saw him standing up to greet him, but Ned indicated him to remain seated.

"My Lord."

"Master Luwin, I want you to send ravens to all the lords of the North, and they will arrive within a month."

"Yes, my lord," said Luwin. And Ned left the study to return to his own. As he walked through the hallway, Ned saw Catelyn approaching him and stopping in front of him. They looked into each other's eyes for a while, not knowing what to say. Since Robb's departure until now they've been fighting, and he felt a bit guilty about that too. And because of the constant quarrels, he didn't even sleep with her anymore.

"Ned, can we talk for a moment?" she said with pleading eyes as she looked at him. Ned didn't really want to argue with her now, as he knew it would turn into another argument, but seeing the pleading look she had, Ned sighed and nodded, and they both headed to their room.

Once inside, Ned saw how agitated his wife was, how her breathing quickly increased, and he said, "What do you have to tell me, Cat? I have a lot of things to do to prepare the North for the upcoming Winter."

Pacing, she said, "I can't take any more of these arguments, Ned. I want things to be the way they were before."

"You think I want it. But you keep denying the evidence and defending those who don't deserve it," replied Ned, rather angry, and passing a hand over his face, "And you even called my sister a whore."

"I know, Ned. And I' m sorry. But it's very hard for me to think that my father has plotted against the crown, with other Great Lords, and that Brandon has a...a...bast... bastard." Ned could see how difficult that word was coming out of Cat's mouth, especially if it was connected to Brandon, someone of whom she made her own idea. A wrong idea, Ned thought.

"These are the truths whether you like it or not." She nodded and said, "What are you going to do with Robb and the marriage proposals?"

"We'll wait to see if Alyssa is pregnant or not," replied Ned.

And if she is, will you let Robb marry a bastard with no land?"

"Yes, Cat!" snapped Ned, angry. "If there is a child, yes!"

Catelyn nodded and began to approach him, to caress him, and to give kisses on his chin, on the corners of his mouth, and then on his lips.

Ned tried to resist with all his strength, but his body did not want to resist. He took her in his arms, and brought her to the bed and then continued to kiss her as they took off their clothes.

 

* * *

 

 

Robb and Theon were training in the yard with their training swords, and Robb was ready to kick his ass, using the new moves that his cousin taught him, and even Ser Arthur, the Sword of the morning. Robb couldn't believe he trained with the Legendary Ser Artur Dayne, one of the most famous and respected knights of the Seven Kingdoms. Of course, he was not as good as Aenar but certainly better than Theon.

While they were training, Robb could beat him even faster now, and it was even more humiliating for Theon, especially in front of everyone.

"Who taught you how to fight like this?"

" No one."

"Lair." Said Theon chuckling, and Robb gave him a look.

Putting the training swords back, Robb asked, "Were you there when Joffrey Baratheon attacked my sister?"

"Yes. But Prince Orys gave him a black eye, and carried Sansa away from Godswood."

"That damn guy," Robb said holding his fist. "If he were here, I'd rip his heart out with my own hands."

"Relax, nothing happened. And that little shit had apologies to all the North. You should have seen the face of the Queen she was furious and that made her look even more beautiful," said Theon and Robb looked again at him with a dead look, who only chuckled. "Anyway, you have to tell me what you went to do in Essos," said Theon.

" Another time. Now I have to go talk to my father, and solve some of the problems I've done."

"Problems and Robb Stark are two words that don't fit together."

But Robb, ignoring him, headed for his father's study.

Knocking he noticed that there was no one in there, so he went inside and started looking around, and then looked at the map of Westeros. Beyond the Wall was very big, and who knows how many people have died in those lands in the last 8 thousand years. That was a problem. The North, for now, had a total of 40,000 men, maybe less, and was besieged on both sides.

After a while, he saw his father entering smiling, "Robb. I didn't know I'd find you here. What is it?"

"I'm sorry for my behavior, father," Robb said.

"It doesn't matter now. What's done is done. We'd wait a year to see if there'd be any news from Alyssa about the birth of a child. If there isn't, then we'll look to find you a wife." Robb sighed and nodded, even though he didn't like her. But he had no choice but wait. He just hoped that the future wife wasn't a Wilding, otherwise, he'd be fucked.

"Changing the subject, I summoned the Lords of the North," his father said as he sat down, "We'll discuss the Wildings matter with them before we march to the Wall."

Robb nodded and sit in front of him. "We must make an alliance with them at any cost father."

"I know. And that is why when we go to deal with the Wildlings, your cousin will have to be there too."

"I'll write to him." His father's nodded

Robb and his father spent the day with him telling his father the stories of Essos, and they laughed and drank, as father and son, before the great storm that was approaching.

 

* * *

 

 

_**Castely Rock** _

 

Joffrey and the Sellswords arrived at Castely Rock, and entering through the hidden passages, they arrived at the main corridor, which connected the Great Hall with the Lord's study.

Once at the door, the sellsword, Bronn, knocked on the door, and it was his uncle, Jaime, who opened it, "Bronn. Already back?" he said with a smile. And Joffrey's gaze rested on the female figure that was in there.

His uncle returned to her, and after whispering something to her and kissing her hand, he dismissed her, and she timidly left the room.

She was really a beautiful small girl, with very white skin, a pretty face with a small chin, delicate nose, and big brown eyes and her hair were brown. Joffrey could make a try with her while he was here, torture her, and fuck her, to get half revenge on that Stark bitch who humiliated him.

As he stepped inside, Bronn said, " Nice little piece of ass you got." But Joffrey headed for the wine pitcher, and he filled himself with a glass.

"Isn't she a bit too young for you, Uncle?" Joffrey asked, drinking from his glass, and savoring the good taste of that wine. He was not a great lover of the wine, but after drinking only water he needed a new taste. " When you' re done with her, can I fuck her?"

"Watch your tongue about my future wife, boy," Jaime said, and he almost choked on his wine. Coughing he said, "Is that your future wife?"

"Yes, and if you want to stay here and be on good terms with me, I suggest you stay very far away from her and don't dare to touch her."

"Is that a threat, Uncle?" asked Joffrey as she approached her uncle. He didn't like it when someone was threatening him.

"Yes, it is. You've never seen me angry, but if anything happens to her, you'll be the first to suffer my wrath. Bronn, your reward." And Joffrey saw his uncle give him two big bags full of gold.

"When you need me, you know where to find me," Bronn said and walked out of the room.

As he approached him, his uncle said, "You'll be here for an unlimited time, but don't think that I'll help you with your sick plans. Now go to the room that has been prepared for you and never leave it. The guard there will accompany you."

"You don't expect..."

" Have a good day, Joffrey," said his uncle, dismissing him.

Joffrey was angry by his uncle's behavior and came out of the room escorted, furiously. When he arrived at the room that had been assigned to him, he was disgusted, because it wasn't worthy of the true king of the Seven Kingdoms. It was simple, a single bed in a corner. A window and a table with a chair. Then there was a small wardrobe.

Joffrey decided not to argue today, because after the long nights he slept outside, he needed rest and a bath.

After bathing in a bathtub, where the water was almost cold, he lay down on the bed asleep with his dream of the Iron Throne.


	22. Mothers of Dragons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daenerys and Rhaella arrive at Volantis and meets new face.  
> Cersei and Robert had a conversation.  
> Lord Tully appears at court.  
> Viserys meets his new allies.  
> Aenar meets a new dangerous enemy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that it was so long since I updated this story, and I'm sorry. As I said in the note of the chapter of my other Story, I started a job, in November, and I'm working in three different shifts, which is very hard because this is also my first Job and temporary one before I continue with the university. So I had less time to write, especially when I work at night. But If you see that the story isn't updated in a long time, don't worry it isn't abandoned.
> 
> Now WARNING regarding this chapter: It has a lot of smut and HEAVY INCEST. And wasn't beta readed.
> 
> Secon WARNING: READ THE IMPORTANT PART IN THE ENDING NOTES REGARDING THE STORY.

 

 

**_Myr_ **

 

Jon was in a partially darkened room, illuminated by what seemed to be only the moonlight. Looking around Aenar realized he was in their room, and he was in Ghost's body. Suddenly, while he was in Ghost's body, he saw a man enter through the window, and immediately left Ghost's body, waking up. Grabbing Blackfire, Aenar was ready to fight, but Ghost immediately jumped on the man, attacking him at the neck and tearing it apart. Aenar rushed toward the man and saw that he was dying, so he stabbed him in the heart. Looking at the corpse Aenar saw that there was no emblem, and now that he's dead he won't know who sent him.

"Aenar," he heard a soft, sleepy, confused voice, "Stay there, " said Aenar, but he saw Rhaella approaching him, and stopping, "Who is he?"

"An assassin. Someone who wanted to kill us. But Ghost killed him. I'm going to give the alert, and have the men search the palace."

And he left the room to go to the soldiers.

Finding Arthur and Barristan awake, Jon sent them to Daenerys and Rhaella, then headed to the rooms of Ashara, Arya, and the other children.

When he arrived at Ashara's room, he knocked, and when Torrhen opened, he said, "There has been an attack at the palace. An assassin has been sent to kill us. Go to my room, with guards."

Then he headed to Arya's room. Knocking, at his cousin's door, he found her sleepily, stroking her eyes, to wake up better. "Aenar..."

"No time to argue," and took her by the hand, heading for her room. "In the bed next to Rhaella and Daenerys." And Arya headed despite the protests, curling between his two lovers.

"Arthur, with me. Barristan, don't let them out of your sight." And he left the room again, with Ghost inside and twenty more guards, and then headed to the war and council hall.

 

* * *

 

On entering he saw that his captains were already inside.

"Has the whole palace been searched?"

"Yes. There's no sign of anyone else," Ethenaine replied. "Apparently he was alone."

"The body was examined, and it seems he was a Faceless Men," said Arthur.

"Robert Baratheon or Tywin Lannister," Aenar whispered, more to himself, but still so that they hear him. He was angry, furious. They hired the Faceless Men to murder him and his family. His fury will strike them even more once he lands in Westeros, and Tywin will die in terrible suffering.

"Maybe. But there are many who want you dead now that the fleet of Tyrosh and Lys have been defeated. The free Cities are fearing that you will turn your attention to them, so they may make the first move. After all the Good Masters are very rich and can afford them," Ethenaine said.

Aenar does not respond, because that was the truth and when he will be back from Old Valyria, he will march on Tyrosh while blocking with the remaining fleets Lys so that they do not help each other.

"Tomorrow I will leave for Volantis, to hatch the three Dragon's eggs, and then for Old Valyria. You keep on training the recruits, and on building ships. My mother Lady Ashara and her husband Torrhen will perform their former roles as counsellors, but with the addition that they will rule in my stead. So inform them of everything." They all nodded even though they disagreed, especially Ethenaine.

When he left the room, he walked to Alyssa's chamber and saw the guards at the door, who let him pass when they saw him. He knocked, and once inside he saw that she was lying on the bed.

"Are you all right?" asked Aenar, a little worried.

"Morning sickness," she said, and he was confused.

"I'm pregnant."

"Pregnant? And whose is the baby?" asked Aenar, but then he remembered the night of the feast, she and Robb were quite involved. "Robb, isn't it?"

She nodded, and hold the pillow to herself, " But it doesn't matter, he will have his life in Westeros as a great Lord, and I will have my life when I return to Essos after you win the throne, and I will raise my child in the Company."

"You know it doesn't have to be that way, Alysa. I can legitimize you, make you a Stark, give you a title and a castle, with ownership..."

"No, dear cousin. I lived as a Sellsword for almost all my life until now. It's the only life I know and it's the only life I'll have. I'm not fit to be a Lady of a Castle or whatever the women of that castle do.

continent. And no matter who my father was, my name is Snow. I'm a bastard and that's my identity."

Aenar sighing, nodded, and sat on the bed, "Robb reached Winterfell, and told the family the truth about you," and she immediately got up sitting.

" What?"

"He wrote that he does not intend to contract any marriage until you and I will land in Westeros," said Aenar, not mentioning the part that this was more of Lord Stark's idea, his uncle. He was, in fact, waiting for news about whether Alyssa was pregnant or not, despite Lady Stark's constant protests. "Alysa, he is in love with you, and he would really want to marry you if you agreed."

"Love," Alysa said chuckling, looking down at her hands that were on her belly. "What a strange word. It so easy to say it, and yet is so difficult to show. He thinks that one night made him found his true love."

"Never heard of Love at first sight? Trust me I know. And If you hadn't returned his love you would have got rid of your baby."

"No!" she said in a firm and angry way, and Aenar knew that he made a wrong step with that, "No matter the father of my child, I would never get rid of him."

Aenar nodded, and said, "I will write to him..."

"No! Cousin don't tell him I'm pregnant," she said, taking his hand.

"What?" he asked, believing he had not heard well.

"Don't write to him that I'm pregnant. Promise me!"

"But Robb has the right to know. the baby is his too," said angry Aenar.

"No! He doesn't have to know. Promise me!" she said with a hard look and shaking her hand.

"All right. For now, I won't tell him anything," he replied, and then get up, "but as soon as we get to Westeros, you'll tell him. And that is my command as King, or I'll tell him." And he headed for the angry exit. He did not want to be forced to lie to Robb, considering the bond and friendship that they have formed in the last months. But Alyssa also was his relative, his cousin, and they too become very close in this period. Gods in what a situation he got himself into. Before he left, he said, "Keep your men sober and ready. On my return from Volantis, we will march on Tyrosh." And he left the room heading towards his own with Arthur always escorting him in silence.

 

* * *

 

Upon entering, he said to those who were present, interrupting their conversations, "Tomorrow we will leave for Volantis, with the dragon eggs, and 10 ships as an escort." Then turning to Arya, seeing that she had a smiling expression on her face and was about to say something he immediately said, "You will stay here, and you will do everything Ashara says, do you understand?"

"But..."

"No buts. And don't try to leave the palace in secret. I will give orders to the soldiers to not let you out of sigh. If you have to train you will do so in one of the halls, with Nymeria protecting you, and trusted guards, under the surveillance of Ashara and Torrhen, "and she crossed her arms, looking at him with a defiant stare, and he, crossing his arms, looks at her with the same stare. By all gods, this little girl will drive him mad with these rebellious ways. He should send her straight to Winterfell.

"The palace is now safe, Arya. Come on, let's let them discuss their journey," said Ashara, and everyone left the room, but Arthur and Barristan were at the door.

He saw that Rhaella and Daenerys were changing, while Aenar lay down on the bed, to rest for a while, as his sleep was interrupted by last night's episode.

"So the Lannister and the Usurper made their move," said Daenerys, returning dressed, and sitting on the bed. Aenar, stroking Ghost under his ears, who had his head put on his lap, which in the meantime got on the bed, replied, "I don't think that's Tywin's move. My spies tell me he has other things to do. Maybe the Faceless Men were hired by Robert or by the Free Cities."

"Don't underestimate Tywin Lannister, Aenar," Rhaella said, returning dressed as well. "Your grandfather underestimated him and look how it ended."

"I'm not Aerys Targaryen. And Tywin Lannister never met me."

"And you've never met him. He yearns for his blood on the Iron Throne and will do everything in his power to keep it. He wanted your father to marry his daughter, Cersei, but Aerys refused. And that's why he had Elia and her children killed."

"And he will pay for it when I land in Westeros. He will witness the fall of his House as you did, and he will see their extinction."

"Do not trust your spies Aenar. A man is very easy to corrupt, remember that," Rhaella said leaving the room, and he knew it was true. Maybe the news they gave him was false, maybe they were true, but they had to act anyway.

"So tomorrow we're leaving for Volantis," said Dany, getting more on the bed and leaning his head on his chest.

"Tonight. But how are you feeling? Are you better?"

"Yes," she replied, hugging him, and he was playing with the locks of her hair with his fingers. "What do you mean tonight?"

"Rhaella's right. Spies can't be reliable, and there are spies in the city belonging to the enemy so I prefer to leave with the shadows."

After some silence, Daenerys asked, "In the near future, when we have a baby, what would you like? Boy or Girl?"

He, looking down into her eyes, said, "Twins," he wanted both a boy and a girl. And he already had names he would like to give them, with Daenerys' agreement of course.

"Twins. I like it. And do you already know what to name them?"

"Yes, but I want to hear your first," said Aenar kissing her on the forehead.

"Rhaegar and Lyanna. Like your parents. Yours?" she asked looking up.

"Shiera, if it's a girl, but if it's a boy I don't know yet. There are so many names that House Targaryen has."

"A beautiful little girl with straight, dark hair, purple eyes..."

"Beautiful as her mother," said Aenar, and Daenerys chuckled.

"And a young boy with curly silver hair, gray eyes..."

"And as handsome as his father," she said, kissing him on the lips.

Aenar chuckled. They were still young to be parents, but their status required it. And when that day comes and the gods grant him a child, he will love him very much. Robb will soon become a father, but Aenar still didn't want to tell everyone that Alyssa was pregnant.

"Now let's go and get ready for the trip."

 

* * *

 

_**King's Landing** _

 

"Lord Hoster Tully, you have been summoned to court to answer for the accusations made against your daughter, Lady Lysa Arryn, by the Crown Prince Orys Baratheon, for the murder of the King's Hand, Jon of House Arryn," said Robert, while Tywin Lannister stood to his left.

"Your Grace, I do not see what I have to do with the actions of my daughter and her lover."

Lover. " So you knew about the secret relationship between Baelish and Lady Lysa Arryn?"

"Yes, your grace."

"And why didn't you speak before?"

"Because I knew it was over, your grace. But still, I don't see the relevance in that."

Robert was losing patience with this story. He had such a great desire to break heads.

"Lord Tully, your daughter refused to appear before the Court and answer for the accusations. The king will now be forced to gather an army and march on the Vale," Tywin Lannister said.

"So you ask me if I am ready to rebel against the Crown to defend my daughter. Well, it depends on her fate, your grace."

"Fate!?" Robert shouted, standing up with the hammer in his hand. "I'll have the head of that traitor whore on a spike!" he was furious. "You have two minutes to decide."

Sighing, and looking down, Hoster Tully, "I won't. I will not rebel against the Crown."

And Robert stormed out of the Throne Room, heading toward his room.

 

* * *

 

Once inside, Robert threw the table that was near the door, because of his anger. He will take the heads off all the Tully and Stark and of that bastard Dragon Seed, son of a rapist.

After drinking 4 cups of wine to try to extinguish the rage, he saw Cersei, Varys and Tywin Lannister enter.

"I want the heads of those damn throats on the spikes of the Red Keep!" Roared Robert, sparking his anger again.

" You need to have patience, your grace, in less than a month the mercenaries will set sail in secret for Dorne, and Lord Yronwood has begun to earn the loyalty of some Dornish families that are plotting against the Martell," Varys said but he was tired of all this talking and planning. Robert wanted some action. Or rather he just wanted to drink, hunt and fuck until the end of his days. He never thought that wearing the crown would be so hard. Apart for the young girls that he can fuck every night and the large quantities of wine he drinks; the other things are boring.

"When Sunspear falls and the city is entrusted to someone else, like for example Prince Tommen and his future wife, when they come to age, I'll tell Jaime to march with an army to Riverlands, while Tyrion and Prince Orys will go to the Vale to meet with Lord Royce and Harrold Hardyng at the borders. You, instead, will call to court the most loyal lords and expose the plans of defense of Westeros. And win the loyalty of the others with some lies regarding the Targaryen. And you must tie again your relationship with your brother, Stannis, so he will not change side, or worse try to usurp you as king."

Hearing the name of Stannis, Robert began to laugh, putting more wine in his goblet. Stannis never forgave him for denying him the Stormlands and giving him Dragonstone. That damn bastard will surely soon plot against him. But since everything was already planned and the Hand of the King is preparing the defenses of his kingdoms, Robert can now go and fuck in peace, "Leave now!"

Everyone except Cersei left the room, and after drinking the wine he said, "You're still here."

"I'm still here," she replied, and Robert offered her a drink.

After a little silence in which they drank and watched each other, Cersei said, "You know that Hoster Tully will betray you, don't you?"

" Possibly. But Varys is watching him."

After drinking his goblet with a mouthful, Robert had a great desire to fuck someone, and when he was about to get up, he heard Cersei ask, "What was she like?"

"Who?" asked him confused.

"Lyanna Stark. The woman that hunted all our marriage." He knows that she feels shadowed by his Lyanna. Hell, every time he was sleeping with her, it was Lyanna that he imagined, not her. But he was taken aback by her question.

"You've never asked about her, not once. Why now?"

"Considering the all recent news regarding the treat that we will face from Essos, I think it's time to hear about her."

Robert, taking a look inside his glass and feeling how the wine made horrible memories reappear, but never the face of the young girl he fell in love a long time ago. looking at his wife, he said, "You want to know the horrible truth? I can't even remember what she looked like. I only know she was the one thing I ever wanted. Someone took her away from me, and the Seven Kingdoms couldn't fill the hole she left behind." And he finished his cup in a gulp, drawing the bad memories of that damn man whit it.

"And how does it make you feel that she has given herself to Rhaegar Targaryen and not to you. That she bore his son and not yours. Is it destroying you inside? Does it make you suffer or are you indifferent to it?"

This Woman. Roberta hated her more and more and every time she opened her mouth, she spits poison on those he loved. And filling the heads with these poisons, especially of his cursed of a son Joffrey, who made him lose his oldest friend. The brother he had chosen a long time ago.

"He is not Lyanna's son."

"The stories that are running have a different sound. Aenar Targaryen, son of Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark."

"He is not her son!" roared Robert slamming the hand against the table almost breaking it in half. "He is the Bastard of Rhaegar Targaryen!" he said with disdain to the name.

"And by telling you that, does it make you feel better?" She continued and Robert felt even more furious and was about to explode.

"Stop banging her name and calling that bastard her son!"

And she immediately closed her mouth, drinking her wine, and amidst the anger that was clouding his sight, Robert saw how she trembled for a moment.

"Are you afraid of him?" she said after some silence.

"No!" he replied, putting more wine back into his giblet. But then, looking up and toward her, he said. "But I'm afraid of his army, which is immense."

"Immense?" chuckled Cersei, and Robert leaned against the back of the chair. "20,000 men and a small dragon are not enough to conquer the Seven Kingdoms."

"20,000 veteran Sellswords who have made their lives the art of war. Trained in our tactics and who have always fought wars in Essos since the company was formed. 200 War elephants, an animal never faced in Westeros before. Another 10,000 Sellswords belonging to a Northern Bastard whore. More than 100,000 Dotracky screamers who have fought wars in Essos all their damn life and only a madman would face them in the open field. And a fucking Dragon that only the gods know how big it is."

"And who told you these numbers? Varys? They're just lies. We can gather more than 200,000 well-armed men from the lords of the six kingdoms. They are led by a sixteen-year-old boy with no experience. We, on the other hand, can count on the brightest military minds of the Six Kingdoms..."

"Ah, arrogance and confidence. Traits you share with your father. Tell me what's the biggest number, five or one?"

"Five," she said, shaking her head and smiling. And at that moment Robert said showing his open hand, "Five," and then his fist, "One. Three armies under one commander, with one goal. The Iron Throne. Our only luck is that he has no ships to cross the Narrow Sea. He needs almost 500 ships. Maybe more. And he doesn't even have 100."

"So, we have to corrupt the pirates and all those who have the ships so that they don't join him."

"Yes. You women are so perceptive, reduce everything to mere words." And he began to laugh to mask the terror he has for that army. Then he seriously added, "But if that damn Dragon seed lands in Westeros, the two hundred thousand men you want to gather will become ashes. He has an army that has fought a thousand battles. We on the other hands don't have even a purpose. Everyone wants something without giving nothing. And Our stabs in the back don't make soldiers and warriors. We haven't faced a real war in 9 years."

"So, we will face our doom," she said, finishing the goblet of wine. Then she stood up and walked towards the door, thoughtful, but before leaving she said, "I loved you once, Robert. Was there ever any chance that you would return my love?"

"No," replied Robert lowering his gaze and feeling horrible about admitting that. His life was a misery having lost the woman he loved. But with this marriage, he made her life also a misery. The cruel truth that he never wants to admit was that even in death Rhaegar Targaryen won, and this made him even more angry.

Cersei left the room, and Robert put more wine in his goblet. After this conversation, he needed to hunt, not fuck. And as he got up, he headed out of the room to go and get ready.

 

* * *

 

After the meeting with the king, Hoster rushed straight to his room to prepare his departure in secret. He was sure that once the king and Tywin Lannister have deposed his daughter and his nephew, they will turn their attention at him, taking away his title of Lord Paramount of the Trident, and giving it to Walder Frey, now that soon Tywin Lannister's son will marry a Frey, and as a result, a future nephew could take the place of the old Frey. Hoster had to act immediately, and the first move was to go to his eldest daughter and her husband, Eddard. Considering the recent rumors regarding that the Targaryen Boy of Essos is his nephew, Hoster may have a Dragon on his side, and who knows that even more. A Targaryen Princess for Edmure, if he plays his cards well as he did before the Rebellion.

"Owen, ask for news in the harbor for any ship that leaves for the North."

"Yes, my lord," he replied. Owen was the captain of his guard and Hoster trusted him almost blindly.

When the evening arrived Hoster was ready to leave for the North, having found a ship heading there with men for the Night's Watch, but at that very moment he saw the Golden Cloaks coming.

"Lord Hoster Tully. You are accused of plotting against the king, with your son-in-law, the Lord of Winterfell, Eddard Stark, and your daughter, Lady Lysa Arryn. We ask you to follow us."

"I have not betrayed the king, and I certainly will not allow you to drag me into your dungeons," said Hoster, putting his hand on the hilt of the sword. And so did those who were with him, the Tully guard.

The golden cloaks pointed the spades at them, and Hoster knew they had little chance. And he had even less, but he'll try anyway.

"Before we kill you all, I want to know the name of my attacker?" asked Hoster, pulling out the sword, and so did his guards.

"Ser Janos Slynt, Lord Commander of the Golden Cloaks." responded the man, and shouting then, "Attack!"

And some of the enemies threw their spears, killing many from his escort, who had no shields.

When chaos was in the corridors, and his men were fighting, Owen shouted, " Take to safety, Lord Tully!"

And while he was defending himself from some Golden Cloaks, two of his men rushed to him. "Come on, my lord," and they began to make their way towards the exit while the others were holding back the Golden Cloaks.

There were more Golden Cloaks outside, and his remaining men ran to stop them, while Hoster, helped by one of his men, climbed on one of the horses that were there, and then rode away, through the city and towards the harbor.

"Stop!" shouted Hoster, whom some men were loading and unloading from a ship. " Is this the ship that leaves for the North?"

"Not anymore. King's orders. No ship must leave the port because there are traitors at court."

"I will pay you double if you leave for the north. And I will give more men for the Night's Watch"

"Hmm... Are you in a hurry, my lord? Are you the traitor? I could sell you to the king for a large amount."

"Three times the price you usually ask for a nobleman if we leave now."

"Considering that you are in a hurry and that from what I can see you are a very important person, and therefore very rich. I want five big bags full of gold."

"All right. Once I'm on my land I'll get you this promised gold," replied Hoster, giving a small sachet of gold.

"Let's hurry now," said Hoster, and the Captain gave the order to abandon everything and set sail.

He saw the City of King's Landing in the distance, and heard the bells ringing, while Hoster, putting his sword away, was taken to the cabin where he will be staying.

 

* * *

 

_**Volantis** _

 

Their ships were entering Volantis and Daenerys noticing the large number of ships.

"It's a great power Volantis. Don't you think they' ll try to attack you when they' ll want to cut the deal with you?" Daenerys asked Aenar.

"Yes. As soon as I leave Essos, the Cities will unite and attack Westeros, weakened and without a fleet, wanting to bring slavery to Westeros as well. Especially thanks to their help, or more precisely the one who are behind Illyrio."

"Illyrio?"

"Yes. But that is a story for another day."

Daenerys nodded and continued to look around, with her hand on her belly.

When they got off the ships with the three prisoners, they headed for the Red Temple, and Daenerys was very excited about it. Especially since she will soon have her own dragon. Of course, he will still be small, but she will be able to hold him in her arms, touch him, feed him, and bond with him.

Upon entering they were welcomed by a woman, who must surely be a Red Priestess, or so Daenerys thought. And she was a very beautiful one.

In fact, at that moment, the Red Priest who always accompanied Aenar, Alester Sarwyck, knelt before the woman, "Great Red Priestess".

"Brother Alester. I hope that everything has gone well so far with the young king."

" Perfectly." The man answered, with the hood still on his head.

It was Aenar who came forward, "I think you know why we are here, Lady Kinvara."

"Indeed, I know," replied the woman with a smirk on her face, looking to Aenar with lust. And Daenerys didn't like that, and she was sure that her mother didn't like it either, even though she hid it well.

As they passed through the great hall of the temple, Daenerys asked, "Do we need to know something, Aenar?" making a sign toward the woman.

"No," he replied, while keeping looking forward, "Kinvara offered to kill my enemies with dark magic. The only thing I had to do was lie with her. The blood of the king."

And hearing that, Daenerys dropped the subject, looking toward her mother, who took her hand and gave her a reassuring smile.

Arriving at the ritual room, she saw that there was a symbol on the ground.

Turning towards them, Kinvara said to her and her mother, "Take a knife and your eggs and go to the center of the symbol."

Her mother took the green egg while Daenerys took the black one, and Aenar also gave her that cream, which she smiled at. And both went to the center and Kinvara began saying a prayer in High Valyrian before the fire.

Then turning to Aenar she said, "Bring the Khal and his Bloodriders in." And Daenerys saw their soldiers bringing in the Khal and its Bloodrides, wounded and in chains. When they were brought into the middle of the room where the symbol was, the soldiers stabbed them in the legs, causing them to fall to their knees. And they tied the prisoner to a ring on the floor.

"I'll be back from the Nightslands, and I'll take your head, Westerosian." Daenerys heard the Khal shouting at Dothraki.

"And I'll send you back to hell again," shouted Aenar in Dothraki.

When the soldiers left, Daenerys saw Arthur hand over to Aenar something, or rather what looked like clothes.

"Cut your hands and let the blood drip on the eggs," said Kinvara.

They did it and suddenly they saw that the priestess threw a torch of fire on the ground that set the symbol on fire and with it the Dothraki. Daenerys felt a little warm but didn't burn, and she glanced toward her mother, who was felling the same. After the flames began to die out, she heard cracks and small roars. Looking down, there was a dragon with scales are black scales, horns and spinal plates blood red, and with eyes that were smoldering red pits. When he opened his mouth his teeth were black. The second Dragon, on the other hand, had mostly cream scales, while his horns, wing bones and spinal crest had the color of the gold. His teeth were shining black daggers, his claws were black and sharp, and his eyes were two pools of molten gold. The Dragons began to climb her legs. The Black one climbed on her shoulder, but the crem one, on the other hand, wanted to cudel in her arms. He was so cute. She noticed that they were naked when turning to her mother, she was standing there in all her glory with a young dragon in her arms, which was caressing him, and he was looking up to her.

He had the scales and wings jade-green, while his eyes, when he looked, toward her dragons, were bronze. He had black claws and teeth like black needles.

Aenar approached them and put the robes on their shoulders. The dragons immediately got off and approached each other, looking at each other.

"They're beautiful," said Aenar, "though they're different from Caraxes." And looking at them with curiosity.

"It's because they're Valyrians," Kinvara intervened. "As I told you when you came here with your egg, your dragon is one of the ancients. A race that inhabited the world before the coming of man, and extinct before Valyria was born, and that maybe, and I say maybe, is the last egg. But since you don't know where the egg comes from, you can't find out if there are others.

Aenar nodded, and asked, "Do you already know how to name them?"

"Rhaegal," replied her mother without thinking. "In honor of your father, my firstborn."

"And you Daenerys?"

Daenerys began to think. She had a lot of names in her mind. "Syrax and Silverwing."

"After the dragons of The Realm's delight and the Good Queen." And Daenerys smiled.

"Tomorrow we leave for old Valyria," said Kinvara, and they headed out of the temple, with dragons in chests, and heading towards an inn.

When they arrived, Aenar took a room for them and two more for Ser Barristan and Arthur.

After changing and feeding the little dragons, Aenar said, "Let's sleep now."

 

* * *

 

_**Ghardaq** _

 

They received news from Magister Illyrio that he and Viserys Targaryen had landed and were about to arrive at Ghardaq. Soon they will have their own dragons, and they will bend the world to their will.

The fresh air was coming in and Gagdara, slipping from under Grazdan's arm, headed for the balcony. The sun was rising over the water, the city was awake, and she closed her eyes and tasted the moment.

"Why did you get up?" She heard her brother's voice, wrapping his arms around her waist, and starting to kiss her on the neck and along her shoulder.

He then started to lower one hand down along her belly, reaching her already wet pussy.

"Gods, you are so wet," he said, beginning to caress her pussy. "When the Targaryen arrives, after I've had fun with him, I'll leave you the honor of giving him the last slit," whispered Grazdan, thrusting two fingers in her pussy. She smiled, her eyes closed, her head fell backwards onto his shoulder, and she moaned at what she was feeling. After some thrusts into her pussy, he stopped, and she opened her eyes immediately.

With one arm under her knees and one around her waist, Grazdan lifted her up, carrying her to the bed, and laying her down on her back.

Then kissing her on the lips, he positioned himself between her legs, and she could feel how his cock was touching her wet pussy. With a single powerful thrust, Grazdan entered into her almost fully, and she closed her eyes for the contact, and he started to fuck her wildly, slamming her against the bed.

She opened her thighs more, and he went even deeper, while she had her hands on his ass, touching him. Between the kisses and the thrusts, Grazdan said, "I want a son!"

Hearing that tears started to come down from her eyes as he was fucking her because that is what she too wanted. After a few more thrusts he spent himself deep inside her, spilling all his seed, and she prayed that it would take root. He was lying over her for a few minutes catching his breath, and she caressed him.

He then lifted himself and began to look at her for a moment, cleaning the wet tears that were on her check's sides, and then pull out of her, lying on the bed.

Gagdara, turning around, began to give a trail of kisses from his abs, up until his lips, though marking his neck. She was not stupid, she knew and saw how the women of their city lusted him and looked at him with burning desire, and she always smirked when these things happened and especially in seeing their envy, because she was the only one who was allowed to taste him and to have his seed, and she laughed when she marked him because that showed the world that he was already claimed. That he belonged to her.

Then she placed her head on his chest. She felt how his hot seed mixed with her juice was coming down from her pussy, and she smiled.

"I want to meet him," Grazdan said all of a sudden, while they were lying down.

"Who?" she asked, making circles with her fingers on her chest

"This Dragonlord, this Aenar Targaryen," he said, continuing to look upward. "I want to see his dragon. The tales say that he is quite special."

"And how are you going to meet him?"

"By joining his Kingsguard for a short time."

"What?" she asked, standing up and looking him in the eyes.

"What better way to take down your enemy than to be next to him," Grazdan replied, placing a hand on his hip, and beginning to lift it up, towards her breast, undoubtedly trying to distract her, but he continued, "Observe what his weaknesses are, who his friends are, and the people he loves."

"No!" she said firmly. She didn't like this idea, especially since he might not come back.

"I'm not asking for your permission. I'm just informing you about my plans."

"So what I think doesn't matter," she asked, removing his hand from her breast, and angered.

"For Old Ghis, woman. Of course, it's important what you think," he said sitting up and putting his hand on her face, "But how do you want to destroy that Valyrian bastard if we don't even know him?"

And she lowered her head knowing that her brother was right.

"When Aenar Targaryen conquers Westeros, he will turn his gaze towards us, because we will become the only force to oppose him. Of course, this will take a few years, but even his conquest will not be easy. And while he will make his conquest, we will make our moves, forging alliances with the Free Cities, and rebuilding my army that I lost during the search for Dragon's eggs. But not before I've got my vengeance on the usurpers of New Ghish."

Sighing, she said, "But that doesn't justify the fact that you want to go and meet him and become his Kingsguard, even if for a short time. A very dangerous role. If you go and don't come back, you'll leave me alone in this world."

"Trust me, little sister. I will return. I've always had it since we were children. And you won't be alone. Soon we'd have dragons," he said, kissing her on the lips, then getting up and dressing.

"Let's go meet Viserys Targaryen and give the reward to Illyrio."

Gagdara sighed and stood up.

As he was spinning his swords, Grazdan said, "I will make the Targaryen even more famous than they are now, when I will be marching upon the world with their heads on a spike, and under the banners of the harpy, starting with that of Viserys Targaryen." And he left the room, laughing.

Gagdara laughed too, but not for what her brother said, but because of his arrogance and his confidence. These two things will be his ruin one day, even though she always warns him.

 

* * *

 

He and Illyrio were approaching the city. It was very big with high walls almost impossible to cross. And mighty gates with what looked like winged women on the sides.

"The Harpy," said Illyrio, but Viserys ignored the comment. Soon he will have his army with which he will slaughter the bastard and take his dragon.

"In how many days will we be ready to depart."

"I don't know. Very soon, your grace."

Passing through the great gate, Viserys saw a small army deployed, just over 2000 men.

"Are these the men who will lead me to victory, Illyrio? They are a miserable handful." He said with disdain. The Bastard had 20 times more. Shaking the reins, Viserys rides quickly towards the Great Pyramid.

When he got there, Viserys with some difficulty got off the horse and saw a tall, muscular, long-haired man and other men dressed as what they were supposed to be priests. But he didn't give a shit about them. He only wanted his rightful army.

"Come. Emperor Grazdan and his sister Empress Gagdara are waiting for you in the Great Hall," said the priest, while the big man just looked at him with his own eyes.

Escorted through the corridors of the pyramid, Viserys was walking with his head held high. The pillars around them, all consisted of four harpies.

Entering a room, Viserys saw a lot of armed men, and at the bottom two figures one of whom was a young woman, and very attractive.

Once in front of them, Viserys saw the smirk on the woman's lips and felt irritated and heard Illyrio says, "I am pleased to introduce you, Viserys of House Targaryen, rightful King of the Andals, the Rhoynars and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and protector of the realm."

But the two did not respond and felt even more irritated by their silence, Viserys said, "It is customary to kneel when one is in front of a King and in front of the Dragon.

"You are neither a King nor a Dragon," replied the man.

"How dare you!" screamed Viserys pulling out his sword with his left hand. "I'll rip you apart from the neck to the balls!"

But then what happened shortly after was so fast that Viserys hadn't noticed, until he felt the pain, in his left arm and in the same leg. He was on his knees. Panic on his face and tears descending along his cheeks. Looking to the left with fear, Viserys saw that the one who was attacking him was the tall man. Grasping him by the hair and arm, and then the man who was next to the woman approached him, punched in the face. Viserys screamed, of pain, for the broken leg and arm, and now for the face. Then another punch and again and again, and after a few minutes, he felt nothing, except the taste of his own blood.

"This is for the ancient Ghis Empire, Valyrian, and which will reborn from your ashes." Whispered the man.

The woman approached him, and grabbing him by the chin she said, "Your blood will give life to my dragons!" and she gave him a kiss, on his bloody lips, before spitting into his face.

"Take him away. And prepare the ritual!" heard Viserys as they dragged him away, and he screamed, "Illyrio! Help me Illyrio!"

 

* * *

 

When the Valyrian was taken away, Gagdara began to laugh, and heard Illyrio Mopatis say, " Your Graces, now that I have fulfilled my part of the agreement that we have…" but did not finish talking, that her brother, Grazdan, cut off his head.

Looking toward her with an evil grin, he said, "His reward is served!"

"You're terrifying, Grazdan," she replied kissing him fiercely.

"Never kiss another man again, do you understand?" he said in an angry voice.

She didn't respond.

"Are these the famous Valyrians, dear sister? The race that claimed the Dragons?" asked her brother laughing. "If all of them are like this whiner, their ruin is near, and our victory will be even easier."

"Your arrogance and your confidence will be your downfall, brother. Aenar Targaryen is not like other Valyrians according to the stories that are fling around Essos, chanting his victories," she said, breaking the kiss. "He is cruel, ruthless, a warrior. And he's certainly not a monk. Don't underestimate him."

But Grazdan kept laughing, "A dragon without balls, dear sister. Like this one, I'm sure. After all, everyone knows that the Valyrian Women were the ones with the balls, and this Aenar uses the deeds of others to increase his fame. Now let's fuck."

"Leave sorcerers. And prepare the ritual for the dragons. Out!"

And once everyone was out, with one hand around his neck, Gagdara used the other one to unbelt his pants and drop them down. His dick went straight between her legs touching her pussy since they were close to each other. Feeling that she moaned, and Grazdan's hands ripped her dress off.

"It was my favorite," she replied biting her lower lip, while with her free hand she grabbed his cock. "Don't ever do that again, brother!"

But he didn't answer, in fact, he slapped her on the ass with both hands, and squeezed it so hard that it made her moan, Grazdan took her in his arms, she instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist.

With small steps, he took her against a pillar and thrust his cock deep inside her starting to thrust hard and very fast, fucking her against the pillar while she kept kissing him. And they fucked until the moment of the ritual came.

 

* * *

 

After dressing in an even more regal way, they headed for the temple of the sorcerers. She wore an Essosi dress, red, which covered her big breasts only frontally, leaving her side and back bare, and covered her ass completely, and in front just enough.

Her brother, on the other hand, wore a white, sleeveless Essosi tunic that uncovered his mighty chest in a "V" shape.

The temple of the sorcerers was dark, only lit by the torches. On the floor, there was a strange symbol, double, with full raised lines. One of the twin symbols was filled with a black liquid, while the other was empty.

In the middle, there was a large "X", and around it, circles were raised and only afterward did she realize that their eggs were on the circles.

"I ask you to cut off your palm and put blood in the ancient cup for the ritual. Both of you!"

She took the knife and cut off her palm, then her brother's, and then twisted it into the cup.

After a while, Gagdara saw... dragged, a screaming Viserys into the room. He was all beaten, tied up and wounded, then put on the "X" with his head down.

"Approach." Said the sorcerer, making also sign with his hand. Once there, Grazdan began to torturer Viserys, cutting fingers, nails, making signs of the harpy on his arms and legs, and then creating two wings on Viserys' chest.

The dragon blood, the Valyrian blood began to flow down along the body of Viserys, towards the eggs and beginning to fill the second twin symbol the empty one.

While Viserys was screaming for the pain and torture between the curses of Grazdan, Gagdara, tired of being on the sidelines, approached Viserys. At the same time, Grazdan pulled out Viserys tongue with pliers and cut it, and he made a scream of mighty throat, as even more blood came down.

"You've had enough fun," said Gagdara, taking the knife out of his hand. Her brother gave her a confused look.

Tearing off Viserys's remaining pants, his cock was smooth, and she took it in her hand and started stroking it quickly, while Viserys was screaming. Surely he realized what she wanted to do, but apparently not her brother, who grabbed her by the chin and said angrily, "What the fuck are you doing!" Looking her in the eye.

Instead, bringing the knife to his neck, she said, "Take your hand off me, or I' ll slit your throat." She saw his offended face, leaving the room enraged, while she continued to stroke Viserys' cock, that was hardening, but in terms of size, it was pathetic since it was really small compared to Grazdan's. She thought that the Valyrians were pretty big in those parts and very gifted. Seeing this one she was disappointed.

"If you want the ritual to succeed, the emperor must be here. Your union has been sealed and blood spilled on the eggs, but it will not succeed if he is not here." The leader of the sorcerers said.

Hearing that Viserys was about to spill, Gagdara cut off his cock, and he gave another powerful scream despite not having the tongue, and she put the cock in his mouth, then cut off his balls, while he tried to scream, even if he could not.

Cleaning and washing her hand, Gagdara said, "I'll be back," leaving the room and searching for her brother.

After some time, she found him on a balcony of the temple, with his hands crossed over his chest, looking out.

"I finally found you," Gagdara said, trying to hug him, but he stopped her before she could, "Stay away from me!" hissed Grazdan.

"Brother..." she said trying to touch him, but he moved away from her.

"It's over"

"What?" she asked, chuckling and with a confused expression. She didn't know that it would shake him so much.

"It's over between us, after what you've done." He answered calmly.

"Over? But it didn't happen..."

"You touched and stroked another man's cock."

"But..."

"No!" He cut her off by raising his hand, "I don't want to know what you did, but know it's over, I'll break our relationship. I wish you...happiness, sister." And he headed off, leaving a Gagdara speechless and heartbroken. Apart from the strokes and the touch, nothing serious had happened. She didn't suck him, and she certainly didn't have him inside. But if Grazdan thinks that he can get away from her, then he's wrong.

Once they both returned to the room, the sorcerer set fire to the symbol. Viserys tried to scream as he burned, but his cock was in his mouth, yet Gagdara kept looking at her brother with a broken heart.

After a while, she heard dragons roar. And looking toward the flames, she saw five dragons of different colors and the body of Viserys, burned.

Finally, they had their own dragons.

 

* * *

 

_**On the ship** _

 

It was their first night on the ship, traveling to Old Valyria. The wind was apparently on their side and now Aenar was heading towards their cabin, a bit drunk, after spending the evening with Arthur and Ser Barristan, who were telling their adventures. On entering, he saw Rhaella and Daenerys immersed in their cups of wine, laughing and talking. As soon as he entered, Aenar's cock was already hard from the vision he found himself in front of. Both women had loose hair, and they wore large, colorful night dresses.

"Aenar!" exclaimed Daenerys, trying to get up, but she lost a bit of control, "Sorry, I had too much wine," she said, and Aenar smiled, putting some wine in a goblet, and going towards the bed he sat in the middle of them. Aenar was really grateful that his tunic and pants covered his erection because his cock was very hard. As he moved his gaze between Rhaella and Daenerys, who were sipping from their glasses, he saw the lust in their eyes. Surely the wine has increased the lust.

After a little silence in which he finished his chalice, he felt Rhaella's hand on his face, who, turning him, captured his lips and kissed him passionately. Aenar, he could taste the Dornian wine on his lips, and the hand of Daenerys who began to caress him on his pants, and on his hard cock.

Aenar interrupted the kiss with Rhaella, and brought his attention to Daenerys, capturing his lips. And it was weird that he couldn't taste the wine on them, but something else. So it wasn't the wine to make her lose control before. She immediately increased the kiss, almost eating him, and dipped her hands in his hair.

Rhaella meanwhile began to unbutton his tunic, while he touched Daenerys' tits. "Gods, your tits are so ..." but he interrupted the kiss, and at the same time Rhaella stopped herself too.

As he was touching Daenerys tits, Aenar asked, "Are they bigger than when we made love a month ago?" And Daenerys became red, lowering her head with a smile, he wanted to ask again but was interrupted by Rhaella, kissing him again, then taking off his tunic completely, and pushing him on the bed.

Daenerys began to open his pants quickly, releasing his cock, and grabbing him. He got up a bit on his elbows, seeing how she looked at his cock and licking her lips, she began to stroke him. Jon groaned by the feeling, closing his eyes.

When he felt Daenerys stopping, Aenar suddenly opened his eyes and was surprised by what he saw.

Rhaella and Daenerys were kissing passionately as they began to take off their clothes, making them fall to the ground. Now they were as naked as the day they were born, but apparently, they forgot about him for a moment, because while kissing they started to touch each other's pussy with their hands, while with the free ones they touched their tits. Aenar got up on his elbows, and with his troubling cock, he started to look at them. What a scene, and what a vision. Surely the wine gave courage to this initiative, from Rhaella's side more, and if they wanted to give him a heart attack they were almost succeeding. Breaking their moment, they both turned towards him, and while they were still hugging, Rhaella said with a smirk, " It seems our young dragon feels shaded!

"Oh, poor little dragon!" Daenerys answered with a smirk.

"Oh don't worry. I love what I'm seeing."

They smirked and approached him. Rhaella began to stroke his dick while he, taking Daenerys by the hand, said, "Come Daenerys, sit on my face. And when she did", Jon attacked her pussy.

While Rhaella, after stroking him for a while, she took him in her mouth.

Daenerys moaned, and he could tell that she was squeezing her eyes and biting her lips for pleasure. He could also hear her moanings, and when he inserted and began to thrust two fingers, she was crying of pleasure silently. He loves the pleasure that Rhaella was giving him with her mouth, and her skills since their first time she did improve a lot especially considering that in her youth she never did this. Aenar could feel the warmth of Rhaella's mouth, the saliva coming long his coke, how her tongue was stroking over his coke, as she moved her head up and down his member and how the head of his cock was reaching the back of her throat, and she was gagging. After a while, she comes all over his mouth.

And At that moment he too came, spilling into Rhaella's warm mouth, deep in her throat. When Daenerys got off him, she lay down beside him, breathless, and so was he. Rhaella continued to suck him, finishing him off and cleaning him with her tongue, then climbing on the bed, she sits over Daenerys, with her knees on the sides, and her pussy almost touching Daenerys belly, Rhaella began to kiss her, and Aenar could see hanging Rhaella breast over Dany's chest and Gods they were beautiful. The time keep going, but her beauty, the Valyrian beauty remains the same. That is an aspect that Rhaella and Dany had in the commune.

"Gods I can taste you on her mouth," said Daenerys and his cock was hardening again. As Jon got up, he told Daenerys, "I want to fuck you."

And she smirked. Rhaella on the other hand, lay down on the bed, opening her legs, and Daenerys, got in the middle of them, begin to stroke her pussy with her thumb, and pointing her ass upwards.

"Gods, you have such a beautiful ass," said Aenar, caressing the cheeks, her back, her sides, and then with his hand, he starts to stroke her pussy.

Taking his cock, Aenar brought him to her entrance, and with a powerful thrust, he entered her.

"It feels so good to be inside you. So hot, it's like being home," and he started to thrust in her, while she, with one hand, opened the lips of Rhaella's pussy, licking and inserting her tongue.

Rhaella, moaned, while touching her tits, squeezing them, and squeezing her nipples, and Daenerys too, moaned while he was thrusting in her, increasing the rhythm, and holding her by the thighs. His Dany was crying of pleasure, between the leaks of Rhaella cunt, and the same was doing Rhaella when Daenerys began to thrust her finger inside her. Aenar continued to thrust, in her like a wolf on his other half, bending down, with his chest on her back, and his hands hugging her. Her breasts were jumping, and hitting his arms, and with one he took one of Danys breasts in his hands, to hold them steady.

After a while Aenar stops, and so did Dany and Rhaella, looking towards him in a question way, and he took out his cock from inside Dany.

Climbing onto the bed he placed himself between Rhaella's thighs, telling Daenerys, "Sit on Rhaella's face, facing me." Dany did, and Rhaella started licking her. Aenar, meanwhile, stroking the head of his cock for a while at Rhaella's entrance, and feeling her juice, he entered her with a single thrust, starting to fuck her fast, holding her by the hips, while kissing Daenerys.

Continuing to thrust into Rhaella, Aenar, leaving Rhaella's hips and grabbing Daenerys by the hips, he brought her to him closer, kissing her fiercely, and this breaks what Rhaella was doing, for a moment. He brought one of his hands on one of her breast, squeezing it, and passing the thumb over her nipple, which was very hard. He adored her tits and will never be tired of them, and now that they were even bigger, he adored them even more. Aenar bent down to take it in his mouth, sucking it, and almost biting.

"Easy," said Daenerys, interrupting the moment, "I'm very sensitive."

He smiled leaving them, and after a few more thrusts, he said, "Rhaella, I'm about..." and he spilled inside her, and Rhaella arched her back. And at that same time Daenerys, to whom Rhaella started again to licks, also came for the second time.

All three were breathless, and lying on the bed, Aenar brought Rhaella and Daenerys on his chest, caressing their shoulder, as they rested their hands on his ABS.

"By the gods, Aenar, this was an unforgettable night," said Rhaella, and he chuckled.

"We will have many more like these, but now we need to rest, and prepare for what awaits us in Old Valyria." And if saying he was worried was a euphemism.

They drifted to sleep necked. He knows that Ghost was outside the door guarding it, so he can rest now with the lowered guard.

 

* * *

 

Aenar was on the dock of their ship watching the clear and starry night sky. He felt a strange attraction towards Valyria, he didn't know why. It was as if he was coming home, though to tell the truth, it was not a home. Just a ruin. But in Valyria there was also a darkness.

"Aenar, I thought I would find you in our bed," Rhaella said, approaching him and wrapping her arms around his waist.

"I couldn't sleep," he replied, "Daenerys?"

"Exhausted. But it's normal in her state."

"State?" Asked Aenar confused by what she said, "What do you mean?"

"Nothing. I'm saying meaningless things. I think I'm getting tired too," she replied, putting her head on his shoulder, and then adding, "especially after these magnificent nights I've spent," and then whispering, "I can't wait to have you inside me again, my dragon. And she brought her hand on his cock starting to stroke him while kissing.

"Please, Rhae, not here. There will definitely be someone watching."

"Rhae? So much confidence, young dragon. Now you give me nicknames."

"Considering I fuck you, yes."

" Then let's go inside and show me, how you're fucking me again," she said, taking him by the hand, but not to their cabin, rather somewhere else. Once inside, there was no bed in the room, just a few weapons and armours.

Rhaella locked the door, taking off her dress, freeing her beautiful breast, and then pushed him against the wall. She knelt down and lowered his pants, throwing them away, releasing his cock that immediately pointed in her face. In the meantime, he took off his top too, and throw it on his other cloths.

She took him in her hand and began to stroke him quickly, with a smirk on her face, and Aenar closed his eyes, groaning. Then Rhaella attacked his cock, sucking him like she never did before, while holding him by the hips, and taking him completely. He could feel how his dick went all the way to the back of her throat. Aenar looked down for a moment to look at her and caught her eyes that were on him, while she kept stroking her cock with one hand, holding it upwards, with the other she touched his balls and licked them, and then she was touching his abdominals, that had been formed after years of hard training as a sellsword.

She, taking him back in her mouth, continued to suck him, but Aenar instead, stopping her, and holding her by the head, firm, began to thrust her fast, until the back of Rhaella's throat... the saliva was gluing from the corners of her mouth, and she was gaging when he buried all his cock in her mouth. In the meantime, Rhaella brought one of her hands between her legs, rubbing herself, while the other placed it on her tits.

After a few more thrusts, he felt that he was coming, and holding her head, he spilled his seed in her warm mouth, and deep in her throat.

Then he felt down breathless, watching this beautiful woman, this Targaryen Queen that had Just sucked him, with the mouth full of his seed swallowing.

"I will never get tired of sucking your cock and swallowing your seed," Rhaella said with a smirk on her lips, cleaning her mouth with the back of her hand while she was sitting on the floor. Aenar chuckled and felt his cock return to life again and straighten out.

"Already?" she asked with a smirk glancing at his erection, and Aenar, began to approach her by walking on his hands and knees like a predator, and his cock straight. And once he was between her legs, she lowered herself, lying on the floor, largely opening her thighs.

While he was above her, with his arms on the sides of her head, Aenar began to move his hips a bit, brushing his erected cock against Rhaella's cunt looking into her eyes, and both moaned as the head of his cock touched her wet entrance.

"Gods you are so wet and ready for me to fuck you." and he continued to tease her, loving to see how she had her eyes closed and biting her lips.

"You're a teasing little bastard," Rhaella said between the moans.

Instead, capturing her lips, he said between the kisses, "And you're a little whore, eager to have my cock inside you."

"You..." but she didn't finish, that Aenar with a single thrust, he entered inside her, and at the same time captured her lips when she gasped. He stayed like that for a while, feeling how her hot, wet pussy was welcoming his cock.

Aenar began to move his hips, with slow thrusts, while the walls of Rhaella's pussy began to tighten around his cock. He started to increase the pace of his thrust with more speed and more force, and she was moaning as she caressed him. On his face, his shoulder, his chest, his ribs and then, she brought her hand on her sensitive part of the pussy, between there body, stroking it quickly. Although she hadn't fucked in sixteen years, Aenar couldn't help but admit that Rhaella was really a great lover, and especially considering her age, she could with his hunger, and his youthful energies.

He was slamming her against the floor of the ship, with her opening the thighs more and more and him going deeper and deeper. She was screaming of pleasure so loudly, That Aenar was sure all the ships were hearing this. But when he was slowing down, Rhaella took him by surprise, flipped him on his back, and starting to ride him, furiously, while having her hands on his chest and starting to scream of pleasure with her eyes closed.

As she rode him, he placed his hands on his hips, and Aenar was enchanted by the vision that was riding him, especially by how her tits were jumping at the rhythm of her rides. He began to let his hands wondering along Rhaella's body, from her hips, up over the rib cage, and grabbing her firm breasts, squeezing them, and passing his thumb over her nipples.

"Gods, these tits. They are perfection. A trait that you have with your daughter," he said as she was riding him, and she smiles. he got up a bit, and captured one of them, sucking them and licking them.

"I'm about to..." and she cumed, landing on him. Aenar didn't yet spill, so he had a few more thrust on his part. As she was breathless over him, Aenar, raised Rhaella's ass a bit and started giving some quick thrusts. And after two more thrusts, rising up his hips, Aenar spilled all his seed deep in her, with a long scream.

And he stayed inside her, breathless, hugging her tightly, to him. She was smaller than him and slender, and Just like Dany, she fitted perfectly in his arms.

She stood up a bit, with her arms on his chest, and looking him in the eyes said, "I'm full of your seed, grandson. Between last night and tonight, I'm full."

"Do you like it, dear grandmother? That my seed has been spilled out in your very depths? Or walk, with my seed dripping down from your beautiful pussy?" he asked with a grin, stroking her breast side.

She moaned as she kissed him, and he caressed her ass and her body. It was nice to feel her body against him. Her soft, her scent of perfume of Essos, mixed with the smell of sex. He was really a lucky man to have them, and he will show it to them until the end of his days. Because they were his jewel, his family.

"I want to bread you. I want you to stop taking the moon tea, and give birth to my child," he said, between the kisses.

" What?" she asked, standing up.

"I want a child."

"You know that's too..."

"Alysanne Targaryen had a child when she was like you."

"Alysanne was some years younger."

"But the Valyrians benefit of magic. I'm sure if we try, you'll get pregnant."

"I've had more miscarriages than anyone else, Aenar, and trust me that it breaks my heart every time I lost a child. And of the three children, I gave birth only one is still with me and that's one of the most important things in this world for me, with you of course. You really think that my heart will survive if I lose one. You have to wait a few years, and I'm sure Daenerys will give you some beautiful children."

Not wanting to start a fight, Aenar resumed kissing her.

"Now it' s enough," she said, "Let's go back to Dany and get some sleep. We're reaching Old Valyria and we'll have to be rested."

"Maybe I want to fuck you all night," said Aenar, smelling Rhaella's hair, which smelled like flowers mixed with sex.

"You smell so good," he said. As she gets up, with her hands on his chest. His cock was still inside her, and Aenar said, "If I am still deep in you, I'll continue to fuck you."

And she gets up from above him completely and naked in front of him. Aenar could now admire her body in all its splendor. The body of a mature woman that he had fucked. Aenar could see his seed coming down her thighs, "Do you want to clean yourself?" he asked, while Rhaella was wearing her dress again.

"No," she said, licking her lips. And she threw his pants and tunic at him.

While dressing Aenar asked for a curiosity, that he had since that beautiful night, "Listen, why Daenerys breasts have grown so much."

"It happens," she said, crossing her hands in front of her chest, waiting for him to get dressed.

"In such a short time? It hasn't been long since we fucked last time and they weren't that big.

"You don't like them?" Rhaella asked with a grin.

"Of course, I do. What man does not like big breasts, but I was just curious," replied Aenar and they both left the room, running into Arthur and Barristan.

" We wanted to know if everything was all right, your grace. We heard some screams, and..."

"Go to bed Arthur," Aenar said with a smirk, putting his hand around Rhaella's waist and continuing to walk.

Back in their cabin, they shared on the ship, Aenar saw Daenerys naked on the sleeping bed, on her back. Her pussy in plain sight, with her little white hair on the shuttle, and her big tits that were rising and falling at the rhythm of her breath.

"May all the gods help me," he muttered to himself, and then, whispering to Rhaella in her ear, he said, " Tell me how I'm going to resist all night to... to... that perfect body, that is calling me?"

She only smirked, and went to the other side of the bed, taking off her dress, naked again, and lying on the bed. Locking the door, he turned to Ghost who looked at him curiously and commented, "Boy, I'm fucked." After stroking him behind the ears, and taking off his clothes, Aenar lay naked, hugging Daenerys tightly, but feeling a strange swelling of her belly.

Shaking his head, he closed his eyes, bringing one of his hands over her tits.

 

* * *

 

The next morning, Daenerys woke up on the side, with Aenar's hand holding her breast, and his cock pointing into her ass. She smirched, and taking off his hand slowly, she turned him on his back, still slowly so that he wouldn't wake up. Taking a look at her mother, who was with her back turned towards her, Daenerys put herself between Aenar's legs, stroking them slowly, and she saw his cock how was throbbing with anticipation, and grabbing the cock she began to stroke him. He was very hard, long, and the head began to let out the precum, and she passed her tongue over it, licking it away while Jon moaned in his sleep. She smirked while he did it, and gave a slow lick to his member, from his balls to the head, while continuing to stroke him. The pregnancy made her want him even more than she wanted in the normal times.

After a few strokes, Daenerys took him in her mouth, feeling how good it was to have him, and she started to move her head up and down. Along his cock came down the saliva from her mouth.

Spitting on it Daenerys continued to stroke him, increasing the speed, and saw that Aenar was waking up, " By all the Gods, woman," he murmured, in a sleeping voice, and she resumed sucking him, moving her head up and down.

Daenerys stopped when she heard Arthur at the door saying, "Your Grace, we are approaching the island.

"Yes...," Aenar replied, as she took him in her mouth, "Thank you, Arthur," he added, and Daenerys could see in what torturous way he was. This made her smile, as she sucked him, while he started thrusting in her mouth first slowly, and then fast, rising his hips. She could feel how his cock was reaching the back of her throat as he was thrusting in her.

"I'm about to..." he said whispering, holding her head in place, spilling all his seed into her throat. Daenerys tried to swallow as much as she could, but it was too much, and the saliva mixed with his seed, was coming down from the corners of her mouth over his member.

Then she continued to suck him until he was finished and cleaning him up. Daenerys rose upwards, leaving a trail of kisses along his body. Now she was lying on top of him completely, with her big breast pressed against his strong chest, and kissing him. She could also fell how her pussy was touching his cock.

"I'll return this favor," he said, " but now it is time to get up."

After kissing him a little more Aenar got out of bed while she watched his magnificent shapes, and especially his perfect ass. She bit her lower lips and squeezed her legs to prevent any burst of pleasure. After he cleaned himself up with a cloth and got dressed he said, "Wake up Rhaella. Gently," and he left the room. Daenerys turned to her mother and began to caress her and whisper, "Wake up mother. We're getting nearer Valyria."

She began to open her eyes, and Daenerys began to kiss her on the lips, while one hand began to travel to her pussy.

"I can taste him on your mouth," she said, placing her hand on Daenerys' head, and she slipped two fingers into her mother's pussy.

 

* * *

 

 

_**Old Valyria** _

 

When they reached the coast of the island, they all landed.

"Prepare the baskets. I will show you the materials to take and carry them back to the boats. The others will have to stay here and keep their eyes open. There are many dangers on this island, be warned."

And they started their way to the temple.

As they crossed the ruined streets, with skeletons on the sides, and destroyed houses, Aenar saw with the tail of his eye the exciting and amazed expression of Daenerys and Rhaella and said, looking forward, "They held each other close and turned their backs upon the end. The hills that split asunder and the black that ate the skies; The flames that shot so high and hot that even dragons burned; Would never be the final sights that fell upon their eyes. A fly upon a wall, the waves the sea wind whipped and churned-"

"The city of a thousand years and all that men had learned; The Doom consumed it all alike, and neither of them turned." Finished Rhaella, and he turned toward her. She smiled and added, "I'm a Targaryen, and I was a queen. You really thought I didn't know this story and these verses."

"You're still a queen," replied Aenar, looking forward again.

" You can still feel the Doom of Valyria," Rhaella said. "And the Stonemen."

"They should be on the other side of the island," Aenar replied, not wanting to worry too much, but that doesn't change the fact that they were still on the alert. When the time comes, he will cleanse the great ruins of the Stonemen with fire.

When they arrived in front of the temple Aenar heard his two future queens gasping and Daenerys says, "What a magnificence."

"Yes. So now Daenerys, you'll be the first to enter with..."

"Syrax and Silverwing, they both will enter with me!" she said firmly, and Aenar nodded, watching her take the two dragons in her arms, and heading towards the entrance of the temple. He didn't miss Kinvara's action, who whispered something to Rhaella, who with the same posture and impassive attitude, nodded and looked towards the temple, seeing the temple doors close behind Daenerys.

Approaching Rhaella, and wrapping his arms around her waist, Jon began to kiss her, along the neck, and the earlobe. Rhaella moaned, closing her eyes as he did.

"What did Kinvara whisper to you?" Aenar asked, with a smile.

"Nothing you need to worry about," she replied whispering, caressing his arms that hugged her.

After some silence, Aenar turned her around, so she could look him in the eye and said, "I want to tell you a very important story." Taking a breath, as he caressed her cheek, he said, " _'When Valyria was at its height, there were two families that had more power than the others. The members of these families entered this temple with their newborn dragons and the gods gave them power creating a great bond between dragon and rider, apart from blood."_ He saw how Rhaella listened to him attentively, so he continued.  _"But it could only be used and accepted once in a lifetime. For this motive, it was really important to choose the right moment. Who was young did not get any change in appearance, but in spirit and strength. Instead, the Dragonlords that were old or have passed their prime, and that haven't used that kind of power, yet, were rejuvenated, half their life."_

"So you're telling me, I'm going to get younger?" asked Rhaella confused and seriously, and Aenar didn't know if this was a good or a bad thing.

"Yes. You see:  _There was a Dragonlord, Aerion Belaerys, who was the one who brought to his knees the Old Empire of Ghis. He was one of the strongest Dragon lords that ever existed in Valyria, the best commander and warrior. When Ghis wanted to conquer them, he was old, but he never used the power of the gods. And when the time comes and the people need him, he went to the temple and asked the gods to give him that power. When he came out of the temple, he was younger and even stronger. With his dragon, Blackwings, he set fire on the Empire of Ghis."_

"And tell me, how did his dragon get into the temple?"

"He didn't. Aerion took a tooth of his dragon and thanks to the magic Valyrian, the gods strengthened their bond.

"I understand. So, the gods will strengthen my bond with Rhaegal and make me younger, right?" she asked, with a smirk on her lips, but Jon seriously replied, "Yes, but remember that not everyone can achieve this power, only the most deserving one. He or she who is not worthy dies'."

And Aenar saw the worry on Rhaella's face and the fear, "So if I'm not worthy I'll die?"

"You're worthy, Grandmother. I know you are. I know your heart and your goodness. And I know that you have been and still are a great queen, despite that madman of my grandfather. Just be yourself when you're in the presence of the Gods of Valyria." He answered giving a peck on her lips.

She nodded and saw Daenerys coming out of the doors. In appearance, it hasn't changed, but from what it could be seen from the expression, she has. A strong expression, like a real queen, with the two dragons that lifted in the air. Aenar was falling in love with her again. He will have to ask her what she saw.

"It's your turn, Rhaella," he said, and as he saw her take a breath, she headed toward the temple.

 

* * *

 

 _"_ Calion _, Calion..."_ heard Aenar, a voice coming from the heart of the island, while he was with Daenerys waiting for Rhaella to come out of the temple.

 _"Son of light... Dragon eye..."_ Aenar was very confused and didn't know what was going on, because apparently, no one else was hearing this.

"Are you okay, Aenar?" Daenerys asked, looking at him with confusion.

"Daenerys, stay here. I'm going to look for something," he replied.

"But..." He cut her off with a kiss on her lips. "If I don't come back by sunset, go to the ship and leave this place." He said to her and Arthur, and they reluctantly nodded.

"Carry all the gathered material to the ship," He told the men, and then start heading toward wherever the voices were coming from.

As Aenar left the temple, without escort, he got closer and closer to the heart of the island. He wore his armour almost completely, without the helmet, but he still had the chain mail top on his head.

When he reached the second city, Aenar could feel the dark presence and how it was haunted by the souls of the people of Valyria.

Looking around there were fused armour and swords, broken spears, skeletons of men and creeping beasts, surely dead for hundreds of years.

But some were still in very good shape, despite their long age, a few hundred years, and it was at this very moment that his gaze rested on a very particular skeleton. As he approached, he knelt and began to look at him.

 _"Aurion."_ Aenar heard. Looking at him better, he saw that the skeleton wore a golden crown, with a dragon inside a red circle, which certainly was a ruby. Yes, it must be Emperor Aurion, the last Valyrian to claim the ancient nation of the Dragon.

Aenar took the crown, tying it to his side, and also took the bow that was there, with the strange arrows, and then he also took the strange shield, which had a dragon on it, and when he looked at it better it had something on the fingers of the hand. By pressing it the shield closed, "What the hell..." he was speechless by this innovation. It was time to acknowledge the ancient Valyrians to be so ingenious in creating new weapons. It was so sad that their knowledge had been lost with them.

Then he looked towards the great cave, which had the appearance of a large dragon's mouth, and he decided to enter, despite his instinct told him not to do so.

Inside it was dark, although it was illuminated by his torch, Jon began to move forward, with the shield in front, arriving in a kind of large room.

 _"_ Calion _._ Calion _. Son of light... Dragon eye..."_ Aenar heard those words again.

"What the fuck is going on?" Aenar murmured to himself, and when he heard them again, he shouted, "Who are you? Who are you talking about?"

 _"I sacrificed everything I had dear to me! And for nothing!"_ Aenar heard a yelling man's voice as he continued to adventure further inside. _"They haven't been defeated!"_ and Aenar was beginning to be a little worried if he had to be honest.

After a while, he felt a strong heat approaching and when he saw it, at the last moment with a roll forward, Aenar saved himself from the burning flame.

Turning his gaze towards the direction in which the flame was coming, Aenar saw a big yellow beast, like a worm and a dragon. It was very big. Certainly, bigger than Caraxes. Aenar began to run fast towards the exit of the cave, with the torch in his hand to light his path, and he could feel that the monster was on his tail. He could see the outside light in the distance, and he began to increase his speed. Thanks, the Gods and the blacksmith, his armour was tempered to be light, otherwise, he would have been dead.

As he was almost out, the beast attacked him with his tail, causing him to fall forward ground. He was doomed, but he still drew out Blackfire and stood in position, with the shield open.

As the beast approached, Aenar heard a mighty roar coming from the sky, and something white, passing in front of him at high speed. It was Caraxes. He was here to help him, and this gave him more confidence for the battle. Now there were two of them against the beast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I intend to add and expand some parts/scenes for the first 10 chapters. I want to describe some relationship betwwen characters deeper, and that I didn't add at the beginning.  
> This I'm not doing because I want you to force to reared my story, but only for me. Everyone is free to reread it or not, with the new contents that I will dd. But be assured that it will not impact the progression of the story, and those who don't want to reread it, will not lose anything.
> 
> But I Wil Warn you when that will happen.


	23. The Ancient Beast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aenar fights an ancient beast.  
> Daenerys and Rhaella have a conversation.  
> Orys and Margery talk about the future.  
> Events happen in Winterfell and Moat Cailin that may change everything forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY NEW YEAR TO EVERYONE
> 
> Here is Chapter 23.  
> Thank you all so much for reading my story, leaving kudos and Commenting. Thank you.

 

 

_**Old Valyria** _

 

It had been a few hours since Aenar had left. They were sitting and waiting for his return. She had a strange feeling that something was going to happen, but maybe it was just the pregnancy that was making her anxious.

As she caressed her dragons, Daenerys was looking at her rejuvenated mother. She was so beautiful, and she looked so like her. Even though she was only a little bit older.

"Mother, how do you feel?" Daenerys asked, curiously. She felt stronger than before and a great connection with Syrax, her black dragon, but with Silverwing the connection was minor. But he always wanted to stay close to her belly, and she didn't know why.

"Well, I fell the same and fell that I'm stronger than before. I don't know how to explain. And of course, I'm younger," said her mother, as she caressed Rhaegal. "I also feel a stronger connection with Rhaegal than before."

"Like me. I have a great connection with Syrax."

"What about Silverwing?"

"Not so strong, but I can still feel what he is feeling. More or less."

"I know why. And so do you," said her mother, whispering and looking into her eyes, putting her hand on her belly.

After some silence, her mother said, "Aenar told me to stop taking the Moon tea, after our nights of sex, because he wants a child."

But Daenerys didn't answer, placing her hand on her belly. She should tell him, but she doesn't want to disappoint him if she loses the baby. She knows that if she loses him, she'll feel horrible and Jon will hate her and blame her for the loss.

"Tell him, Daenerys. I know how you feel, because I felt the same every time, I got pregnant by your father. But Aenar isn't Aery. You need to tell him." Her mother said, but Daenerys shook her head to say no.

Her mother, standing up and kneeling beside her, took her hand and said, "Daughter, you'll make things worse if you don't tell him. If you lose the baby and find out in that way, he'll be even angrier, and he won't trust you anymore."

Sighing, she nodded, and her mother hugged her.

Standing up, her mother walked away, and asked Arthur, "Where did he go all alone?" and Daenerys could hear the worry in her voice.

"He went into the heart of the island a few hours ago. But..."

At that instant, they heard a loud roar coming from the heart of Old Valyria, and Caraxes immediately flew into the air and headed in that direction at great speed.

Daenerys immediately stood up in panic, and ran to Arthur, "Aenar is in danger, Ser Arthur. You need to gather the men and go to him."

"No. My orders are to protect you, and to take you back to the ship if there is any danger."

"Did you hear that roar, Ser?" she said angrily, with one hand on her hips and the other pointing in that direction. Caraxes flew to his rescue. He will defend him against anything, man or beast."

"No!" said Daenerys angrily, and added, "If you must protect me, then then maybe I should take one of your swords, and go help Aenar, so maybe that way you'll follow me too." And she grabbed one of the swords that Arthur carried on his hips.

But at that very moment, they heard the screams of a man, and when they all turned around, they saw him burning, and some small species of worms, coming from underground spitting fire.

"Fire worms!" shouted Arthur and all the soldiers accompanying them ran to defend them.

"Ser Barristan! To the ship. NOW!" And the old knight took her mother by the hand, leading her towards the ship, and her mother took her by the hand, while their men tried to defend the retreat, killing the little Fire Worms, though they were burning too.

 

* * *

 

The great beast was very giant, much bigger than Caraxes, and it roared mighty roars, but Caraxes was no less. Despite his young age, he was firm in his right to challenge the beast with his roars, which were not at the same level as the other beast. Aenar, on the other hand, with his shield open and Blackfire unsheathed, was in position, ready to help his dragon.

In that moment Aenar was also attacked by small Fire worms coming from the cracks of the ground when he saw a fire and roaring coming at him, and so he started to fight, while Caraxes rose up in the air and drew the attention of the great beast away, who had started to spit fire towards him.

While he was killing the little Fire Worms that were attacking him, Aenar never lost sight of the Great Beast, who was casting after Caraxes, who keep flying, to avoid the flame of the beast, and for sure to keep him away from Aenar because he could feel Caraxes mood.

Once the little fire worms were killed, Aenar turned his attention to the Great Beast and charged at it trying to cut through his skin, but it was almost impossible. The beast's skin was very hard, and that only drew the beast's attention, and after giving him a look, he hit Aenar with his tail, making him fly backwards for a few yards, and losing Blackfire from his grip.

Before he lost his senses for a moment Aenar heard the cry of Caraxes, and how from the sky, he attacked the beast's head, and Aenar closed his eyes, losing consciousness.

 _"This is your end young dragonlord,"_ Aenar heard a mighty voice say, while all around him was dark. _"The beast has killed Aerion's dragon. He destroyed his army. He infected your little princess and wounded Balerion the Black Dread, the mightiest of the dragons in your lineage. Do you really think you and your wretched dragon can stand against him?"_

 _"'Who are you?"_ shouted Aenar into the darkness, but the voice did not answer. After a moment he said, _"Your beast is about to get the fate he deserves. The mighty Fire Worm is about to devour him as you lie on the ground. Your dragon is about to die just because you were foolish enough to venture into the heart of the doomed island and reclaim the ancient city, just like the fool Aerion."_

 _"You underestimate my power!"_ shouted Aenar to the voice in the darkness. _"You underestimate my bond with Caraxes!"_

_"It's you the one that overestimates your dragon's power, young Dragonlord!" replied the voice laughing._

And in that moment, he started to recover, seeing Caraxes on the ground, with the beast's fangs stuck in his neck, as he tried to tear him apart, and Caraxes trying to scratch him on the body, attempting to free himself, but in vain.

Aenar stood up and looked around to see where his sword was, and when his gaze settled on it he knew it was too far away.

He looked around and saw that there were some old arrows of Aerion's army on the ground; he did not know whether to use them, because they were close or whether to try to run and get his sword, but hearing the agonizing roars of Caraxes, Aenar took the bow that was around his body and picked up the arrows from the ground.

Then pointed them at the eye of the beast. Only one precise shot was needed, and remembering the teachings of Balaq, Aenar took a breath, and drawing his bow, with the arrow nocked he aimed at the beast's head, specifically at the eye.

Releasing it in an instant the arrow reached its target, and the screaming beast left Caraxes'neck while lifting his head up, roaring powerfully and painfully.

Taking advantage of this distraction, Aenar ran to get his sword.

Once in his hand, he looked towards his dragon, seeing that it was still on the ground, but was slowly creeping away. So Aenar, trying to buy him some time when he saw that the beast was recovering, he opened his shield and started to hit on it, drawing the beast's attention his way, with the loud sound.

The yellow beast was enraged, it could be seen by the look on his snout. And he charged at Aenar, who tried to avoid it almost in vain, because the beast always took him in full, and he started to feel the hits on his body, which was weakening.

After a while, Aenar found himself again on the ground, and now he no longer had the strength to fight the beast, and when he saw that the beast was about to spit fire, Aenar was ready to welcome his end that had come.

So he got up with difficulty from the ground, on his knees, and opened his arms, while closing his eyes to welcome the flame that would cause his end.

But when he closed his eyes inadvertently, warged in Caraxes, who somehow, found the strength to stand up, and immediately flying to put himself between the beast and Aenar. In that moment, inside Caraxes, despite how weakened his dragon was, he felt a mighty cold come out of the dragon.

And When he opened his eyes immediately again, breaking that way the warging with Caraxes, he saw him spit what seemed to be ice against the fire of the beast, and whose head freezes for a moment.

Taking advantage of that, his dragon looked towards him, and Aenar standing up, with difficulty, climbed on his back, and then flew away towards their ships.

 

* * *

 

Now that they were on the ship, they were leaving the island, and Arthur was checking to see if there were any wounded, as they had left the dead bodies behind and didn't have time to take them.

When she heard a roar from the sky, Rhaella looked in that direction and saw Aenar's dragon heading towards their ship, which was the largest in the fleet, lowering herself more and more, and then falling to the dock. She ran immediately to him and saw, that Caraxes was wounded because blood was coming from his neck. Rhaella then saw Aenar who was on his back, who falls from the dragon.

"Arthur!" she shouted, and the knight ran immediately at them, with some men. "Let's take him to the cabin. Quickly!"

At that very moment, they heard that powerful roar again from Valyria, but they didn't see anything.

Once they were inside the cabin, in which also Ser Barristan and Daenerys arrived, who had a very worried look on her face, Arthur, helped by Rhaella, began to take off Aenar's armour. She placed the sword by the bed along with the strange bow.

Now that he was left with only his trousers, Rhaella saw that Aenar's top body was full of bruises.

"He'll be all right, my queen. He just needs to rest a bit, and to heal those bruises that are almost nothing for him," said Arthur as he was checking him.

Rhaella sighed. When he wakes up Rhaella will give him a real head wash regarding his recklessness that he will remember it for the rest of his life. Now she must go to the dragon, and looking toward Ser Barristan she said, "Keep an eye on the king and on my daughter. If he wakes up, don't let him leave the cabin until my return."

He nodded and after taking one look at his daughter who was sitting on the bed next to Aenar holding his hand, she headed towards the docks, accompanied by Arthur.

When she went to Caraxes, she saw that he lost a lot of blood, and for a moment didn't know what to do.

"Ser Arthur, bring me some fresh wipes and very long. And bring also some ropes."

* * *

Back in the cabin where Aenar was after some hours and after had cured Caraxes, Rhaella saw that he was awake, "Aenar. Have you recovered already?" she asked, approaching him, and then kissed him on the lips.

"Sore, but yes. How is Caraxes?"

"Injured," she answered. "It's hard to heal a dragon... and especially not having a Master on the ship." She poured some water into a cup and gave one to Aenar and Dany.

"Tell me Aenar. Why the fuck did you go into the heart of Valyria?" she said angrily. She was furious with him now that he was awake. He could have died just because he likes to do the most dangerous things, and without thinking.

"Careful, grandmother. That language doesn't suit a queen," he replied, chuckling and coughing, mocking her, which made her even more angry.

"I don't give a damn shit if it suits a queen or not," Rhaella said, raising her voice, "You behaved like an irresponsible fool. If you and Caraxes had died, it would have been the end of us. Do you really think the Golden Company would follow us to Westeros?"

"Of course they would. And you have dragons too," he responded calmly, sipping from his cup, "Shit, I need wine and not water," he added, trying to get up, but she pushed him back down on the bed, crossing her hands in front of her chest, and caught a glimpse that Daenerys was about to laugh when Aenar said, "My love..."

"No!" she said, pushing his hands away. "It's time to have a good talk with you!"

And he rolled his eyes, lying on the bed with his hands behind his head, surely thinking of distracting her with his appearances, considering that he was shirtless, wearing only his pants, so his muscles and abs were highlighted but so were the few bruises on his body. He was wrong. She has lived longer than him, had more experience, and as a result, she easily resists these... moments, not like young virgins maiden who gets wet and forget of everything else at the mere sight of a shirtless and muscular man.

"As the future king of Westeros, you must be more careful and risk your life less in this useless kind of expeditions. Our house will end if you die, nephew, do you understand me?"

"Yes, yes..." he said, sighing and in a bored way.

"Agh. Aenar, stop being like this!" she said.

"Like what?" he asked with a smirk on his lips, rising on his elbows. She sighed, and angrily left the cabin, to head for the dock. This conversation didn't really go as she had hoped.

 

* * *

 

When her mother left their cabin, Daenerys kept looking towards Aenar and bit her lips so as not to jump on him at that very moment. But now remembering the conversation she had with her mother earlier on the island, she decided to tell Aenar about her condition.

"I'm surprised you haven't yelled at me yet," he said, looking towards her with his beautiful gray eyes, and she hoped that her child would have the same eyes as Aenar.

Shaking her head, she said, "Oh, I'm very angry with you Aenar, but I'm using all my will not to yell at you. My mother said that getting upset is not very good for my condition."

"Condition?" Aenar asked, raising himself immediately, and taking her hand. "What do you mean?"

"What happened there, Aenar?" she asked instead.

"That beast is still alive, Dany. "

"The big Fire Worm?" she asked, and he nodded. "But I thought he was extinct?"

He shook his head, and said, " He lived inside the Great Mines of Valyria, for thousands of years, and survived to the Doom. And he's thirsty for dragon blood, Dany. he slew Aerion's dragon and his army, he mortally wounded Balerion the Black Dread." And Daenerys felt how her breath grew at the thought that Aenar and Caraxes had faced that beast.

"We were only lucky because Caraxes spat ice on the beast at the last moment or we would have been doomed." She immediately threw her hands around Aenar's neck hugging him. She could have lost him because of his recklessness, and he returned it.

"You mentioned your condition," he said, breaking the hug. "What do you have?"

She looked first at their intertwined hands, then in his eyes, and said, "I didn't want to tell you now, I thought I'd do it in more months from now because I didn't want to disappoint you, but Rhaella advised me that I should tell you."

"Daenerys, you're making me worry," he said in a voice that was indeed very worrying.

"Aenar...I'm...I'm pregnant," she said, looking down, not having the courage to look him in the eye. She was afraid to see the anger and disappointment in his eyes for not telling him, not trusting him with the outcome.

What?" he asked, letting go of her hand, and she dared to look at him.

"After the battle of Myr, Gregory told my mother that I was almost four weeks pregnant," she replied, looking down again, but then she felt his hand under her chin lift it up and making it hard not to look at him in the eyes.

" Four weeks and you didn't tell me?"

Well, if I do better the maths now, I should be about eight and a half weeks," she chuckled, trying to warm up the moment if he was angry with her. "But the reason I didn't tell you was because I didn't want to disappoint you in case, I lost the baby."

At that moment she heard him chuckling, and caressing the cheek with his thumb, he said, "My dear little Dany. Don't ever be afraid to tell me anything. It doesn't matter if you had lost the baby. I would never have held you responsible for that, like Aerys did with Rhaella." She kisses the palm of his hand, turning his face for a moment.

"A child," he smiled. Soon I will become a father." He laughed, and so did Daenerys. They were laughing like a couple of madmen, and if anyone came through that door, they'd really think they were a couple that.

Stopping for a while, but continuing to smile, they looked him in the eye for a moment, and then, Aenar attacked her lips kissing her, and deepening the kiss, making her fall on her back. It felt so good to kiss him, to touch him, to have him in her arms, and Daenerys started to feel the heat between her legs and her pussy getting wet when he started to touch her thigh, even though she was wearing breeches.

"We'll have to stop. You just fought, and you've got bruises."

"Nothing your kisses can't heal," he replied as he kept kissing her.

"Jon," she moaned his second name as she dipped her hands in his hair, "I don't want to hurt you."

"There's nothing better than a..."

"A fuck after a fight," she added, "I know. That's what you've always said since we met." And he chuckled.

Daenerys moaned, feeling his hand getting into her breeches while he kept kissing her. "You're already wet," he said, touching her pussy, and she moaned, chuckling.

As he stopped touching her pussy, Jon opened her dress and threw it on the floor, exposing her slightly grown tits. And he immediately attacked them, squeezing them, biting them, sucking on them, and she moaned at that, closing her eyes, and feeling a little pain, because she was also very sensitive now, "Easy!"

But he glanced at her and then started to go down, giving her lots of kisses on the belly, and then got up to remove her boots and breeches.

Then he began to kiss the inside of her thighs slowly and teasingly, which made her insane, especially because his beard was tickling her.

"Aenar, stop teasing me and... Oh..." she felt his lips settling on her cunt.

"So wet," he whispered, giving her kisses, and then started stroking her, slowly, with his thumb.

With one hand to spread her slick folds, and starting to lick her pussy, while she arched up and called out his name, "Aenar..." as her hands were finding their way to his black curly hair. She could feel her toes curl at the sensation, as she spread more her legs.

His lips found her clit, making her moan loudly when he sucked and nipped at the sensitive nub of nerves. Her hands were clutching on his curls, so hard, that she fears that she is going to tear them from his head.

Then he pushes two fingers inside her, easily finding that sweet spot inside her walls that made her melt for him and her walls clenched around his fingers. She left his hair when he started to thrust his finger fast, and she arched even more her back, as she was gripping her pillow, or whatever she could. He sucked on her clit again, and she could feel her release.

"Aenar, Aenar," she moaned, squeezing her eyes.

Then after cleaning up, he started, to kiss his way up, and stopping again on her breasts, "Now I know why there are bigger, he whispers, squeezing them, then claiming her lips. Dany could taste herself on his lips, and the hardness from his breeches.

As he was over her, but still holding on his arms, she started to push his breeches down, and she gasped in the moment his cock touched her pussy.

Then she felt him bring his hand between their body and aligning his cock with her entrance. With one slow thrust, he entered her, making her full.

"All Gods. You so warm, so tight, so welcome," he said starting to move his hips, as she was caressing him.

Then he started to increase the speed of his thrust, and harder, and Daenerys could see the stars on how good he was fucking her.

And they continued to fuck in almost every position, he could take her, and almost in every corner of the cabin, despite the ship's movement.

 

* * *

 

While Arthur was on the ship's dock with the captain, he saw Queen Rhaella emerge from under the deck, heading towards the dragon, and she did not have a good face. And Arthur was sure they had a fight. Or rather, she shouted at him while Aenar was indifferent. That boy no matter how much he and Ashara teached him, he was still the same way. Hothead. Like his mother, and father in some ways

"He's always like that," Arthur said, leaning against the edge of the ship, beside Queen Rhaella, and of course where was also Caraxes who was sleeping.

"Yes. I tried to give him the speech, but he didn't want to listen," she said, looking toward the sea.

"He is his parents' son after all," replied Arthur sighing.

Rhaella, chuckling, said, "Rhaegar wasn't like that at all."

"No, Your Grace. He was just like that. And that is exactly what led him to his death." Arthur remembered his old friend as a great dreamer, and a great man despite how the realm now sees him. Aenar, in his own way, was also a dreamer, but his dreams are towards the conquests rather than the past like Rhaegar had obsessed with the White Walker and the Prince who was Promised.

"It is love that brought him to his death, Ser Arthur," she replied, turning towards him, and in this way bringing him back from his thoughts. "And Aerys' madness turned the old lion against us."

And Arthur nodded.

"What was she like, Arthur? I never met her because I wasn't at the Tournament, but she must have been very special for capturing my son's heart."

" She was your grace. A rarity. And Aenar's recklessness comes from her. It was what attracted Rhaegar," he replied, remembering the young lady at the tournament of Harrhenal, who challenged three knights for what their squires did against Lord Reed, one of her father's Bannerman.

"The knight of the Weirwood tree?" she asked, looking towards him, again.

And Arthur nodded.

"Aerys thought he was there to destroy his kingdom," laughed Rhaella. "And how right he was," she added, but keep laughing, and Arthur chuckled. "That girl was the ruin of his kingdom. Is it true that young Arya Stark looks like her?"

" She's still young, but yes. She looks a lot like her."

"Let's hope she doesn't have the same fate," said Rhaella in all seriousness.

Suddenly they heard moans, and screams, from under the deck, and Arthur became a little embarrassed about that, especially because he was also standing next to Queen Rhaella, who had also been lying with Aenar a few days earlier.

"Poor Barristan," she said, looking towards the sea. " He has to listen to how Aenar and Daenerys are fucking because he needs to protect them."

"At least he is not guarding a rapist," commented Arthur, still remembering those nights when he stood guard at the Queen's door while the King raped her.

After some silence, she said, "You remember my cries in that nights when Aerys raped me, don't you?"

"Yes. And I so wanted to go into that room and beat him," Artur replied, feeling the anger and regret for allowing that, and for listening to the oaths and Ser Gerold.

"You were a Kingsguard, Ser Arthur. There was nothing you could do anyway. Your vows forbade it," she replied, surprising him.

"There have always been great Kingsguard, Ser Arthur, but at the end of the day, they still protected the shit of a King that was sitting on the Throne. And sometimes they paid with their lives."

"The Dragon Knight," he said, recalling the great and noble Knight, who lost his life defending that whoremonger of a king. But that is the job of the Kingsguard. To defend the king, no matter how he was.

He saw her approaching, and placing her hand on his cheek, she said, "I'm glad you survived and protected my nephew all this time, Arthur."

And she walked away, but Arthur was able to say, "And I'll do it until my dying day."

Rhaella smiled and then went below the deck. "I will do it forever," whispered Arthur to himself.

 

* * *

 

After three days of travel, they reached Volantis.

"We won't stay long," Aenar said to those who accompanied them. "Don't lose sight of the cargo. Nor of my dragon." The soldiers nodded.

Turning to Dany and Rhaella he said, "Go to a tavern. Eat, drink. Get some rest. I have somewhere to go. Ser Barristan, don't let them out of your sight."

And he left without further addition, heading towards the forgery, with Arthur with him.

Once there, the blacksmith said, "Ah the young commander. Are you here for a new sword? Or a new armour?"

"No. I'm here to offer you a job!" replied Aenar, taking him by surprise, and it could have been seen on his face by the look he had.

"I already have a job, Commander. In one of the best cities in Essos."

"But you had it limited. When I return to Westeros, I will need the best blacksmith in the world, and you are one of the best.

"Westeros is full of blacksmiths."

"But no one as good as you. You are also the only one who knows how to reforge the Valyrian steel, for what I know," said Aenar trying to be more persuasive. He really needed this blacksmith because he will be put aware regarding how to forge the Valyrian steel.

"I'll have to think," said the blacksmith as he crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Of course, it's a very exciting offer, and I'd have a lot to gain from it, but this place has a lot to offer too, especially considering that I've been offered to do a very important work, which will guarantee me a lot of income."

"You have until sundown to decide when my ship will sail," Jon said, leaving the Forge.

As they passed through the crowded market of Volantis, Arthur said, "Do you think he'll accept the offer?"

"Yes," replied Aenar, looking ahead as he kept walking.

"Volantis is a great power to have against," noted Arthur, as they kept walking through the crowd and looking around Aenar nodded. Indeed, Volantis was the second most powerful city in Essos, after Braavos with a strong fleet and a considerable army, though mostly made up of slavers. Who were loyal to R'hollor.

"As long as I have the Red Priestess on my side, Volantis won't move a finger against me, Arthur."

"And tell me, Your Grace, do you trust this Red Priestess? Because I don't."

"Neither I trust them, Arthur. I'm only using what they are offering," responded Aenar. He knew why the Red Priestess are helping him, and the moment he won the Great war they will tun against him.

"So if we take back Westeros and Kinvara asks to burn all the other gods or the Weirwoods, what will you do?"

"We'll think about that when the time comes, Arthur. For now, my plans are aimed at Lys and Tyrosh. They must pay for the attack and almost the death of Daenerys."

"Yes. After all, our men are thirsting for battle and blood."

Aenar chuckled, and said, "They'll have plenty when we get back to Westeros." And they headed for the inn where Dany and Rhaella surely were.

 

* * *

 

After having rested a couple of hours in the inn, and seeing that the sun was almost setting, they went down to eat.

While they were eating and drinking in the inn, Aenar asked Dany and Rhaella, "What did you saw in the temple of Valyria?".

"Visions of the future, I think," said Daenerys. " _The first was the one where I was on a ford full of rubies, riding a dragon and fighting an army of men in ice_ armour _, then a mighty titan with a broken sword kneeling before a great horned dragon. But the last one I didn't understand. She was a strange winged woman with claws, holding a dragon's eye between them._ "

"The harpy," he said, sipping from the cup. That's what he saw in one of the visions, too, and he knew what he had to do in that moment, and Daenerys' vision did nothing else than confirm it.

"And you Rhaella?" he asked when he saw her looking down into her plate, and after some hesitation, she said, " _I saw the battle on the Trident between a Dragon and a Stag. A young pregnant woman with curly, silvery-blonde hair standing in front of a pyre, crying. An old lion spitting fire in a red castle with several animals kneeling around him._ " Now Aenar was confused because he did not understand what they were or to whom they referred, but he believed that Rhaella knew and didn't want to share the thoughts, because they are scaring her.

" _I also saw a dragon, tortured and burning in the middle of a shadowy temple with a bloody moon in the sky,_ " she added, then drinking all the wine that was in her cup as Aenar looked at her. These visions really shocked her deeply, it could be seen on her face.

"So another war will be fought on that bloody trident?" Barristan asked, who was sitting there with them.

"I don't know. But I intend to stop the White Walkers at the Wall," said Aenar as he finished the cup. He knew that if the North falls so the other six Kingdoms will fall with it, and he has no desire to see Westeros succumb to death.

After some silence, Aenar asked something that had popped in his head since the moment the old Knight joined them, "Ser Barristan, I never asked you, what has the usurper done to my father's body? Did he give him a proper burial after his fall? Or did the usurper butchered the body and marched with the head on King's Landing?"

"I don't know, Your Grace," replied the knight, "Some say his body was burned along with all the fallen, others say the rivers of the trident took him away. A few years later there were madmen claiming that they saw Rhaegar Targaryen alive rooming around the Riverlands. But they were killed for saying such things. Anyway, I was wounded that day, when your father died, and apart from the rumors, Your Grace I don't know what else to say."

Aenar nodded. He swore to give this same fate to the usurper and his heirs and to drag that damn Stag to the trident and kill him in the same fork where his honourable father died.

After they had finished eating, they headed toward the ships to start their journey back to Myr and hopping that there will not be a sea attack.

 

* * *

 

_**Myr** _

 

Aenar and his company, have been gone for almost three weeks, and Arya was missing him. Or rather, missing the training with the sword, and the flights with Caraxes. Although to her disappointment only twice.

His cousin said he was still too young to carry two people for a long ride. But she was optimistic that very soon Caraxes would be able to carry two people for a longer time because he was growing up very fast.

Other times she tried occasionally to train with Alyssa, but her mood swings bored Arya even more, and she tired herself quite fast. But if she wanted to train with soldiers or the recruits, Ashara would always stop her, saying that it wasn't good for her to spend time with soldiers.

But despite the flights and the training, she missed her family very much, especially her father.

As she was wandering around the Palace with needle at her side, Arya decided to finally go and meet Seara's brother, Eric. He hasn't left his room since Aenar brought him, and Arya has also been busy with training to get to know him. But now it was time, and she was very curious to meet this boy because his sister talked a lot about him.

Knocking at the room, Arya heard no answer, so without hesitation, she opened the door and went inside. The bedroom was empty, and she looked around, and it wasn't very big as a room. Not like her or the ones where Aenar and his queens sleep. The bed was already made, but there was no sign of them. Hearing voices coming from the second room, the one where the bath was usually done and other things, Arya went there.

"Eric, hurry up and bathe, I want to go outside..." but Seara stopped when she saw her enter.

"Arya!" Seara exclaimed, running straight to hug her. She hugged her back and turned her attention to the brother.

"So you are Eric."

"Yes," he replied, looking towards her. He had golden hair like the Lannisters, or at least like someone from that region, and long, reaching up to his shoulders, but now wet, they were all tucked back.

As she approached the bathtub, Arya saw how he immediately brought his hands into it, and she realized that he must be feeling uncomfortable and stopped.

When she was about to ask him something, she heard Seara ask, "Now that Eric is recovered, do you think the king will send us away from the palace, Arya?"

"Of course he's going to send us away. What will he need two peasants and slaves," commented Eric. And Arya gave him a deadly glare.

"Of course not, Seara. You're my friend, and when we return to Westeros, I'll ask him to send you with me to Winterfell," replied Arya, believing every word and she will ask Aenar that when he returns. Seara's face lit up when she heard that and smiled.

"Why are you here, my lady?" Eric asked her, bringing her back to the present, and she annoyed by the title, snap in a ruddy way, "Never call me that way, bastard." Then, feeling horrible, when she saw the boy lower his head and say sincerely, "I'm sorry if I insulted you."

Sighing, knowing she was the one who was wrong, said, approaching the bathtub, and with her hands on it, she said, "Listen, Eric. We started it in the wrong way. Let's start this all over again. "

He nodded.

"I am Arya Stark, but you never call me lady, do you understand? I hate that title." The boy nodded and Arya added, "The reason I'm here is I don't have anyone with whom I can train. Aenar and Daenerys are away, as well as Arthur and Ser Barristan. Torrhen is busy with whatever Aenar has asked him to do, and Alyssa has her mood swings that infuriate me sometimes. So, I was wondering if you'd like to spar with me?"

" Train with me? But I don't know how to use the sword, only a wooden stick. "

"That's enough. And I'll teach you," replied Arya with a smile and the boy after a while, though hesitant, accepted. "Now get dressed," she said, coming out of the room.

"Can I learn it too?" Seara asked.

"When you're older. You're only six years old. Wait a few years." Seara nodded and lowered her head with disappointment.

After Eric got dressed, they headed to the room where they could train.

When they arrived there, they saw that it was already occupied, as there were Alyssa and some of her men training, using a sword and a knife in her hand.

"Alyssa. Are you here to train?" asked Arya as she approached the woman, once she had finished, to drink some water

"Yes," she answered, smiling. "Would you like to practice with me, Arya?"

"Of course. But I hope your changes of mood are over." Said Arya, and Alyssa chuckled, getting into position.

 

* * *

 

As they watched Arya training with Alyssa, Ashara said, "I would love to have a baby," drawing Torrhen's attention to her, which wrapped her in an embrace. "I want to feel the baby inside me growing, and moving, just like I did with my little one that I lost." feeling her tears coming every time she remembers the child she lost before she could even hold him in her arms.

"When you're ready, I'm ready. But it's you who must want it, my love."

Ashara nodded, kissing him and bringing her hands on her belly that a long time ago carried a life, and that she had lost it.

"Lady Ashara, Torrhen. There are visitors," said one of the soldiers, and Ashara glanced at Torrhen, who shook his head, and followed the guard.

Entering the great throne room set up by order of Aenar, she saw that Ethenaine was already there, with some soldiers sitting on the right side of the throne.

"My lady," he greeted her, while the man who was standing bowed.

"Don't bow to me, Ser. I'm not a king or a queen." And he nodded. "Who are you, knights?" she asked.

"My name is Ser Jorah of House Mormont. I come here to offer my services to the rightful king of the Seven Kingdoms and to join his Kingsguard and the Golden Company."

"Commander Aenar, who is also the King of the Seven Kingdoms, is not in the city at the moment, but we will consider your offer, knight," replied Ethenaine.

Instead Ashara, sure that the Knight was hiding something and that his intentions were not so noble, because she knew part of his recent history, so approaching him, she asked, "What is the real reason why you are here, Ser?".

"I don't understand, my lady," he said, trying to avoid her eyes, and that only confirmed her suspicions.

"You see, Ser. During my time with the Company, I have heard many stories circulating here and there, and King Aenar was very curious about the stories of the Westerosi who were exiled."

She saw how the Knight was getting worried, and his breathing increased.

"Your spies informed us how six months ago you were hired by the spider to join the Company, win his loyalty and inform the spider and the usurper of our plans."

"My lady..."

"Are you or are you not at the service of the spider, Ser!?" she asked in an angry tone while raising her voice, and his silence alerted the men inside the room, and she, turning to Ethenaine, gave him a look.

"We don't need spies from the usurper in the Golden Company," Ethenaine said.

"You are mercenaries. What do you care about a man's story or his intentions. It only matters how good a man is, doesn't it?"

"Yes. But that was before. Now we are a regular army, pledge to a future king, and we don't need spies of the usurper to inform him of our plans and our movements," replied Ethenaine, surprising her greatly. "Take him away."

"Wait!" said Ser Jorah as they pushed him away.

"Leave him," said Ethenaine.

"It's true. That was my reason at first. I wanted to return to Westeros and to the North as soon as possible, and the Spider promised me a royal pardon if I were to spy on you. But after the battle of Myr, I heard the King wants to take Lys, and I intend to help him."

"What do you have to gain, Ser?" Ashara asked as she approached Mormont, and the guards left him.

"My wife," he answered, in a sad voice and looking down. "After I was exiled from the North by Ned Stark for selling slaves, Lynesse and I went to Essos. In order to keep up with my wife's demands of wealth and luxury, I sold my service as a sellsword." Ashara could see the contempt with which Mormont pronounced the name of the Lord of Winterfell. But he was wrong in being angry with Eddard. Selling slaves is an act that must be punished by death or exile, and he is lucky to be alive.

"When I returned to Lys, after the fight with the Braavosi, Tregar Ormollen, a merchant prince of Lys informed me that I would be enslaved for my debts unless I gave up Lynesse and leave Lys."

Now Ashara remembered the stories circulating in the free cities of Essos, how a Lady of an imported House of Westeros became head concubine of an important merchant prince. It is now clear who the woman in question was but the rumours circulating about her say that even the prince's wife fears her.

"Tell me, Ser, why do you want her back? A woman like her who wants more wealth and position than anything else. And she is of a cruelty beyond belief."

"I do not want her, my lady, but my revenge on the prince and his death. I no longer care what happens to Lynesse."

"Hmm. In that case, you'll have to wait for the return of the Commander and King, Aenar."

The knight nodded and left the room.

"Don't let him out of your sight Ethenaine. I don't trust him, and until proven otherwise, he's to stay away from the palace."

"Of course. But the fact is, he's not entirely wrong in what he said. Anyone who is a good warrior and knight is welcome in the company."

"Yes. But..." at that moment they were interrupted by armed guards escorting soldiers.

"What is the meaning of this?" Ethenaine asked, raising his voice as she looked towards the men who entered, and with them was Blackbourn.

"They are Stark soldiers, Ethenaine. They say they were sent here to bring Arya Stark home."

"Do you think we'll give you Arya Stark?" Ashara asked the men dressed as Stark, approaching him before Ethenaine could say something. She was sure that these were not Starks, for Aenar said that he had already sent them back some time ago and that he had also informed Eddard with the travel book that Arya would return with them. Surely they must be impostors who want to take Arya hostage.

"Woman. These are Lord Stark's orders. Deliver the girl to us, to be taken back to her father."

"Tell Lord Stark that if he wants her then he needs to come himself," she said.

"How dare you, Woman. Do you want a war with the North," said the soldier, drawing his sword.

"Guards!" shouted Ethenaine, drawing his sword out. "Take them to the dungeons of the palace."

When the guards escorted them away, Ethenaine said, "His Grace will not be happy about this. If I am not mistaken, he said that the North will be our ally in the conquest of Westeros. We shouldn't attack their envoys and soldiers."

"There are not Stark soldiers."

"Then who's soldier, are they?" Ethenaine asked confusedly.

"That's for you to find out, Commander. With every means, if you understand me," she replied and saw the second in command of the company laughing as she left the room to return to where Arya and Alyssa were training.

 

* * *

 

_**Yronwood** _

 

Anders Yronwood stood in the Great Hall, looking out of the window at this magnificent land of his ancestors'. It was fertile, rich with forests and deposits of iron, tin, and silver, making them the most powerful House of Dorne, despite the fact that those damn Martell hold the title of ruler. And now, with this alliance, his family will finally have the rightful place it deserves, as ruler of Dorne.

Hearing the door open, Anders saw his daughter, Gwyneth Yronwood, enter. She was an 11-year-old girl, beautiful, but different from the other members of his family. In fact, she was a skinny little girl of short stature, with dark eyes and brown hair, unlike the other members who were blond with blue eyes. But what Anders liked most about his second daughter was her intelligence and speed of hands and words. He was sure that she would make a very good wife for a Prince, even though he is a bit younger than she was. And when the time comes, they will rule from Sunspear, after the extinction of the Martell, under House Yronwood.

"You wanted to see me, Father?" she asked in her beautiful voice.

"Yes, daughter. Soon your future husband, Prince Tommen, will come, and I want you to be present when he is welcomed, and to behave well with him."

"Of course, Father. "I'll be the diligent daughter that you deserve as a father. And Cletus? Will he also be present at the welcoming?"

"No. He's not in Yronwood at the moment, as I'm sure you already know. Only you, your mother and the court, will be present alongside me at his arrival."

"And may I know when the marriage between me and Prince Tommen will take place, Father?" she asked as she stood before him.

"When the boy turns 14 and you 16," he answered, seeing his daughter sighing and lowering her head. "I know you dreamed of marrying Quentyn Martell, but he is already married to someone else, by proxy," he added, lying of course, to make the crush pass to his daughter.

"And may I know with whom, Father?" she asked, and Anders tried to figure out whether she was angry, disappointed, indifferent, or just curious.

"Daenerys Targaryen," he replied, recalling the information provided by Lord Tywin, and by his spies too. Indeed, the news of the alliance between the Martell and the Targaryen of Pentos reported only the marriage by proxy between Viserys Targaryen and Princess Arianne, but this was enough to brand the Martell as traitors of the Crown, and of the Seven Kingdoms, and therefore an opportunity for House Yronwood to seize the power.

"I'm not surprised by this," she replied almost indifferently. "However, Father, if you have revealed this because you thought I would be angry or jealous, for being rejected as the future wife of the Prince of Dorne, you will be disappointed. In fact, I am indifferent to his union with the young Targaryen girl. Of course, I won't deny that once I was infatuated with the Prince, because of how he talked with me, but no longer. And it's not like I'm losing my Prince. I won't have a prince with brown hair and the blood of the Viper, but I'll have a golden prince with the blood of the Lion. And who knows that I won't bend him to my will."

"Remember daughter. He's very young, so before you take steps on that kind of union, make him your friend."

"Of course, Father. I know my role in this family, and what I need to do with the prince."

Anders smiled, and his daughter left the room to retire and perhaps prepare to welcome the prince.

After a few hours, it was announced that Prince Tommen entered the city escorted by two hundred men, and a Kingsguard, and Anders and his family were waiting for him in the great hall.

When the doors opened, he saw the Kingsguard enter, followed by five men wearing the emblem of the Crowned Stag on their chests and shields, and then a young boy of about nine years old, escorted by 10 other guards, who this time had the emblem of the Golden Lion. The Lannister.

The master of Yronwood said, stepping forward, "I have the pleasure to present to you, Lord Anders of House Yronwood, and his family."

The Kingsguard stepped forward, bowed, and taking off his helmet, said, "My name is Arys Oakheart, Kingsguard of King Robert of House Baratheon, and swornshield of Prince Tommen." Then the boy came forward and the Kingsguard said, "May I present you, Prince Tommen of House Baratheon and Lannister."

"Welcome to Yronwood, Prince Tommen," said Anders, rising from the Lord's seat. "This is my youngest daughter, Lady Gwyneth Yronwood, your future bride." Then, holding out his hand to her daughter, he added, "Come, daughter."

And his daughter approached the Prince making a reverence, and said, "It's a pleasure to meet Prince Tommen.". So much confidence in her gaze for a young lady of only eleven.

"M-My l-lady," he said, stammering and bowing. "It's a pleasure." Anders could see on the boy's face that he was embarrassed, but it was normal for his age and didn't miss his daughter's smirk.

"Good. Tonight, we will have a feast to celebrate the arrival of Prince Tommen, and his company, and the future union of House Yronwood and the crown." Anders said to his court who started to applaud. This alliance will put him one step ahead of the damn Martell, who will soon have the end they deserve.

 

* * *

 

_**Ghardaq** _

"Your empress. The dragons must remain in the temple for the next three months. A dragon's will is very strong and it takes a long time and many dark spells to break it. They have been bonded to you, to your blood and your lineage, but they will always be drawn towards the ancient Valyria, and its direct descendants. The Targaryen."

Gagdara nodded lowering herself to caress one. He was red and black with yellow eyes and looked towards her curious. She giggled as she caressed him. Then she looked at the other little dragons too.

"This is mine," Grazdan said, bending over to a little dragon. "Or rather one of my three dragons."

"My Emperor the dragons are..."

"Silence, sorcerer!" Grazdan said, grabbing his dragon by the neck. He was a dragon full of little spikes, and horns on his face. Two horns growing on the sides of his mouth and two on his head. He was the most different of all because none of the other four dragons looked like him visually.

"And how do you want to name him, dear brother?" she asked smiling as she looked at him.

"Shruikan the Horned," he answered, holding him in his arms and looking at him. Then there was a red dragon with green eyes. "This one will be called Thornzdon the Red."

"And the third one?" asked Gagdara. He was green with yellow eyes.

"Fírneniss," he said, petting him. Then turning to her he asked "Yours?"

And she was excited to tell him. But when she was ready to say the names, he said, "Wait. I don't care how your dragons are named." And this made her angry. He was still upset with what she did during the ritual.

Standing up, he said to the sorcerer, "Break them. Let them have no will of their own. They must do only what I command." And left the ritual room.

"What are the names of the other two, my empress?" asked the sorcerer.

"This one is Glaedorn," she said, referring to the red and black dragon in her arms. The other was a purple dragon, like the sapphires of Essos, with the same purple eyes. "Saphirex."

"Good. My empress, the emperor did not let me finish, but I want to inform you that although dragons are connected with your lineage now, you can only ride one because a dragon can only have one rider."

Gagdara nodded, and said, "Begin the rituals to break them," and then left the temple to return to the Great Pyramid.

When she arrived at what was to be their bedroom, Gagdara saw that the slaves were taking away the armour, and other clothes of Grazdan and Gagdara asked, "What is the meaning of this?"

"The Emperor has asked us to take all his stuff to another room, my empress."

"Where is he?" Gagdara churches.

"In the training area," replied the slave, and she headed there.

When she got there, she saw the soldiers training, and Grazdan was speaking with Izmahr zo Murruq.

"Brother, the slaves are taking your stuff out of our room. Why?"

"I thought I was clear before at the temple. Our union is over, and consequently any other relationship with you," he replied, continuing to observe the soldiers.

"Do you think I'll accept this, brother?" she asked, angry at his behavior.

"I don't give a shit what you accept or not, sister," he replied. "Izmahr, prepare everything for our plan," and the tall man left.

"What plan?"

"My journey to Myr or wherever the Targaryen is."

"I thought you'd given up?"

"Never said that. Now leave."

"What did you mean by doing what you command, when we were in the temple, brother?" but he didn't answer ignoring her, and she, picking up a shield that was there, hit her brother on the back, knocking him to the ground.

"What the fuck are you doing, bitch," he said, from the ground.

She grabbed a sword and pointed it at him. "If you think I'm gonna step aside while you fuck someone else, or take her as your wife, you wrong. You belong to me and to none else. Let's fight now, and if you win, you'll leave for Myr, but if you lose your things will go back to where they belong, and we'll fuck till the end of our days."

He began to laugh loudly, drawing the attention of some soldiers, "You bitch," he commented, rising from the ground and taking a sword.

They started to fight, and Grazdan was attacking her almost without thinking. It wasn't his custom to fight like this, and it was almost as if he wanted to lose. Maybe he didn't really want to end their relationship.

But this was only to tire her out because his powerful attacks made her arms tired and hurt, by her defending, and all of a sudden, he knocked her to the ground with a stunt, and then he pointed his sword at her as he was pinning her down.

Instinctively, she kissed him, distracting him, then she gave him a kick-knee to the balls, making him fall to the ground, and then pointing the sword at him, while he was holding his cock and balls.

"Bitch!" he said in pain.

"You lost brother. I'm waiting for your things to go back to our room, and you to my bed," and putting the sword in place, she headed back to the pyramid, with a smirk on her lips for winning. Unfairly, but winning.

 

* * *

 

_**King's Landing** _

 

His father was furious for Lord Tully's escape and was preparing to make a journey to the Valley to make sure the Lords are still loyal, despite the Council's protests. He is due to leave at dawn tomorrow.

His grandfather instead was preparing his journey to Castely Rock, for his uncle Jaime's marriage to Lady Frey, and consequently charged him to rule the city in their name, since the plans were that both the king and the queen, his mother, would go to Castely Rock.

Orys would have had other plans, like leaving for Storm's End with Margery to introduce her to his children, but he would have to delay them until his father's return.

"You're very thoughtful, my love," Margery said, as she approached him, and began to rub his shoulders while he was sitting on a chair by the table.

"Only thoughtful about recent events. Lord Tully's escape, a kingdom on the foot of war, my father who keeps fucking and drinking despite the fact that there are those who are plotting against him, and now he plans to go to the Vale despite the fact that they may already be our enemies."

She didn't respond. Ever since he married Margery, Orys has tried to keep going straight as Jon wanted, despite the constant temptations of life he has. Like his father, Orys loves wine, hunting, and women, but he was trying to change, giving up on the last part.

"Any word from your brother? Is he returning to Westeros?" he asked instead.

"No. And he didn't even reply to the letter that I sent him. I have a bad feeling he's going to the Targaryen's in Myr," she replied in a worried voice as she headed for the balcony.

"Willas is not a hothead. I'm sure he'll come straight back to King's Landing," replied Orys, though he wasn't sure. And to be honest, he didn't know Willas Tyrell well because he wasn't a great warrior or drinking-buddy like his brothers were, especially Garlan, who also knew how to deal with women. And Loras preferred different kinds of companies in that situation. Willas Tyrell instead preferred books and his hawks. Something he found so boring.

"What do you think he's like?"

"Who?" Orys asked confusedly and got up from where he was sitting to head to the balcony. The air was so stinking in this city. It should be the jewel of Westeros instead it looked like the trash of Westeros.

"This young Targaryen," she said, leaning against the parapet of their balcony.

"I don't know. But he's for sure a madman who has nothing special except his name."

"There are many rumours circulating about him and his victories in Essos. It is said that his army has never seen defeat so far, and that he is a fearsome warrior," she replied in an exciting way, ignoring even his response, and he felt a fit of certain jealousy regarding that.

"The Golden Company is one of the most famous sellsword companies in the world. Famous for their loyalty to the contract given and to the Blackfire' s blood. It's true, in Essos they have never lost a war, but every time they try to invade Westeros they are defeated. You don't have to worry about them, my dear," said Orys, remembering the stories that the Masters told him about the Blackfire rebellions, and that's what Ser Barristan told when his father remembered his battles and asked the Old Ser about his own. In fact, he missed the old knight a little.

"But never before have they been led by a Targaryen," she said, looking towards him.

"The stories aren't true, Margery. The Golden Company hates the Targaryens deathly, they'd never back them up. After all, they were founded by Aegor Rivers."

"What if the Targaryen in question had a dragon."

"Dragons don't exist. They're children's stories now. The only dragons that exist are the ones under the Red Keep, or rather their skulls, and one day maybe I'll show them to you."

After some silence, she asked, "Are you afraid of him?"

Orys rolled his eyes and started to laugh, " Of a simple Sellsword? Of course not. I'm a stronger warrior than this Targaryen. I defeated Vogadhor The Strong in a duel, wielding a hammer made of Valyrian steel, a rarity in this world. And more importantly, I am the son of the Demon of the Trident."

"But he has fought more wars than you, and has already killed two Khals, including the mighty Drogo, the most powerful of the Khals. Doesn't that scare you a little bit?"

"Of course not. And according to Lord Varys, it wasn't him who confronted the two Khals, as rumour has spread, but a certain Arthur Dayne."

"The sword of the Morning?"

"No. That knight died 16 years ago at the Tower of Joy. Lord Stark killed him."

"And who told you he's dead, and the Essos Dayne isn't really him?"

"Lord Varys."

"Orys, Orys," she chuckled, "you trust the spider too much."

"Woman, enough of this conversation. I'm tired and I have a lot to do tomorrow."

"Orys!"

"What?" he snapped, in an angry way.

"We both know that when this Targaryen lands in Westeros he will defeat your father. His hatred is for..."

"I'll stop you there, woman," he said, knowing what Margery wanted to say. "There is only one way he will have that throne if my father dies. And that's through me. Until I'm alive that Targaryen bastard will not sit on that throne."

And with that, he made his way to the bed, without any other argument, throwing himself on it, and falling asleep.

 

* * *

 

_**Moat Cailin** _

 

Benjen was in their room, thoughtful looking out of the window. The night had fallen and foretold a stormy night, caused by rain and who knows what else.

"Why are you so thoughtful, Ben?" he heard his wife Alysanne, say, as she combed her hair for the night.

"Tomorrow morning, we leave for Winterfell, and the night is restless. It is always a bad sign a restless night before a journey," he responded as he returned to her, and hugging her.

Then they lay on the bed together while they kissed. Suddenly, in this beautiful, intimate moment, Benjen heard as the fall of an iron or a sword and that made him worry. As he got up, he took his sword and started heading for the door.

"Ben?" she called him Alysanne, and he waved to her to be quiet, and in that moment, she grabbed a knife.

Stay here, and lock the door," he said, kissing her on the lips, "Do not open to anyone and stay away from the window."

"Ben. Maybe I'd better if I come with you," she said in a worried voice and look.

"No. I wouldn't forgive myself if anything happened to you," and giving her one last kiss, he left the room.

Once outside in the hallway, Benjen looked around and noticed that there were no guards patrolling it, and seeing the wet steps on the ground panic took over his as he rushed to his children's room, which was a little further away. When he reached their room, he saw that they were two men ready to enter through the door, and he immediately hurried towards them, with a shout, to draw their attention from his children's room.

"Well, well, well. It seems that the Lord of Moat Cailin has awakened. We would have come to you as soon as we had finished with the brats, my lord," said one of the assailants, untying his sword, while he held a dagger with the other, and making a mocking bow.

"Who sent you?" asked Benjen, pointing his sword.

"Kill the brats. I'll take care of this," replied the other one charging at him, and Benjen immediately managed to parry, hearing the other one says, "Damn, the door is locked!" and he started hitting it with his shoulder, while Benjen was fighting with the second one.

He realized that these were not just throat-cutters, or bandits looking for money or whatever else, but skilled warriors. In fact, he could hardly stand up to them. However, when he found the right opportunity, parrying with his sword, he threw a powerful fist at him and knocked the man down to the ground and then he stabbed him, who made a painful sound. This drew the attention of his companion, who stopped hitting the door and turned his attention to him. "You bastard!"

Benjen was quite tired, but he will not give up, because a trapped wolf is even more dangerous.

At that moment he heard the guards' voices coming in his direction and smirking, he said, " You are a finished assassin. Tell me who sent you, and I could grace your life."

The murderer started laughing, "Do you really think your miserable guards will stop me from doing my job?"

"The whole garrison is on alert," replied Benjen, as in that moment he heard the bells ringing.

The assassin charged at him, fighting fiercely, with sword and dagger, causing Benjen to retreat. If he was not very good with his feet, he would be doomed.

He immediately parried the killer' s slash from above and then disarmed him, but at the same time, the man cut him on the side with the knife, causing him to fall to the ground.

"It seems your end has come, Lord of Moat Caillin," and he was preparing to stab him with the knife, but at that very moment, an arrow hit the assassin in the throat, causing him to fall to the ground. And Benjen, taking advantage of the situation, pierced him through the heart with his sword, to finish him off, then he too falls to the ground, holding his side, and losing consciousness because of the wound, and the blood that he had lost.

 

* * *

 

_**Winterfell** _

 

"Is everything ready for the arrival of the lords, Robb?"

"Yes," he answered. When Robb returned from Essos, his father informed him that he intended to summon all the Lords of the North to Winterfell, to inform them of his plan to form an alliance with the Wildlings, the building of the defence of the North, the signalling tower and to inform them of his cousin and that he intend to pledge his allegiance to him.

As they walked down the corridor, they met Rodrik, who said, "Lord Stark, some Lords are already on their way to Winterfell."

"Already!?" exclaimed Robb, surprised.

"Did you see who they were?" his father asked.

"House Umber, House Bolton, House Manderly, and House Cerwyn."

"Good. Let's go greet them then."

Once they were on the great balcony, they saw the Northern Lords, with their escort enter through the main gates, and his father descended the stairs to go and greet them, followed by him and Rodrik.

"Jon."

"Ned," said Lord Umber laughing, grabbing his father in a bear hug. He knows that he was the GreatJon because of how big he was. In fact, Lord Umber was bigger and taller than his father. Almost like a big bear, and he had a powerful voice.

"I thought it would take you longer to arrive here," said his father.

"Naha, I got bored and didn't want to wait for all the preparations. I gathered my folks, and I rode off as soon as I got your raven." He said, then starting to laugh again.

"You know that we'll still need to wait for the other Northern Lords to arrive before we start the Great Meeting."

And Lord Umber nodded.

Then Robb saw Lord Roose Bolton, the Lord of Dreadfort, get off his horse. He is known as the Leech Lord. A cold, calculating, opportunistic man. Ready to seize the perfect moment to betray his Lord and become Warden of the North or more. His cousin warned him that he might be working with the Lannisters and the crown because his spies informed him there were Traitors in the North. There is no proof of that, but Lord Bolton is the only one whose loyalty might be questionable.

"Lord Bolton, I did not expect you so soon."

"I decided to leave while the weather was still favorable, my lord. The skies of the North announce a storm approaching," replied Bolton with his low, and calm voice.

His father nodded, and said, "Your rooms have been prepared."

Lord Bolton headed for the castle, with Lord Umber, followed closely by another young man, perhaps of the same age as Robb, and who looked very much like Lord Bolton. But you could see he was more bloody, psychopathic and cruel than Lord Bolton. He must have been the famous Ramsey Snow, the Lord's bastard son, and who was rumoured to have killed his brother Domeric. That was all the more reason to keep an eye on him.

"Lord Manderly," greeted him his Father. He was a very fat man and had great difficulty getting on and off the horse and resisting long journeys. But nevertheless, he was one of the most powerful lords in the North, and also very loyal to his father. Robb, however, expected that he would send his son, Willys in his stead, but now seeing who was stepping out of the carriage, he understood why the old lord came personally. He would surely want to try to make a betrothal between his daughter, Winifred, and Robb.

But as beautiful and pretty as she was, Robb wasn't interested in her. However, right now it didn't matter whether he liked the Lady or not, he had to perform his duties as heir of House Stark and welcome her, as well as the other Lords.

As he sighed, he approached the lord's daughter and kissed her hand, "Welcome to Winterfell, Lady Winifred."

"Thank you, Lord Robb," she replied with a smile.

"Robb. Escort Lady Winifred to her chambers while I talk to the Lords," and he nodded.

As they walked to the castle in silence, Winifred said, "We both know why I'm really here, don't we, my lord?"

"Yes. Your father wants to ask my father to unite our Houses in marriage."

"That's right. How do you feel about that?"

"You are a direct woman, my lady," replied Robb, quite impressed with the Lady's boldness, but he was sure she is only that way when her father was not here or the other lords. "I'm sure that's what you'd like too, and that would be quite advantageous considering your father has a great army and many ships. But even if this union should happen, you will never have my heart, for it belongs to another woman."

"You're very honest, Robb, a rare trait among the Lords of this realm," she said, stopping and looking towards him, "But let me give you an advice. Be wise in using your honesty and honour with the right people, my lord."

"Thank you, my lady. I'll," he responded smiling.

"The woman who holds your heart is a very lucky one, and I hope she knows that."

Robb chuckled and they resumed walking.

When they got to the room where Lady Winifred was staying, Robb heard her ask, "What's her name?"

"Alyssa," replied Robb, and at the mere mention of her name his heart was beating fast, and his dick almost got hard, remembering that burning night, and how she whispered his name with pleasure, as he had fucked her.

"Just Alyssa?"

"Alyssa Snow, Commander of the Golden Spears."

"A bastard and a sellsword, has conquered the heart of the heir of the Warden of the North?" she asked with a smirk on her lips and raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. But it was her spirit and her heart that won me, my lady, not her bastard status. She could be the poorest of the peasants if she was the same," he replied, defending his beloved.

"Forgive me, my lord. I did not mean to offend or insult you. It's just that, after only a few months, you fell in love with a young sellsword girl?"

"Yes. And from the first moment I saw her, I was sure she was the right woman for me, the love of my life."

"What if you're wrong? If you fall in love with someone else, or if she already found someone else? After all, she is a sellsword. What will you do next, my lord?"

"Good day, my lady," Robb said, upset by her words, "We will see each other at the party." And after he kissed her hand, he headed back to his room, furious.

 

* * *

 

When the time of the feast came, Robb did not have a great desire to feast, but being the heir of Winterfell, by protocol he couldn't miss it since it would be considered a disrespect to the Lords present.

Even though he did not drink much tonight, he kept a careful eye on all who were present, while his father spoke and laughed with the Lords, or at least tried to.

Roose Bolton, on the other hand, was a man who spoke very little, did not laugh very much, and drank even less, although he was always by the Lords' side. While his bastard was not allowed access to the feast, because of his status, but he was sure that Ramsey Snow was doing some foolishness as he was used to do, according to his information.

After dancing with Lady Winifred, and her apologizing so many times for the way she behaved this afternoon, he was ready to retire but was stopped by his father.

"Go to the Lord's room. I'll meet you there," he whispered to him, and Robb hurried there.

When he got to the Lord's room, Robb knocked, "Come in!" and as he entered, he saw his mother in a very upset state.

"Mother, what's going on?" he asked, but she didn't answer, just handed him a scroll.

 

 

> _My dear daughter,_
> 
> _The king has accused me of treason and of plotting against the crown, and now he wants my head. I fear for the fate of the Riverlands, and for your sister's, who are surrounded by enemies, who want to take advantage of it._
> 
> _I' m now on a merchant ship, in disguise, heading North._
> 
> _Your beloved father_
> 
>  

"Mother, we can't..." at that moment his father walked in and Robb stopped.

"Did you read it, Robb?"

"Yes. Father, we can't go to war yet. We're not ready, and Aenar hasn't even sailed yet," Robb said and saw his father thinking about it while he was scratching his chin, and then he put his hands on his hips.

"You want to side with your bastard nephew but not with my father, Ned?" his mother asked, with her hands on her hips.

"Ned!" his mother raised her voice when his father didn't answer.

"Lord Tully's coming here, we'll see what he has to say and what we're going to do.

"But Ned..."

"Robb, leave us."

What a situation Robb thought once he left his parent's chambers. An enemy on all sides and an ally in trouble. He would like Aenar to set sail as soon as possible, but he knows he has other plans before then. Conquer Lys and Tyrosh, thus having supplies for the coming winter and troops to reinforce them for the Great War.

When Robb arrived at his room, opening the door, he was immediately knocked over by Grey Wind, who rushed down the corridor heading outside. Robb found this odd, considering that in the late night, the cold came down and he preferred to stay in a nice warm room. So taking his sword, he left the room, heading in the direction where Grey Wind had gone.

 

* * *

 

Since Robb left the room, he and Catelyn had been arguing for nearly half an hour about this situation, but suddenly Ned heard the wolves howling outside, and looking out of the window he saw that parts of Winterfell were on fire.

"There's a fire!" exclaimed Ned, taking his sword, and heading for the exit, at great speed, followed by several guards, and once outside, he saw that the people were trying to extinguish it, and horse running around. Seeing Robb helping them, he stopped him, asking, "What happened, Robb?"

"I don't know. Grey Wind was weird. He ran outside, I followed him, and then suddenly the stables and the houses caught fire," he said, quite frightened. So they all started to help with the extinguish.

Suddenly, they heard the wolves howling again, but this time it came from inside the Palace, and Ned, turning to Robb, said, "Robb, it's a distraction. Sansa, Rickon, and your mother are in danger!"

And with several guards, they headed inside. "Robb go to your mother. I'm going to Sansa and Rickon chambers."

When he reached Rickon's chambers, Ned saw that the doors of the rooms were opened wide, and out of it, came a man, with Rickon's young black direwolf at his throat, tearing him apart, with the man crying, and swords clashing. And he immediately entered the room and throwing himself at the man who was about to drag his son from under the bed, losing his sword.

Ned immediately started hitting the man hard and fast with his fist in the face, and then pulled out the dagger and stabbed him in the neck.

Looking towards the soldiers who were fighting, he saw that they were dying, for there were enough of them, and Ned without wasting time, grabbed his sword and began to cut through them, hitting them on the legs or in the other places that were uncovered. When the attackers were killed, he shouted, "Rickon!"

And his son came from under the bed with red eyes, and tears coming down again. He lowered himself and hugged him tightly. "It's all right, boy. It's all over. You're safe now," Ned whispered to him. "Now I need to go to Sansa, so stay here with the guards and your direwolf. All right?"

The boy nodded, stroking his eyes and Ned taking the sword, said, "Make sure everyone is dead, or they can no longer walk and use the sword." And he ran to his daughter's room. On the way there he found a slaughter. Dead guards on the doorway, and inside. The direwolf was wounded as well as his daughter, in a pool of blood.

"No! No!" and he ran to the bed to examine her, dropping the sword. "Call the master. Now!" shouted Ned, to the guard who was at the door.

"Please don't die," Ned whispered to Sansa, kissing her on the forehead. "Don't die, Sansa. Old gods, don't take her away."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked the chapter.
> 
> Big trouble boy is still alive, and to be honest there wasn't a chance that Team Aenar and Caraxes would have won. What do you think?  
> And the visions of Rhaella and Dany?
> 
>  
> 
> Comments and Kudos are gladly accepted.


End file.
